Time to Kill
by Miss Megantron
Summary: Sequel to Adventures of Kim & Sesshomaru. Things have gone wrong and it's up to Kim to fix them! Now she must tamper with time and relive her first adventures in Feudal Japan, having to win Sesshomaru's heart yet again. And now she's got competition. SxOC
1. The Plan

**Welcome to the story! This is the third part of my Kim and Sesshomaru "series". I suggest reading over the other two stories to know all the amazing details, but if you're lazy and would just like to pick up from here, I supposed you could just read through the italics and understand what the basic past plots were and now are :) **

**If you would like to read the first two parts, just go to my profile and check them out. "We're In An Anime" is the first story, which is currently going through some major editing. Honestly, my writing is much better since then and I'm trying to fix up all the illertate mistakes in it. But next in the line is "Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru", which is slightly better writing once you get really into the chapters. c-c;; Hehe. I do think you'll enjoy them none the less, many others have. **

**But anyway, here's the third part of my Kim and Sesshomaru series, Time to Kill! **

**One last note: **

**All events from We're in an Anime to however far this story goes take place AFTER the anime ending. Honestly, I doubt many of you have ventured pass then in the manga. Hell, I know I haven't. But I am going to respect the plot devices that appear in the manga and that I am aware of, such as Tensaiga only being able to revive someone once and all that jazz. But there are many things I don't know, so if I have done something that goes again the Laws of Inuyasha, please tell me. v.v**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 1

**_- - - - - - - - _**T h e P l a n

_I guess we should just go through this again._

_My name is Kim Kode. _

_And I don't even know what I am anymore. _

_I was normal, but that all changed the day me and my cousin accidentally fell into this open man hole and were sent right into the middle of my favorite anime, Inuyasha. Was I excited? Heck yeah. Especially after I was given the opportunity to travel with my all time favorite character, the great Lord Sesshomaru. Alyssa, my cousin and best friend, wasn't quite as happy as I was. She never really got into anime... actually, she despised it. With a burning passion. __But she was always there for me, especially when I traveled and recovered the great sword, the Youkai Hengen Mi. It was designed to transform humans in to demons, and vise verse. And that's right... I wanted to become a demon. I wanted to earn the respect of Sesshomaru. _

_But if you really want to go deep into things, that sword was apparently made by some dude I'm the reincarnate of. And you think that's crazy? Just wait..._

_So, Sesshomaru and I got into many fights. Despite me being a demon it just wasn't working out. _

_I mean, he gave me more respect but it just wasn't enough! And I was tired of how friggin long it was taking us to hook up. So I made a deal with the show's villain, Naraku, so he'd send me and my cousin home in exchange for my demon powers. But I definitely regretted the deal after I was back home with my human glory. Not only did no one believe what really happened to us but while watching the next episode of Inuyasha, I thought Naraku was using my old demon powers to kill Sesshomaru! I turned off my TV and blocked myself from the Inuyasha world after that, not even wanting to let reality hit me. _

_But it did, in a good way. Turns out Sesshomaru had lived and about a year after I made that deal with Naraku he showed up in my cousin's neighborhood. Now that was crazy. Sesshomaru plus real world? That equals chaos. _

_I enjoyed it though... despite the fact that Naraku was now after me. We didn't know in the beginning but we eventually found out he was after my left over demonic power. And he attacked, a lot. He even tried to recruit my ex-boyfriend, Crush, to try and go against us because Sesshomaru was "using his magic to trick me" Though Crush didn't fall for it, not that it mattered. Naraku had enough damn minions. But Sesshomaru was always there to protect me. And we __**finally **__hooked up. We were in love despite breaking up once, it only lasted for like one day. Then we were back together. We had many adventures, including Sesshomaru coming to school with me one day, going to the mall, being beat up by the glass door over and over again, crazy fan girls after him, and then the reappearance of this guy, Kokiyou, who is totally obsessed with me. I actually killed him with a spoon back in Sesshomaru's world... but... he didn't stay dead. As far as I know he's dead right now, but I'm not going to hold my breath. And then Sesshomaru met my other crazy cousin, Ayla. Ha, it's funny how much those two hate each other. _

_Anyway, in the end Naraku ended up being destroyed, I was a demon again, and Alyssa had hooked up one of Naraku's loyal minions who actually wasn't that loyal, Duroko. It's kinda weird since Duroko is also a dog demon like Sesshomaru, so their practically identical. Naraku once even used him and tricked me into thinking he was Sesshomaru. I've hated Duroko with a passion ever since he stared attacking us and almost friggin killed me a few times. But then I just started to deal with him for Alyssa's sake. Hell if I know what she saw in him._

_So it was suppose to be that me and Sesshomaru would be mated and happy ending, ya know? Well guess what? The world hates me._

_One day me, Alyssa, and Sesshomaru's loyalist little follower, Jaken, went back to my world to check on things. Sesshomaru Jaken go to keep an eye on us since Sesshomaru never really trusted me on my own. He was too much of a worry wart. I think Jaken was a good decision though. When bad people attack they tend to forgot about Jaken and he's able to run off and relay the message that something bad has happened to the people that can actually help. He's actually kinda like Lassie, but Lassie is taller and bites less..._

_So we went back to my time, checked in, blah blah, and everything was fine. _

_But then we got back... and that was a whole nother story..._

Kim sighed as she leaned her head back on the wall of her cell which she sat against, her light purple hair losing it's sparkle in this dull and dark area. Next to her sat the dirty blonde haired human, Alyssa Kode, curled up to her knees as she glanced around the cell.

"There's a rat in here... I can hear it..." She said then whimpered a little. "I hate rats!" She exclaimed before closing her eyes and digging her face into her knees, wanting to just go back to their time with every inch of her body.

Kim frowned as she looked at her cousin. "I'm sorry Alyssa... this is all my fault..." She sighed. Alyssa shook her head before looking at Kim.

"No, it's not your fault Kim. You couldn't of known that this was all happening." The girl said to her cousin, a look of pity on her face. Oh, how sorry she'd felt for Kim. Having lost her love and maybe even her freedom...

Then again, how was Alyssa now in the same boat? She had yet to see Duroko since their return. Well, at least she didn't have some slutty whore all over Duroko... but Sesshomaru... or the whole world, they were all under that demon's spell.

They had known something was wrong once back in the Feudal era. Especially when they came to the castle and no one seemed to recognize Alyssa nor Kim. And it made things much worst when Kim freaked on Sesshomaru, landing them a spot right where they sat in the dungeons. But they were around long enough to catch sight of that pretty little eye sore, Emi. The women who Kim couldn't hate more.

The one who had ruined everything.

All that she had worked hard to build up was knocked down by that demoness' wickedness. She could only think back to the night before when Jaken had snuck down to the dungeons to explain to them what had happened during their trip.

**_"That Emi casted a great spell while we were absent upon the whole land. No one remembers of either of you, nor Ayla, nor anything that happened and might even directly involve you. Not even the great Lord, Sesshomaru-sama, can recall you! I only remain unaffected because I was with you two when the spell was casted. Those erased memories were replaced with Emi... making everyone believe she has known the Lord for some time and they have been arranged to be mated for the gods know what reasons..."_**

Kim glared at nothing as her fist clenched a little, wishing she could slap that women. No one would trick her Sesshomaru like that... .Kim just wished she'd have the chance to put that girl in her place.

Even if Kim were to die, she wouldn't care. She was beyond depressed with the knowledge that there was no hope for her and Sesshomaru anymore. The previous night, Emi and Sesshomaru had mated. And no matter what, a demon could not turn on a mating. Not even the great Lord Sesshomaru. An exception could be death but Sesshomaru already had a hatred from Kim. She had, after all ,just barged into his castle as a complete stranger and started ranting on him. She couldn't blame him... it wasn't his fault. Though she was a little disappointed this wasn't one of those _'our love shall conquer all_' instances.

She looked over at Alyssa again. "What time is it?" She asked her.

Alyssa looked down at the wrist watch she had brought from their world, sighing when she found it too dark to read the time.

"I can't see... but... I think it's late. I'm feeling a little tired.." She replied, curling up to her knees a little more. Kim nodded, looking forward at the bars in front of them.

"I hope he lets us out soon... or... that they at least feed us..." She mumbled, patting her stomach which would let out a loud growl every few seconds. Alyssa nodded, remaining silent. Kim would naturally last longer than she would in terms of almost anything, with Kim being a demon and Alyssa being a human. So if Kim was hungry, you knew Alyssa had to be starving.

Both of the girl's ears perked when they heard a familiar and squeaky voice, it seeming to be the only friendly voice they had heard in quite some time.

"I wish to speak to the prisoners alone." Came the squeak of Jaken, the guards nodding and taking that as a dismiss before walking away, leaving the little toad to speak with Alyssa and Kim. Both the girls actually got smiles as they moved to the bars, their shackles just barely reaching that far. Damn, were those shackles becoming a pain in the wrist.

"Jaken, what's up? Any news?" Kim asked him, hoping if there was news, it'd be good.

"Did you bring any food?" Alyssa asked, hopefully. Just the thought of eating something made her stomach growl.

Jaken made a gesture for them to speak softer then nodded.

"No and yes," He replied, reaching into the folds of his little outfit and pulling out two small loafs of bread which he had snuck at dinner. Which was quite the complicated task considering that wench, Emi, always had an eye on him. Alyssa's smile got brighter as she reached for her bread and immediately began to nibble on it, feeling like it was some royal feast.

Kim just stared down at her bread, knowing that her question must of been the one with the 'no' answer. She frowned and looked back at Jaken.

"Is this the only reason you came down here?" She asked a little softly, her mood completely opposite of Alyssa's currently content one as she savored the bread. Naturally it was cooked to the best that bread could possibly be since it was to be served to the Lord Sesshomaru and his court.

It was a relief to Kim's mind when Jaken shook his big and round head.

"I have come to tell you... there is no hope left with regaining my lord's affection. He is now and forever mated to that Emi women... the best you can hope for now is that you are released from here and allowed to carry on a life some where else." He said, his voice clearly showing the pity he felt for her.

"I... this Jaken will do his best to convince mi lord to release you. Though.. it might be difficult since the Lady seems to be his newest advisor as well as bitch." He added a slight bitterness in his tone.

Kim sighed and nodded. "I understand... thank you Jaken..." She said, just shy of a whisper before going back to the cell's wall, sitting against it and curling her knees up. "I guess... we really didn't have a future.." She frowned, looking at the ground below her. She felt even lower than that dirty and hard floor. Both Alyssa and Jaken looked at her, Alyssa now frowning and feeling the sorrow jump off her cousin and into her own heart.

Jaken sighed, looking at the ground where his staff rested. He had never been Sesshomaru and Kim's biggest supporter but he much rather Kim than Emi. He knew Emi could not be in love with his Lord but merely his title, his power, and his money. It would probably be a matter of time before the demoness had Rin in this very same dungeon as well.

_'Perhaps... there really is no future...'_

His eyes narrowed slightly.

_'No future worth seeing at least...'_

His tiny fingers clutched more around his staff.

_'If only I had appreciated those good old days when we had them...'_

Suddenly his big eyes got even wider, him obviously having an idea.

"I... I've got it!" He exclaimed, earning the attention of both Alyssa and Kim.

"Got.. what?" Kim mumbled, her face molded into a confused expression.

"I'm sorry.. I will explain later. Now I must go do research. I will return tomorrow night to discuss with you two the plan." He said before lifting his staff and turning. Alyssa tugged on her chains a little, as if she was about to run after him.

"What? Jaken! Wait! We wanna know the plan!!" She called out, but in vein. He was gone. Alyssa sighed and shook her head.

"Maaan..."

"I can't believe... our lives are basically in Jaken's hands..." Kim mumbled, Alyssa letting out a sorrowful nod.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Sesshomaru stood out on his room's balcony, the very balcony where he stood and looked over the vast area of his lands, the horizon seeming hundreds of miles away from him. The chill in the night air pushed through his hair, but not a chill enough to measure up to the ice prince.

He stared up and the full moon, hanging above his head and the perfect object to distract his eyes while his mind was busy thinking.

But don't get too use to this relaxation Sesshomaru, for coming from the balcony door was Emi. Dressed in one of his white and red haroi's, letting one of her shoulders be exposed as the extra fabric simply fell to her elbow, revealing what she would hope would bring her Lord to her that night.

"My lord," She said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist as she leaned her head against the back of his neck.

"Come, sleep. It is late... and the night is only so young." She spoke to him, her voice smooth and calming with a gentle touch to it. Sesshomaru didn't bother to even act like he had noticed her entrance, only sparing her the simplest words he could manage.

"A demon can go many nights without sleep... I shall choose to rest when I wish." He said. Emi smirked, unwrapping her arms and standing next to him, looking at him as she pushed some of her silver hair behind her pointy air for a better view of the magenta star that rested on her forehead and the light pink stripes that vertically ascended up her cheeks.

"Then let us not sleep, my love." She said while taking a hold on his hand. Sesshomaru was now forced to look at her, his expression holding no emotion what so ever.

"Who sleeps at night anymore? There are more... pleasurable things to use that time with." She nearly whispered, leaning into his ear a little. Sesshomaru looked at her, his never changing face the slightest bit intimidating for her. Who could honestly stare at such a cold expression for so long without flinching? Finally he looked back towards the moon.

"I will be in soon enough... leave me be and wait inside." He told her, that easily being the final words she'd get from him. Despite the coldness, Emi kept that smirk of her's on her red lips and bowed her head to him.

"Yes, my lord. I will be waiting." She told him, placing a small kiss on his cheek before turning and gracefully walking back through the balcony door, swinging her hips side to side in hopes her Lord would look back and be please with what he saw.

But instead Sesshomaru stared forward, looking at the moon.

But even if he had looked back, he would not of been pleased. Not in the way he desired at least...

He had been mated, mated to a complete and royal bitch. But had he ever thought there would be anything more to his mating? He was beyond love and all he required was a beautiful Lady to serve him as the carrier of decent heirs. Emi had beauty and she was quite powerful, she was the best creator of his successors. And yet... he felt there was one thing she lacked. Perhaps she served him too easily... she was indubitably in love with him, or rather what he had. But when he thought of how she threw herself at him, how she didn't even show a respect for herself, it was pathetic.

But what more could he expect? He had not the time nor desire to find some perfect mate. There wasn't a women in the world that could win his cold heart. At least, that is what his redesigned mind thought.

Finally the Lord of the Western lands sighed and turned, walking back into the darkness of his and his mate's room.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

The next afternoon, Jaken found himself in the castle's library, flipping through spell book after book, scroll after scroll, and looking for what he desired. He had been in there for hours, searching and searching. He was surprised when he heard a soft voice speak to him.

"Master Jaken?" Rin asked, revealing herself from behind a tall stack of books.

"What do you want, Rin?" Jaken grumbled as the little girl looked up at the height of the stack with awe. She couldn't help but wonder how it had gotten so tall when Jaken wasn't even tall enough to reach that far up.

"Why are you reading so much, Master Jaken?" Rin asked curiously while coming up behind him, looking over his shoulder at the scroll he was reading.

"Not that it is any of your business, Rin, but I am trying to find something." He told her, a rude tone behind his beak.

"Well, why wouldn't you just ask Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked with a confused look. For her, Sesshomaru was the answer to everything.

"Because, Lord Sesshomaru-sama is not to know about this. Do you understand that Rin? Not a word to him nor Lady Emi." He said, making it clear to Rin. Rin shrugged her small shoulders as she began walking away.

"Fine, Master Jaken. Not that Rin ever talks to that mean Lady Emi anyway..." She sighed, always having imagined that some day she'd have someone that would be able to act as a mother figure, at least care for her. But Emi was the exact opposite of that. The little girl could only hope that Sesshomaru would remain his protector and not allow Emi to wrong Rin.

"Rin is going to play in the gardens now. Master Jaken, will you come play with Rin?" She requested of him, sweetening her tone to try and make it more convincing. Jaken shook his head while waving his little fingers at her.

"Not now, Rin. I am busy... go play with Ah Un. And stop refering to yourself in third person. It's not cute anymore." He told her. The girl pouted before nodding. "Yes Master Jaken-" She sighed, then took her leave. Jaken glanced up at her as she left then sighed before looking back down at the scroll, reading a few more moments then getting wide eyes.

"I've found it!" He exclaimed, nearly dropping his staff from the excitment.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

"Well, Nick Lachey wasn't that cute anyway." Kim mumbled, her reply to the little conversation her and Alyss had been passing time with. Alyssa shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"I thought he was pretty cute..."

"Johnny Depp is hotter."

"Only in Pirates of the Caribian."

"Nah, he's always hot."

"Oh really? Well if you want Willy Wanka in your pants then be my guest."

"I'd welcome him with open legs."Kim smirked.

"You're so sick..." Alyssa sighed, bowing her head down in defeat. Then a voice unbelonging of them came.

"Let me pass." The women snarled.

"Yes, miLady." A gaurd replied before a demoness came walking past the gaurd, her nose high. Kim couldn't help but glare as that damned Emi came to stand at the very other side of the bars that kept them captive, smirking at the two pathetic creatures in front of her. "You are dismissed." She said with a wave of her hand to the gaurd, who in response bowed his head and took his leave.

"Well, well, well..." Emi slightly chuckled, crossing her arms. Kim looked up at the women, the whore who stood before her with her breasts practically hanging out with what barely classified as clothing, much less a kimono.

"How are you girls? I'm hoping your cell is to your pleasing." Emi mocked.

Alyssa shot up onto her feet, looking at the demoness with a disgusted look.

"As if stealing Kim's boyfriend wasn't enough... you got what you want! Release us!" She demanded, not seeing the point in just being kept there. Emi laughed back at Alyssa.

"Silly human, why would I risk you going and recruiting some help which could in the end, foil my master plan? And on the other topic... Kim was never worthy of my Lord. He needs a real demoness to supply his heir and stand at his side... not some demoness wannabe who let her heart fool her one time too many." She said, glancing at Kim.

Kim took this as her oppertunity to stand and defend herself.

"The only fool here is you. My heart was true and we were in love. I was worthy and you thinking you're any more worthy than I was is pathetic. Not to mention it pisses me off." She snapped, letting her fists curl. Emi laughed again.

"And yet it is I who stands on the other side of these bars, the side where our dear Lord stands, and you who he has most likely forgotten by now." She said. "Face it, I have won."

"You cheated!" Alyssa countered.

"If you had not changed Sesshomaru's memory this wouldn't be happening! The only thing that has him attached to you is a dirty trick!" Kim yelled, trying not to lose control. "Sesshomaru deserves a mate that actually cares about him, not some dirty little tramp!"

"How would either of you know what this Sesshomaru deserves?" The cool and collected voice suddenly said, startling all of them. Kim and Alyssa looked past Emi as they saw Sesshomaru walking up behind her, a smirk on the evil demoness's face as he came next to her and collectivly looked at Kim and Alyssa. Kim wondered how long he had been there, if he had heard their whole conversation. Emi was smart to not exactly admit to her spell.. and Kim's talk of it just made her seem even more crazy in his eyes. That was all he thought of her now, a crazy demoness that was trying to be with him.

"You speak as if you even know this Sesshomaru... yet-"

"I do know you! Oh my god... this is so frickin... gah!" Kim exclaimed, plopping down on the floor and crossing her arms.

"I tried to tell you! But did you listen? Noooooo. So now you're mated to that whore and will probably die of STDS." She grumbled while rolliong her eyses. Alyssa got a shocked expression as she looked at Emi.

"That's your plan, isn't it?" She growled.

"You're gonna give Sesshomaru a STD, let him die, then take over his lands before you can even give an heir!" She accused, pointing at the schemeing demoness. Emi just raised a brow, Sesshomaru also confused but not allowing his expression to show it. Kim sighed from behind her cousin.

"Alyssa, I don't think they have STDs around here yet..I was just making a little joke out of anger.." She told her cousin, shaking her head. She stood up again then walked to the bars.

"Either way you're up to something... and..." She glanced at Sesshomaru.

"It's not my problem anymore. You've won, so let us leave." She mumbled while taking her sighed back to Emi. Sesshomaru felt slightly appualed. What made this demoness thing she could look him straight in the eyes with such a disgusted look? What gave her the right?

"It is not my choice, but that of my lord's." Emi smiled, placing a hand gently on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "And he isn't the fondest of you." She barely spoke, a mocking tone to her voice. Kim bit her lips as her eyes narrowed.

"Just let us out." She growled.

"My Lord does not take orders from such lowly demons." Emi said, a bit of an annoyed snap in her tone.

"Oh, so this is how it's gonna be, Sesshomaru?" Kim hissed, looking back at Sesshomaru as she took a firm grip on two of the bars that held her behind.

"She will be your voice for now, is that it? She will decide things and you will simply sit back and watch? How sorry I feel for the people of this land!" She asked, spitting the last part.

"My Lord-" Emi was about to say when Kim interrupted her.

"Why don't you let him speak for himself for once!? He has a tongue, let him use it!" She snapped. Emi smirked in reply.

"Oh, trust me. I let him..." She implied.

"Oh... no she didn't..." Alyssa mumbled, backing away when she could feel Kim reaching her pisdom peak. Before anyone could even blink an eye Kim had her hand forward and screamed.

"CHOUSHIKEI!" She called upon her signature move, a bright red whip jumping out of her hand and wraping it's self around Emi's neck. Emi looked on with shock as the vein dug it's self into her collar bone, she began feeling energy drain from her very body. Sesshomaru watched with a small glare at his mate as Alyssa ran over to Kim.

"KIM! Stop that! They'll never let us out if you go around trying to kill people!" She snapped, grabbing Kim's arm and trying to get her to recall the vein whip.

"I don't care! You think they had any plans of letting us out anyway?!" Kim countered, looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Besdies, it doesn't look like he seems to care too much..." She grumbled. Sesshomaru was looking at Emi as she fell to her knees, unable to support herself as the energy and blood was sucked right out of her. His eyes narrowed, considering his choices.

_'I have mated... and if she were to die then I would have an excuse for no longer needing a women...' _He thought to himself, but let out an unnoticable sigh.

_'But she has not supplied a heir for me yet... therefore I shall wait before having her disposed of...'_

He reached his hand out and grabbed the vein, his eyes growing slightly as he immedatily took his hand back. He felt a sting through his palm. It felt as if his very palm had been skinned.

_'I see... anything that comes in contact with this will face the same absorbsion as a direct hit ...Interesting..'_ He thought before moving his hand to his Tokijin, and with one swift movement he had the sword out and slicing through the choushikei. Kim let out a little grimince of pain as she backed away, the vein that had wrapped it's self around Emi falling limp to the ground as she painted.

The vein detached it's self from Kim's palm and fell to the ground, hardening and crashing into little pieces as it hit. Kim just frowned and stood her ground as Emi jumped up, Sesshomaru placing his sword back into it's sheath. Emi had seemed to of made a quick recovery, that or she was too focused on hating Kim to care about any injuries.

"Mark my words, as long as I breathe you will never leave this cell!" She snapped then made a sharp turn, leaving them to go huff and puff her anger out. They were all silent, Alyssa watching as Kim and Sesshomaru had a little staring match, it getting so intense that it even came to neither of them blinking. Finally, as if saying "_I am above this_", Sesshomaru turned and walked away, leaving them.

"Dammit..." Kim mumbled before falling to her knees on the ground, biting her lip and resting her hands on her lap, looking at the pile of crumbled pieces of her choushikei next to her. Alyssa sighed and came up behind her cousin, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kim... things will work out. Remember, Jaken 'got it'." She pointed out. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I don't trust Jaken as far as I could measure him." She mumbled, receiving a small giggle from Alyssa.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Jaken hid against a wall, holding the scroll close to his chest as he watched Emi and Sesshomaru come from the dungeons, Emi ranting about how 'disrespectful the wench was'. He could only assume she was talking about Kim. The little toad sighed before he was forced to be alert.

"Jaken," His Lord's voice said, the two inuyoukai demons now towering above him. Jaken spazzed for a moment before falling to the floor with an exsagerated bow.

"Mi Lord, mi Lady!" He adressed them, Emi raising a brow.

"What is with the scroll, toad?" She asked him, rudely.

"It... it is just an interesting scroll. The prisioners requested something to pass their time with so I am going to read it to them." He said, only lying a little.

"Why would you entertain the prisionors?" Sesshomaru questioned him.

"I have spoken to them many times, they are quite the interesting group. But very susupicious... I wish to 'befriend' them, then find out what their hidden motive is. That one demoness is just a little too fond of milord." He told them. Emi frowned and glared at the toad, knowing fully well that he had been with Kim and Alyssa therefore was not effected by her magic. She didn't trust him... and she never would. It was actually in her plans to have him dispossed of. Which she now saw she must hurry with.

But she did not worry too much... there was nothing he could do. There wasn't a soul that Sesshomaru couldn't beat and until she gave birth to his heir, he would protect her. And he would never risk the honor of going back on a mating. So there wasn't a thing they could do to her. She simply shrugged and turned around, walking away to go and complain some more.

"Don't get too use to those two Jaken, they will be delt with." She warned. Jaken gulped slightly, looking from the Lady to his Lord as Sesshomaru said nothing and turned to follow his mate, figuring he might as well tag along and make sure she didn't break any of his valuables while having her little fit.

Jaken let out a relieved sigh then scurried down to the dungeon. Right as the guards were about to go back to their positions they noticed Jaken coming down. One rolled his eyes as the other got an annoyed look.

"Yeah yeah, we know, we're dismissed." One muttered and they both walked away again, Jaken paying little attention to them as he ran to the cell.

"Kim, Alyssa, I have it!" He exclaimed. Kim still sat on her knees and Alyssa stood close to her, both looking over at Jaken.

"... awesome?" Kim said with little interest. But Alyssa remained a little more hopeful that whatever this was, they could use it.

"What is it, Jaken?" She asked.

Jaken held the scroll out, smiling a little. "This... it contains a spell..."

"Will it undo the spell Emi cast?" Kim asked, sounding a little excited now. Jaken shook his head.

"Not exactly... it is a time spell. Using this we will be able to return to the past and... fix this problem before it even starts." He said, keeping his voice down. Kim and Alyssa both looked at him, a bit blankly while blinking a little.

"...Time? You mean we're gonna go back in time? Like for real?" Alyssa asked, a little dazed, that whole concept seeming out of this world.

"Yes.. for real, it is not an illusion. We shall starts things over from the very beginning." He explained. Kim raised a brow, wondering how far back the beginning exactly was.

"How far would we need to go back?" Kim asked curiously.

"To the first time you ever came to this world.." Jaken asnwered.

"Why so far? Could we simply go to before we left to check on our world?" Alyssa questioned.

"It seems that is how far back Emi went when changing everyone's memories... any later and it could be risky. We don't know if we'd be able to stop Emi and you two could simply end up another set of victims of the spell."

"But what would the point of this be? We'd just do the same thing all over again, and then Emi would come along again and cast another spell." Kim pointed out. Jaken nodded.

"That is why while in the past we must look for Emi and stop her before she may cast her spell. But at the same time... we must try and not change the past. Kim, you must make my lord fall in love with you again for this to work correctly and for the best results." He muttered, feeling strange for actually encouraging his lord's and Kim's relationship. Kim frowned. As if getting him to love her the first time wasn't hard enough.. she didn't even exactly known what she had done to make him love her. Being a bitch to him? That didn't sound like it'd work, but she could try her damn best.

"I think I can do that... but... how will we find Emi once we're in the past?" She asked.

"Maybe we can convince Sesshomaru that's she evil and works for Naraku... then he'll be interested in finding her." Alyssa suggested. Kim looked at her cousin, nodded, then looked back at Jaken.

"Okay... so, when we get to the past we will be reliving it, right? There won't be another set of us running around, right?" She asked.

Jaken shook his head. "You will simply take the form of what you were at that moment in the past and then all will restart." He explained.

Alyssa and Kim looked at eachother, searching eachother's expression for what their counter thought of that plan. Finally they looked back at Jaken, both nodding.

"Alright, we're in." Kim said.

"Anything is better then rotting in here for the rest of our lives." Alyssa added. Kim had to agree. Even if she couldn't get Sesshomaru to fall back in love with her this cell was starting to get pretty uncomfortable.

"Okay, so how do we go through with this spell?" The purple haired wonder asked him, looking serious and determined to make this work.

"I will be right back..." He whispered before running off, coming back a few moments later with a stack of little candles in his hand. He rested his staff against one of the bars of the cell since he'd need the free hand while setting up for the spell. Kim and Alyssa both raised a brow at the candles as Jaken dug into the folds of his little coat thinger, pulling out a set of keys.

"AND YOU COULDN'T OF USED THOSE TO GET US OUT OF HERE EARLIER?!" Alyssa snapped at him as he unlocked the door. Jaken sent a glare to her and shook his head.

"Would you of rather run around the land with a bounty upon your head, curtosy of our great Lady Emi? Now ssh, before you cause a commotion." He ordered her while entering the cell and unwrapping the scroll, setting it flat on the floor as it unrolled. Alyssa looked a little embarassed from her outburst as Jaken went over to them, using a different key on the hoop to unshakle their wrists. Kim smiled, rubbing the almost raw skin of her wrists.

"That's a relief..." She mumbled. Alyssa also went to tending for her sore wrists as Jaken went back to preparing the spell, setting the candals on a circle's circumphrence with the scroll in the center. He looked back at Alyssa and Kim.

"Sit in the center of the circle." He told them, which they did with no questions or complaints. The toad then went around to each candal, using his staff to light one candal then carrying that candal around and spreading it's flame across the rest of the waxed light sources. Finally, he sat directly ontop of the scroll in the center, his legs crossed along with his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before everything went silent.

Alyssa and Kim just kinda looked at him, having expected an explination for what the hell he was doing. When a few moments passed and nothing happened, Kim got annoyed.

"Did he like... fall asleep or something?" She mumbled.

"Ssh, I am concentrating!" Jaken snapped then sighed. "Now I must start all over..." He complained, taking a deep breath then regaining his thought. Alyssa shot a little glare at Kim who just shrugged. He could of at least told them.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening then closing with rsuty hindges. Kim and Alyssa got 'oh crap!' looks as they heard someone coming down the dungon's steps. Jaken's brows came down, doing his best to keep his concentration during the spell. He knew if they were caught all of them would be in horrible trouble, so he attmepted to speed things up.

Kim looked back and forth from Jaken to where someone's voice was coming.

"Master Jaken, the lord has requested your... Hey! What is going on here?" A servant snapped when he saw the cell door opening and this strange little ritual going on. Kim and Alyssa looked absolutely horrified as they wondered what was about to happen. The servant quickly turned around, knowing what the proper thing to do would be in this situation.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" He called while running.

"Jaken! Hurry!" Kim urged while looking over at him. Suddenly the toad opened those monster of eyes and screamed out two words.

"**ABRA KADABRA**!" He exclaimed, Kim and Alyssa getting a look that screamed '_Typical_...' before the world around them froze. And then... it dimmed. Till all they could see were eachother, the scroll, and the flames a top the candals though not the candals themselves. The two girls looked around confused and then at Jaken.

"Remember the plan." He told them before they felt whatever darkness that had been keeping them up vansih, and they fell into nothing. Naturally from surprised the two girls screamed, Alyssa a little louder than Kim who was letting out more of a gasp. She was too focused to think about anything but what she had to do.

_'I will not screw this up... I'll save our future...CAUSE I AM SUPER KIM!'_

But it was then that super Kim felt herself hit flat against super ground. She groaned, rubbing her butt which had taken most of the fall as she heard a thump next to her. Which she could only assume was the sound of her cousin falling right next to her.

"Owww..." Alyssa grumbled, laying on the ground with a groan. Kim opened her eyes, looking around at the familair area. They widened when she noticed their surrondings. The trees... they were exactly where they had been almost two years ago.

"Alyssa... it worked..." She whsipered, a little surprised that it had.

Alyssa opened her eyes and sat up on her knees, also looking around with shock. "Oh my gosh... it did..." She mumbled while also looking around. Kim blinked as her eyes studied every little thing.

"Why do I have the urge to say _'We're in an anime...?'_ "

Hehe, how do you like that? xD I've been wanting to rewrite We're In an Anime but had no plot what so ever for this part of the series... so then I decided I would just do this :D For those of you reading the series for your first time, welcome! I do sugegst you reading We're in an Anime and Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru but I guerss you can just read this... though you might be the taddest bit confused.

Also, I WANT YOU TO REVIEW. SERIOUSLY.

I'm gonna start replying to reviews starting next chapter so pretty pretty please, give me something to reply to. :D Kay? Love yalls! Let's make this another hit!

All events from We're in an Anime to however far this story goes take place AFTER the anime ending. Honestly, I doubt many of you have ventured pass then in the manga. Hell, I know I haven't. But I am going to respect the plot devices that appear in the manga and that I am aware of, such as Tensaiga only being able to revive someone once and all that jazz. But there are many things I don't know, so if I have done something that goes again the Laws of Inuyasha, please tell me. v.v


	2. Memory Games

Hehe, alright, so the deal with chapter. Don't ask me how I get writer's block when I'm basically rewriting a story but hey, apparently it happens. !.!;;

Anyway, I understand it was kinda a long wait for this chapter but I don't get much time to write on the weekdays. And I want to try and update at least once a week... though I think the last chapter was posted Monday? No idea... but I will shut up, I want to post this tonight since I wanted something to keep your interest with. Forbid me from going back into that two month between each chapter phase :x

So the point of this rant?

I know it's short but please consider that at least now I will be posting more often. I would work on it a tad bit more but I'm really really really tired. ((excuses excuses))

I'll start on the next chapter and might even have it updated once again tomorrow :) So enjoy this and be on the look out.

ALSO REVIEW. You have no idea how much it encourages me..I even reply to them :o... HAI, NOW FOR THE CHAPTER! (rant over)

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memory Games

* * *

**

Once Kim and Alyssa were finally convinced that the spell had worked and that they were indeed in the the past, the two girls found themselves standing in the middle of this forest which they knew no way around.

"Well... what now?" Alyssa mumbled, looking around at the trees while brushing some of her dirty blonde hair out of her face and behind her ears, hazel eyes blinking as she examined their surroundings. She glanced over at Kim, who was once again a human. She could tell since her purple hair had gone back to the reddish orangish shade she had been born with, her skin remained mark less yet still rather pale, her ears had curved rather than being pointy, and her eyes were back to their deep ocean blue.

"I don't know... what happened when we first got here?" Kim asked Alyssa, facing her cousin with her hands resting on her hips. She had this determined look to her face.. like she had a mission and would finish it even if it killed her.

"Well I think-" Alyssa's mouth was left open as she was about to finish her sentence, till a voice interrupted her.

"_Hey, did you guys hear that_?" A raspy male voice said from a few bushes away. Both girls looked over towards where the voice had come from.

"Inuyasha..." Kim muttered, recalling that when her and Alyssa had first come to this world, it was Inuyasha and his gang who'd first found them. She let out a little breath, knowing that before she got to Sesshomaru she'd have to wait it out with them. After all, if the past went as it did before they'd be soon enough led right to Sesshomaru. There was a female voice that spoke next, obviously Kagome.

"_What if it's some demons_?" She asked to her party, it easy to tell by the rustling of bushes and their voices getting louder that they were getting closer.

"_What if they have a jewel shard_? "Another male voice said, easily recognizable as Miroku's. Kim took that moment to look at Alyssa.

"Alright, we have to try and make this as genuine as possible. Try to act exactly like you did when this happened the first time." She told Alyssa, knowing it'd be hard to do. But it was probably important... like if by acting like one crazy fan girl and a girl who trapped in hell, they scared off some demon that might of been hiding in the bushes and plotting to kill them all. Then it'd be pretty hard to get Sesshomaru back...

"I don't know if I remember how I acted though..." Alyssa mumbled to her.

"_That can't be it. I don't sense any of the Shikon Jewel shards._ "Kagome said again, Kim letting out a little sigh.

"Just act like you have no idea what's going on... I think that was basically it." She shrugged to her cousin, trying to recall what had happened. It was hard though... since then life had been so action packed. It was probably impossible to remember every little detail that happened those whole two years ago.

"_Inuyasha do you smell any demons_? "Miroku said. Kim just stood there, Alyssa looking at her like she was waiting for something.

"Kim..." She mumbled, seeing her cousin just standing there like a fool.

"Hm...?" Kim noised, glancing at her cousin.

"About now you're suppose to yell 'HOLLY CRAP'...really loud. And then I'm suppose to fall over anime style." Alyssa told her, having a bit more of a better memory. Kim raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Um... I think you just realized which anime we were in and decided to express your joy through yelling...?" The blondest of the two suggested.

"Oh... okay then. Well um... HOLY-" She was about to finish when Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku... okay yeah, naming all of them has lost my interest very fast. The whole gang appeared, through the bushes and right in front of them, looking at Kim and Alyssa with a confused expression. Kim closed her mouth, not quite having enough time to finish the 'crap' part of her exclamation. But she shrugged it off, deciding they were all still alive so it couldn't of been that big of a deal.

The group exchanged looks with Alyssa and Kim for a few moments, tilting there heads and coming to the obvious conclusion that they were not demons.

"Hmpf... no big deal.." Inuyasha mumbled while crossing his arms. Kim gulped, things were not going the same way as last time... but she'd still try to make it work. If she could convince Inuyasha and his group to just let them tag along then all would be fine. But she knew the hardest part would be that first encounter with Sesshomaru. Last time she screamed her fan girl heart out. This time she knew him, and though she loved him, seeing him wasn't that big of a deal. Simply because it wasn't like seeing you're most favoritest TV character in real life... so she knew she'd need to get some motivation for that performance.

Finally Kagome spoke up, saying the same thing she had last time.

"Wait, you guys are from the future right?" The miko asked, Kim assuming she could tell because of their clothes and book bags, them simply looking like children of the future. They were wearing what they had worn that same day, Kim with some baggy worn jeans and a black tank top with the white printed words 'BLAH' across her chest. And then there was Alyssa in her regular fitted jeans and her yellow 'Bubbly Blonde' t-shirt. It was kinda funny to see her cousin in that shirt again...it had been a while since the girl's old favorite shirt was thrown into the donation pile.

Kim glanced over towards Alyssa's face, smiling a little when she saw the most confused look she could muster on the younger of the two's face. She had been playing her part perfectly, almost an exact reenactment of the past. It was kinda motivating, helping Kim get her own act together.

_'Alright.. what would I say if this was my first time responding to this question...?' _She took a slight second to think before replying.

"Yeah, we're from..." She was about to finish when she suddenly remembered her 'Kirara and Shippo kawaii attack'. She did her best for an excited look, Alyssa smiling a little when she noticed Kim was getting the hang of it.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S KIRARA!!" She squealed, clapping her hands together then trotting over to where Kirara rested on Sango's shoulder. Kim smiled while reaching out, napping the little demon, then nuzzling her face close to it. "Aw, you're so cute!" She smiled, Sango watching and not sure if she should be defending Kirara or laughing at the girl's reaction to her little demon partner.

It was then that Shippo reminded Kim of himself.

"Kagome, do you know these people?" He asked, looking up at Kagome curiously. Kim looked back at Shippo with another wide smile, glad that she had a love for all things kawaii. Or this whole hugging thing would of gotten pretty old.. pretty fast.

"Aw, Shippo!" She squealed, pushing Kirara back into Sango's hands then quickly swiping up Shippo before the little fox demon had a chance to try and escape. It took all Alyssa had to not giggle, Kim seeming very convincing. But she just stood there, looking confused and waiting for her next line as she recalled what had happened next. For the first time, Alyssa appreciated being more of a side liner during these crazy adventures, her knowing more about what had happened than Kim who could only focus on one issue being thrown at her at a time.

Alyssa got a slightly worried look when she saw Inuyasha come up behind Kim, laying a hand on her shoulder and glaring at the back of her head.

"Hey, let go of him!" Inuyasha snapped with a loud voice to her, Kim jumping a little as she recognized the voice. But when Kim recovered from the surprise she seemed to be over shadowed by a darkness as she slouched a little, her eyes narrowing as much as they could with little twinkles of evil in her pupils.

_'Inuyasha... what did I do the first time I met him...? Worshiped him...?' _

She slowly began to turn her head around to face him, she shadow that represented her deep hatred never leaving her glaring face.

_'But damn... he's such an asshole...'_

Inuyasha felt like he was shrinking smaller and smaller as Kim just grew bigger and bigger, her eyes still narrow and a smirk coming to her face. It was suppose to be an excited smile, supposed the key word. It looked more like she couldn't wait to feast on his brains.

"You're... you're..." Kim said, recalling her first meeting with Inuyasha.

_'A completely arrogant jack ass who needed to go jump off a cliff and onto some pointy rocks with acid coated edges while wearing...' _Kim had decided that this would be much easier if she just insulted the hell out him in her mind. She knew then that he definitely wasn't a mind reader, other wise he'd probably be crying right now. Though it'd probably be hard for him to cry, being frozen with fear and all.

"I'm... I'm..." The hanyou started a little before composing himself, gulping then giving her his signature tough guy look.

"I'm Inuyasha!" He said, standing straight and strong while looking at the opposing Kim. She kept her smirk as her eyebrow began to twitch slightly.

"Oh... I know..." She hissed, still trying to sound over joyed. Everyone just seemed so small to her at that moment, like she was an angry god ready to stomp upon the villagers whom had angered her.

"Um... so... where are you guys heading for?" Kagome asked, a slightly shaky voice, as she looked at Alyssa. Alyssa just laughed with a nicely placed sweat drop.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

About a half a hour had passed, and our two heroines had found themselves in the air with their rears planted upon the flying Kirara, them trying to act like it was their first time in the air but they had gotten use to it. Kim felt like if she had to show fake excitement more time, she'd jump off the cat demon. And if by some miracle she lived, she'd just go about this whole past in a different way. ((yeah I started my sentence with 'and'. SO SUE ME!)) Anything could be better than this torture... then again, as she thought about it she realized that would probably be a very good idea. Besides, if her and Sesshomaru were destined to be together than they'd work out no matter what.

But that thought led her to wonder that if she had just stayed in the "future", would density of kept up and brought them together again anyway? But she also realized it was probably some destiny and fate crap that had lead her to being here again... it was all planned out. So whatever she did, she did. She had no control over it almost and things would go as they were meant to be. If that meant her realizing maybe Sesshomaru wasn't the one... so be it.

And if that meant them falling madly in love again, well hell yeah, that'd be awesome.

"Miroku!"

Kim's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Sango, who sat in front of her to steer Kirara. The women had yelled down to the monk who ran under them with Inuyasha and Kagome on the hanyou's back. Alyssa was sitting behind Kim, looking past the back of her cousin's red head to see the familiar destroyed village up a head. Kim also looked towards the once civilization and gulped a little. She knew that she'd soon be meeting Sesshomaru for the first time all over again... but this time she'd maybe change it up a little. Alyssa would naturally end up looking like a fool, since as far as she knew the plan was still in action. But Kim wouldn't be able to fake herself for the next year.. she wanted to be genuine. After all, was it not she he had loved?

"There's a village up ahead!" Sango called down to Miroku who looked up at her, along with the gazes of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"And it's completely ruined by the way," Kim called down to them on a little side note, the three nodding then looking back ahead to pick up the pace. Inuyasha was way ahead. Naturally with their flight Sango, Kim, Kirara, and Alyssa got there before the monk, hovering above the once village and circling slightly to find a nice landing spot. Within moments though the caught sight of a group of people.

"There's Kagome and Inuyasha..." Sango muttered, noticing someone across from the two.

"And here comes Miroku..." Alyssa added with a little mumbled as the little dot that was Miroku ran up behind the miko and hanyou. As Kirara pointed downwards and targeted to land right next to their gang, Kim found her eyes glued to that other person standing. At first she was hoping it wouldn't be him, her maybe needing a little more time to gather her thoughts before she was able to talk to him. Able to act so genuine and not so lovable around him. But as they got closer and closer to the ground she could tell it was him, his long beautiful silver hair and elegant red and white robe easily standing out amongst the ruin of the city, amongst the whole dirty world which could only be dimmed compared to him.

She gulped, Sesshomaru naturally not even sparing a glance towards her way as they landed by Inuyasha. But just because he didn't see them didn't mean he hadn't noticed their arrival.

"So, Inuyasha... I see you have found two more worthless human companions." Sesshomaru said, his voice staying constantly cool and icy. Kim wouldn't be surprised if he had stuck his tongue out and icicles were hanging from it.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha snapped back. Kim and Alyssa jumped off Kirara, Kim looking at the taiyoukai as Alyssa gave her a little nudge. Now was about the time Kim should be screaming her little obsessed heart out. But Kim just looked at her, shook her head, then to many people's surprise walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha snapped as Kim stood straight while walking right past him, looking right at the demon.

"Kim, he's dangerous! Don't go near him!" Kagome warned. Alyssa just watched her cousin with a confused look.

_'Is she... going right into the fluff petting?'_ She thought, it seeming a bit too soon to rush into that. Kim hadn't even tried to hug him yet..

It wasn't that far from the taiyoukai, so it was naturally only a few seconds till Kim's feet were lined up next to each other and she was staring up at his collected face, her at least satisfied that he was minding her and looking down back. She wished he would of at least raised an eyebrow or something... something that showed some kind of proof that he had a heart which she _knew_ he did.

She also knew he'd never be the first to speak, so she would start it.

"Did you do this to this village?" She asked, her voice as firm as her stance. Last time she hadn't noticed the reality of that destroyed village due to her being so 'OMG'. But this time she knew, real people lived there. And where were they now? She could only hope that most escaped... but those that did, they were homeless. And being the bossy girl that she was, Kim had to give him a yelling for it.

"Well?" She snarled.

"This Sesshomaru is not obligated to respond to you." He said bluntly.

"And yet.. you just did." Kim said while uncrossing her arms, holding in a smile.

_'Hehe... I'm winning... again.'_

Sesshomaru frowned and stayed silent, sending the message that he didn't feel like lowering himself to actually having a conversation with her. But his rudeness fueled her flame. And it was a real kick off when he took his eyes off her and just looked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... every time you find a new human they are more idiotic than the last. You have a true talent for this..." He said, his voice frost bitten again. Kim let Inuyasha speak as she tried to think of her next move.

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" The hanyou snapped right as Kim got her little plan.

"No no no, he's right, Inuyasha." Kim said, turning to face Inuyasha with a smirk. Everyone, even Sesshomaru, sent her a confused look.

"Kim... are you okay?" Alyssa had to ask.

"I mean, isn't it obvious? Only stupid demons travel with humans. Mhm... a demon's just dumb as a rock if they allow themselves to be around even the slightest of a human, even if it was... oh.. let's say a little child! Still, completly foolish. I agree." She said while nodding and smirking, crossing her arms as she recalled Rin. Hell, she loved the girl. Ecspecially when she could use Sesshomaru's soft spot for her against himself. Sesshomaru simply glared at the back of her head as the others watched, dumbfounded. Kagome blinked a few times.

_'Does she... does she know about Rin? How could she?' _The Miko asked herself but had no answers.

"Human, you're voice is annoying this Sesshomaru. I suggest you silence your self before-"

"What? I'm just agreeing with you!" Kim countered, throwing her arms in the air.

"Geez, you're a spaz!" She said, giggling a little when she heard Alyssa laugh, both remembering that wonderful scene from the MTV movie, 'Totally Awesome'. Oh, how much it would humor Kim if Sesshomaru had just yelled _'I-AM NOT- A -SPAAAAAAAZZZZZZ!' _then stormed off the slam some randomly placed door. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to let his eye brow twitch as he looked down at this red headed nuseance.

_'Oh.. I'll show you a spaz... keep it calm Sesshomaru...she isn't worth it.'_

"Human, you are making a mistake. Step away before I-"

"Before you what? _Hurt_ me? Ha.. kay. I'm scared. You know, not everything has to resort to violence. Then again, I guess I wouldn't suspect a meat head like you knowing that.." She said with almost a yawn and shrug before stretching her arms up. Alyssa gulped, having by now realized what Kim was doing but knowing her cousin was taking it way _too_ far. She had to think of a way to take some of the heat off Kim...

"Um.. Hey! Sesshomaru!" She called out to the taiyoukai, him snapping his narrow eyes in her direction. Even Inuyasha and his gang all looked at her, wondering what the second of this strange duo could do to possibly top the idiocy of Kim's actions. Kim looked also at her cousin, a confused expression plastered on her face.

"What?" Sesshomaru nearly snapped, his look sending a little fear up Alyssa's spine.

_'Oh crap... gah... it's alright Alyssa. Sesshomaru has had the chance to kill you many of times... and he's hasn't gone through with it yet. Now what can I do that would-'_

"HUMAN! You called this Sesshomaru, speak now or stop wasting my time!" Sesshomaru yelled, an actual snap this time that made Alyssa freeze and go completly on autopiolit. She simply blurted out the first that that came to her mind.

**"YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL." **

At least that was something she remembered very well from their first trip here. Everyone just got bewithered and shocked looks as Sesshomaru stood there, then bowed his head, fists shaking. Kim noticed this and gulped, laughing a little bit out of nervousness.

"Haha... she's just kidding.. you didn't give her enough time to finish... uh... You look like a girl... who got a sex change into a man!" Kim tried, completly failing. And she could tell this as Sesshomaru swiftly took out his Tokijin and turned sharply to face her, him just looking so pissed. Kim backed away, an expression that was mixed with horror and being freaked out.

"Uh...hey...hey now, let's talk about-"

"**NO!** No-more-talking!" Sesshomaru hissed before raising his Tokijin.

"I have had enough!" He yelled, Kim freezing on spot and just looking at the blade as it came towards her.

"Yipe!" She noised while closing her eyes and preparing for impact, but that was before she felt something swoop down and grab onto her shirt collar. It only took her a few minutes to realize that her recusers were the same that had come to her aid the last time, Alyssa and Sango upon Kirara. Kim looked above at the angered Sango as the demon exterminator pulled her up and sort of threw her back onto Kirara.

Sango looked back at the two girls with a glare.

"What you did was foolish. A second later and he would of slain you." She mumbled, slightly to Kim alone. But the message was also for Alyssa and her unexpected comment.

"Um... Sorry Sango..." Kim apologized, scratching the back of her head which she was thankful to still have. Sango stood up on Kirara, holding her giant boomerang((does not feel like looking up name !.!;; )) behind her then looked back at Kim and Alyssa.

"I am going to help with the battle. Stay on Kirara, she will take you to safety." She told them before looking down as Kirara flew a little closer to the ground, shooting right back up after Sango jumped off. Kim and Alyssa held on tightly till they were confindent that they were stable and safe in the sky, there being no tilt to threaten them with the long fall.

"Kim... you're an idiot." Alyssa had to say, Kim sighing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STICK WITH THE PLAN?!" Alyssa yelled, her head seeming to grow larger and her teeth looking more like fangs as she snapped at Kim. Kim was startled for a second, sighed, and looked down again.

"Well.. I can't just pretend and act exactly how a did for the next... whatever months." She mumbled the continued at a more stable tone.

"I figure if I just be myself then he'd be bound to fall in love with me again eventually, right?" She said while looking back up at her cousin. Alyssa sighed an laid back, shaking her head.

"Ugh... whatever. Just don't go too out of your way to be a bitch to him." She grumbled. Kim nodded then looked back towards the horizion.

"Well.. .I guess the next stop would be that sworm of... crap.. what are they called?" Kim sighed, never being able to remember the name.

"You mean Narkau's pack of killer bees?" Alyssa questioned while tipping her head to look over at the red head. Kim nodded before Alyssa sighed in response.

"Man... not looking forward to that fall again..." She grumbled. Kim shrugged.

"Well, at least we'll get to see Jaken and strategize with him. He must be able to remember just as we can." She suggested. Alyssa nodded but didn't say anything. She was mostly hoping that what had just happened didn't screw up the past, or future, too much. Kim saw her cousin's silence and let out a small sigh, looking at the sky in front of them as the wind played so lightly with her hair.

**(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)(--)**

Jaken sat on a rock by the little area where Rin was picking flowers and running around, chasing butterflies. He sighed, looking up and waiting for Kim and Alyssa to land right on top of him any minute now.

_'Where are those two...?'_

"Master Jaken,"

The toad's attention was suddenly directed to Rin who held a bouque of flowers, undoubtably for Sesshomaru.

"What are you looking for?" Rin asked him, having noticed his anxiousness. Jaken had one of his little spaz attacks for a moment before he cooled down and spoke.

"Noth... Nothing Rin. Leave me be." He said, a grumble to his tone. Right as Rin was about to respond again they both heard the cracking of a twig from behind some near bushes. Immediatly they looked over, and incase of danger, Jaken had hopped his little green tosh over to Rin's protection. Though it was really his staff which stood in front of and protected both them.

But the alarm was over as Sesshomaru stepped from behind the bushes, walking towards them with his compostion regained and a blank look.

"Mi lord?" Jaken questioned, recalling how the previous time Kim and Alyssa had dropped in before Sesshomaru returned.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed and ran over to the taiyoukai, holding her handfull of flowers out to him and showing off her beaming smile.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She said, not offended when Sesshomaru simply nodded down at her and walked over to the best tree in his sight, sitting and leaning against it. Jaken raised one of his... shaven eyebrows?.. to his lord.

"We are not leaving this area yet, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked curiously, this not being like his lord. Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree's bark.

"What does it matter to you, Jaken? You will follow this Sesshomaru whereever and whenever he goes, will you not?" The taiyoukai asked, though it was slightly a statement.

"Well... of course... forgive me my lord. I was simply curious." Jaken replied before sighing while Rin smiled and went back to her frolick. Sesshomaru remained silent, only thinking back to those crude and disrespectful human girls Inuyasha had surrondined himself with. It had bugged him to the point that he'd left the battle early. Though fighting was a good way to blow off steam, he simply wasn't in the mood for it any longer.

_'Hpmf... the nerve... This Sesshomaru does not resemble a female..' _

But Sesshomaru decided to allow himself to forget it, knowing there was no real point in remembering them. He'd fortunatly never see them again.

At least that's what he thought...

His hearing perked as two screams were suddenly running through the air, coming closer and closer to them. Sesshomaru opened one eye and glanced towards Jaken right as that same red headed smart mouth had fallen out of the sky and slammed ontop of the little toad. Then the blondish one came shroty after her, having a less Jaken padded fall. The two girls laid nearly unconcious ontop of Jaken, their eyes covered with those oh so loveable swirls that were basically a representation of the jumbled brain.

"Oh... hey Jaken..." Kim said, her voice a little out there as she laid ontop of him. Sesshomaru cringed slightly as he flet himself die a little on the inside.

**

* * *

**Review Responses :)**

* * *

**Hehe, I feel your pain. Homeworking plus updating equals disaster. Ecspecially when there's damn parental units to make you "priotritize". But none the less, I hope this chapter was to your liking. If not then I'm afraid I'll be very dissappointed in myself But thank you so much for the review :) You're reviews always seem to cheer me on with all your caps and happy joy jou praises. Thank you so much T.T**

* * *

**: I wrote, wrote, wrote :) All for you awesome people. And I'll be sure to check out your story once I get some nice free time in. I actually have a lot to keep myself busy with. But I could rant for a whole chapter's worth about all of that. Thank you so much for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I already said I'll get the next one up, ASAP!**

* * *

**Well here's the next part And thanks, this whole idea of mine was kinda a lucky break. It would of been too complicated to keep up with this story and a remake of We're In An Anime at the same time. Besides I have new plot ideas that would of corrupted the whole We're in an Anime and even Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru story line. So... yeah... I'm thankful for this idea :) Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**: I hope I'm able to write this story to your liking then :) Really, I'm even very excited about this. And the name, omg I know. I was so shocked when I stumbled upon it. I had the most silly and complicated names planed but then this just like... hit me... like a ball. I'm a ball magnet. I remember once at soccer practice the team though it would be fun to all kick the balls at me !.!;; Even Alyssa got into it... that traitor. But anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you hang in with the story, dispite these short chapters that I write when I'm half asleep. g.g**

* * *

**: Ah, yes! Sesshychick! Good to hear from you again. To one of my few loyals that actually stuck around during my long long long break! (hug) I hope I can continue writing up to your par :) Thanks again for reviewing, and for just being one of my best readers. **CAUSE I LOVE READERS THAT REVIEW. ( COUGH COUGH)( HINT HINT)( BOOOLLLLLDDDD)** hehe... I'll update soon!

* * *


	3. So In

Yeah... this took a while to get up... o.o;; Gomen.

I finally had time to write this while my friend was giving me this long rant about Warcraft. -.-

Like

I

Care.

((I don't by the way))

Anyway, enjoy :)

Is this short?

I don't even know anymore -.-;

All I know is it's a chapter... I promise things will start to pick up next chapter... hehe

**

* * *

Chapter 3: So in

* * *

**

"Kim... get off me!" Jake exclaimed with the pressure of Kim's weight and half of Alyssa's crushing upon him. Not that they were heavy or anything, it was just similar to putting an apple on an ant.

"Shove it Jaken..." Kim grumbled, grimacing as a shot of pain went up her body. Even the toad padded fall hurt like hell. Alyssa groaned, her eyes closed and her looking like she was about to break into tears as her chin dug into the grass and dirt.

"My body hurtsss-" She whined. Meanwhile. Jaken began waving his arms while trying to crawl out from under the two girls as Rin looked on, confused. She walked over next to Sesshomaru who's eyebrow was twitching, him forcing it back down every time it tried to rise.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama..." Rin mumbled as she managed to break her sight away from the scene Kim, Jaken, and Alyssa were making and instead looked at Sesshomaru.

"...Who... who are they?" She asked. Sesshomaru regained his composure and shook his head, standing and walking towards the dog pile. He had blown off Rin's question, it wasn't like he knew anyway. But he surely was about to find out.

"Jaken," His voice said, making the toad freeze for a moment before his fear made him shoot up and gave him that extra boast he needed to get out from under Kim and Alyssa.

"Yes mi lord!" He replied, dropping onto the dirt in front of Sesshomaru's feet and touching his forehead against the ground. Kim and Alyssa scrambled away from each other, Kim sitting on her butt while rubbing her head with one hand, the other planted for support on the ground. Alyssa just kinda laid there, facing away from everyone so she had to turn her head back to see, and what she did see was upside down. Kim let out a gulp. It would no doubt be harder to convince him to let her come along. But she could do it. She had two weapons on her side.

Rin, despite the weird look she was giving to Kim, would still need a babysitter taller than three feet.

And then all her information about Naraku. How could he pass it up?

"How do you know these two?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice blank. It almost seemed like he didn't care, the only hint that he did was the fact he was actually asking the question. Jaken looked up at him, lifting his face from the ground with wide eyes. How did he know them? Oh gez...

Kim frowned. She knew Jaken would never be able to lie to Sesshomaru. It'd be against his Sesshyism, the religion of millions of fan girls... and Jaken. She had to think of something and quick. But before she could Jaken began, and Kim could tell from his look it would be just the kind of answer she was expecting. The snitch kind.

"I met them when-"

"AT A PARTY!" Kim interrupted him, earning the look of everyone. Rin tilted her head while looking at Jaken.

"Master Jaken, since when do you go to parties?" She mumbled. Jaken got wide eyes and felt the pressure on him again. But luckily for him, Kim was there. She jumped to her feet and ran over next to Jaken, leaning at his level and trapping him in a head lock. Though the toad was caught off guard and struggled, she ignored him.

"Oh yeah! Jaken is quite the party animal!" Kim said with a big toothy grin, it's fakeness showing a little.

"Don't you remember that party?... Jaken... you know you do..." She said to him, glaring slightly. Jaken caught Kim's scary eyes and quickly nodded.

"Oh yes yes yes! I remember that!" He yelled. Sesshomaru looked at the two, somehow keeping his face blank.

"Jaken, when and why did you go to this party without informing this Sesshomaru?" The demon lord asked.

"Uh..." Jaken began, gulping.

"It was Alyssa's wedding!" Kim blurted out. Alyssa, who had been somewhat spacing out this whole time, brought her attention back to the conversation.

"SAY WHAT?!" She snapped.

"Yeah, Alyssa's wedding..!" Kim repeated, looking at Alyssa with a pleading face. Rin's expression seemed to brighten as she looked at Alyssa. There wasn't much the girl knew about marriage, but she thought of it as some beautiful and magical thing.

"Who did you marry?" She asked Alyssa, a wondrous look upon her face. Alyssa and Kim's mouth both gaped, as if they were about to answer. But for once Jaken beat them to it.

"Me." His squeaky voice said with a beam of pride. Kim tumbled down, straight to the ground. Alyssa's whole face was conquered by her eyes as even Sesshomaru looked surprised by the toad's announcement.

"Master Jaken!" Rin squealed with glee, clapping her hands together. Jaken smiled at Rin then looked at Sesshomaru.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner, mi lord. But this Jaken did not think you would approve..." He said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't... she is a human." He for some reason felt the need to point out. With that opportunity, Alyssa jumped up and ran over to the two.

"I'm a human?! OHMYGOSH, no way! Well that settles it. We're getting a divorce!" She said, looking hopeful with her hands folded together. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"You seem joyed to hear that you and your husband..." Sesshomaru was interrupted by a sudden explosion of laughter from Kim. Everyone looked down at the girl who had been silently keeping her laughs back till that point... the mention of Jaken being referred to as Alyssa's husband...? How could she hold that in?! Alyssa glared down at Kim.

"Kim... what is so funny?" She practically glared, purposely putting Kim on the spot. It wasn't like she could tell Sesshomaru what was so hilarious, it'd be giving away everything. But as she thought of that, she stopped laughing , her expression slowly going blank. Alyssa was confused to see this, raising her brow slightly. Kim looked towards them, her eyes dulled slightly.

"Oh.. uh... nothing, just a random.. memory popping up. It was funny.." She said before glancing at Sesshomaru, unfortunately meeting his eyes. But she didn't care. They could stare at each other till the end of the world and she'd be fine. But her eyes did sadden a little more.

_'I wish... I wish I had my Sesshomaru with me right now.. to laugh with me..'_

She finally looked away from Sesshomaru, sighing slightly.

_'Will I ever have my Sesshomaru back? What if he doesn't fall in love with me? Or what if he'd different this time? What will I do?'_

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice Kim's sudden change. He kept his face emotionless, just looking at her. Naturally, Rin and Jaken were wondering why the youkai was looking at this suddenly depressed human for so long, Alyssa too busy wondering how she was suddenly married to Jaken to notice...

But neither of the two that did notice said anything, since it was like an unwritten and unspoken law to never question Sesshomaru.

The only one that could do that was the demon lord himself but he could worry about that later. He looked at Kim, her seeming to be lost in her own mind and looking away. Unaware of his studying.

He could admit to himself and only to himself, he preferred her laugh to her heavy silence. Also, her smile over to this sudden straight line that her lips had formed into. It's not like it completely bugged him to no end, he surely wasn't in love with her. He wanted her to disappear if anything. Mainly because this sad vibe radiating from her heart, it made him uncomfortable. Almost as if he was to blame. But what had he done? Nothing that he knew of.

As he noticed Kim's eyes coming back towards him, he actually looked away. It nearly made Jaken gasp how fast Sesshomaru's pupils had moved, so much effort into avoiding one glance. But it was in vain, for Kim had caught a slight bit of those eyes on her. And she couldn't help but gain a little more of a sparkle to her and a slight lift of her lips. He was looking...

_'Was it because he was worried... or...? Could it be that maybe he's already...'_

Just the thought made her heart pound as she sat up, smiling brightly again. Alyssa sweat dropped while looking down at her cousin.

"Mood swing much...?" She laughed, glad the awkward silence had come to an end. She soon regretted that gladness though as Jaken moved over and hugged her leg.

"Not like my dear Alyssa... so sweet and always kind..."He said while nuzzling his head against his leg. Kim laughed a little more while backing away as Alyssa had a true anime moment, bursting into a flame with fierce eyes that glared down at the toad.

"Jaken..." She hissed at him, Jaken immediately releasing her leg and hopping around.

"Hot! Hot!!" He exclaimed while feeling the burns of Alyssa's heated anger.

Rin looked towards Kim with a puzzled expression as Sesshomaru just watched, finding it mildly entertaining.

"Uhm..." Rin mumbled, struggling to remember the girls' names.

"Kim-san?" The little girl asked towards Kim. The redhead looked down at this girl, who she had loved like a daughter, with a big smile.

"You may call me Kim-chan." She said, hinting her friendship to the girl. Rin got a big smile and nodded.

"Yes Kim-chan! But... why is.. uhm... Alyssa-chan? Why is she on fire...?" Rin asked, looking back at the aflame Alyssa. Kim giggled before also looking back at her cousin.

"Because, her love for Jaken burns with a fiery passion." She said with a smirk.

"I HEARD THAT, KIM!!" Alyssa growled. Kim was smiling before her eyes got wide.

"EEK! Duck!" She yelled while dropping to the ground, along with Rin, just avoiding one of Alyssa's flying fire balls.

)(--)(--)()(--)(--)()(--)(--)()(--)(--)()(--)(--)(

"Ahh," Jaken noised with a relief tone as he sunk into the chilling water of a lake. He needed some coldness to ease the heat from Alyssa's burns of hate. Alyssa, Kim, Sesshomaru, and Kim all found themselves on land close to the lake, working out things. Rin seemed to be Sesshomaru's official question asker. Kim had it figured out. Obviously they weren't "cool" enough to ask directly, so he let the curious Rin ask as many questions as possible and build his knowledge off their answers. Kim couldn't help but glance towards the youkai with his eyes closed as his back leaned against a sturdy tree.

So far it had been established why Kim and Alyssa wore weird clothes, their abnormal hair colors, and Kim's blue eyes. It was a basic repeat of the conversation the first time around, no need to retell.

"Alyssa-chan," Rin said with a bright smile. Alyssa cringed a little, developing a fear of questions. She sighed slightly before looking at the small girl with a half smile.

"Yes Rin...?" Alyssa mumbled, trying not to sound so discouraged by all these questions.

"How did you and Master Jaken meet?" Rin asked sweetly, folding her hands on her lap and tilting her curious head. Alyssa couldn't help but snarl for a slight second at the question, feeling like she just wanted to let out a long groanish sigh. She opened her mouth to let out some bogus answer when Jaken came swimming up the the shore.

"I can answer that!" He exclaimed, his body still engulfed in the water with his hands planted on the muddy ground around it. Alyssa and Kim both raised a brow, Alyssa letting out a little growl as Kim chuckled.

"Heh... oh can you? Actually, I don't even know this story. Please Jaken, enlighten us." The red head said with a smirk while glancing at Alyssa. Alyssa didn't know who to give the death glare to, Kim or Jaken. So instead she randomly decided on Sesshomaru. The demon could feel her hard glare piercing through him but showed no sign of ackowledgement. Though he was the slightest bit confused.

_'What did this Sesshomaru do..?'_

"Oh yes Master Jaken!" Rin clapped while looking towards the toad.

"Please tell us how you and Alyssa-chan met! Was it love at first sight?" The girl asked hopefully, a total sucker for those fairy tale romances. Kim felt like she was already about to crack up when she saw Jaken smile.

"Well, it was for Alyssa, Rin." Jaken began, Kim already falling over in a laughing fit as Alyssa steamed. Rin got big and happy eyes as he continued.

"Her and Kim." He said, Kim freezing on spot with wide eyes, slowly turning her head to face him.

"Pardon...?" She said bluntly, earning a smirk from Alyssa. Even Sesshomaru opened one eye at the toad, suspecting this to be interesting.

"That's right, both of the girls were crazy about me. I could barely escape their constant attacks of affection." Jaken said with a sigh then scratched his.. .chin? I think he hadsone. But none the less, he looked up as if thinking back.

"They were always fighting over me... eventually I picked Alyssa, she's much more suitable for me than Kim." He nodded. Kim got one of the famous line dot line faces ((for those new to my stories, line dot line face equal -.- )) as she looked at Alyssa. Alyssa smirked while sticking out her tongue.

"Haha, I won." She said. Kim raised her brow even higher than it already was.

"Oh yeah... congratulations." Kim said sarcastically before looking back forward and crossing her arms, Alyssa bowing her head in shame.

"She's right... what am I happy about?" She whined. Rin looked confused at the sad girl then at Kim, who basically looked blank. Rin could only assume it was out of shame for being rejected. She smiled at Kim and waked over to the girl, looking up with a beaming face.

"Don't worry, Kim-chan, you'll find your true love some day!" The girl encouraged. Kim looked down at Rin and scratched her head, laughing slightly.

"Ha... thanks Rin. Though I have to say..." She smirked.

" I'm glad he chose Alyssa. Their just so great for eachother... and turns out my love of him was only because I was under a spell by the great a great which named..." Kim covered her mouth to let out a cough. "Cough-_Bullshit-_... _coughcough_...**bull**_cough_**shit**_**COUGHCOUGH**_"

Kim smiled down at Rin, through with her little coughing fit, the girl looking back at her confused.

"That is a weird name..." Rin mumbled. Sesshomaru opened his other eye and took his back from the tree, ready to prevent the threat of a potty mouth Rin. But Kim seemed to have it take care of.

"Yup.. and the name is cursed too. So don't ever say it..." She told her, waving a finger at Rin.

"But Kim-chan, you said it..."

"Well, I'm already cursed! Doy! That's how I got into this mess in the first place! Tell me Rin, do you really wanna fall in love with Jaken?"

Everyone looked over at Jaken, who in return shot a "sexy" pose, earning the sweat drops of almost everyone.

"Um... no thank you." Rin mumbled.

"Ew.. sicko. Were you seriosuly just trying to seduce Rin? Ewww...pedophile!!" Kim griminced with a gaging tone.

"That counts as attemptive cheating, right? YAY! DIVORCE!!" Alyssa sang, skipping behind Kim and Rin.

"No one asked you to give your opinion, Kim!" Jaken snapped while pointing at Kim.

"Yeah?! Well no one asked you to be a pedophile!! THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU!" Kim countered, pointing back at him. And thus the two became locked in a very intense match of death glares. Alyssa danced around their little firey setting of doom, throwing flower pedals of joy.

"TRALALA! DIVORCE! TRALALALALALA!" She belted out as Rin and Sesshomaru stood to the side, just watching. Finally the little girl was convinced she liked these two girls and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, can we keep them?" She pleaded. Sesshomaru just looked down at her, about to speak. But then Kim and Jaken popped up between them, their hands folded like angels and with sweet looks.

"Aw yes! Can we stay?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken chipred.

"Staying good!" Alyssa cheered, poking her head out from behind Kim.

"We can babysit!" Kim added.

"Ah yes! They babysit well!" Jaken supported.

"Babysitting! Good!!" Alyssa cheered.

"YAY!" Rin felt the random urge to add while throwing her tiny arms in the air. Sesshomaru looked at all of them for a moment before speaking.

"No." And with that the mood went bleak and dark, all of them pouting.

"But..." Kim whined, slapping her forhead.

_'Man... this worked last time... well except last time we also had that whole Naraku information thing keeping us around... if only we had a way to bring that up...'_

As if reading her mind, Alyssa yelled out a name.

"**NARAKU**!" She screamed, Jaken and Rin both panicing and looking around.

"What, where?!"

Sesshomaru glared at Alyssa, unsure as to if the girl was trying to distract him or was just insane.

"Naraku is not here..." He told her, a big old duh. Alyssa blinked then smiled while scratching her head.

"Oh I know... I'm sorry, I have a mental disorder. I randomly yell out the names of people Kim knows a lot about." She said, pausing a little then screaming again.

"NARAKU! NARAKU!"

"Does Kim know about no one but Naraku?" Rin mumbled, looking at Alyssa with a strange look.

"KELLY CLARKSON!" Alyssa yelled, having a flash back to the movie, "_40 Year Old Virgin_". Kim chuckled lightly as the others seemed to ingore Alyssa's "condition".

"You know of the demon Naraku..?" Sesshomaru asked, looking right at Kim. Kim smirked, remembering last time they had this conversation. Luckily she wasn't weighed down by that same pressure and instead had a flippin clue what she was talking about.

"Don't you mean the _hanyou_, Naraku?" She asked, a bit of a sweet venom to her voice. Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment then ahead towards the forest by them, begining a walk past her. But Kim kept her sure smile.

"Come." He said, obviously only beckoning to her. Kim smiled at the back of his head and did a little dance as she followed. Jaken and Alyssa letting out quiet and relieved sighs as Kim frolicked after the youkai.

_'I'm __**so**__ in...'_

_

* * *

Reeeviews :)

* * *

_

**Tsanayi-sama**: Um... o.o;;

Would you like a chill pill:D

Haha, I jk I jk :

Thanks for the review... it was interesting... and just to give you something to reply about in your review... how's the wheather:D

**

* * *

Sugar Sprite**: Good : I hate writing short chapters. But it's all I can come up with lately. I've been doing too much rping. Like the whole thing has to be in a paragraph or you bore the fellow rpers l But I know when I read a lot, I magically get ADD ((though we're thinking I really have it)) and normally don't get the whole point.**

* * *

MIdoriko-the unessasary**: Why thank you : I know it would of killed me to have one of those sequeals like "OH LOOK! THEY HAVE BABIES NOW!! YAYAYYY! OMG, WAR? O.O" yeah... it's too over used. I debated over this idea a while actually... but I'm glad I'm going through with it.**

* * *

redQueen: **Thank you : I plan to keep up my writing for quite some time. YAY DREAMS!!**

* * *

Lunalover: **Hehe thankssss : 

I'm glad I can inspire little random monologes for people.

**

* * *

just me 33: **Hehe, I hate your reviews D( 

lol just kidding. I love all reviews. I certainly hope I didn't dissappoint you... and thanks for breaking your code! I'm honored :D

* * *


	4. I'M NOT DEAD

Dear My Wonderful Readers,

HAHA OH MY GOD I'M ALIVE.

Now I don't want you to be scared. This is NOT me saying that I have decided to compltetly abandon this story. Not at all. I've actually been thinking about this series a lot lately and it kinda... hurt to think about how I just left it to die. I can not do that to myself! So here I am, begging for you all to take me back :( I miss all my wonderful reviews and just the whole concept of this story. I know I've already started up on the next chapter, only right now I am at my grandfather's and can't access it to continue. But I can -but probably won't- have the next chapter up tonight. Though I want to make it wrong, so I will most likely type it out tonight ( I've been staying up till like five in the freakin' morning lately) and then I'll either read over it myself or have my very special and magical editor ANNA read over it for me.

So why am I posting this? Because, I don't want you to go another day,hour,minute, OR EVEN SECOND in doubt that you'll ever know what happened to Kim and Sesshomaru and the gang. Also because I'm curious to see how many people are actually still getting alerted with this story. xD I love all of you that are still keeping faith :))

So even though this isn't a real chapter PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and just tell me how happy you are it'll be continued. T.T You have no idea how worried I am that I've lost all my readers. So in exchange for the hope I'm giving you, please give me hope!

The more hope, the faster the updating!

You have a lot to look forward to too. Despite not writing here, I've been writing in everyday since my sudden disappearance. Thank you gaia roleplaying! Also I am like, what, three years older? Much more mature and such in the writing. Well not in the 'ewwwww mature' kinda way but in the way that's all... well I don't know. I think you get it, you guys are smart :)

So, my job, get my mom to take me home and stay up all night on the chapter.

Your job, review and help me get this back going!

I love you all, Megan.

P.S. Hey Twilighters,

I'm going to be publishing a Twilight fanfiction after the release of Breaking Dawn. I already have the first chapter and will continue to write it since Twilight is my current obsession. I just want to wait till Breaking Dawn is out so my story doesn't clash with anything Stephenie Meyers(the goddess) puts in her's. So yeah, look forward to that! And if you haven't read TWILIGHT BY STEPHENIE MEYER yet, do it now!


	5. A Long Way to Happy

**THERE IS A CHAPTER UNDER THIS LONG AUTHORS NOTE. I JUST RAMBLE A LOT :)**

Ugh, I have so much to say that I'm not even sure where to start. I guess I'll start with the part that aggravated me most.

I'm really sorry, I had every intention of getting this posted June 16th. And I probably could of too! But it seems I'm being punished for my long absence. At like two thirty in the morning, my computer froze. And I lost about ten pages of the beginning of this chapter.

Luckily I decided to wait it out and see if my computer would of un-frozen by the morning, so I worked on the second half with my mother's computer. But sadly I woke up this morning to still frozen screen and had to unplug my computer.

You know what's ironic about this though?

My computer froze when I tried to save the document. WHAT KIND OF CRAP IS THAT??

I'll tell you want kind.

Stinky, horrible, crap.

Which is why this chapter might be up a little later than I expected.

Now for the good news. I am actually very ecstatic about this story. When I decided to get it back up and running, I was a little worried that no one would of stuck it out and kept interest. But last night I gots me five reviews, which makes me just soooo insanely happy. I know five reviews doesn't seem like much but that's five more than what I thought I would get! Hehe. So thank you to everyone who reviewed and anyone who reads my stories, you guys really do brighten my day!

Third matter is that of the direction of this story. I was reading over We're In An Anime and realized something, no matter how well I write this story, the writing in WIAA will always be horrible and horrendous. So I have decided that this story will probably take a turn completely different from We're In An Anime. I mean it will still be partly the same plot but there will be completely different events. I found this works pretty well because now whenever I have writers block in this story, I can go ahead and work on We're In An Anime's new writing. And most likely while I'm rewriting it, I'll realize there was something I wish I had done in that story. And wala! I can put it right here in this story! I wouldn't want to make you guys read the exact same story all over again anyway.

Finally, forth matter, I am thinking of changing my pen name. I guess during my absence I grew out of "Crescent Moon Goddess". Now, I'm not sure what this will mean as far as author alerts and story alerts go. I will put a chapter up immediately before I put up a chapter while my editor, fan, and best online friend, Anna, is online. From there we'll see if the alerts get screwed up in anyway. And if they do, well... I'll personally make sure that I can alert as many people as possible that the new chapter is up. Though I suggest putting this story in your favorites or something and checking back every few days to make sure my pen name changing hasn't killed the alert system. Though we really won't have to worry about this for a while since I'm still not sure what my new pen name would be.

Alright, long rant over! Enjoy the chapter!

FEEL FREE TO REVIEW WITH ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS(I NEED THEM)

And if you want to do something more quick than a review or message, feel free to contact me in any way I have posted on my profile.

**Btw, I've decided my goal is to post a chapter a week. I'm sure sometimes it'll take less than that but I think for now that'll give me plenty of time :D

* * *

**

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Chapter 4: A Long Way To Happy**

"Oh, my love." She whispered.

The room was pitch black, spare the mirror that hung at the far end wall. The glass radiated with a bright light, one that could not be any sort of possible reflection of this dark room. Whether the mirror was hanging on one of the black walls or simply levitating in the darkness, it was not sure. Creeping from the darkness emerged a long finger, gently gliding down it's surface.

On the mirror was a scene, not one that it was reflecting in the room. But on the glass was the view of the great demon lord with long, flowing and silvery hair, hiding ahead on a mystical cloud in front of a cruel looking dragon that carried four passengers- three humans and a toad- all of them seeming so humble compared to the sparkling god they were following.

"Soon my love," The voice whispered softly, it's matching finger circling the head of the demon lord as if to pet him. There wasa long pause as emotions filled the air, the voice's heart fluttering with it.

"Soon we will be together again." A face leaned in towards the mirror, the light beating onto it just enough to light the eyes and sparkle the teeth of her. The dim brown eyes glued themselves to the silver hair figure. Yet some how, an emotion more than love was able to pry them away. An emotion so strong, so sinful- hate. Her eyes were staring at a new focus. One of the human girls, one with long red hair that was flying back in the wind as she sat on the crude dragon. Her dim brown eyes narrowed slightly as her other hand slid up, running run the mirror till it covered the form of the red headed girl. The dimness in her eyes left, them now dancing with sparks as her spread fingers came together and clenched a fist against the mirror's surface, her hand trembling as her voice shook.

Her words hissed through the air, a small glistening crease crackling into the mirror over where the fire red girl sat.

"Very soon..."

Kim saddled Ah Un's back, letting out a few aggravated grunts. In front of her was her backpack which she seemed to be dissecting or something along those lines. Either way, she was looking for something. And everything else was just in the way. She had already thrown a few pencils, calculators, pens, and papers into the wind for whatever feudal character to stumble upon. Hell, maybe her pencils would be one of the next village gods. She didn't care.

Alyssa sat with her back pressed against Kim's, letting out an annoyed sigh when ever a random pen would hit her head. She'd almost been suffocated by a paper a few times. Then when the text books starting coming, Alyssa knew it was time to say something.

"Kim, it's not there. Give up." She told her with nothing more than a grumble. Kim didn't spare any sort of gesture of acknowledgment to her cousin. She kept throwing things out of her book bag, knowing she'd never need them again. So what if someone found her history books? It's not like they could even read it. Thank goodness for this being Japan and not like, Germany. Or her Polish ass would be kicked. It'd be just her lucky for her World History book with like three chapters on World War Two to fall right into Hitler's hands.

But there was nothing to worry about with that.

"No!" Kim said to her cousin, not wanting to focus on much other than her backpack.

"Kim, it's not there." Alyssa felt as if she would have to spell this out for the red head. Though she knew there wasn't much she could do to get pass Kim's thick skull.

"It's here! I remember putting it in here before I left!" Kim exclaimed, sounding quite confident in this. Though really she wasn't. Kim could barely remember what was for homework at night, let alone what she backed in her book bag two years ago when she barely awake on a Friday morning. Uh, no. Fail.

"Kim, please. You are making this very painful." Alyssa grumbled while rubbing her head, messing around with her dirty blonde hair. As if the calculator cracking her skull wasn't enough, Kim's constant complaints weren't making much better.

Kim let out a sigh, one that still sounded aggravate but also held defeat. She wouldn't admit it out loud, that would actually mean she was wrong. Which good not happen! But she knew finding her savior was a lost cause. It would just make this whole thing even more dreading.

"But I want my mp3! I need my music!" She whined, leaning her head forward as she hugging her backpack. As if that affection towards the inanimate object would make it cough up her music player or something. Alyssa's eyes glanced back towards her cousin.

"You'll survive without it. You_ have _before." She said, her voice hinting the meaning that had to be kept hidden from Sesshomaru and Rin for now. Kim lifted her head up, pouting towards her cousin. She knew what Alyssa meant. And yes, it was true. The last time, in the alternate past, Kim had made it along just fine without her mp3. Hell, she probably didn't even notice it was missing. But this time would be so much different. Last time the music would of simply been drowned out by the screaming in her head every time she looked at Sesshomaru.

But this time, she needed it to help heal. It always worked as that bandaid that covered some holes in the heart, putting things in a perspective. Songs never changed how they felt. A happy song would always be happy for you, a sad song would always be sad for you, and a song would never turn you down. It could speak without words, and it could make Kim feel a hell of a lot better about this whole situation.

She bit her lip while looking forward, over Rin's head and even more over Jaken's noggin. Her eyes pierced right at the back of his head, Sesshomaru's. She watched as the wind spun his long gorgeous hair around, that questionable fluff bouncing on and off his shoulder. Her eyes dimmed as the blue sky around them faded and all she could see was him.

Him, her light. Her Sesshomaru, her love.

Or at least her Sesshomaru was her love. This wasn't her Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru wouldn't be floating so far ahead of her. Her Sesshomaru would probably be cradling her in his arms, her probably yelling at him for some horrible and dumb reason. That was one thing she was looking forward to, not being so angry with Sesshomaru all the time.

She wasn't sure how things would go this time. There were already so many things different. But she had to tell herself that no matter what happened, she'd get her Sesshomaru back. He was more than her love, he was her destiny. Right? Or was she delusional? Was there really no fate? Was live really just a big chain of events. Last time it had led her to love, would it do so this time? Or was her future going to.. change?

She shook her head. She knew whatever happened, she'd have to deal with it. If Sesshomaru didn't fall in love with her again, she wouldn't hold it against him. At least now she knew there was a possibility that he could fall in love with her. She had hope this time, and that was good.

She also had a text book in her mind. The history of her and Sesshomaru. She knew what were the key battles and events that led to the battle field of love. And one of the longest chapters was Kokiyou. The thought of that annoying little- ugh. Man. Just the thought of him made Kim frown. He was alive in this time, somewhere, just waiting to try to force Kim and Sesshomaru apart but really bring them together.

Sucked for him, Kim couldn't care less.

She began calculating in her head, making a time line of the days in the alternate past and this one. It had been the third day when Kokiyou showed up last time. And even though she couldn't believe it hadn't been more, she had only been in this past for three days.

She growled to herself, a habit she had picked up while being a demon.

_'I have to stop thinking of this as the past.'_ Her eyes shifted down, looking at her fingers that clenched around her book bag. If fabric has lips and a voice box, it'd be screaming in her grasp.

_'This is the present now. That future... what I had. It is nothing more than a dream now. Every kiss, every laugh, every moment we had, they are worth nothing now.'_ She thought to herself sadly. Her heart grew heavy, not wanting to erase those moments that it held so preciously. _'I have to forget...'_ She tried to reason with it, absentmindedly bringing her hand up to wrap around her throat. She wasn't sure what but something was trapped in it, like words or feelings. She took a deep breath, as if to breathe them all out, but the blockade was still crawling up from her soul. She almost worried if whatever was caught there _was_ her soul, ready to give up if she didn't get her love back soon.

_'I'll be okay. It WILL be okay. I'll have brand new moments soon.'_She suddenly regretted how long it had taken her and Sesshomaru to hook up the last time around. It made her reconsider the whole soon part.

But he mind had gotten side tracked. Things would go abnormally slow if she didn't get Kokiyou into the mixing pot. And with this being the third day, she didn't have much time. Hell, she wasn't even sure if they were anywhere near his village now. They could of simply flown right over it in the past two days. She cringed at that thought. Even if she got them to land, there could be no possible way to find him.

Though there was a much better chance of finding him on the ground than up here in the sky, flying like some sort of bird train.

"Sesshomaru," Kim said to get the demon lord's attention. Of course it wasn't quite that simple since all that followed her addressing was silence, minus the hum of the wind around them. Jaken had taken his place with his lord, holding tightly onto the fluff that fluttered behind Sesshomaru. The toad glanced towards Kim, coughing slightly into his fist. But Kim could see the advice in her look, which made her roll her own eyes.

"Ugh, Fine. _Lord _Sesshomaru," She said, snappier. It just peeved her to no end when Sesshomaru continued to look forward, showing no sign of acknowledgment. She couldn't see that his eyes were in fact looking to the side, giving him a slight poriferal vision of her. But his head and hair blockaded most of the view on both of their parts, thus he didn't bother with the effort more and looked back at the sky ahead of them.

Kim wasn't about to let him do this. Annoying him to the ends of hell had worked before, why shouldn't it this time? She would get him to give her his attention somehow.

She coughed.

He did nothing.

She coughed once again.

He did nothing, once again.

Jaken, Rin who was at Ah Un's reins, and Alyssa all took glances back and forth between the two. The tension felt like a fat man laying down upon them.

And they all knew Kim wouldn't be giving up, which was pretty much the worst part. It wasn't long before Kim had narrowed her eyes and went into more of a coughing fit, letting out a few hacks, knowing her throat would be hoarse after this but not really caring. It didn't take long for Sesshomaru's head to turn, facing towards her with a sharp glare like daggers.

Kim stopped her little coughing, smiling a little. She was a little disappointed that he wasn't looking back with concern for her coughing, but she couldn't blame him. She doubted even her Sesshomaru would do that.

They made direct eye contact and she was sure he would be able to hear her heart's increased pace.

"Hi." She said bluntly with that smirk, as if to remind him of her earlier addressing. All she needed was a simple _'what?'. _He could say it in the rudest way possible, she didn't care! She just wanting to hear his chilling voice, to let it shake up her spine. But to her displeasure, he just looked away, seeming satisfied that she had stopped her little coughing fit and now it was back to ignoring her. Kim's brows fell as her smile shifted to a frown.

"Oh come on! I said 'lord'! What more do you want from me?" She said in a voice that sounded less like a request and more like a complaint.

"Just ask your question." Sesshomaru's voice moved through the wind and to her ears, those words being brighten up even her dimmest days, despite how grim they were spoken. His voice was just her lighthouse.

She was too glad to hear her voice to come up with some snappy reply, so she settled for her question.

"When are we going to land again?" She asked him.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself." His voice said coldly. Kim raised her brow, not sure what she had been doing when someone asked that question already. Actually, she was positive no one had. Any sound of his voice would of caught her. She had heard every word he muttered in the past three days.

But there to save her from the confusion was the all-knowing-about-nothing, Jaken.

"We are going to the Western Castle." He said bluntly, putting on the show for Sesshomaru that he didn't like this girl and wasn't on her side. But at least he didn't really like her so that part wasn't so hard, but working for the same goal as her could be quite painful.

Kim looked from the small toad to back at Sesshomaru's head.

"Well I knew that already." She said, not wanting to seem like an idiot.

"Then why would you ask?" Sesshomaru muttered shortly.

"I meant when our next break would be." Kim grumbled, not seeming to like this imaginary dunce cap they had placed on her head.

"A break?" Jaken asked while raising his bow towards her. "Lord Sesshomaru-sama does not break, silly human." He snorted while holding his head high, seeming like the same old arrogant Jaken. Kim frowned at the toad. He was playing his part too well.

"But... what if I need a break?" She complained. Yes, please. If only the gods would give her a damn break! If for once something could go smoothly and she didn't have to struggle through something. Why oh why-

"No one cares much about what you think." Jaken mumbled. Kim let out a groan, obviously showing how this was NOT RIGHT. She looked back towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She said, it burning her tongue to say. She hated having to say 'Lord'. Her Sesshomaru never made her call him lord. Dammit. Hell, with how things were going, she probably could of made Sesshomaru call her Goddess. Not that she would, which he should be thankful for.

He once again did not reply to her. Kim wasn't about to have another coughing attack though, she doubted her longues could take it. She would let this slide, at least for now.

"Sesshomaru, I have to pee." She said bluntly. She continued to wait for his reaction, though she soon realized that she was seeing it. Absolutely nothing. How lovely.

"Let me rephrase that. I have to pee really, really, really bad."

Sesshomaru continued to mind the only business he cared about, his own. Kim's face hardened.

"It sure would be a shame if my bladder blew up before I could give you more information about Naraku." She baited him, frowning when she saw his broad shoulders lightly shrug.

"I'm sure you will last long enough for this Sesshomaru to learn what he wants."

Kim let out a little puff of air, anger boiling up inside of her. This couldn't happen, what was she suppose to do with no Kokiyou around?! It's not like she could start randomly hitting on one of the servants at Sesshomaru's castle. They were all demons, and would probably kill her if she even looked at them funny. Lucky for her, Alyssa seemed to sense the stress and put two and two together. If taking a flying break was so damn important to Kim, it must of been important to herself also.

"Um... Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Alyssa said in a small voice, but enough for Sesshomaru's ears to pick up. He was a little innerly surprised to hear the blonde's voice. He had forgotten she was even there. Most likely because the other one seemed to want to make her presence known every damn second. Alyssa hadn't really been too much of his focus.

"What?" He asked, Alyssa a little surprised that she had gotten an answer. And she wasn't the only one. Kim's eyes went a little wider with pain, her fingers clutching around her bookbag even more. Her mouth opened slightly.

"So... you answer her..." She whispered, forgetting he'd be able to hear her.

But could Sesshomaru be favoring Alyssa? Oh, the hell that would unleash. She knew Alyssa would never fall in love with Sesshomaru, so she didn't worry much about having to watch them for the rest of her life. But the idea of Sesshomaru wanting any girl other than her... it pulled her heart apart in each direction. What Sesshomaru said next calmed her down slightly.

"She's no where near as annoying as you can be." He said, probably meaning it as an insult. But it made Kim smile as he said it. In the alternate future, he had once told her that it was sometimes her little annoyances that he loved. So that statement had to of had some good from deep within it.

Alyssa spoke up again, obviously intimidated by this new Sesshomaru. She knew he wouldn't think twice before killing her now that he wasn't worried about how Kim felt about him. She'd have to hold back all the snaps and insults that she'd been so use to giving him.

"I have to pee too." Alyssa said.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! We must land!" Of course this was now when of Jaken's priorities. He at least had a reason to care about Alyssa's bladder, with this whole 'oh my god Jaken and Alyssa' married crap. Well, crap to Alyssa. A beautiful field of flowers to Jaken. And a hilarious rubber chicken to Kim.

"We are not taking a break. This Sesshomaru wishes to return to the castle, therefore-"

Luckily, the real savior came along and brought her sunshine to the issue. Little Rin's voice piped up. God, Kim loved that little girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has to pee too!" Her small voice squeeled. She most likely didn't really have to and was falling into the peer pressure of Kim and Alyssa's supoosed problem, imagining she had it herself.

There were a few moments of silence. Kim wasn't sure if it was just the wind rushing around them or a simple figment of her imagination, but she could of sworn she heard what sounded like Sesshomaru's sign.

"This will not take long." He ordered more than requested as his cloud took a vertical u-turn, soaring down towards the earth below them. The three humans' faces brightened as Ah Un followed his lord's lead, flying towards the ground below.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air. Her voice was so adorable, she knew how it made Sesshomaru's heart flutter like a father's would.

"Yeah," Kim said with a few sort laughs, Alyssa and her seeming to have a little cousin connection at that moment as they both did the same thing.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" They mimicked Rin, their tones more teasing towards Sesshomaru than genuine as Rin's had been. Kim took great comfort in imaging whatever annoyed look he was trying to hide from them.

They were hovering less than a foot over the ground when Kim impatiently jumped off the dragon, landing on her feet with a soft thud. Alyssa and Rin waited till the dragon had landed, slowly getting off with more caution as to not fall. Kim didn't quite worry about those sort of things, she was pretty damn use to falling.

She took a few looks around their landing sight, trying to recognize it. They were in the heavily planted part of a forest, trees bursting from the ground around them and the tall grass tickling at her knees. Around her were chirps and the occasional other wild animal noise, nothing to be alarmed of like tigers or something. It didn't take her long to mentally sigh, coming to the conclusion that this forest looked no different than any other one she had been to in her entire life. Therefore she was still unsure as to whether she was around Kokiyou's village or not.

Kim's grey deep blue eyes had been staring up at the trees above them, thinking about what her next move would be, when she suddenly felt a little tug on her hand. She looked down at the dancing chocolate eyes of Rin, who was gazing up at Kim with a smile. Kim smiled back at her, figuring Rin must not of been lying when she said she had to pee.

"Alright Rin, let's go." She said while curling her hand around the younger girl's. This child was just too adorable. Hell, she had almost ended up being Kim's daughter basically. It was hard not to smile when she saw her happy little face.

Even if it meant taking her to go pee somewhere in the woods, which Kim didn't really think of as a big deal anymore. Sure, the first time she ever had to do it in the alternate past, she was embarrassed and completely hesitant. But it was necessary since there wasn't going to be any plumbing for... oh say a few hundred years? Now she knew it wasn't that big of a deal to pee in a forest. Hell, bears did it all the time! And no one messes with a bear! _(cept Emmet xD- Twilight Joke ;D )_

Alyssa hurried after Kim and Rin as they walked through pass a cove of trees, not wanting to be left behind with her 'husband' Jaken and awkward Sesshomaru. The girls said a few things to each other, giggling as they headed off towards the distance to find a good place.

Sesshomaru frowned while walking to a tree that he had dubbed worthy enough for him to lean on. His arms crossed across his chest, his eyes glaring off in the direction the girls had gone. It drove him insane how they had to be all precise about where they where they were going to pee. They couldn't of just dropped their pants and gone, noooo, they had to turn this into some big time consuming adventure. Which he wouldn't of cared about if it hadn't been consuming _his_ time.

Knowing that the only person around him was Jaken, he let out a little sharp sigh. He didn't worry completely about showing a few emotions to his loyal servant, Jaken. The toad had been following him around for so many hundreds of years that there were bound to be a few emotion-showing slip ups.

Jaken turned his head to his lord when he heard the sigh, trembling a bit. It wasn't often that Sesshomaru exposed his displeasure in something.

"Does something bother milord?" His voice squeaked to the mightier demon, gaining nothing but silence from Sesshomaru as he closed his liquefying gold eyes, hiding them behind his red lids.

Jaken was not surprised by the silence, but it still took him off a seat of ease. He got that feeling he often did, despite how many times it ended up getting him hit. The feeling to just keep talking and talking...

"Well, this Jaken does not blame milord for being displeased. I can honestly say that Kim has been not much more than a pain in my side since the day I met her." He toad said with his nose high, both of his small hands wrapped around his staff as her planted it onto the ground. He looked at Sesshomaru, still not getting a reaction. So he figured he'd talk more because... well... he wasn't the smartest of toads.

Jaken's annoyed expression turned into a more proud one as he changed his subject. This was one of the few parts he liked about this situation, the fact that in this little twisted world he was supposedly married to his sweet Alyssa.

"Now, my darling Alyssa, she's so different. It's hard to believe her and that stubborn red head are related at all! It's even hard to believe they live on the same planet! Breathe the same air. My dear Alyssa-" Jaken was cut off when a snort came from Sesshomaru. He was shocked to hear it because if he hadn't know his master better, he would of thought it was some form of a laugh. The small demon began to tremble. He knew that there weren't many good turns this conversation could take. He gulped as his master spoke up.

"Jaken, do you take this Sesshomaru for a fool?" He asked, his voice almost sounding a little bit amused. And he was amused. Amused by the fact that Jaken thought he had any hope of hiding something from Sesshomaru.

"Of-... Of course not! Lord Sesshomaru-sama! I think of nothing higher than milord!" He squawked, obviously in panic. Sesshomaru then did something that really sent fear through the toad. He smirked, just barely, but it was there. He couldn't say he wasn't mentally getting a good laugh from this.

"If you think so highly of this Sesshomaru, Jaken, then why do you feed me lies? Thinking I'll bite at them like some mindless fish?" He asked the toad, his voice dancing like winter and making Jaken shiver even more.

".L...li...lies, milord?" He asked, his voice cracking and breaking in every way possible. He couldn't keep himself composed. Lying to his lord was one thing, but getting caught doing so was a complete nother. He took a step back as Sesshomaru uncrossed his arms, gracefully taking walking a few feet away from the tree he landed on and towards Jaken. He spoke as he walked.

"I know, Jaken, that you are in no way shape or form wedded to that human girl." He said while reaching Jaken. The short demon threw himself onto the ground, his face in the dirt at Sesshomaru's feet as he shook. Had he of been a normal size and not extra small, the ground around them would of probably shook with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama-" Jaken was about to speak to defend himself but was interrupted by Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru knows you are trying to hide something, Jaken. I am no fool. You are easier to read than any book." His voice chilled through Jaken. The toad finally got enough courage to sit on his knees, looking up at Sesshomaru with a small amount of courage.

"My lord, if you will, please hear this Jaken out!" Jaken pleaded, not giving Sesshomaru much of a chance to respond before he began. "I would never put milord in harms way! Never! I only want what is best for milord!"

Sesshomaru barely raised his brow down at the toad. The most confusing part was he could very much tell that Jaken was not lying.

"You claim lying to your lord is best for this Sesshomaru?" He asked, his voice hard with questioning. Jaken's head nodded so quickly that his neck probably would of snapped if he had one.

"I swear it, milord!"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken a moment, making the toad shiver as he felt himself being studied and analyzed.

"You realize this Sesshomaru will find out what you hide, and you will suffer for any treason." The dog demon said. Jaken nodded fiercely once again.

"I pray you do find out, my lord!"

Sesshomaru stared down at him a few more moments then looked to the side, off in the direction that Kim and Alyssa had disappeared into with Rin.

"And those humans... they are also in on this?" He asked, his fingers clenching slightly. Jaken took special notice to his Lord's movement and stood to his feet, his eyes wide.

"Yes, milord! But they mean you no more harm than I do! This Jaken swears it! I-" Jaken found himself at a lost for words as Sesshomaru's fingers relaxed once again and let out a small breath, one that Jaken could of confused for a sigh. Or... was it really another sigh.

"Relax, Jaken," His strong voice said with clarity as his eyes turned back to the toad demon. "Until they give me reason, this Sesshomaru will not be harming them." He said, eyes meeting the very surprised ones of Jaken's.

_'Though that Kim seems to be eager to give me reason.'_

The minion couldn't even begin to understand why his lord would say something like that. Usually he barely had any tolerance for situations he didn't know of. Why did he seem so freeing of Kim and Alyssa.

Sesshomaru looked at the toad's eyes, them screaming what his squeaky voice dare not ask. _'Why?' _It was a question that Sesshomaru was even asking himself. The mixture of Jaken's wide eyes asking him and his own mentality made him crack slightly, his face staying composed but again looking off towards where the girls had left. He held back a cough that would clear his throat, feeling like he was in interrogation yet there was no one asking him anything. Finally he caved, answering himself and the toad's eyes that widened even more than he could of imagined possible to this answer.

"They interest me." He said, shortly.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kim sat against a tree, her knees curled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them as her head stretched back against the bark, looking up at the deep blue sky through the leaves above her. Her expression was blank, but her eyes dances as they showed her soul. They showed the pain, they showed the anxiety, every little bit of her sparkled like the sun above the deep blue ocean.

Alyssa emerged from between two trees, wiping her wet hands on her jeans. Luckily they had found a nice little stream to wash their hands off at, other wise it would of been pretty sick and all future high fives would of been ruled out.

Alyssa's darker eyes stared at her cousin who hadn't even seemed to notice her yet. She frowned, only able to imagine what could be going through Kim's head. Though in a way, she felt as if she really did. She didn't know if she'd ever see Duroko again, let alone be with him. It was amazing the rocky start they had but despite all that, she had never been able to hold it against him. She wondered if there was something about demons that trapped human girls like her and Kim to them, but if so it was a gift rather than curse. There was nothing more beautiful than that feeling, and something just deep down told her... deep down she knew she'd see her

Duroko again some day.

Finally she decided she'd release Kim from whatever mental cage of torture she had trapped herself in.

"Hey." Alyssa said, a small smile forming on her lips as she walked towards her cousin. Kim looked startled a moment, her head snapping forward to look at Alyssa. She stared at her a moment, as if she was confused. She had completely forgotten her surroundings as she got lost in her thoughts. Though things seemed to process rather quickly, and she was eventually returning Alyssa's smile.

"Hey." She said, watching as Alyssa walked over and took a seat next to her, against the same tree but a different over grown root. "Where's Rin?" She asked, glancing around for any sign on the little girl. Alyssa sunk against the bark, looking up at the sky like her cousin just had. The trees and leaves above them perfectly framed the blue.

"She's still washing her hands." Alyssa said shortly, it obviously not being the first thing on her mind. But it seemed to have some sort of priority. She lowered her head to look at Kim, a slightly worried expression on her face. "Do you think it was a bad idea to leave her alone?" She asked Kim, who would probably know better than she would.

Kim looked forward, staring at nothing a bit as she considered it. Finally she sighed and shook her head.

"No, I think she'll be okay. If something does happen, we're not too far away. And even if we were there, I think Sesshomaru would still beat us to the whole rescuing bit." Kim joked a little, earning a little laugh from Alyssa that the two girls shared. After that there was a long bit of silence, not awkward but more peaceful. Things had stopped getting awkward between the two cousins a long time ago, before this even happened. It was a more filled silence, like they could put each other at peace. As if they didn't need words because they could hear the other's thoughts and instantly calm them.

"Well... all things considered, I think things are going pretty good." Alyssa's voice finally broke the silence -the peace- with her own girly ring. Kim didn't mind the breach in silence and turned her head to look at Alyssa, the side of Kim's face resting softly against the smooth bark.

"You think?" She asked with a little smile, her cousins words some how being some what encouraging.

"Mhm," Alyssa nodded while turning her head also to see Kim's, crossing her legs and leaning forward to rest her elbows on her lap. "I mean, he hasn't killed us yet. That should be a good sign. We haven't even gotten a red-eyed warning!" She said, her voice sounding so cheerful and happy. It tricked Kim's mind into laughing, despite her heavy heart at the moment.

"That is good I suppose..." She smiled, blinking a few times then releasing a happy sigh. "I'm sorry... I really keep forgetting that you're in the same boat as me. You're being so supportive and I'm afraid I'm not helping you at all." She confessed, shaking her head against the bark. "I suck." She laughed a little. Alyssa joined her in laughing again.

"Yeah you do." She teased before lifting one of her hands to punch Kim lightly in the shoulder. "Don't even worry about it. I'm not." She told her, wearing a sure smile. Kim looked at her slightly confused, unsure what she meant by that.

"You're... not?" She asked, sometimes her cousin's positivity taking for a surprised fool. Alyssa laughed at Kim's reactions and nodded, her features softening.

"Because I know... I can just feel it Kim. I'll see him again someday." She vowed, to Kim, to herself, to anything that heard her. But her lips were just the messenger of this message, it was really her heart that did all the promising.

Kim stared at her cousin a moment. She wondered how Alyssa could sit there, showing no doubt and no fear, pledging something like that. But a smile curved onto her lips, glad that her cousin had so much hope. Maybe it was just harder for Kim because she had what she wanted dangling right in front of her face, but she was being told not to bite. Maybe she needed to start biting... not waiting for the cage bars to fall and let her get it. She needed to break down those cages, didn't she?

She felt something burning inside of her now, accompanying the pain. It was something that made her want to stand, more than stand, she wanted to reach to the sky and stand above all her obstacles. She was sure every step, every jump, it was all going to be worth it when she really got _her_Sesshomaru back. At any coast. Her eyes now danced like blue fire as she leaned forward, un curling her knees into a much less fetal position and curving her lips up with confidence.

"Thanks, Alyssa." She said, her voice bubbling with eagerness. Alyssa blinked while looking at her, wondering where this vibe of thrill suddenly came from. She knew it was radiating off Kim but... how.

"Um... you're welcome?" Alyssa asked, her voice holding the confusion. The bushes ahead of them rustled, Rin's bright floral patterned kimono making her stand out like a flower among the rich green bushes. Kim smiled at the chipper looking Rin, standing up so that once the girl got to them they could head right back to Sesshomaru and Jaken. Alyssa followed Kim's lead, also standing up, but her head being not quite so balanced. Yes, she was completely thrown off by the confusion.

"Kim-chan! Alyssa-chan!" Rin called to them as she ran over, sounding as if they had been parted for an unbearably wrong time. Really it couldn't of been more than five minutes.

"Hey Rin, you all set?" Kim asked while holding her hand out to the girl, knowing it was clean since she had spent so much time washing it. Rin smiled while nodding up at Kim, taking her hand with her small damp stream water one.

"Yes, Kim-chan! Rin is ready!" She said with excitement, eager to see her Sesshomaru-sama again. Much like Kim was.

Alyssa still stared at Kim, a less that understanding look on her face. The three began to walk back towards the way they had come from. Rin skipped in the middle of the two girls, holding one of each of their hands, Alyssa finally deciding to confront Kim.

"Thanks for what... exactly?" She asked Kim. The red head girl looked at Alyssa with her own puzzled expression for a moment, Alyssa getting a narrow eyes and a blank expression at the thought of Kim already forgetting what had happened less than two minutes ago. Finally something clicked in Kim's head that made her laugh, her free hand waving off Alyssa's question.

"Oh. I'll tell you later. It's..." She glanced down at Rin, wondering how much she should say in front of the child who would surely tell Sesshomaru anything that she knew had to do with him. Kim looked back at Alyssa, shrugging lightly.

"You just kinda really shed some light on me." She explained. Alyssa kept giving her a weird look, as if she were some sort of alien. Kim couldn't believe how oblivious her cousin was to her own motivational speeches.

"Oh... kay?" Alyssa with some lowered brows, looking forward.

"_Whatever_you say." She said, her tone off balance to show she was obviously trying to grasp what the heck Kim was talking about. All Kim could do was laugh, Rin skipping forward as if she was completely oblivious to the whole conversation that had been, literally ,spoken over her head.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_'Finally.' _Sesshomaru thought as Kim, Alyssa, and his little Rin walked out from behind a curtains of trees, them looking satisfied now. He has sensed they had been coming quite a bit before this, but still every second made him more annoyed. He had been tempted quite a few times to yell for them to run since he knew they could be much faster. Especially that little ball of energy, Rin.

Jaken tried not to show his mythed mind to Alyssa and Kim. But all they had to do was take one look at him and know they had missed something. Something that had to do with the situation. It planted butterflies in Kim's stomach as she tried to understand what could have happened. But she'd have to bring it up in the most casual way ever.

"Hey... well... we're done." She said while looking from Jaken to the cold face of Sesshomaru. He didn't seem mad, or annoyed for that matter. That jus bugged her even more though. How dare him be so good at hiding his feelings! Maybe if she knew how he felt, she would be able to guess better when it came to the situation. But of course he had to deny her all access.

But as far as she was concerned, it was just another bar on the cage.

Rin released both their hands, skipping towards Sesshomaru while calling his name. He paid little mind to her, but he did look at her. Something he didn't do for most other people. Alyssa walked over next to Jaken, then exchanging a few glances while trying to communicate through their thoughts. It was a complete failure, the only thing coming up in Alyssa's head was some rap song. Then again... there was Jaken's gangster phase...

Sesshomaru could feel the confusion and the tension in the air. It was not a feeling he was comfortable in, though none of it really came from him. So he looked back at them. Alyssa was biting her lip, Jaken was sweating bullets, Rin was enjoying some random blade of grass as much as she could, and Kim seemed about normal. She only looked normal though. Inside, he could hear her heart racing. She was concentrating on Jaken's face, her expression blank but it was obvious she was thinking something that sent her heart beat for a thrill.

He would put an end to this, he doubted it was healthy for a heart to beat like that. And he did one noise that would be ignored from anyone else, but stopped being in their tracks when he did it. He simply coughed. All people froze, even Kim. He just wished her heart would of also, just for a split second to avoid a death, but enough so that it didn't actually accelerate to some completely irrational level like it had the immediate second after he coughed. He kept these observations to himself though, not wanting to give anyone the honor that he had spent more than two seconds of thought on them.

"This Sesshomaru knows that Jaken and the human-" He began.

"It's Alyssa," Kim rudely interrupted, not about to stand for any of that human prejudice crap again. Sesshomaru sent a rather sharp glare her way, but she met his look with her own daggering eyes. He would of actually taken her seriously that moment if he had not heard her heart's new and even faster beat. And was almost like a hum now due to the small intervals between beats.

As much as he would kick himself for it, he decided to humor her. It would be better then getting in some argument and forgetting his own point. He did care about it that little for it to slip his mind.

"As I was saying.." His voice said, some how a blank grumble. "This Sesshomaru knows that Jaken and _Alyssa_," He glanced at Kim as he said this. The vulgar he had said her name with made Alyssa shiver, but Kim looked actually smug and satisfied. It was something after all. She would be dead right now if things weren't going well. He continued.

"..have not been wed. This Sesshomaru does not appreciate the lies you have tried to feed him." He said, feeling the stiffness of the people around him now. It almost made him want to laugh how they feared him.

"But you are all such horrible of liars, this Sesshomaru can barely count it for anything." He said, his voice almost a little amused. He looked at the relief, hell he could of swam in the relief fuming off them.

"Do not take this Sesshomaru for a fool. I know there is something you all intend to hide from me. And do not doubt that I _will _find out what." He told them, his voice cold with promise.

Kim stared at him, so many emotions taken over. She wasn't sure what to do with them. She never liked lying to Sesshomaru in the first place, it was some what lifting that she wasn't being held down by that now. At least she'd have an excuse when acting susipicious now, he'd know something was going on. And he would NEVER guess the truth. Falling in love with a human, it would probably seem so crazy to him right now! If she hadn't seen it herself, she wouldn't of believed it.

Unaware of what she was doing, Kim's lips turned into a little smile. There was something about these butterflies that she liked... she wasn't sure what gave her this rush. But she felt so relieved that not only was he mad, but this would make things much better.

Sesshomaru was instantly aware of her smile, his eyes looking at her as he heard her heart's almost normal beat now. But he paid more attention to the happiness her lips showed.

"Does this please you?" He asked her, catching Kim a little bit off guard. There hadn't been much direct speaking lately, but she kept every conversation going as long as she could when it came to him. The longer she was on his mind, the better.

So she hesitated -or stalled- a few moments to think of a good reply to that. Then she smiled more and nodded, her hair swaying in front of her face so she habitually tucked it behind her ear.

"Yes, it actually does." She told him, deciding that it was time for more truth.

"And why is that?" Sesshomaru asked her before he could consider the question, also consider how it made him sound actually interested. Which he refused to believe he was, that question must of just been a spout of boredom. Kim answered more quickly this time.

"I think.. I think things will be a lot easier for me if you figure it out on your own." She told him, her smile unreadable to any sort of message. It was just genuine happiness. He stared at her a moment, despite himself, trying to understand what she was saying. Also this sudden... melting feeling he had inside of him. It wasn't like the comfortable chill that always surrounded him. It was a fire burning from something deeper. He did his best to ignore it, like he did all other emotions. He could tell this melting feeling was an emotion, which one though, he was not sure of.

His lips parted as if he were about to speak, but this was one of those rare occasions that Sesshomaru was interrupted. The breeze that suddenly pushed a scent into his nose that sent a small click of alertness. It was a scent vaguely familiar... and sounds in the fair distance that he paused to listen to. He didn't notice the look Kim gave him, like he was crazy, or the fact that he had gone into thoughts while still mindlessly staring at her.

"...Sesshoma-?" Kim was about to snap him out of it, though she only needed those few syllables to get him out of his thought and back to reality. He paid no mind to the fact she was about to speak to him and looked right at Jaken.

"Stay here," He said, obviously not only to Jaken but the whole group around him. He just didn't feel like sparing that many glances.

"Milord?" Jaken asked with confusion as he tilted his round head. Kim looked at the toad, somewhat expecting his head to just roll off at that angle. Sesshomaru no longer looked at him, but off into the distance.

"I have business to take care of." He said before, poof, vanished. Kim knew he had just run off at some record breaking speed, but she couldn't thinking about that right now. She stood in shock. That had happened before. Last time, he had run off saying the same thing. Which meant they couldn't be too far away from where they were last time... which also meant...

_'Kokiyou...'_

Her mind worked on it's own to think of what she should do next. Last time she had gone off looking for Sesshomaru when he took too long, but last time she was also wounded and wet from annoying him so much. She did still have the bruises from the fall off Kirara but... oh well, it would have to do. She just had to pick the perfect time to go and accomplish this mission.

"Kim? Hellooooo!" Alyssa's voice suddenly chirped into Kim's concious. The red head had been unaware of Alyssa's addressing her. She had been too busy thinking. But by about the fifth time, Kim had answered.

"Oh.. huh? Yeah?" She asked while looking towards her cousin, Jaken standing not far from them at all so they could have a little 'team future' meeting. Rin seemed satisfied still with that lucky blade of grass she had found. As long as they spoke quietly, the girl most likely wouldn't step far enough out of lala land to hear them.

"Well?" Alyssa asked her cousin, taking in a hushed tone. "What was the big deal with landing?" She asked, completely ignorant to the memory of Kokiyou. Kim glanced quickly at Rin, making sure the girl wasn't paying attention, then looked right at Alyssa.

"Did you forget about Kokiyou?" She whispered, Alyssa, who really had forgotten, getting slightly wide eyes. Jaken jumped up and down at their feet.

"Hey! Speaker louder! I can't hear you!" He complained in a whisper, their words literally flying over his head. The two girls didn't pay much notice to the weaker link of their mission.

"I forgot about him..." Alyssa mumbled quietly. "Good call. That was definitely some motivation he gave Sesshomaru." She added. Kim nodded while glancing down at Jaken, who was climbing up Alyssa's leg and to her shoulder, glaring at them both for forgetting him. Alyssa shivered for a moment, not liking the feel of the slimy toad against her, but knowing it was necessary.

"So.. what now then?" Jaken asked, not quite a whisper but a very quiet voice. He looked at the two humans, both of them looking deep in thought. Finally Kim sighed, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Our best bet is for me to leave soon and go 'looking for Sesshomaru'." She said to them. "Eventually Kokiyou will find me and... I don't know how but things will go however they go from there." She didn't sound too sure, but who could be? She wasn't even sure if Kokiyou was anywhere around this area. She was glad neither of them realized that and questioned the plan.

"You should probably leave soon!" Jaken said, seeing this opportunity to get a break from Kim. The two girls exchanged glares with him.

"Well, you can't possibly know where Kokiyou is! You'll need as much time as possible to find him." He pointed out, a tone that showed he was obviously demeaning them with his "brilliant" idea. Kim pouted as Alyssa looked towards her.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I should probably get going now so I can find him." He sighed, looking at Alyssa and her now worried face.

"Well, be careful. You don't know what's out there." Alyssa warned her, knowing with her cousins luck she would walk right into some monster's open mouth, thinking it was a cave or candy shop. Kim gave her a smile.

"I think you forget, I use to be a demon." She said, her voice reeking confidence. "I know how to take care of myself." She smiled smugly while cracking his fist in her other hand, pausing a moment before opening her eyes wide and waving her hand that she had cracked.

"Ow, I don't think knuckles are suppose to bend that way..." She mumbled. Alyssa sighed while rubbing her forehead, not sure how she was going to let herself let Kim go off into some dangerous and probably demon infested forest alone. But before she could really do anything to stop her, Kim was walking in some random direction that she had picked god knows how. Maybe she just liked the trees more on that side, it was hard to tell with Kim and her decisions.

"I'll see you guys later then. If I'm not back by tomorrow morning you might want to come looking for me." She told them, hesitating a moment to look at them. Alyssa and Jaken both nodded to her, knowing that was a very serious request.

"It'll be okay, you use to be a demon. Remember?" Alyssa joked with her, reminding her of her confidence just a few seconds ago. Kim laughed while hitting her own head in a 'doi' sort of manner.

"Ah, right!" She smile before turning back towards her apparently favorite direction, throwing her hand over her head to wave to them as she left.

"See ya--" She carried out the end of her world as she disappeared into the forest, leaving Jaken and Alyssa to watch her with some what worried expressions. They weren't sure what to exactly expect from this.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

It had been hours since Kim began her quest, not for something actually good like the Holy Grail. Nah, she was still looking for the Holy-Pain-In-The-Ass Kokiyou. She wondered how she could of gotten into this position, actually looking for Kokiyou. Things defiantly were different from last time.

Though with every step her tired feet took, she lost a bit more hope. Questions and complaints kept flooding through her mind.

'What if this really is no where near Kokiyou's village?' She looked at the trees around her, sighing deeply. The sky was painted orange for the early evening, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to walking around here in the dark. The creatures that could be coming out, the monsters, the demons.

Her lips turned into a straight line as she pressed forward, trying to remain confident.

_'Even if something does attack, Sesshomaru would save me... right?'_She had to think about the question, which she didn't like. This should be a no brainer. But with the current situation, she wasn't sure._ 'He might want me to die. Hell, they could of left by now without me. No- Jaken and Alyssa would never let him leave me behind. Or at least Alyssa wouldn't. I told them to come find me in the morning and they will.'_

She absentmindedly came to a stop, looking down at the ground under her feet.

"Let's just hope they find me alive." She whispered to herself. But as soon as she realized what road her mind was taking, she shook her head. Letting all those thoughts fly out like a dog shaking water off it's self after a cruel bath. This would not be the end, she would be okay. She knew she would. This soil would not be her graveyard. She wouldn't it let it.

With a new determined attitude, she walked a few more steps, ready to focus on the real problem: Kokiyou. But before her mind could get started down that road, she was interrupted by a sound that nearly made her jump out of her skin. It was a simple rustling of bushes, but she knew from enough movies and TV shoes that rustling bushes was never a good thing. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as her confidence began to drain out of her. She used what little she had left to try and talk herself into calming.

_'It's alright... just the wind.'_ She told herself, walking forward still with a slightly quicker pace. She tried to ignore the fact that she noticed there was no wind whipping around her.

She couldn't of taken more than twenty steps when she heard the rustling again, this time it was louder. Almost like it was more excited. She didn't bother to stop this time, knowing there was nothing good that could come out of stopping. The rustling continued behind her, never fading even as she got further and further away. She gulped, glancing around her for any thing she could pick up with a weapon. How coincidental that right after she gave herself that great pep talk, this was happening.

She went through the possibilities in her mind. Best case would be that it was just a little sweet woodland creature that wanted to make friends. Next, if it was an attack, it was a human following her. She knew her chances of fighting off or escaping a human were much better than a demon.

Either way, her best chance would be getting away. She wasn't sure how long she could run for. She was pretty exhausted from all the walking she had done in the past few hours. She would have to rely on adrenaline to keep her going. It was times like this that she wished she was a robot so she could pop in some energizer batteries and just keep going.

She hadn't noticed that her feet were already going faster and faster. She came to realize that the rustling was no longer from the bushes, but the grass behind her being pushed to the side as someone, or something, walked through it. It took all Kim had not to scream and just freak out. Her walking speed was a least keeping whatever it was a few feet behind her for now, but she knew it would be catching up soon enough. She would of looked over her shoulder to see what exactly she was deal with here. But she was horrified too.

What if it had laser eyes? What if looking at it made her turn into stone? She couldn't risk it. Besides, she might just end up provoking it. Also it was twilight and soon enough, she wouldn't be able to see much in the dark night forest. That would make this whole running away process much more complicated. So while she still had a small bit of the orange sky left, she darted forward. Screw walking, screw how tired she was, she was sprinting forward to get away. She had no idea where she was going or where a safe place even was. Her best hope was really that her stalker would grow tired of her and just leave her be.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case yet. Aside from hearing her own feet patting the ground, she heard much louder thuds as her attacker chased after her. She nearly fell a few times as she felt the world below her shake. Whatever this was, it must of been big. That was never a good sign when it came to things chasing you. Well unless it was a fat guy you could easily outrun, but Kim doubted that when after a few minted, the pounding of it's feet had become faster and she knew he was gaining on her.

For a moment she considered screaming, but she knew she'd need all the air she could get as she sped up. The only person that would probably even be able to help her was Sesshomaru, and she knew that if he was planning on helping her he'd know what was going on by now. The only thing she could do was keep running and pray that she somehow found a way to escape.

From behind her came a few wicked snickers. Her heart began to pound so hard, wanting to just break out of her chest and run ahead of her since Kim didn't seem to be running fast enough for it. Whatever was chasing her, it was enjoying this. So much for not provoking this.

The sun had finally set and Kim was now running in the dark, hoping there wasn't a randomly placed twig or rock anywhere to trip her. Because she knew if she fell, it was over. All of it.

She was surprised how balanced she had been so far. Also surprised that it had been a good five minutes since she started running and she hadn't tripped yet. She was also surprised that this lug behind her hadn't caught up with her yet. She gulped once again. Could it be this thing was just playing with her? Making he think she had a chance then just catching her easily later? She hated that idea. It ruled out all possibilities of a quick and painless death if this thing just wanted to toy around.

Oh, hell badly she wanted to yell for Sesshomaru right now. She knew if he could, _her_Sesshomaru would of been here long ago. He'd torture whatever this was. She closed her eyes, feeling them sting. She couldn't let herself cry, that could provoke the monster behind her even more. But all the pain she'd felt lately combined with this fear, it was almost too much to handle. If she there wasn't something chasing her, she would of fallen right then and there and had a break down. She almost considered doing so anything. Maybe the monster wouldn't want to mess with crazy crying lady.

She didn't have a chance to try out that theory though. She felt a tug on the back of her head as something grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She couldn't help it. As she felt her head being almost yanked off, she let out a high and spine tingling scream. She could hear it echoing around her after her lounged gave out and she was hoisted into the air, dangling by her hair. Her scalp screamed as she kicked her feet around and punched at nothing, trying to reach the ground. Her hands instinctively went up and clasped onto whatever held her up, trying to hold on to take the work off her skull and hair.

Her heart stopped again when she heard another chuckle. She stopped all her movement, frozen as her eyes finally focused on the thing that had been chasing. In front of her face was the huge circle of a demon. She could only assume he was a demon since it didn't seem possible for a human to be that ugly. It was odd how some demons, like Sesshomaru, could be so beautiful while other demons like this were walking around.

She could only see his face, but it was horrible. His head looked like a lumpy stone with the eye sockets carved into it, a dark circle shadowing his eyes. His mouth was open with a wide smile that exposed his rotting and crooked teeth, and the only hair he had were a few stray ones that sliced out of his mostly bald head.

Kim could only scream again as she held around his rock hard arms, kicked her feet into him. She felt a little boing after each impound and figure the demon's giant gut must of helped him in times like this. His laughs kept crackling as Kim finally spoke, closing her eyes and shaking her head as if to convinced herself this wasn't happening.

"Let go of me!" She yelled at him, tears streaming down her face when she just heard him laugh even louder.

"Stupid humans. So stupid... yet so much fun to play with." His horrible deep voice finally spoke as he flung her away from him, making her hit back first right into a tree across from them. Kim let out another little shriek with the new impact, but couldn't help but be thankful for the release on her hair. She couldn't even focus on the pain that surged within her from the hard tree. Instead she immediately opened her eyes and looked up at the demon that was now taking slow steps towards her, a chucking grin on his face. Kim's heart dropped when she knew she was right about his toying with her, he was enjoying this too much.

She could now see his full horrendous body. His hands were huge and he looked almost like a giant bolder. He was hunch backed and his calves were almost wider than the torn shorts he held around his waist with a rope. Based on how he looked, she supposed the easiest death she could hope for was him sitting on her.

For a moment she was frozen with fear. That is till she realized she couldn't give up now. She could run, or she could try to. The pain finally showed it's self as she stood, one hand leaning against the tree. She ignored the pain and was about to break off into a sprint again. But before she could even more an inch, her demon had his hand wrapped around her neck and was pinning her against the tree, his laughs louder now as Kim cringed.

"Stop!" She yelled, her hand coming up to his wrist and trying to pull it off her as he pushed her more into the tree. She almost wondered if she should let him go. Maybe he'd accidentally break her neck and that would be that. But she couldn't bare to just give up like that. She didn't come here to die, she came here to be with Sesshomaru. Her future with him!

Her eyes shut as she yelled a few more things she didn't even think about. Her mind was completely separated from her body at this point. She could only think about Sesshomaru, how she wanted to see him again. How she didn't want to die but spend the rest of his life with him. How she still had to make him smile, make him laugh. Imaging her Sesshomaru made her settle on the inside a bit, the tears more freely running down her cheek and dripping onto the demon's hand.

_'Sesshomaru...' _Her mind kept saying over and over again. Why had this happened? Why wasn't he hadn't he saved her yet? She refused to believe he didn't care. That would not be her last thought about him. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her. She filled her mind with the idea that he was on his way to save her right now and he would just make it a few moments too late. She would forgive him for that.

Her eyes opened again as the demon squeezed her neck even tighter. She tried to gasp for a breath but found her throat blocked by the demon's giant hard fingers. If only she could yell one more time. Yell Sesshomaru's name, let him be her last thought. But she couldn't do it, that damn demon was holding her neck too tightly. She was starting to lose feeling in most of her body as the oxygen was deprived from her blood. Her spazing heart was slowing more and more with every breath she couldn't take. It would be over soon. She knew it. She just closed her eyes again and sobbed without breath.

_'I love you, Sesshomaru. No matter what... forever!'_

Suddenly, a yell rang through her ears.

"Fear not, fair maiden!" The familiar voice called heroically from above them, echoing and bouncing off the forest trees. Kim's eyes instantly snapped open and much to her relief, the demon absentmindedly loosened his grip on her throat enough for her to breath. It was barely enough, but enough none the less.

The demon was looking up, almost with an amused expression as he stared up into the tree tops. Kim was still processing the voice as she looked up, getting proof that it was who she thought. Her face and heart felt so much relief, not simply because of the fact there was someone coming to her rescue but who that person was.

From the tree tops landed a man, his long raven hair brought back into a pony tail and following him down to the ground. His deep green eyes brightly stood out in the darkness of the night and his confident smirk was perfect angled on his well framed face. He wore gray hakama pants, and his haori jacket and kimono looking top was decorated with forest green patterns that were outlined in a silkily sparkling black.

He stood facing them, Kim able to look straight at him thought the demon had to turn and his head and some how see over his giant hunch back. Kim watched as her savior lifted his sword and pointed it at the demon, heroically standing as he always did.

Kim couldn't control the rush of emotions inside of her as he spoke again.

"Release her, foul beast!" His voice whipped out the cheesy line towards the demon. Kim felt her eyes watering more, with tears of happiness, as she looked forward at him. Finally, this was that break she had been waiting for.

"Kokiyou..." She whispered quietly, barely loud enough for anyone but her own mind to hear.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter :D It was a long one and I probably could of posted it as two, but I wanted to make something actually happen in this chapter rather than annoying pointless fillers. I would like to say that I didn't read over this chapter, but my beloved editor Anna did which I dearly love her for! So any mistakes are her fault for missing. HAHA. Also I just thought of something the other day.

Since a few of you said you liked Twilight and looked forward to the fanfic, blah blah, and I have the first chapter pretty much done already, I decided I'll offer it to you peoples. If you would like to read the first chapter of my twilight fanfiction, just contact me in any way you'd like. And I'll be happy to send it to you so you can get a taste of what it'll be about.

Now here are the review responses! I apologize to anyone who reviewed chapter three, I'm not really going to reply to those because I am a lazy bum.

**

* * *

**

**Wicked Shadow16:**

YES, YES, YES. Jacob is the reason for all hate in the world! I hate that little piece of mutt brains. Gah. So much. Eclipse was one of the best yet worst book ever. Only worst because it had that whole 'omg loveee' thing. Ugh. It made me so mad. Thank you for also hating Jacob, it gives me a reason to rant xD You're a new best friend, officially. I make anyone who hates Jacob my best friends. hehe.**

* * *

**

**beamingatyou:**

Aw, I'm sorry I made you give up hope :( But thank you for giving this story another chance! It does mean a lot to me. Hehe. I looking forward to reading your reviews and entertaining you with my weird Inuyasha anti-reality!**

* * *

**

**luna cresent:**

Hehe, I vaguely remember your code. Barely though x( You'll probably want to explain it to me again. Hehe. Well I'm sorry for disappearing like that and I really have no intention of doing it again. Even though I'm pass my Inuyasha phase, all I can really think about lately is this story. It's kinda like a curse I guess o.o;. Anyway, thank you! I look forward to all your reviews! I know they'll be... interesting. Hehe.**

* * *

**

**Sugar Sprite:**

Haha! That's hilarious! I was thinking about it like... a week ago. And I kept telling myself "It's okay to just let it die. It doesn't really matter anymore, no ones gonna read it anymore anyway." And I tried to be okay with that but it like.. hurt? I think this story just became such a big part of my life that I couldn't let it go xD Which is why I'm so relieved there are still people reading it.

An yes, I will def be adding your gaia :D Mine is Lime Rocket Dust so be ready to see that random friend request. Hehe. Thank you for not giving up on the story, I guess you're right. I'm not really someone who can abandon a story without kicking myself for it. I hope you liked this chapter and the many many more to come!

**

* * *

**

**SarangAbyss:**

Hehe, oh yes. Cause all of us fanfiction writers get together and party in dangerous places where we can all die at the same time. Hehe. Well I'm glad I'm officially revived, if so. And I'm glad to hear you're looking forward to the Twilight story. I'd love to send you the first chapter if you'd like to read it. It's not too exciting but that's just because it's the intro and the plot is still in the making.

I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get the twilight fic up. I know it'll be at least after Breaking Dawn comes out. But then I'll have to read over Breaking Dawn(which should only take me like two days) and then go through the fanfiction and make any changes that I need to based on Stephenie's plot. So... haha yeah. I'm working hard on it though. I even used a real place, real street names, and tried to make it as real as possible xD

Google Earth is godly. x)

* * *


	6. Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Chapter 5: **Where Is Your Boy Tonight?

The night left the world silent, all except Sesshomaru's shoes tapping against the soft ground below him as he made way back towards his traveling companions. Though he never thought of them as companions, more like followers that chose to stalk his every move. He supposed he didn't mind them much though. If he had, he would of killed them all by now. Not that he hadn't considered putting an end to a few certain individuals one.. or.. two.. or in Kim's case, fifty times.

He almost sighed at the thought of his two newest companions. It boggled his mind why Inuyasha and his little group would even care about what happened to them. That, of course, was what he had gone running off for. He had picked up Inuyasha's scent in the wind and decided to go after it, assuming he'd be weak from their last battle and now would be as good a time as ever to rid the world of his annoying brother. But of course Inuyasha let his human wench speak for him and ruined all tension and possibilities of a fight. All the small group had been worried about was the missing Kim and Alyssa.

He thought of their faces when Sesshomaru told them they were now following him around like sick little puppies almost made Sesshomaru consider laughing. He wasn't sure if those looks were out of shock that Sesshomaru allowed them to, or that the girls were willingly following someone like him. Even Sesshomaru wondered why they tagged along. Jaken had because, well, he could be summed up as a stalker. Rin did because Sesshomaru was her protector and he had given her life again.

But Alyssa and Kim?

Kim obviously didn't share the same reason as Jaken since she took every chance to disrespect him. She pressed his buttons and her limits at the same time. She liked to pretend that he was just another person, but he could tell by the way her heart rate sped up whenever they spoke to each other that she thought of him as something much more. Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot, he knew it had something to do with whatever her, Jaken, and Alyssa were so pathetically trying to hide from him.

He knew she couldn't of been following him for protection. Simply because he wouldn't protect her. He never had and never would. Despite the information she was giving him about Naraku, she was proving herself as nothing more than a pain. Her constant arguing, complaining, it reeked havoc to his brain.

But most of all, she did something much worst. She brought emotion to him. Sure they weren't the best emotions. Annoyance, anger,... confusion. They weren't things one would be embarrassed to feel. But for Sesshomaru, he didn't like feeling anything. He would rather live life as he had been. Everyone barely meeting his expectations and destroying those who didn't. He was rarely impressed and rarely did anyone challenge him. There was no reason to challenge him- he was usually right and did things perfectly. So what made this Kim girl think she could walk right into his life and start pulling emotions out of him? He wouldn't have it.

For that moment, things seemed to very simple. He would go back, get Jaken and Rin, and simply tell the girls that they were not coming. He could find information about Naraku in another way. If they tried to stay, he'd order Jaken and Rin onto Ah Un and they'd just leave, flying into the sky until the human's complaints faded away. Of course Rin would be disappointed since she had taken a liking to the girls. And Jaken would surely be unhappy because of this little plot they had going on. But Sesshomaru didn't care, he only care about one thing. Himself.

That was one of the best moments of Sesshomaru's life. It was so sure, so easy. But now it had worn off and he realized things weren't that simple. Rin being upset would surely reek more emotions to his mind. Jaken could end up bitter and be even more annoying. And though it had been so only a few days since they came, it was hard to imagine his little group without Kim and Alyssa in it. He knew it had only been two days, he could count. But it felt like so much longer. Like years he'd know the girls and they were as permanent as Jaken or Rin. This didn't make sense to him at all. He mostly blamed that Kim girl who'd taken comfort to him so easily. Again she went, even when she wasn't around, confusing him with her very being.

He pushed the two human girls out of his mind for the rest of his walking, soon coming close to where the group had camped out. He took a moment to take in their scents. Rin's flower patch smell, Jaken's fishy stenchl, Alyssa's salty sea armoa, and... no, there was one missing. Sesshomaru's brow slightly raised as he tried to comprehend what had been missing. He couldn't stop sniffing the air, matching the scents to the faces till he realized it. The missing scent was Kim's lemon smell. He wasn't sure why, but this made his feet quicken. He swerved through the trees that patterned the forest, breaking through a few branches and finding his little group.

He had startled Alyssa slightly. She had been sitting on the ground, staring at the tall grass that was almost at her eye level when she sat. He took a glance at her face, noting the concern it still held from whatever expression she had before he appeared. She looked at him, her face saying nothing but simply studying him. Despite how this displeased him, he ignored it. His gaze turned to Rin who laid with her arms and legs saddled around Ah Un. The little girl lightly snored, the noise breaking through the group's silence tension. He looked around, not spying Jaken at first, but soon becoming aware of the toad as he jumped up and down, going from the air to hidden behind tall grass that came an inch or two above his head.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" His voice called as he wobbled to his lord's feet, looking up at the white demon with his giant toad eyes. Jaken had decided to be extra ass-kissing-rific to Sesshomaru after this whole 'liar liar' thing. He couldn't let his lord lose faith in him, it wouldn't happen!

Sesshomaru looked down at the smaller demon, showing him nothing but the blank slate that was his expression. He hoped one of them would just start speaking soon. He didn't want to be the one to mention Kim's disappearance. As far as he knew, he shouldn't of even noticed. A small breeze passed by him, tossing his hair lightly to the side and letting it fall again. That breeze was all he needed to understand where Kim had gone though. He could sense quite a few things, her lemon smell, fear, another more crude smell... he put the other two in the back of his mind and concluded they had nothing to do with Kim's scent.

Alyssa stood up, looking at Sesshomaru while biting her lip. She wasn't sure what Sesshomaru would do about Kim's absence. He didn't look mad, why would he be? She'd imagine he would be relieved that Kim was gone. So far they were only at the 'annoyance' phase of their relationship.

"Sess-..." She paused a moment, correcting herself before Jaken or Sesshomaru could.

"Ahem. Lord Sesshomaru," She dallied a little with her words.

"Where is Kim?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising both Jaken and Alyssa. There were a few things odd about that question. One, he was asking where Kim was. Not where the human, the annoyance, the wench, the complete-and-utter-threat-to-his-sanity. No, he had asked for _Kim_. Second, why did he care again? Both of Allyssa and Jaken had already planned out that he wouldn't. This would completely destroy their strategy. Why couldn't he just go along with things?

Sesshomaru grew more impatient as they simply stared at him. Another breeze brushed his nose and tingled it with the lemon scent. He could smell more that that, feeling a number of emotions run through his body that the wind carried with the scent. He showed no sign of acknowledgment as pain, anger, and fear ran down his spine. All he knew was it was not his emotions, it should be nothing for him to worry about. Right now the only thing he really felt was the annoyance that came from Jaken and Alyssa's lingering silence.

"Well?" He said, snapping them out of their re-planning. Alyssa replied as Jaken opened his mouth to, her response seeming more instinctive.

"She went to look for you." She told him, realizing this was a simple repeat of what had happened last time. Only this time, she was lying since Kim had actually gone off looking for Kokiyou. It was weird to think of Kim looking for Kokiyou and not Sesshomaru but... she was standing in the middle of a forest with a talking toad, dragon, little girl, and one of her world's most popular anime characters. She really had no place to say was weird and what wasn't right now.

"Looking for me?" This Sesshomaru repeated her answer, some how using a bored tone to morph it into a question. Alyssa's hands fell straight to her side as she nodded. Things were awkward for her when talking to Sesshomaru, especially when Kim wasn't around to put focus on herself.

"Yeah.. she said you were taking too long." Alyssa said, her voice slightly stumbling with her words. She gulped as he some what glared at her. His eyes had narrowed a bit, making her flinch. Could he tell she was lying? She hoped not or she might be in deep trouble.

"How long has she been go for?" He asked her, watching as the relief flew over her face. He of course knew she was lying, this simple human was much too easy to read. Jaken jumped at the chance to speak as Alyssa recovered from her almost panic attack.

"The human left a few hours ago, milord." He informed the demon. Sesshomaru's golden eyes shifted from Alyssa to Jaken, not sure what to make of this situation. He couldn't help but keep inhaling the scents that the breeze threw at him, his fingers clenching slightly.

"Where did she really-" He was about to dig the truth out of the two, but as a very rare occasion, Sesshomaru was interrupted. And even though she was considerably far away, it was Kim that had interrupted him. His unspoken words dangled off the edge of his tongue, his head instinctively looking over as a bloody scream echoed through the air, breaking the night's dead silence.

Sesshomaru stared in it's direction for a few moments after the scream had died out, seeming to think nothing of it while inside, wheels were turning. Alyssa had nearly frozen, that scream all too familiar to her. She stared at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to run off and save her foolish cousin.

_'Why? Why did I let her go off alone! So stupid! Alyssa, you're so stupid!' _

She took a few moments to stop scolding herself and realized something. She looked from Jaken to Sesshomaru, both simply standing there in some form of thought. From behind her she heard a few whimpers, Rin turning her head in her sleep at the scream and them knowing it must of forced it's way into one of her dreams. That couldn't be a big issue right now though.

Alyssa's eyes were locked on the still Sesshomaru, trying to make sense of what he was doing. But how could you make sense of nothing?

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshomaru!" She snapped at him, the demon lord looking her way with a narrowed expression. She wasn't sure if the scream had displeased him or her rude way of addressing him. But right now, she honestly didn't care.

"What are you just standing there for?" She asked him in a frustrated tone, her hands clenching into fists at her side. "That was Kim's scream!" She nearly yelled, but kept her voice down for Rin's sake. She didn't want to cause the girl more nightmares. Sesshomaru looked at her a moment, his look indescribable since it had nothing to it. Alyssa had not missed these days, the days that Sesshomaru was simply nothing.

"I know," His voice finally claimed over his silence. Alyssa's eyes widened a little as she felt an adrenaline rush, the anger making her whole body shake as she threw daggers at him with her eyes.

"You know?!" She yelled this time, another whimper coming from Rin behind them. No one paid the small girl much mind though. Jaken was at Alyssa's side, reaching up to her but knowing touching her wouldn't help the situation at all.

"Alyssa, calm-" He was about to plead before her voice interrupted him.

"Why aren't you running off to save her then? Are you deaf or something? She's obviously in trouble!" She yelled at the demon lord, earning a glare from him. So now that Kim wasn't around to disrespect him, this one felt like taking the job? Lovely.

"You will not speak to this Sesshomaru like that, pathetic human." Sesshomaru's voice nearly hissed to intimidate the blonde. It didn't seem to work though since Alyssa was opening her mouth to counter his words, her own voice not coming out as another spoke ahead of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin's little sound yawned from Ah Un's back. The three sets of eyes all darted over to Rin who was sitting up now, her legs still saddling the demon under her. Though now one of her arms stretched up into the sky as the other used her small soft hands to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said again, blinking sleepily as she stared towards the dog demon. "Rin heard a scream. Rin thought it was a dream but-" She was cut off by the demon lord himself.

"Just go back to sleep, Rin." He muttered under his cold breath. Alyssa glared towards Sesshomaru before turning back towards Rin.

"It was Kim, Rin." She her voice flat and blunt. Rin's soft brown eyes looked at Alyssa now, tired confusion clear on the small girl's face.

"..What?" She asked, another yawn peaking into her voice. Alyssa didn't meant to, but her glare tightened as she said these words.

"The scream, Rin. It was Kim. She's in trouble." Alyssa told her again, Rin's eyes filled with alarm more and more with every word Alyssa spoke. Sesshomaru glared more at Alyssa, releasing a little growl. How dare she put Rin through this? No doubt the girl would be on the edge now! Things would of been much easier if Rin had just woken up in the morning, asked where Kim was, and Sesshomaru told her right next to-

Gone. He would of told her she was gone. She had left. She'd be coming back, No. No she wouldn't.

His glare became more intense. His mind was playing trick on him, this he knew. Alyssa looked back at Sesshomaru again, a some how smug frown on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't go help her." Alyssa pretty much tattled on him, not caring so much as she heard Sesshomaru hiss. He'd already risked one of Rin's friend's being. She doubted the little girl would let it happen to another. Rin's eyes stared towards Sesshomaru as she jumped off Ah Un, running over to his feet and the grass tickling just up to her nose.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-sama! You have to help Kim-chan!" Her little voice panicked, looking up at Sesshomaru with eyes that pleaded. Sesshomaru made the mistake of looking down at her, his face expressionless but his eyes trapped in the soft brown of Rin's. She had a face that was one of his big downfalls, it was hard to say no to. But some how the simple syllable was about to trickle off his tongue.

No.

It would of been so easy to say. Just breathe it out. He could of even shook his head and began orders to distract them from the missing human. He could of done anything and he knew he would of. But he heard someone complain, as if they already knew his plan. His brow nearly twitched as he became annoyed, scanning the three faces in front of him to see who the foolish one was that was trying to tell_ him_, the Great Lord Sesshomaru-sama, what to do.

It of course wasn't Jaken. He hadn't expected it to be. The loyal servant would never question him.

Nor was it Rin who was now clinging to the cloth of his pants, her eyes sparkling her plea as she silently stared up at him.

He looked to Alyssa with a sharp glare, ready to yell and put her in her place. How dare he be saying-

Sesshomaru froze, even oddly for a man who so cold usually. Alyssa stood in front of him with her arms still crossed, her look hard and screaming what the words were saying, but her lips did not move as she said absolutely nothing.

This wasn't right. Who was speaking to him then? He had just felt the breeze playing with his hair again? Could it of been the wind whispering these things to him? Was it the soft pat of the grass against their bodies? Perhaps an animal was around with odd sounds, and maybe he was the only one to notice it's pattern sounded like words. But his mind dragged to the final conclusion, the one that formed a crack in his ice heart.

It was him. Or rather his subconscious. It was screaming to him, screaming loudly. It had already begun complaining about how long he was taking to move his feet. It was pushing at his nerved to try and make him move. It was pounding on his cold heart, trying to shatter it. He took in a sharp breath, trying to put clear air into his head and rush whatever parasite that had taken over his mind out. But even with the air, he was still being screamed at.

"Dammit..." He muttered under his breath, the company around him getting odd expressions, completely unaware to the inner battle Sesshomaru seemed to be having. But before any of them could question the lord, he was off. Nothing more now than a gust of wind in their faces as he raced into the forest's darkness.

&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_'Please... Sesshomaru, wait for me.'_

_Kim stood in the center of darkness, staring forward at the back of that demon. That demon who had stolen her heart and was now walking away with it. She knew this darkness all too well and she knew this was only a dream. But some how that didn't stop the pain surging through her body as she tried to run after the fading figure of Sesshomaru, going into the darkness as she didn't move an inch._

_'Sesshomaru, please.. Sesshomaru!'_

"Sesshomaru!" Her lounges finally let out, the name flying so clearly off her tongue as her head flew up from her pillow, her blue eyes were wide as fear danced in them. Her mouth was slightly open from the sound she had just made. Though now it served as a door for air as she heavily breathed, staring forward at the wood paneled walls that made her question if she was even awake.

_'Where am I?' _

The last time she checked, she was being forced into a tree by some ugly demon with a laughing problem. And now she sat on futon in the middle of some feudal bedroom. Her eyes darted back and forth, from the sliding rice paper doors to the small table in the center of the room that barely came a foot off the ground, surrounded by four sitting mats. Placed randomly in the corner was a golden framed mirror, resting against the panneled wall as if it had just been put there and was waiting for a more permanent place.

Kim ignored the pain that shot through her body, most likely from her personal contact with that damn tree, as she pushed the futon covers off her and stood. She wasn't necessarily in complete pain, but she was rather stiff. She'd definitely felt worst before.

She wasn't sure why, but her feet dragged her over to the mirror. She watched it intensely, catching her own eye as her reflection came more and more into view while she approached it.

_'That dream...'_ She thought to herself, a frown on her face. It was the classic chasing after something you couldn't have dream. She let out a heavy sigh as she came to the mirror, stopping in front of it and closing her eyes with disappointment. She would of hoped that her mind was more creative than that and wouldn't of had such an unoriginal dream.

Slowly her eyes opened and looked to the mirror. The very instant she saw her reflection, her eyes grew wider and wider. She was no longer seeing into the mirror, her eyes were looking into a far different place. They were looking _back_.

She still saw herself in the mirror, only now her reflection did things she didn't. She had a more curious look on, posing for herself into the mirror as a kimono curved around her body. The kimono was a deep rich shade of purple that use to be one of Kim's favorite colors, and dotted with rain drops that were stitched into the satin fabric. She saw herself, smiling, and could hear her own thoughts.

"A perfect fit..." She whispered, her own words snapping her out of that little flashback she'd put herself in. Those words, they were exactly what she had thought as she stared into the mirror of Kikiyou's room. That kimono was the one Kokiyou had arranged for her to wear. It was the room she woke up in after Kokiyou found her- in the alternate past.

Her eyes calmed down a bit as she let out a sigh, her hand bracing it's self on the golden mirror frame as she leaned against it, the other hand running up her bangs and hair. At least now she knew where she was. This was what she wanted, right? She was in Kokiyou's palace and things would go as they had before. She shook her head slightly. She hated the thought of that other, easier, past.

"Ah, so you are awake." The voice of a woman suddenly snapped Kim out of her cooling phase. She jumped a little, landing to face the person who had spoken to her. The woman looked a little surprised by her reaction and took a step back, as if to show she meant no harm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Her voice sounded genuinely concerned. Kim didn't think about replying to the woman. She just looked at her.

She wasn't too old, maybe in her twenties, wearing a simple pale blue kimono with a dark blue obi and a humble bow in the back. Her hair was long and dark brown, trailing down her back and down to her waist. Her eyes were a darker brown, obviously this girl was human, and they held a kindness in them that warmed Kim inside. In the woman's hands was a folded rich purple kimono, silver glistening in some parts of the pattern. Raindrops.

Kim strayed away from the kimono and back to the woman's face, the woman obviously waiting for some kind of reply from Kim so she'd know it was safe to come closer. Kim had realized how rude she was being and quickly nodded, blushing slightly from the embarrassment.

"Oh-no. I wasn't frightened. Just... startled." Her voice shook lightly as she processed this major deja vu. The woman's face softened with a more pleased smile.

"I see," She said in a ringing tone. Kim could tell she must of been confusing her own shaking voice for fear, rather than the state of being overwhelmed. She decided to just let the woman think so, calming more as she carried the kimono towards the futon with the cover messily thrown off. The red headed girl watched as the servant placed the folded kimono on her bed, turning to her and smiling as she dipped for a bow.

"Lord Kokiyou has selected this kimono for you to wear, if you would like." She told her. Kim just watched as she stood straight again, her hands folded in front of her. "My master will come and explain things to you soon. Please, just relax. No one means you any harm here." The woman sounded so confident about that. Kim held back a laugh, smiling instead.

"Thank you." She said.

_'Ha! Yeah right! No harm- till the crazy dog demon comes storming in here throwing a hissy fit.'_

The woman smiled once more to her, taking another shorter bow than walking out of the room. Kim watched her till the sliding door closed, leaving the servant on the other side.

Kim let out a long sigh while walking towards the futon, wearing a slightly annoyed expression. She didn't like all the bowing that chick had been doing, but she assumed it was because Kokiyou was already filling their heads with blabber and jabber about how she was going to be their future mistress of the village, or something like that. She wished she could of told the servant that there was no way in hell something like _that _would be happening and save her back to effort with all that bowing.

She stared down at the kimono, for some reason not too sure if she wanted to put it on. But she was starting to get tired of her modern days that she'd been wearing for the past three days. Plus this style was literally sooo two years ago for her. Her hands brushed against the fabric a moment, it feeling just as soft and silky as it had last time. Finally, she sighed and went to change, going to undo her pants when for the first time she noticed a lump in her deep pocket. She paused a moment, trying to remember what the lump could of been. The a bright smile hit her face like some godly bricks and her hand quickly moved to fish into the pocket, pulling out that cursed mp3.

"Victory!" She cheered, almost about to jump up and down with joy as she huggled the mp3 to her cheek. This trip just got twenty five percent more bearable. She laid the small device on the bed and went back to changing.

After a lot of wrapping, tying, cursing, and some threatening, Kim was tucking the obi around her and finally stood dressed in the feudal attire. Making sure not to forget the device and knowing Sesshomaru could come to her rescue at any moment, she grabbed her mp3 and tucked it into the long pockets of her sleeve. She sighed a bit, while walking over to the mirror and seeing how her effort had paid off. She probably would of been proud of herself if it didn't look exactly the same as last time. Her blue eyes looked over the mirror's surface, trying to plan things out from here. The servant had said Kokiyou would be here soon, so she'd have to prepare herself for him. And make sure all spoons were removed from the three mile radius.

It would definitely be a challenge to deal with Kokiyou. Last time she saw him, he had tried to kill her. Sure he was under Naraku's mind control but come on- if he really cared he would of snapped out of it! She frowned. That couldn't of been the case since Naraku had used that same control on her to make her attack Sesshomaru but... that couldn't be the same. She realized how hard it was for her not to hold every little thing against Kokiyou. She even found herself blaming him for things that he really had nothing to do with him. She'd already somehow pinned cancer, drug addiction, war, and rap music on him.

_'Kim, you can do this. You have to do this.'_ She thought to herself, her sharp eyes staring into her reflection with a determine passion. She jumped again with a startle when another voice broke through the silence.

"It looks very nice on you." The familiar and smooth voice said from the sliding door. Kim turned to see Kokiyou standing, one hand still holding the rice door that had been pushed aside for him to enter. She wondered how he had opened it with out making a noise for her to notice, then again she was pretty good at completely ignoring every little thing about him. She bit her lip slightly.

She wasn't quite ready yet, she still needed some time to brace herself. It sickened her that last time she was all giggly and 'oh my gosh, you cute!' when she first met Kokiyou. She remembered the heat of the blush in the alternate past when he had complimented her in that exact same way, and she was relieved to feel the anger in her making her face red anyway this time. He would be too oblivious to know the difference anyway.

It was hard not to be angry though. She hadn't noticed before, but every inch of him reeked this smug and cocky attitude. He was as attractive as always, but Kim was sure as soon as he opened that big fly trap of his the handsome meter would start dropping. Fast.

Suddenly Kim realized she had to speak, and not just stare at him like a Nazi looking at a Jew.

"Oh... um.. thank you." She said, summoning all her strength to smile. He seemed to fall for it though as he nodded, taking a step into the room and sliding the door shut behind him. Kim glanced around at the four walls that now completely enclosed her with Kokiyou. She simply took relief in the knowledge, thanks to the anime fruit baskets, that rice walls were very easy to tear through if she began inhaling too much idiocy.

Kokiyou walked towards her, taking his steps smoothly and coolly. His smile was warm, pleasant, and in Kim's own way obnoxious.

"You must be confused, please sit." He told her sweetly while gesturing his hand to the small table that sat in the middle of the room. Kim looked toward the table, remembering this part. It when he treated her to a fabulous feast- of soup. Lovely. To hide her "excitement" she nodded and walked right to the table, not making eye contact with him. His smile widened as he watched her, waiting only a few seconds before he also made way towards the mat.

He paused a moment as Kim chose her mat, most likely waiting for her to pick one so he could take the one right across from her. It was times like this that she enjoyed being able to easily read people. She looked towards him with a pleasant smile, standing behind a mat and bending her knees as if she were about to sit on it. Kokiyou of course went to the mat right across from it, planting himself down in plenty of a hurry. The moment his knees hit the mat though, Kim did a little side step and was situated on the mat to the left of the fake out. Kokiyou's eyes gained circumference, looking at her with confusion. But the smile she still wore told him to think nothing of it. So he let his features relax and smiled back.

"So, what am I doing here?" Kim decided to ask. He would of course begin talking and she could begin ignoring him. It'd make things quite a bit more tolerable. But instead he had to go and make her speak. Dammit.

"Why don't we discuss it over some food? You must be hungry from all the excitement." He suggested to her. Kim's smile grew, only because she had to try harder to fake it.

"Well, I suppose." She said with a short nod as he clapped his hands together. Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes as a few servants came into the room, one holding the door open for the others that held bowls and cups.

_'I'm sure a please would work just as well as a clap.'_ She thought to herself while smiling at the servants as they placed a bowl and cup in front of her. She didn't want to be rude to them, she had nothing against them at all. Only their damn lord. Who apparently couldn't tell the difference between food and soup.

"Thank you," She said while looking to Kokiyou, knowing she shouldn't _blame _any of the servants for this meal.

"It is no problem." He said, sounding glad that she was being appreciative. "Please, eat. You should regain some energy. I'll talk." He said to her, looking down at the soup. Kim resisted another eye roll as he gestured to her soup.

_'Oh yeah, cause I totally didn't know that was there already. Thanks a lot Lassie.'_

"Sounds like a good deal." She told him while cupping her hands around the bowl, which is actually very ironic when you think about it. Kokiyou looked satisfied as she took the first sip, and then he began with his story. Kim hadn't even heard it yet and could of made a back of the book summary for it. It would probably be one of those books that don't even bother to give you a summary.. It'd be some quote from a review or something. Kim assumed the quote for this particular story would be something like 'Kokiyou bez off da chain.' from the Kokiyou press.

"Do you remember what happened? The attack?" He asked her, she supposed wondering if she had amnesia or something. Kim nodded simply. She had the exact opposite of amnesia.

"I remember the demon and the tree... and then you came swinging down like Tarzan." She smiled a little while lowering her bowl, placing it back on the table, not minding the odd look he gave her at the mention of 'Tarzan'. But he didn't ask about it. Kim assumed that was simply because he was use to not knowing things.

"Yes, that demon. He's been causing a lot of issues around here." Kokiyou frowned a bit. "His favorite seems to be weaker people. Children, woman. He's not much for a challenge and will jump anything obviously weak enough for him to play with." He explained.

Kim barely looked like she was paying attention as she took another sip of her soup.

_'Oh Kokiyou, as flattering as always.'_ Sarcasim rang through her head.

"I am glad I made it in time to help you. Though.. I grieve for those I couldn't save from that beast." He said while letting out a deep sigh, Kim looking at him and glad he was taking this moment to be a drama queen, staring at the table with 'pain'. She felt so relieved after she finally got to roll her eyes, wondering how Kokiyou expected that he could save anyone. That was when an idea popped into her mind. How the hell did he save her?

"None the less, I appreciate you saving my life. So, thank you." She said as she held the bowl in front of her, looking at him not with hatred now but curiosity.

"But.. how did you save me?" She asked while glancing over him intensely, trying to hint to Kokiyou that she it didn't seem likely a dude like him could take on that monster of a demon. He didn't seem to be understanding it though. Kim was suddenly remembering that if you ever wanted to get anything through to Kokiyou, you probably needed a literal sign. Or bricks. In her case, preferably the bricks.

"Oh, it was simple. I'm actually a very powerful warrior." Kokiyou said, his face suddenly flipping from the grief of 'those he couldn't save' to a smug expression. Kim braced herself.

_'He's about to brag, what a drag. HAHA. I'm a poet and I didn't even know-et. Hehe. Apparently a very uncreative one. What's that line from again? Maybe Danny Phantom but... hmm..'_

"You don't say?" She tempted him to continue, simply so he could keep talking and she could get a break. She knew it had worked as Kokiyou nodded.

"Well, yes! In fact I remember one time there was this fierce monster attacking the village..." He began. Kim's eyes grew more bored as she translated from the language of Kokiyou to reality.

_'Some hobo got lost...'_

"He was attacking villagers left and right!"

_'He was begging a lot.'_

"People were starting to lose their hope!"

_'Everyone was running out of money to give him.'_

"I hadn't been here when the monster came. I had business to attend to."

_'Got stuck looking in a mirror.'_

"But I was terrified to see what had become of my poor village when I returned!"

_'I guess that one's right. Kokiyou probably wouldn't be too fond of ruling a poor village. At least their hobos are rich.'_

"Finally I met the monster, face to face."

_'I guess the hobo realized everyone else was out of money and tried to hit Kokiyou up.'_

"It was a long and intense battle, I barely made out of it alive."

_'The hobo stalked Kokiyou for a long time since of course the dude wouldn't give him any money. Probably led the hobo into the forest and couldn't find his way back out.'_

"But finally, he lost the battle."

_'More like the hobo got lost in the forest.'_

"And I emerged victorious. My villagers were so glad to see me again! I couldn't believe they had begun to lose faith in me since the battle had dragged on so long."

_'More like you emerged from the forest and people were surprised you got your dumbass un-lost.'_

"We celebrated for many days afterwards, then went back to a normal life."

_'Many days,... or till the villagers realized they weren't getting their money back.'_

Kim realized the annoying sound of his voice was gone and he was looking at her, his eyes beaming like a child who had drawn a pretty picture and was shoving it on his parents face, waiting for the long strings of praise. Kim wasn't sure if she could go for long complimenting him without biting her own tongue off, so she simply smiled at him and nodded.

"That's very... noble." She said, lack of better words. Actually, she could think of quite a few better words. But she didn't think he'd take to kindly to them. She had to wonder what kind of story he'd make out of how he had saved her. Which she still was in the dark about. Though perhaps it'd be weird to ask for a detailed description. Besides, anything he said would have to go through too much analyzing which would result in her head hurting. She did have a few more questions though.

"Did I faint?" She asked him, the bowl on the table in front of her now. Her lips and taste buds seemed to be on a Kokiyou strike. He looked at her with confusion as she explained her question.

"That night... I'm not sure if it was last night or not. But the last thing I remember was you coming from the trees and then things just kinda go blank from there." She asked him. Maybe Kokiyou had accidentally lost grasp of his sword and it hit her in the head, knocking her out.

"Ah," Kokiyou said as he began to understand, though his face still looked unsure. Kim raised a brow at him. It was a simple question, she didn't know how she could dumb it down for him. There wasn't much you could do to three words and a question mark. Finally he nodded.

"You did." He said, Kim waiting for further explanation but him never going on with it. A very rare moment for Kokiyou indeed.

But it was an even rarer moment for Kim that she wanted him to continue.

"...How?" She asked, almost accusing him of being an idiot with her tone. He frowned slightly, Kim getting the impression he was quickly trying to pull something out of his ass to feed to her. Must of been more soup.

"The demon had been strangling you considerably," He finally answered. "I suppose it was from lack of oxygen. Do not worry though, my doctors checked over you and you show no signs of injury other than a few bruises and scrapes." Kokiyou said, making quick way to change the subject from how she got hurt to how he had 'helped' her and was the only reason she was still alive. It made Kim gulp a bit as she realized, no matter how she hated it, he was right. If it wasn't for him that demon would of killed her. No doubt.

"Why exactly were you traveling through the forest alone, anyway? What village do you come from? The clothes you were wearing are so... odd." Kokiyou brought up, glancing towards her bed where her jeans and shirt laid in a crumbled pile. Kim also looked towards her clothes then back to him, smiling a little more. This was _that _part.

Kim tell Kokiyou about Sesshomaru, Kokiyou freak out, and coincidentally Sesshomaru comes knocking. Then they have a short brawl, Kim end up with a twisted ankle and Kokiyou with a broken arm, and then Sesshomaru carry her out of the cursed palace, looking blank yet obviously thinking about things against his better judgement. The hard part was over. Thank god.

"I wasn't traveling alone." Kim told him, smiling a little more. "I just strayed a bit from my group. I've been traveling with my cousin, a little girl, and two _demons_." She watched as his eyes grew a bit.

"A toad demon and a _dog demon_." She said, her voice dancing a bit off her tongue. The look on his face thrilled her, just as it had in the alternate past.

"A dog demon!? A toad demon I do not worry about, he sounds harmless. But a dog demon? No wonder you were running through the forest alone, you must of been trying to escape him!" Kokiyou gasped. Kim grinned.

Any moment now the servant would be coming in, telling Kokiyou that there was a dog demon here looking for her. And then things would play into action. For now though she had to act like she was trying to dismiss Kokiyou's words. Sesshomaru was probably already listening to their every word and would hold it against her if she didn't defend him.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that." She said, giggles almost coming from her voice as she looked towards the door. Cue the servant! She didn't pay attention as Kokiyou spoke.

"Nothing like that? How could you trust living with a dog demon?" He asked, his voice simply appalled as he shook his head. It was fortunate he seemed to need a few moments to recover from the disgust. That gave Kim plenty of time to stare at the door, waiting. And waiting. More waiting.

She didn't remember it taking this long before.

"Honestly, what self respecting dog demons keeps humans in his company anyway?" Kokiyou grunted, till his face morphed into shock.

"Unless he's saving you for a snack!" He gasped, staring at Kim and waiting for her to join him in horror. But she kept her eyes glued to the door. The bright smiley face she had a few moments ago was gone, replaced with one of confusion and some hints of disappointment.

"Sesshomaru...?" She whispered, completely oblivious to Kokiyou's presence now. That made two oblivious people in the room. Kokiyou didn't seem to find her random whispering weird. He paid more mind to the name she had said. His legs straigtened up to make his sitting position taller, his palms slamming onto the table and gaining Kim's attention as the bowls and cups rocked from the shake he had caused.

"Did you say _Sesshomaru_? As in the Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands?!" He practically yelled, seeming furious by this. Kim looked up at him, nodding as she stayed low on the ground. She knew his furry was simply because Kokiyou knew he didn't stand a chance against Sesshomaru. It probably would screw with his plans.

"No wonder!" Kokiyou said in response to her nod, waiting for her to say something. But instead Kim sat there, her blue eyes on him for only another moment before they faced back to the door. She sat there with her hands laying on her lap and her red hair falling over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the door, Kokiyou losing some of the anger in his features. She looked like such a puppy, waiting for her master to get home and come through the door any moment. Two words came to his mind that brought a smile to the lord's face, lowering his legs back to the mat as he smiled to her.

_'Cute.'_

Her looked at her pathetic expression.

_'Vulnerable.'_

"Would you like to go outside?" He asked her, watching as her head turned to face him with confusion.

"You're staring at the door." Kokiyou explained to her, Kim looking some what embarrassed that he noticed. Really she was shocked that he had actually noticed something!

"I apologize... I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm sure after whatever hell that demon has put you through, you don't take very well to outrage." He mused to her, grinning in a way that tried to lure her. Unfortunately for him, Kim wasn't a fish. She frowned a little more.

"Sesshomaru has never-..."

"Would you like to go outside? Fresh air would do you good." He repeated, cutting her off to change the subject. No need to focus on the obviously superior dog demon. He had to fill every single thought of Kim with nothing but him. It couldn't of been that hard. He seemed to manage it himself pretty well.

Kim looked like she had to deeply consider the offer for a moment. Sesshomaru would still be able to find her if they were outside, right? She'd make sure they didn't go too far. It's not like he was following a map with an 'x' on this room.

"I.. I suppose." She said, watching as Kokiyou jumped to his feet.

"Wonderful! I can show you the garden I dedicated to myself!" He cheered, swiftly throwing his hand out towards her to help her up. Kim simply looked at his hand the let out an awkward cough, getting onto her feet completley on her own and walking right past him.

"Sounds lovely.." She grumbled, folding her hands in her kimono sleeve as her feet patted towards the door.

Kokiyou still stood there with his hand outreached, shocked at how bluntly rejected he had been. He could of taken her hand and never let go, but nooooooo. She was going to make things difficult. He sighed as his hand balled into a fist, falling to his side while he closed his eyes for a brief moment. At least the harder it was, the better the story to brag with later. So he opened his bright green eyes to the world and put on his normal cocky smile, turning to Kim and walking towards her as she opening the sliding door.

They came to the small path wooden, one side of it being lined with the screen doors to various rooms while the other was framed with a beginnings on a garden. Kim stared down at the flowers, cringing when she realized Kokiyou was right. The fresh air had done her some good. But for every good thing Kokiyou did, there was a hell of a lot of bad to go with it. This being proven as he came up next to her, placing his hand lightly on the small of her back and steering her sharply away to the flowers that had been keeping her attention.

"You don't want to look at those, they have nothing to do with me!" He told her while smiling and going off on some sort of rant about himself. Kim couldn't even hold an angry expression, she honestly felt helpless. She looked towards her tormentor, Kokiyou, then over her shoulder at the wooden path they were walking away from.

_'Sesshomaru... where are you?'_ Her voice whimpered inside her head.

&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru was bent over, leaning towards the ground. One hand pressed against the bark of a tree, imprinting it's pattern in his soft skin. The other swiftly tossed the grass, a few blades bent and destroyed. He took a few sniffs of the smell, the scent of lemons.

He'd been on the hunt for Kim all night really. He cursed the wind for scattering her scent in so many random directions. Half of the time he found he was following a false lead, though this time seemed to be the real deal. Sure it had taken him all the way till the late morning of the next day to find, but this area was heavy with Kim's scent and could practically still feel the emotions that lingered there from the night before. He sensed fear, pain, and some how mixed into it was a brief sense of happiness.

The morning light had revealed something hidden in last night's darkness, foot prints. He had back tracked them from that heavily scented spot into the depths of the forest. There were two sets that were molded into the long grass. One was considerably bigger and more dented, the other having the odd patterns that he assumed came from those odd shoes Kim wore. He recalled her referring to them as 'tennis shoes'. Who even knew what tennis was. He had lost interest as she explained it.

He more followed the scents more than the prints. He merely glanced at them every once in a while, making sure the wind wasn't playing around with the scents again. They led him all the way to a point where the two scents, and prints, split. His eyes grazed the ground as they followed the giant prints, going back into some bushes. Though the positioning of the prints made it clear they had come from the bushes, and not the other way around. The other prints, the ones that he had concluded belonged to Kim, kept coming from straight ahead of him.

He could easily put together this problem, playing the scene almost perfectly in his mind. The tension in the air wasn't letting him miss many details, he wondered when his imagination became capable of something like this. Hell, when did he get an imagination in the first place?

Sesshomaru was following the prints again, the direction which he had come from. He knew the other way would simply take him to where Jaken, Alyssa, and Rin still waited. And they wouldn't accept his returning without Kim. Though he didn't care much, he'd make them accept it. But whenever the thought even popped into his head, the natural defense of that annoying little voice in his mind tore it apart and spat it out of his ears. He made up a well enough excuse for his caring. He wanted to examine Kim's corpse and decide whether how she died satisfied him or not. He decided he would prefer something more painful, like being talked to death as she did to him. He was also relieved that the annoying little voice allowed him to go off that excuse. It would take what it got, anything that would keep Sesshomaru moving towards Kim.

He was eventually back at the scented area that were the end of the foot prints. Mostly that is. He took a few glances around and noticed a few things. Kim's foot prints disappeared once they reached the tree trunk. He knew she couldn't be lingering up in the tree since the smell of her rotting corpse would of already hit his nose, and he didn't see any paths in the grass to show her body being dragged off. He would of sliced through the bark to make sure there wasn't some sort of secret door she could of gone through, but he was still looking out for evidence on it.

Another thing he noticed was a third set of prints he'd seemed to pass by earlier. They could of been the explination for another scent this area held, perhaps the happiness. He didn't bother sniffy the ground and grass where they were to check. The prints were a different shape from the others, bigger than Kim's but much smaller than the other ones that cratered the ground. They were pointed on the end, a good pair of shoes like his own no doubt.

Finally he paid mind to one last thing. The path of the giant prints. They swerved a bit, stomping towards tree trunk where Kim's final prints were and then coming back. They met with the middle sized prints a bit, deep in the ground there. And then they finally took a turn into the forest, Sesshomaru following them and sniffing the air a bit. The smell was that same crude one.. it insulted his nose. He paused at the ends of the area, looking back over his shoulder. The only lead he seemed to have was these prints that led to god knows where. Which is why he didn't think before stepping after them and following, leaving Kim's lemon scent behind and go towards the source of this stench.

As the demon lord walked, he considered what action he would take once he found the, assumed, demon. He wouldn't kill the demon unless it attacked Sesshomaru. Otherwise he would discuss whatever happened to Kim with it, then leave from there and return the news to the group. They couldn't blame him if she was dead, it was her own idiotic fault for going off alone.

_'The idiot...'_Sesshomaru thought to himself, his eyes narrowing a bit as he felt some anger flaming inside of him.

_'What kind of idiot goes into the demon infested forest at night, alone? It's as if she had some sort of death wish.'_ He didn't realize what he was doing, a small growl escaping from his throat.

_'How dare she be so dense. How dare she go get her self killed like this. How dare whoever killed her-'_His feet stopped as he bloackaded his thoughts, hissing now as himself and shaking his head. What the hell was with this? He did not appreciate this sunder compassion for that annoying little human. Not one bit.

He walked faster now, wanting to just find the girl dead and let this all be over. This nagging at his brain to find her was heavier than his armor. Though he wished it was a simple to throw off as his armor was. Not too mention his armor was designed to make him stronger, never could these feelings do anything good for him. He refused to allow a weakness like that into his life.

He was quite final with that thought. The little voice in his head died down a little, never completely fading but becoming slightly more bearable. At least until the crude smell became so strong that it was screaming, telling his to take out his Tokijin and dragon strike this whole forest.

_'That would be foolish. Kim could still be alive some where in this forest.'_

He hissed at that thought.

_'Why would that mean anything?!'_

His mind grumbled for the rest of the way. After minutes of walking, he came to a clearing that seemed random in the middle of this dense forest. It was obviously man- or demon- made. Trees had been pulled out of their roots for more space. And he could tell why that space was needed as he looked forward, ahead of him was a very humble wooden shack. Logs were stacked on top of each other for it's walls and the roof's tiles were sliding off. The shack looked ancient, worn out, fitting of the scent it held within it's water damaged walls.

Sesshomaru growled once again, walking towards the shack with his eyes on the door. He could practically see through it since so many boards were missing. The ground around him was bumpy and littered with those same giant prints he had found with Kim's. His golden eyes looked down, thankfully just in time to stop before a rather large rock would of made him stumble. He stood in front of this rock a moment, staring at it's odd placement. It was a very tan color, standing out in the dark brown and green forest.

A normal person would of just walked around the rock. But Sesshomaru couldn't be normal, now could he? He didn't move around things. He moved _them_. So with a small snort he lifted his foot and kicked against the rock to knock it out of his path, the next few events happening rather quickly. It was too the demon lord's surprise that the rock suddenly uncurled into the bumpy shape of some sort of over grown carved toddler with a wide jaw and giant limbs. It let out a high pitch scream, no doubt from the force of the kick Sesshomaru had given it.

Sesshomaru stared a moment at the... toddler? He wasn't sure what to make of it. His eyes darted to it's feet. Overgrown, but not big enough to be the prints he had been following.

Suddenly the ground began to shake from below him. There was a hum coming from the distance, along with what sounded like a giant wheel rolling down a path. No, not a wheel. A giant boulder rolling right through the ground, digging a path in the ground as it came. The toddler continued to cry, infuriating his ears. Eventually the one bolder's noise had split in two, just in time for his eyes to confirm it as two monstrous spheres of rock smashed through the trees that framed the clearing. The dog demon was no fool though. He didn't fall for the same trick twice. Which is why he didn't seem at all surprised as the two boulders unrolled into the two monstrous looking figures.

They were both considerably ugly and similar. But there were a few key feautres that told him one was a female, one was a male. The male's chin was broader and the female seemed to have a larger chest, covered with a very cheap and baggy frabric to her knees while the male simply wore a pair of ripped up shorts that used to be pants. Their eyes looked engraved into their very headed, dark halos shadowing around the circles. All it took was one look and a few sniffs to realize that the worst smelling one, the male, was who he'd been looking for.

He held back all instincts that were telling him to kill this monster. Some how he stayed composed while having a staring match with the two creatures. The baby's cries had been a constant noise in the background the whole time, but it seemed now that it clicked in the monsters' heads. Their rock hard expressions softened as they saw the toddler, the female taking a step forward and shaking the ground with her feet.

"My baby!" Her voice was horse for a woman's. Sesshomaru wouldn't of believe it was a feminine voice till he heard the low crackling of the male's.

"Damned dogs!" He snapped while glaring towards Sesshomaru. "Stay away from our son."

Sesshomaru made no change in expression, though he for some reason felt the urge to speak.

"I did your son no harm. He was in this Sesshomaru's way and I moved him." His chilling voice said, clear and full of authority. The male glared at him before the toddler let out a louder scream, curling into a ball again and rolling pass Sesshomaru, to his assumed mother's feet. The male kept a careful eye on Sesshomaru as the female bent over, sounding like a mountain some how moving as she picked up the younger beast.

"It's is alright now, baby." Her hoarse voice comforted the still crying infant. The male took a glance to his mate and son, then relaxed considerably. He even had a small smile carved onto his lips, looking at Sesshomaru who he obviously didn't consider a threat anymore.

"Ah... I see. Pardon us then. We don't usually get visitors. We assume those who come here only mean to do harm, please, why don't you come in and-" The voice was now hardy and kind, but interrupted by Sesshomaru's.

"This Sesshomaru said nothing of meaning no harm." He said bluntly, catching himself a little surprised. Didn't he really mean no harm? He had only come for information, dammit. He held nothing against these creatures, even if they had killed that idiotic human.

Sesshomaru's words encouraged a surprised expression from the male as the female held her child closer to her rock hard skin. For a moment there was silence, just the two sides analyzing the others. Finally the silence was broken as the male's feet crunched against the ground, standing in front of his mate and child protectively.

"Then by all means, explain yourself." The male urged, his large hands clenched into fists and his eyes now sharp with lowered brows, though there was no brow hair visible on his face. Sesshomaru didn't let himself seem intimidated at all, really he wasn't. He saw nothing special about this demon that the dog lord wouldn't be able to handle.

"I am interested in the where abouts of a human." Sesshomaru said, the male looking at him with a mythed expression.

"And this has to do with us...?" He asked. Sesshomaru didn't bother nodding.

"I followed your scent from where she disappeared." He explained shortly. The rocky demon still looked confused. Sesshomaru sighed in his mind, considering if he should just end it now, kill the demon, and walk away to leave this all behind him. He some what considered the family standing behind the demon though, something he didn't usually do. He went with the excuse that he didn't want to hear that toddler's horrible screech again.

"The human's name is Kim. Long red hair, blue eyes," Sesshomaru continued, not wanting to go into too much detail about all the physical traits he had noticed from Kim. He wasn't suppose to know or care about any of that. The demon's eyes lit with realization, a smile coming to his face. Not a cruel one as Sesshomaru expected but one that was glad he finally knew what the demon was talking about.

"Ah! Yes! I think I remember her!" He said, his mate glancing towards him with a questioning look. The male continued. "Couldn't run very fast, startled easily, screams too easily..." He began to trial off while remembering, Sesshomaru simply glaring at him. The female spoke up again.

"A human..? Daiki, what were you doing with a human?" She asked, her brows lowered as he turned to her with a confusing look. He was rubbing the back of his huge head, laughing nervously like someone who'd just been caught in the middle of a crime. Her eyes widened a bit, a sharp gasp coming from her.

"You didn't help _him _again, did you?!" She accused, Daiki's face showing that was obviously the case and he'd been caught.

"It's not that I helped him. He payed me for my services and-"

"You helped him!" She snapped, making Daiki flinch a little. He held his hands towards her in defense, waving them back and forth and making a mighty breeze with their giant force.

"Now now, Naoko, let's not get into his now. I owe this gentleman an explanation!" He said while turning back to Sesshomaru, trying to dismiss his mate's fury for now. Sesshomaru had been watching them the whole time, their bickering driving him to insanity. He simply wanted to learn and go, though there they stood wasting his time.

"Why don't you come inside?" Daiki suggested while gesturing his hand towards his humble home. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a bit, Daiki losing his smile and lowering his arm back to his side. He could pretty much take that as a no.

"This Sesshomaru has better things to do than chum around with such lowly demons." He muttered, Naoko seeming to take offense to this while Daiki didn't seem phased. Sesshomaru decided the male was much more tolerable to conversate (which is apparently not a word) with than the female, so he blocked her out from all thought.

"Simply tell me what became of the human and I will take my leave." Sesshomaru added, his tone sharp like his eyes. Daiki stared at him a moment, his eyes seeming very surprised. Sesshomaru could barely stand there any longer and wait for the demon to finally spit it out.

Daiki's surprised features feel into a relaxed smile, one that Sesshomaru couldn't quite read. He had to hold his eye brow back from raising in confusion as Daiki spoke.

"You'll be glad to know that she is fine. I meant her no harm. Well... I did have to rough her up a bit. But only as much as necessary." He said, bringing up as many questions as he had answered with that short sentence.

It was obvious now that Kim was still alive. The little voice in Sesshomaru's head rejoiced while the other part of him regreted not destroying the forest when the idea was in mind.

"Necessary?" Sesshomaru questioned. Daiki nodded.

"Yes, I had to give her a scare, otherwise it would not be as effective for Lord Kokiyou," The demon explained.

Sesshomaru simply stared at him, not looking as if he was as puzzled as he really was. Daiki's smile dimmed a bit as his hand came up, rubbing his giant forehead.

"Though I wouldn't of agreed to the job if I had known she was mated to a dog demon." He laughed hardy, now more of scratching his head than rubbing. Sesshomaru's eyes widened once again, and for a split second he actually looked surprised.

_'Kim's mated to a dog demon?! Who?!' _

His eyes quickly fell back to normal as that little voice insulted him, telling him who Daiki had been referring too. Sesshomaru wasn't sure which emotion was stronger, the relief or the disappointment in his stupidity. He hated both feelings about the same.

"You are confused," Sesshomaru snorted. "That wench is not this Sesshomaru's mate. Do not insult me with your assumptions. I simply have a traveling party who is worried." His voice was as monotone as possible, keeping his cool for the demons in his presence. Daiki looked surprised again, more in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" He asked Sesshomaru, not seeming to fall for it. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"Positive." He said shortly, putting an end to that subject. If he had been more childish he would of stomped his foot on the ground and went on a long rant. But that wasn't a very Sesshy thing to do.

"Where is Kim now?" He asked the rocky demon. He knew that since Kim was alive, he'd have to find her. He couldn't return empty handed now, the others would never accept that. All that could come from it was more stress for Sesshomaru, which was a hard choice the stress between Kim herself would give to him. But the complaints between that new voice in his head and his traveling company would add up to just a little ity bit more.

"Well, I can't be sure but I assume she is with Lord Kokiyou." Daiki shrugged his mighty shoulders.

"Who is this 'Lord Kokiyou'?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone a little dark. The voice inside his head cursed the words as they traveled off his lips, making enough of the connection to know Kokiyou had something to do with Kim's absence. How dare he take her away- Sesshomaru lightly shook his head, barely enough for the other demons to notice but enough to shake that thought out.

"He is the lord of a village near here." Daiki began, but his wife stepped forward while still cradling the child in her arms.

"He is a horrid and annoying little human. Doesn't even come close to fitting the name of 'lord'." She grumbled. Daiki glanced towards Naoko, then back to Sesshomaru. He didn't want his wife's rage to test the dog demon's limits. Believe it or not, Daiki was a more peaceful demon who had a good nature. He just had a soft side for taking care of his family, and living for them was rather tight.

"And he hired you to attack Kim." Sesshomaru said as more of a statement than a question, Daiki's nod confirming he was correct. Sesshomaru had been able to guess by tying together bits and pieces of their conversation to come to that conclusion. Not much got pass the Great Sesshomaru. Pshaw.

"You see.." Daiki began, obviusly about to begin some long explantion. And though he hated it, Sesshomaru paid attention very carefully. Even the little voice in his head silenced as to not drown out the demon's words.

"Lord Kokiyou has been in charge of the village since his father left years ago. The old man is even crazier than his son, going off on some excuse of an adventure. I suspect he's pushed enough limits by now to of gotten himself killed. But besides the point, Kokiyou is now more fully... wrapped around the idea of ruling his village. He's always been obsessed with himself and wants things to fit perfectly. I suppose he's running out of things to brag about himself with, so he's on the look out for something more. Something that'll put him even more 'ontop'." Daiki explained, looking at Sesshomaru to see if he understood yet. But the dog demon looked no different than always, blank and unreadable. Rather than assume, Daiki kept speaking.

"So he set out to find a wife." He noticed the simple sentence made Sesshomaru seem a little more stiff, but he ignored the fact while holding back a smirk.

"He's actually been on the search for one for quite some time now. He, of course, began in his village, picking out the most beautiful women. But none of them accepted his proposal..."

"Because they all know how idiotic he is." Naoko interrupted with a huff. Daiki glanced at her before looking again at Sesshomaru, a hardy laugh once again coming from him.

"She is right. Kokiyou is not... a favorite in his village. But they must follow him as a lord. But as more and more village woman rejected Kokiyou, he began to think he might have to start out with something fresh. That is when he came to me. Lord Kokiyou can't fall in love the normal and easy way. He prefers damsels in distress that he can save and live the happy fairy tale life with. But rarely does a woman travel into these forests foolish enough to get herself in danger. And even if there was a real damsel in distress, he most likely wouldn't stand a chance against the attacker. At least not without pissing himself, which isn't really too heroic." He demon laughed, exchanging a few amused glances with the female at his side.

"So he set it up for you to be that monster." Sesshomaru said, his voice sounding quite the opposite of amused. He had a feeling Kim was stupid enough to fall for such a show. And this Kokiyou character... he could already feel some hate boiling in his cold veins. Daiki nodded once again.

"He was very picky on who we'd use this 'brilliant plan' on. For about a month now we've been on the look out, coming across numerous females but Kokiyou stuck his nose up to each of them. Said they were too common. I didn't know what he expected, the nearest village isn't for quite a bit of distance and princesses don't just take hour hikes around some random forest. Then yesterday evening we caught sight of your little friend, Kim was it?" He wanted to make sure the name was right, waiting for Sesshomaru to simply nod or show some kind of confirmation. But the demon did nothing, only keeping his eyes on Daiki and waiting for him to continue with the story.

Daiki frowned, deciding to just go on without waiting for the demon. He was starting to understand how Sesshomaru worked.

"Anyway, at first we thought she was a demon. With her red hair and all. But it wasn't till we more closely saw looked at her that we noticed she was a human. She's quite the oblivious one. We were in the bushes not too far away from her the whole time and she just kept walking like all 'lalala'. Finally Kokiyou decided 'she was the one'. Her unique looks made her really sparkle in his eye, like a pink diamond. Sure, everyone else could have a diamond. But no one would have a pink one like him. And from there the plan went into action." He sighed, looking down as his mate glared towards him, as if she knew this part.

"I really do feel horrible for how I had to go with things. I really did toy with her, chasing her for a pretty good while. I could smell the fear in her and my nose isn't even that great. But Kokiyou told me the more menicing I was, the better my pay would be. And... well as you can see, we aren't exactly rich. And even if we did have money, we couldn't just walk into village shops and buy something. We'd terrify them. So in exchange for my... assistance, he gives us things like food and clothing. He's even mentioned getting some builders out here to fix up our home some time." Daiki's hard face brightened at the thought, imagining the perfect life style for his family.

That was all he cared about in the end, though he would of rather not have to do things like what he had. He might of been a demon, but he pitied this human Kim and what he had done to her.

"I tried to end it easily for her though. I simply knocked her out when she was concentrating on Kokiyou by squeezing the pressure point on her neck. Very simple, she felt no pain after that."

Sesshomaru looked at the demon still. Daiki had wondered if he died standing up or something, not speaking, not moving, he doubted the demon was even breathing. It wasn't clear at all what was on the demon's mind, not even to Sesshomaru. He couldn't make much out of the conversation he was having with the little voices in his head. They were telling him one thing while he wanted to do another, since when did he become his damn worst enemy?

"Where is this Kokiyou's village?" He asked, in spite of himself. Daiki looked to be considering it a moment before he looked towards the west.

"Keep walking that way and you'll have to find it eventually." He said while shrugging then looked back to Sesshomaru, smiling. He could only assume the demon was going to go after the human if he was asking where the village was. Sounded like mates to him. Though other demons would probably frown on that idea, Daiki wasn't one to take much mind to it.

"Ah, when you see Kim and explain things to her... tell her I said no hard feelings. I was just doing my job and I hope she can forgive me." The demon said while bowing his hard body, Sesshomaru looking at him with a finally raised brow.

"You assume too much." He said, bluntly.

"This Sesshomaru has no plans of seeing that human again." He said, this time in spite of the voices. They of course disagreed with him but he was learning to ignore them just as easily as any other being. The female looked like she was about to question him, but Daiki put his hand against her lumpy shoulder and shook his head, silencing her as Sesshomaru turned to walk in the direction he'd come from.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay for something?" Daiki called after him, rarely getting company other than Kokiyou. And that could really mess you up. But he took Sesshomaru cold back and silence as a no.

"Alright then! Come back and visit whenever you'd like!" Daiki was still unphased, waving his monsterous arm in the air with a bright expression, pretending not to notice the snort of laughter that came from Sesshomaru. Naoko and her child just stared off after the white demon in wonder, unsure what to make out of that little visit.

Sesshomaru looked blanky forward as he vanished into the forest, leaving the clearing just as the argument over accepting Kokiyou's offer broke out. He didn't have much time -or mental capacity- to determine which fighting side he was on between the two demons. Instead he had to pick which side he was on within himself. The one that was telling him to go to Kokiyou's village and save Kim's idiotic ass from an even more idiotic ass, or the one that told him to let her do what she pleased and leave her out of his life forever. The second one sounded much easier, but he wasn't easily escaping the first one.

He continued walking into the forest, glancing at the afternoon sky. Over the next few hours he must of headed West and back at least ten times.

- (&) -

Alyssa sat with on the ground once again, her head tucked between her knees that had curled up to her chest. Jaken sat next to her, trying to comfort her. But he was starting to get the hint that the best thing he could really do for her was stay as far away as possible. So he did, but that didn't stop his annoying speaking habits.

"Just because she screamed doesn't mean she's dead you know."

"Shut up, Jaken."

"She could of just fallen off something and is still fighting for her life! Or maybe she was just being attack for.. different reasons than to kill her."

"_Shut up_, Jaken."

"And even if she is dead, there was only one scream. So we can safely assume it was a quick and not torturous death. Which is the best we can wish for her."

"Jaken!"

"Unless that is she was gagged or something and couldn't scream again. Then she could of gone through hours and hours of pain and suffering-"

"JAKEN, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Alyssa jumped to her feet, looking like she was a monster springing out of the shadows of the new night to pounce on the annoying little toad demon that had pushed her buttons just a little bit too far.

Rin, who has been sitting off to the side, looked back and forth between the human and demon. Her little eyes showed fear. She'd seen Sesshomaru beat up Jaken before, but never did Sesshomaru look as scary as Alyssa did right now. She prayed that she could do something to save the toad's life, but knew there wasn't much she could. Then like a snow day in the middle of the school year, she noticed something amazing that the other two seemed to absorbed in their moment to pick up on.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Her voice rang, happily jumping up and prancing through the grass. Right on the cue, Sesshomaru emerged from behind the shadows of a few heavily cloaked trees. He stopped as Rin ran to his feet, glancing down at him as she stared up at him with dancing brown eyes. Alyssa and Jaken both snapped out their current emotions. For Jaken the reason was obvious, Sesshomaru was here! For Alyssa, her eyes darted right pass him and to the space around him. Her eyes widened, filling with fear. They had been searching for Kim... but Kim wasn't here. Where was she then? Sesshomaru was suppose to bring her back!

As if thinking the same thing Alyssa was, Rin glanced behind Sesshomaru and looked back up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, did you not find Kim-chan?" She asked him, their eyes meeting. Sesshomaru looked down at her, frowning more than being emotionless. Rin would be the hardest for him to break this to. He didn't care much about how Jaken and Alyssa felt, but Rin's big puppy dog eyes could sometimes be his downfall.

All was silent for a moment, every set of eyes staring at the dog demon. He was never one to fold to pressure though, and didn't answer the question. Though his response didn't quite satisfy Alyssa. She came storming over to him, standing next to Rin and ushering the girl out of her way. She then looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes fierce and deep with fear.

"Sesshomaru, where's Kim?" She asked very bluntly, Sesshomaru wanting to break away from her hazel eyes. But that would probably give her the honor of thinking she had intimidating him. So he kept looking down at her, saying nothing. Alyssa's confidence slowly dropped as she stared at that hard and unreadable face, unsure if he was about to tell her or kill her. She couldn't let this go on though. She had to know what had happened.

"God dammit, Sesshomaru!" She yelled with frustration while grabbing his kimono's collar, meaning to shake him a bit but not even budging him. Even his face showed no sign of surprise, he didn't even try to keep her off him. He'd give her no sort of response. He was surprised that Alyssa easily got pass his expression. She tried shaking him again, her eyes now swelling with tears that dripped down her cheeks. He could tell the girl was taking his silence for the worst.

"Where's Kim!? What happened to Kim?!" Her voice boomed loudly, rocking a bit at Sesshomaru's heart. It held a passionate concern for Kim, Alyssa's friend, Alyssa's cousin, Alyssa's blood. Perhaps keeping her suspense like this was cruel, even for him. Sesshomaru finally spoke, his words chilly.

"Step back." He said, his eyes narrowing as if a warning to her. Alyssa wasn't satisfied at all with that response, but she could tell by his eyes that it was in her best interest to step back. She didn't want to end up... no, she couldn't even think about death right now. She kept her eyes locked on his golden orbs, them still nagging at him to tell her what had happened. Sesshomaru's nose filled with the salty scent of her tears, disgust riding through his stomach. He might as well get this conversation over with.

"Kim is fine and well," He told her, showing no sign of lying in his voice. Why would he need to lie in the first place? Everyone knew Sesshomaru had much more pride than to make up some lame lie just to save his own ass. He watched as Alyssa's angered face turned into shock, staring at him with disbelief.

"She...?"

"She is alive. Completely fine."

He didn't understand why Alyssa's eyes teared up more with this. He had heard about tears of joy but this was the first time he'd really seen them in action. He watched as they trailed down Alyssa's face, her lips curved up with a smile.

"Really?" Her voice croaked, almost a laugh bubbling between the syllables. Sesshomaru nodded, not paying mind as Rin and Jaken rejoiced. Alyssa kept her eyes on Sesshomaru though. She now seemed excited, her hands clasping in front of her.

"Well, where is she then? That goof-"

"She is at some village, most likely being put in a trophy case by a greedy lord."

Alyssa raised her brows at him, Sesshomaru wanting to sigh. He didn't feel at all like explaining this to Alyssa. The only thing he felt like doing was running to that said lords palace and playing jail break. But though it was the one thing he wanted to do, it was the one thing he would not allow himself to do. So he distracted his desires by speaking .

"She is apparently with a lord who wishes to make her his bride. She's being fooled by him, like the idiot she is." His voice was mono, nothing coming from it. No remorse. It made Alyssa's eye brows stretch up a bit.

"Kokiyou?" She questioned him, instictivly, then soon regretting it. He probably shouldn't know that she already knew about Kokiyou. Sesshomaru dared not show it, but Alyssa saying Kokiyou's name surprised him.

"Yes..." He said, giving Alyssa some relief when he didn't question how she knew Kokiyou. Judging by what Daiki had said, Kokiyou didn't know Kim before seeing her in the forest yesterday. So even if the girls had some knowledge of him, it must of been slim considering Kokiyou had no knowledge of them and thus, little interaction.

Alyssa looked towards Jaken who met her look, the two sending messages with their eyes for a moment before both gazing back at Sesshomaru. Now the demon lord could feel the small weight of pressure on his shoulders. Their eyes showed that they were obviously expecting him to do something now. Even Rin noticed this and decided to join the 'stare-at-Sesshomaru-till-he-cracks-party'.

Their offense didn't seem to match Sesshomaru's defense. He stood as tall as always and his mouth was a perfect straight cut. There wasn't much silence that Alyssa could take, so she finally broke it with her words.

"Well...?" She said towards Sesshomaru, gesturing behind him with her eyes. Sesshomaru said nothing, her knowing this meant she was to explain herself.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" She asked, Sesshomaru not appreciating how she tried to fit her sentence around him like she would to an idiot. But in her defense, it was a pretty obvious thing. Even his subconscious was screaming it to him and he tried to remain as oblivious as possible. He had to remember, he didn't care. He had to make sure he didn't notice... though didn't that destroy the whole purpose of not noticing in the first place?

"No." Sesshomaru said simply. All their faces seemed to hold their equal amount of shock.

"WHAT!?" Alyssa screamed at him. Sesshomaru was starting to get impressed by how gutsy this normally quiet human was being tonight. Sesshomaru didn't repeat himself. He wouldn't of had time to before Alyssa began her rant.

"TO HELL YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET HER, YOU NEED TO-" Her words slowly formed into blahs. He'd heard this all from the little voices in his head. He was actually grateful to them now since they'd gotten him so prepared for Alyssa's rant. He was able to keep up the perfect bored expression as he looked at her, eventually just stepping around her and moving towards Ah Un. Alyssa saw him walking away from her and got wider eyes, following him.

"HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS?!" She continued, no one really paying much attention to her. Rin was too busy being in her dark cloud, stalking behind Sesshomaru. Jaken was thinking a little more clearly about the situation than Alyssa and appraoched Sesshomaru, looking up at the demon slightly nervous. By now Sesshomaru was at Ah Un who laid against a thick tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken said while looking up at him, trying to keep the least nagging tone possible. Which was pretty hard for the tone considering every level of his voice has some sort of bad trait, most of them including 'nag'. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he kicked lightly on Ah Un's side, waking the dragon up and stepping back as it let out a small yawning roar, stretching to it's scaly feet.

"But what will we do now, milord?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru, not mentioning Kim since it seemed a sore subject at the moment.

"We are still returning to the castle. Nothing has changed." Sesshomaru muttered with a bored tone, Alyssa's voice occasionally breaking way into their conversation.

"SCREW THAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAS CHANGED? CAN YOU NOT COUNT?!"

"I see, milord... are... are you sure this is wise?" Jaken asked, trembling slightly.

"OF COURSE THIS ISN'T WISE?! WHO SAID ANY OF THIS WAS WISE? YOU KNOW WHAT'S WISE?! NOTHING HERE, THAT'S WHAT!"

Sesshomaru glared towards Jaken.

"Do you question me, Jaken?" His voice said blankly. Jaken's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Of course not, Lord Sesshomaru!" He squeaked.

"JAKEN, STOP KISSING ASS AND GET TO YELLING."

Jaken gulped as he ignored Alyssa, hoping Sesshomaru did as well. This was really putting him on the spot... he had to keep all respect for his lord but somehow convince him he was wrong at the same time. It didn't seem very possible, normally that was Rin came in with her cuteness. Jaken could never really match Rin's cuteness. He had once tried but... that ended badly.

Jaken did have one thing Rin didn't though, that being logic.

"Milord," He said, seeing Sesshomaru glance at him for a second. That had to be at least a some what good sign.

"I know it is not this Jaken's place to speak out but... don't you think you should reconsider that human? Rin took such a liking to her and she has the information about Naraku. It could work greatly to our advantage if-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru cut him off, his face cool and collected as usual. You couldn't see the hints of annoyance that were bubbling under his skin. Seriously, when did his life become some sort of game show with all these questions?

"Ye...yes milord...?"

"Do you think this Sesshomaru has forgotten that you and the two humans are hiding something?" He asked, his voice drowning in boredom more and more with each word. Jaken gulped, afraid he'd bring that up. The toad looked down, shaking his large head as Sesshomaru continued to speak.

"You can say all the excuses you wish, but this Sesshomaru knows your true intentions. You-"

There was something that shot through Jaken that made him interrupt Sesshomaru's words. All the beings in the group looked in awe and Jaken spoke, loudly and quickly, staring down at the ground to avoid eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"MILORD! I apologize for my rudeness, but I feel I must inform you... my only intentions are what is best for _you_, milord. I told you before that what we are hiding is nothing that means you harm. If anything it will bring you happiness!" He toad's words flew. Sesshomaru considered kicking him, but then punching him could do well too. Maybe if he put the effort into finding a big rock...

"Happiness?" Sesshomaru snorted. "Absurd."

Jaken's eyes narrowed as he looked up to Sesshomaru.

"Milord might find it absurd now," He said, keeping his voice more low and calm now. He knew he'd be paying for this later, he didn't want to add even more to the bill.

"But you will understand. _Someday_. Like Kim said, hopefully someday soon. Lord Sesshomaru, I am only considering what is best for you. And it is in your best interest if-"

"How would you, Jaken, know what is best for this Sesshomaru?" The demon lord's voice snapped like an icicle, it being a rare moment of emotion showing on his normally constant face.

Alyssa and Rin were watching back with shock as Jaken stood up to Sesshomaru, staring at the toad, expecting him to chicken out there when they saw the look on his face. Sesshomaru's snap had TERRIFIED the little demon, his body shaking with the fear. Sesshomaru had killed him before... what would stop the taiyoukai this time? But Jaken gulped, standing straight again with his staff firmly held next to him.

"Who would know better than I, milord?" He asked, that obviously being a good point. Sesshomaru had never spent as much time with anyone as he had with Jaken. The little follower had turned into some sort of disease he was doomed to be pleagued with for the rest of his life. Though... did this really mean Jaken knew him? Sesshomaru looked as if he was about to say something, but he quickly changed his mind.

His mouth was shut, a thin yet hard line as he considered the toad's words. If Jaken didn't know what was best right now, then really who did? Sesshomaru had always trusted his own judgement but what was he to do now that even his own mind was split into two? Should he go with the next best source, Jaken?

Jaken, Alyssa, and Rin all stared at the demon, waiting for his response. Ah Un had gone back to sleep about half way through the conversation, realizing this bickering might take a while. It was time like this the two heads were glad they couldn't talk.

Finally, Sesshomaru broke the suspense. He let out a small sigh, so small that it could of only been a light breeze confusing them. But it was in fact a sigh. Of defeat? Jaken watched with wide eyes as Sesshomaru turned back to Ah Un, kicking the demon awake again.

"Milord...?" Jaken questioned quietly.

"You three will return to the castle. This Sesshomaru... will be there eventually." He finally said, not even sure himself when he'd be going to his home. Alyssa looked a little hopeful as she walked over to Sesshomaru, looking up at him.

"Are you going to be returning _with _Kim?" She asked, Sesshomaru getting caught in her eyes for a millisecond before looking away. He ignored her question for a moment, watching as Ah Un got onto his feet then turned away from them. His golden orbs looked towards Alyssa.

"This Sesshomaru is simply growing tiresome of company. I desire time alone. Therefore, you all will be going to the castle without me while I tend to my own business." He said, his voice explaining it but in a tone that reminded Alyssa of her most boring teachers.

"But when you do come back... after being alone-" She was about to ask when Sesshomaru started walking, his strides long and graceful.

"I make no promises." His cool voice broke through the night air, a small night wind flying by and tossing his long silver strands behind him as he walked. The three stared at his cold back, Rin running a bit as if she was about to follow him but stopping half way.

"Please don't be long, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" She called after him, not liking to be separated from Sesshomaru for too long. Not only would she have to go without Kim, but also her Lord Sesshomaru? There are few words that could describe the look on the little girl's normally bright face. But two of them could be depressed and disappointed.

Sesshomaru gave her no acknowledgement as he faded into into the darkness of the forest once again. There were a few long moments of silence, the tension heavy and the disappointment crushing among the group he had left behind. Finally Alyssa brought her hand up to rub her own arm in a comforting way, looking towards Jaken with a solemn expression.

"Do you think-?"

Jaken interrupted her with a sigh, shaking his head to the side.

"I can never be sure with milord. For now the best thing _we_can do is follow his orders and not anger him." He said, turning to face Ah Un and making sure everything was settled on the dragon. There wasn't much to look for... basically a saddle. Woot? Alyssa sighed while nodding in agreement, then looked at Jaken with a bit of a smirk.

"By the way, nice defense, Jaken. I didn't know you had it in you." She giggled slightly, having to bend off to nudge him with her elbow. Jaken looked towards her with a small smile, one that was obviously trying to oppress the regret.

"I suppose... though this Jaken will most likely pay for it later." He said, hoping onto Ah Un and taking the reins. Alyssa laughed while allowed Rin to climb on ahead of her to sit in the middle, then speaking as she hopped up to saddle the dragon.

"Well, maybe he'll forget by the time we see him again." The blonde human suggested, Jaken getting a slightly hopeful expression.

"I suppose that is possible." He said, about to crack at Ah Un's reins and take them off into the sky.

But instead of the reins whipping, a loud thud and crack was heard, followed by a squeal and another thud. It all had happened a little too fast for Alyssa's eyes. One minute Jaken was sitting ahead on Ah Un and the next... he wasn't. Her and Rin both leaned over, squinting into the long grass blades to see Jaken, laying with a large throbbing bump on his hand, a large rock laying not too far from it.

Sesshomaru wasn't far away at all, brushing off the dirt he had gotten on his throwing hand with his other more... no throwing hand. He thought about their words, holding back a sort of laugh.

_'Forget? Not likely. But in case this Sesshomaru does forget by then, I suppose that will do.'_

Sesshomaru turned and began walking again, another rock catching his eye. He looked like he was actually considering something for a moment, then dismissed the thought. Jaken had been through enough today, and throwing another rock would just be excessive.

&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim shoved the sliding door to the side, standing in the frame as her head bowed and she let out a long, long, sigh. A sigh almost as long as her day had felt. She slipped off the uncomfortable sandals Kokiyou had practically shoved onto her feet, taking the first few painful steps into the room.

"Good night, Kim-chan!" Kokiyou's voice called from down the hall, making her flinch. She looked towards the ceiling with a pout, one hand going back to slide the door shut behind her.

"I'm not going to make it, am I?" She said while looking up, as if asking the greater beyond.

She didn't wait for some kind of miracle reply though. Instead she let out another sigh and looked forward, glancing towards her bed that had some plain white sleeping robe on it. Oh, how Kim would of killed for a pair of regular pajamas right now. She walked right pass the bed and to the window that was in the center of the furthest wall. Probably the best part of the whole damn palace was that window.

Kokiyou's palace was basically a big 'D' shape, the rooms stacked next to each other to make the outline while the center and outer space remained open to nature. So with this nifty little window, she could catch a few glimpses of outside. Or freedom.

Though this room was probably her favorite in the whole damn palace, it still felt like a prision cell. She'd much rather be out there. She just had to be stupid, didn't she? She just had to wonder off, almost get herself killed, and now trapped at some crazy man's palace. A crazy man who probably had every intention on tricking or black mailing her into marriage. Hell, she knew if they had duct tape in this time period, Kokiyou would of used it by now.

Kim came to the window, it being just short enough for her to lean her elbows on as she opened the small shutter, letting the breeze flow into her room and clear her head. She glanced around the window's perimeter... she bet she could fit through it. She was actually positive she could. She could move the table and stand on it, hoist herself up, and then make a run for it. And the idea was oh so tempting. After spending the whole god damn afternoon with 'Lord' Kokiyou, she began to lose confidence in her tolerance of this place.

But when her eyes landed on the almost full moon resting in the night sky, she sighed and let all those ideas of escape fade. The moon was was barely able to be considered waxing. She could tell that it'd be full the next night. It reminded her of what she was here for. And she would wait for Sesshomaru no matter how long it took. He'd have to come get her eventually, right? He wouldn't just leave her here, he hadn't last time. What made this past any different?

She wasn't sure why the moon so much reminded of him. Maybe because it looked so cold, beautiful and dazzling in the night sky. And while it looked so close, she could reach out as far as she could and still come no where near touching it. But then the less deep part of her mind kicked in and reminded her of one of Sesshomaru's most popular pictures in her world. One where he walked with the moon behind him, pretty much the first picture you saw if you ever typed Sesshomaru into google.

She laughed a bit, not use to thinking about the character Sesshomaru and all his merchandise. Those pictures never did him much justice though. He was much more beautiful in person.

Her chin came down and tucked into her arms as her eyes stayed glued to the moon, another chuckle escaping her.

"I'm such a fangirl." She giggled while closing her eyes, shaking her head lightly against her arms. But she knew she was more than that. Unlike those fangirls, she was really in love with Sesshomaru. She knew the real him and not the one they watched him be. She knew what they thought, she had once been one of them. But now that she knew the real feeling... the power... the righteousness of loving Sesshomaru, no simple fangirl crush could compare to it.

Kim looked back at the moon, lifting her head up and seeming more determined. She could wait, but she told herself she wouldn't have to. Sesshomaru would come for her. He'd be here any minute. She smiled at that thought, a nice big smile that made her forget all the trials of today.

_'Any minute... no... any second... he'll come and I'll see him again.' _

She grinned even more, overall in a happy mood at that thought.

"Any second..."

O N E - H O U R - L A T E R 

Kim still stood by her window, eyes staring off into the distance as she waited for Sesshomaru to pop into view, a big smile still planted across her face.

"Any second now! He'll be here!"

T H R E E - H O U R S - L A T E R

Kim's smile wasn't quite as wide, but it was still there and shimmering with hope as she blinked, feeling her eyes heavy a bit with tiredness.

"Yup... any second." She said to herself, looking back at the moon every time the hope dropped and letting it revive her.

T H R E E - M O - H O U R S - L A T E R

Kim's eyes had dark bags under them as she watched the sky turn a shade of orange, the sun rising now. If she had looked at her phone, it would of told her it was five thirty in the morning. Then again if she looked at her phone with how tired she was, she probably would of imagined it turning into a talking monkey.

"Any..." She had to interrupt herself to let out a long yawn, stretching her arms back along with it. She sighed as her arms plopped back against the window's edge, holding her up so she could still stare out into the free world. Her smile had fallen, now she had an almost bored expression.

"Any second..." She finished what her yawn had interrupted, blinking a few more times and occasionally closing her eyes for a very short doze off that she'd eventually snap herself out of.

T H R E E - M O - H O U R S - L A T E R - F O O L

Kim's face could no longer be seen in the window, looking out into the sunny day as birds chirped and the normal world began their mornings. No, you wouldn't see her. The only thing you would see was one of her hands that seemed to be clinging onto the window for dear life, her legs having gave out on her long ago as she held herself against the wall, her head resting against it with tired eyes that were over dark bags. They were narrowed, glaring at the wall next to her.

"KIM-CHAN!" Kokiyou's voice suddenly yelled as her room's door was slid practically off it's... sliding thingy. I doubt sliding doors have hindges. Kim didn't even look at him. She only narrowed her eyes even more, sharp as daggers.

_'I'm going to kill him.' _She thought, for once not meaning Kokiyou.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all liked the chapter :D Review and tell me what cha think!

**luna cresent:**

haha! Oh no, not the full moon. And you call me evil? Hehe. Sorry, this review reply might be a little bllaarrrggggg since it's like four in the morning and I got five hours of sleep last night. But for some reason, I just feel like going on a ramble about nothing. I'll save you the torture though. Hehe. ANYWAY. I'm glad you though it was funny. The comedic side of this story is something I was worried about. Not that I don't like it, I love making people laugh, but it's getting harder to get joke's timing right now that my writing is more serious. It be hards but I'm trying. Maybe a little too hard. Hehe..

Oh man, lonnng reply. (totally out of it). And you should be use to cliffies! I have one like, every chapter. Well... cept this one. Unless you count it as a cliffie... depends how you roll. I don't know, brian hurts. x(

* * *

**Sugar Sprite:**

lol I agree, the situation I set up for Kim and Alyssa is something I would never be able to deal with. I think the worst thing that could happen is to have love and lose it, which is why I couldn't go see that movie 'P.S I Love You'. I'm not a fan of crying in public, especially a theatre full of people. Hehe. And I'm not sure why I chose Alyssa to have that attitude. I guess just because I was having block and was like 'LET'S GET KIM MOTIVATED!' Hehe, I'm not sure. I try hard to keep the characters with constant personalities but it's just freaking diffuicult. Really since I base my Alyssa character off my real cousin Alyssa, and she's just changing too much right now to keep up with. So... yeah. Long rant xD I guess I'm in a mood to over explain things.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**SarangAbyss:**

Lol, I hope you enjoyed and/or enjoy the twilight chapter. And if you like long chapters, then you must of loved this one. It was going to be longer since I feel like not that much happened but I couldn't imagine forcing you people to read more than this at a given time. Hehe. I can also barely remember what happened in We're In An Anime. I was reading over it the other day and once I got pass the horrible writing, I found caught myself laughing at my own jokes. It was just such a loonnngg time ago, hard to believe for sure. Hehe

I'll be sure to keep the events turning different and all because, well... I don't know. I turn events. Go me? xD Sorry. I'm out of it. Four twenty in the morning is not a good time to reply to reviews. BUT OHZ WELLZ.


	7. In My Hands

**Oh man, this chapter. I apologize that it's late-ish. I just seriously had the worst blockage for this. I let it sit there for three days like 'oh, I'll think of something awesome tomorrow!' Eventually I realized four days had passed since I last updated and knew I needed to get to writing before I scared you guys into thinking I vanished again. Just bare with this chapter, I basically made it as comedic as possible since I only had nothing planned out for it. And it was suppose to be longer with an amazing cliffie, but as I was writing the next part of it something just kept screaming 'new chapter' in my mind. So yeah, you can expect that quite soon :D**

**And on one more note, my horrible description skills come into play on a kimono. I'm working on getting pictures of my characters and such up so you can have a better idea of what they look like since... well... I've been some what vague I think. But as far as the kimono is concerned, I simply looked up kimonos and stole a design ( xD never trust me on the internet). So for those of you that care enough, I'm putting a link to the kimono on my profile under the Time To Kill section-ish thing. And I'll probably doing that a lot with descriptive things now. Not that I'm getting lazy, I'm still going to describe it to the best of my abilities. But I'd prefer if you were completely in the clear when it came to what things look like. So... yeah. There's that rant :D Enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your amazing reviews because you're amazing people who review. Right? :D -gets chainsaw ready for non reviewers-**

**Vrum vrum. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:** In My Hands

**

* * *

**

"Kim-chan, Kiiiimmmmmmmm-chaaaannn?" Kokiyou's voice sang through his palace gardens as he frolicked, occasionally stopping to admire a flower he had dedicated to himself and eventually coming to the conclusion none of them were quite good enough for him. So he'd look up and continue his search for his new beloved.

"Kim-chan!" He called again, looking left and right for said Kim-chan. He almost regretted bringing her to the gardens again, there were too many places she could hide. But he didn't dare to venture into regretting himself, how could he regret something so extremely amazing? Sure, maybe if it was any old garden it would of been silly to bring Kim here again. Especially since they spent the whole previous day there. But this wasn't any garden, this was HIS gardens. It'd take a life time to soak up all that amazingness!

"KIM-CHAN, DAMMIT!" Kokiyou was running in random directions, in search for that silly girl. He was a little confused when he saw her laying against the window that morning. She had mentioned something about staying up all night to look at the moon. And she had requested to be given the day to sleep. But Kokiyou was awake. So it was only right for everyone else to be awake.

_'How could she entertain me while sleepi-?'_ He paused where he was, his eyes getting wide. First with realization then with excitement as he ran forward again.

"KIM-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU!? LET'S GO TAKE A NAP!"

Kim let out a sigh, not too far from Kokiyou at all. But she didn't worry since he was too oblivious to see or hear her. Plus she had a pretty good hiding spot. She laid on her back in the middle of a patch of Kokiyou's over quality flowers. These flowers must of been on steroids or something since they grew almost a foot pass the depth of her head. She had to crush a few of them to lay down, but you'd never notice pass the thick walls of stems around her.

"Kim-chan!" Kokiyou yelled again. Kim cringed in her spot, looking over just to make sure Kokiyou hadn't found her. Thankfully she was still safe and hidden. Her eyes then went back towards the sky, her vision bordered with the tall, pink, tulip shaped flowers. It really was beautiful for her eyes, but it probably would of been more beautiful if her she wasn't in the grumpiest mood. The whole reason she hid here was to lay down and sleep while Kokiyou entertained himself. It shouldn't of been that hard for him, he was his favorite subject. But his constant yells for her kept snapping her out of her light dozes.

She made mental note not to look out her window at the full moon tonight. It might tempt her to stay up again while waiting for that damn Sesshomaru. That is if she was even still here at the palace tonight. It was very possible that Sesshomaru would come some time today, or the gods would show mercy and strike her down with a random lightening bolt before Kokiyou could yell her name again.

"KIM-CHAN! KIMCHANKIMCHAINKIMCHAN!!" Kokiyou voice screeched even louder than it just had been. Kim covered her ears and glared towards the sky.

_'This is not funny...'_She told the greater beyond, assuming it could hear her thoughts as she let out an aggravated sigh.

"KIIMMM-CHHAAAAAAA-_AAAAHH_!"

Kim realized why Kokiyou seemed so much louder as she felt something shove in her rips, that being Kokiyou foot as he was trying to run by and search the area. Kim cursed that same obliviousness that had been hiding her for the past hour yet now made Kokiyou trip over her. There was a thud as he landed face first, Kim wondering how quick she would need to be to jump up and make a run for it. But before she could even sit up, Kokiyou had positioned himself over her, doing it swiftly as to make her think him practically pinning her to the ground was an accident caused by the fall. Maybe if he wasn't such an idiot he would of realized this trickery was pointless since it was basically impossible.

"Oh, Kim-chan! This is so awkward! Isn't it! Ahahahahahaha-" He didn't sound too awkward. In fact he dipped his face closer, looking like an apple slice dipper heading in for some sweet caramel. Kim just raised her brows and kept her head flat on the ground as Kokiyou closed his eyes, lingering a bit above her face to make her come the rest of the distance as he puckered his lips.

Kim gave him a blank expression, her eyes slowly moving pass his head and towards the blue background sky.

_'This isn't funny either...' _She thought once again to the great beyond.

"Um... Lord Kokiyou,"

Kim looked over with relief as a servant approached them, peaking down into the flower bed and probably not able to see Kim's expression since Kokiyou's huge ego..and head... was blocking it. The girl looked young, no older than Kim was. Her long soft brown hair was pinned back into a bun with a few curls falling out around her face. Kim blushed a little when she saw the smirk on the young girl's face and heard a rush of giggles. She assumed this particular servant wasn't alone and Kim had just become the latest gossip for the palace. Lovely. As if Kokiyou thinking they were together wasn't enough.

Kokiyou's eyes opened, not even looking at Kim before his face whipped over towards the girls. He didn't look too pleased, his eyes narrow and his mouth was a straight line. He actually looked like a little child about to throw a hissy fit.

"Can you not see I am in the middle of something?" He snapped. The girls behind the one speaking giggled more, while the front one just tried to look as polite and apologetic as possible.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kokiyou. We did not mean to interrupt anything." She said with her head slightly bowed, Kim panicking as she could of sworn they were about to turn and leave, putting Kim right back into that sticky situation.

"You weren't interrupting anything!" She practically yelled, sitting up and pushing her shoulders pass Kokiyou's arm that proped him up from the ground. Without this support, he lost balance and tipped. Luckily, now Kim's head was sitting up, looking at the young girls while Kokiyou's face got more special time with the ground, though Kim didn't enjoy how he was practically sprawled out all over her lap. The girls continued to giggle as Kim tried to push Kokiyou off, her deep blue eyes looking up at them very narrowly.

"Really, it was nothing." She growled, the giggles instintily stoping as they stared at Kim's rare blue and angry eyes.

"O..oh..." The front brown haired girl tried not to look too intimidated, but it was hard now be when looking at Kim's angry and tired eyes. She didn't look the least bit amused, and the girl could practically see Kim strangling the girls in the windows of her eyes as the red head considered it.

"What do you want?" Kokiyou snapped while hoisting himself up, standing now in front of the girl with his hands on his hips. He definetely thought they were interrupting something. Then again, he thought the world revolved around him even though he was standing on it. Kim didn't bother to pay much attention to whatever they were about to say. She was working on slowly standing up to make another run for it. It was then that the servants said a simple word that made her stop.

"... the _wedding_ planers are here to discuss the land scape." She said, making Kim stop mid step. That word, _wedding_, it crashed down upon her.

"And the _wedding _cake baker." One of the girls continued.

Kim felt the pressure shoulders getting heavier and heavier.

"And the _wedding_ kimono tailor."

Kim hunched over, the weight too much to bare.

"And the priest..."

Kim was a little relieved for a moment, that is till...

"The _wedding _priest that will conduct the _wedding_ ceremony for your _wedding_ tomorrow, the day of your _wedding_."

Kim finally let out a oof as all the pressure smacked her right into the ground, leaving quite a dent in that poor flower patch. Kokiyou and the girls looked over as the felt the earth shaking beneath their feet, the girls raising a brow when they saw the red head buried almost a foot into the ground.

"Kim-chan! Did you hurt yourself!?" Kokiyou exclaimed while leaning over to help her, forced to jump back as Kim's monstrous and angry face shot up, glaring towards the sky with eyes of fire and teeth that some how became fangs.

"THIS REALLY ISN'T FUNNY!" She screamed to the great beyond.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? You took quite a knock to your head." The sweet yet anxious voice of one of Kokiyou's nurses said, sitting on her knees next to Kim's futon where the red head laid. Kim's expression was one of pure and complete anger, displeasure, hatred, a horrible expression that no one wanted to be on the other side of. The expression is what made the nurse so anxious, wanting the girl to just dismiss her and then run out of there. Hopefully with her head still attached.

"Yes... I'm fine." Kim growled, closing her eyes as if to keep herself calm. The nurse could see Kim's hands balling into fists from under the futon covers and got a nervous laugh, quickly standing up and bowing.

"Very well. I will tell Lord Kokiyou to send the wedding tailor in." She said while mid bow, her eyes snapping open wide as Kim suddenly sat up with a hiss towards her. The nurse didn't even bother to be dismissed before turning heel and running out of the room, Kim laying her head back onto the pillow as she heard the sliding door slam shut.

"This... this can't be happening." She said, covering her face with her hands.

"God dammit, Sesshomaru! What is taking you so damn long!?" She yelled, knowing and not caring that a group of servants had parked themselves outside of her door to listen in on the random rants she had been bursting into for the past hour.

"This is ridiculous... ridiculous... I can't believe this..." Kim grumbled to herself while flipping over, about to scream into her pillow when she heard the sliding door open again. There was a pause before a voice came, a slightly annoyed yet aged voice.

"Leave, leave, leave. Don't you all have a job to be doing? There is much to finish before tomorrow!" The male voice barked, followed by the patting of footsteps as the nosey servants outside dispersed. Kim's head slowly lifted from her pillow, looking over with anger yet curiosity. He was an old man who was rather short, Kim herself probably having a few foot or so on him. His gray hair was pulled tightly back in a pony tail that came to his chin's length, and on his chin was a long and spikey beard. His face was wrinkled with age and his eyes were a simple dark brow that almost blended in completley with his pupils.

Kim would of really had nothing against this old man. She would of thought of him as her savor for hiding the hallway of those damn servants. But she couldn't, simply because of what he held in his old and wrinkled hands.

Under a wicker basket of pins, thread, and needles was a soft looking folded fabric. Her eyes went wide as she sat up on her knees, staring at the blurry patterns of the fabric which she had realized was a kimono. Her _wedding_ kimono.

_'No, no nonononooooooo...'_

"Well dear, let's go ahead and get this over with. I still have to fit Lord Kokiyou as well." He told her while walking over, setting the basket down on her miniature table in the center of Kim's room. She simply watched with horror as he held the kimono in both of his hands, then fanned it out, revealing to Kim the whole pattern of the fabric. Her eyes were wide as she stared at it, ready to make some angry comment. But for a moment all her anger was taken back while she became over whelmed by the beauty of the kimono.

Coming up the right sleeve was a mess yet perfectly cordinated collection of flowers in shades of orange, yellow, red, and brown, all colors that complimented Kim's shade of skin and hair. From what she could tell the flowers seemed to be coming out of some sort of basket design, practically hidden behind another collection of similar flowers that reached up with pale and rich green stems.

The other sleeve was much less complicated. It had curved of green lines that reminded her of hills while a few flowers were scattered next to what looked like a wooden gate, very small and blended with the hills and landscape sewn onto the sleeve.

Finally at the hem, the flowers went wild from yet another basket of stitches. The very end of the kimono was a more light blueish color, the whole thing reminding her of a flower basket floating in in pond water.

"Do you like it?" The man said, smiling as he flipped it for her to see the back. Her water theory was proved as she saw the floating pedals and ripples in the light blue water printed on the kimono. The back of the sleeves were pretty much identical to the front, and where there weren't flowers or hills, the kimono had an ivory color.

Kim's jaw was down, leaving her mouth open as she stared at the splendid kimono. The old man clearly took this as a sign of approvment.

"Of course you like it. Only the best for Lord Kokiyou's bride." He said. Kim's mouth then instintly closed. He just had to _ruined_ it by saying that cursed name, didn't he?

"I am not marrying Kokiyou." She said stubbornly, glaring towards the old man who just rolled his eyes.

"That is none of my business. All I know is Lord Kokiyou told me to come fit you for your wedding-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Kim interrupted him, grabbing the pillow and wrapping it from behind her head to cover her ears.

"What word? Lord?"

"No!"

"... Kokiyou?"

"Pretty bad but not_ the _word."

The old man stared at her, puzzlement covering his face for a moment till he opened his mouth to speak and guess again.

"Wedd-?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Kim exclaimed while slamming her head on the futon, trying to hide from the cruel cruel world. She only lifted her head to glare as the man began laughing.

"Getting cold feet, are we?" He asked her.

"He never even proposed to me! How can I have cold feet for something I never agreed to?" Kim practically spat, taking her anger out on this man who she looked at as just another one of Kokiyou's minions. Her accusations were in even more effect as he simply shrugged his old shoulders, giving off the complete and utter feeling of not giving a crap.

"Either way, I have a job to do. Now get over here." He said, gesturing to where empty space was in front of him. Kim sat on her futon for a few more moments, looking at the man with a thinking eye. She could easily take an old guy like him, right? Maybe she could use him as a battering ram to break down the wall and escape this wicked palace.

"Come, come, come! We don't have time for this nonsense!" He barked towards her, earning a glare from Kim but eventually a sigh of defeat. She looked like a stubborn little child as she stood off the futon, crossing her arms and pouting the whole long and painful walk over.

She stood in front of him, waiting for him to get this over with. But he just stood there also, looking at her, a more annoyed look growing on his expression with every second that passed. It was quite a few moments before Kim finally bit and spoke up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked with a low rude tone. The old man rolled his eyes while gesturing his hand at her.

"Strip." He told her. Kim's eyes grew wide, her cheeks a bright shade of red, and her jaw dropping in horror.

"STRIP?!" She repeated, only in a much much louder scream that sent the birds flying out of the trees surrounding the palace. Servants all over the area looked over towards the direction of the scream, regonizing it as their land's fufute Lady. Oh yes... they were looking forward to that reign of idiocy. As if Kokiyou wasn't enough. This chick just seemed to be the icing on the cake of crazy.

Back in Kim's room, the old man looked a little startled by her sudden reaction, Kim backing away from him and crossing her arms over her chest like a giant 'x'.

"SICK PERVERTED OLD MAN! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I TELL SESS-" She was about to continued when she heard the sound of her door sliding again, them both looking over to see Kokiyou standing with arms spread on either side of the open door frame, panting from what Kim assumed was a very very fast sprint. She raised her eyebrow. Had he come because he was worried about her when he heard her yell?

_'That doesn't seem right...'_

"DID SOMEONE SAY STRIP!?" Kokiyou instinctively yelled, then quickly got bugging eyes as he realized what he said.

"I mean... uh... I thought I heard a demon in here." He said with a very serious tone and expression. Kim got the narrowly blank look that we've all grown to love.

_'Yup, that's more like it.' _She thought to herself, just staying there silent with her arms protecting her as the old man let out a frustrated sigh.

"No milord, I simply asked her to strip so I could fit the kimono properly. But it seems she is a little... shy." He grumbled, glaring towards Kim. She could tell he had words other than 'shy' in mind, but he wouldn't insult her in front of Kokiyou.

"Is that so, Kim-chan?" Kokiyou asked while looking towards Kim, making her flinch a bit as a grin grew on his face.

"Perhaps if I stayed, you wouldn't be so uncomfortable? How does that sound? I can take time out of my busy schedule, for you, my love. Anytime..." He stopped speaking when he heard a low growl coming from Kim, him meeting her eyes which sent the most horrible death glare his way. Though some how he smiled more, giving a completely cheerful expression.

"I'll take your obviously angry growl and hatred filled eyes on a 'yes'! You must really hate the idea of me not being here!" The oblivious human cheered.

The old man got a narrowly blank look at Kokiyou's denseness, but was soon snapped out of that as he felt a great heat hitting him. He jumped to the side, shock in his eyes as he stared at Kim.

Perhaps his eyes were just growing old, but he could of sworn her anger had set her aflame. Fire was just creating an aroura of fire around her figure. Maybe it was an illusion of her hair.. or maybe his age was making him go insane. He looked towards Kokiyou who didn't seem to notice the flaming girl but... that wasn't proving anything. Kokiyou wouldn't notice anything unless it was was an aroura of naked.

The old man gulped, a nervous laugh coming out of him as he tried to ignore Kim and her radiating heat.

"Milord, as much as I'm sure this young lady would love for you to say-" He began, flinching a bit when he heard Kim's growl get louder and could feel the heat getting hotter. He sped up his words, wanting to save the kimono he'd worked so hard on before the room and it caught on Kim's fire.

"But it is bad luck to see the bride in her wedding kimono before the ceremony. You wouldn't want to curse your happy futures." The old man explained, Kim not changing from her current flaming state, but at least she wasn't getting madder. Kokiyou looked at them, blinking a moment as if he had spoken a different language.

"...Really?" He asked. Both Kim and the old man nodded, their expressions slightly different. Well, a lot. Kim's mouth was open wide since it looked like she was about to dive in and chomp off Kokiyou's head, while the old man's was polite and full of relief.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that." Kokiyou smiled while walking over to Kim, taking her hand. The old man was shocked that Kokiyou's hand wasn't burnt to a cinder since Kim's flames only grew larger and her eyes held more hate as Kokiyou toched her.

"I would curse my whole future to see you, Kim-chan," He said.

_'See you__** naked**__.'_

"But I will not risk your lovely future... full of _me_!" He said, getting a big bright smile.

_'Which is why it's so lovely!'_

Kim's growls were outgrowing her by now. She was almost screaming as Kokiyou finally let go off her hand, smiling widely as he marched out of the room. Even after the door slid shut, Kim stayed in her current human torch state. She instantly looked towards the old man, her anger making him flinch a bit as she pointed a fiery finger towards the door Kokiyou had gone through.

"I AM NOT MARRYING THAT MAN!" She screamed to him. The old man looked towards the door then sighed, bringing his hand up to rub his forehead.

"Like I said, it's none of my business. I'm just here to fit you for your kimono. So please, stop dallying before I say _it_ again." He threatened. Kim snapped a flaming glare his way.

"You wouldn't." She hissed. The old man raised a brow to her before smirking.

"Wedd-" He was about to finish, but suddenly Kim's fire disappeared and she gave him a horrified look.

"OKAY OKAY!" She said, glad she had stopped him before he could get the whole word out. He had a satisfied smile as she pouted, crying a bit of anime waterfall tears that no one really took seriously. She reached around her back, working on her obi's bow.

"I'll strip." She whined. The old man raised his brow in a more confused way. Why she was making such a deal out of this, he didn't understand. That thought was interrupted though as the door slid open again, Kokiyou once again taking his place in the frame.

"SOMEONESAIDSTRIPAGAIN!... I... I mean, oh, there goes that demon again! Are you sure you guys didn't hear tha...tha... AAAAH!" Kokiyou's sentence was finished by a blaze of fire shooting him through the door way, making him fly over the wooden plank path and fall right into a patch of bushes.

-(&)-

Kim stood in the center of her room, not looking the least bit amused. Her arms were growing tired from having to hold them out so much. Plus her legs were aching from standing for the past hour as the old man, who she learned was named Michi, made sure the kimono fit right in the right placed. But as if that wasn't enough, he seemed to get a kick out of "accidentaly" pricking her with a needle every once in a while. She was even wondered if he was actually trying to just sew the kimono to her skin.

In the past hour she had gotten some answers though. From what Michi had told her, Kokiyou announced the marriage before Kim had even woken up yesterday. It turned out the little "lord" had been trying to find a bride for a long time now, but every girl he proposed to rejected him. Kim assumed that he took saving her in the forest as a sign of fate and was now convinced she would be his forever damsel. She'd also learned the wedding was planned for tomorrow, which didn't give her much time...

"Shoot," Michi's raspy voice said as he stared a needle's point. Kim surprised she didn't feel a prick, but that didn't stop her from flinching anyway. If she didn't have a needle phobia before, she sure as hell did now. She looked down at where Michi was crouched near her hip, heaving himself up while sighing and reaching around her to the table where his basket sat.

"What...?" She was about to question when Michi cut her words off like a rude driver.

"I am out of thread. I'm going to go get more," He said simply while walking towards the door. Kim got a confused expression as she wobbled after him, afraid to move in the pin filled kimono.

"What am I suppose to do? Just stand here?!" She yelled at him, her aching feet seeming to be in control of her brain right now. He barely sent her a glance before shrugging his shoulders, sliding the door open.

"You can sit if you want." He said in a tone full of indifference, steeping out onto the wood planked path then sliding the door shut. Kim watched his silhouette through the rice paper doors as he walked down the path, that is until he disappeared from her sight. She then let out a dreadful sigh. She wished she could sit. But she didn't even know how many of those pins he had jabbed around her rear.

She made her way over to the wall, flinching every few steps as she felt something jab against her skin. With relief she came to the wall, leaning her shoulders lightly against it for a small bit of relief. She was thankful her shoulders where the first thing he worked on sewing, so all pins had been removed. At least this took a little bit of the pressure of her feet.

Her blue eyes stared at the wall across from her, hoping Michi would never come back. She wished the whole castle would forget her and just let her stay here. Untouched and without someone making her catch on fire. The only person she would of been remotely happy to see walk through the door would be _him_.

But she'd almost given up all hope for Sesshomaru coming to her rescue. She knew what she had to do now, she had spent a good part of that worthless hour planning it out while Michi worked on her kimono. She would have to escape this palace on her own, find Sesshomaru and his little posse, then give him the cold cold shoulder. She'd make sure never to give him a hint as to why she was so mad at him either. He'd act like he didn't care, but she knew it would bug him.

She supposed the hardest part would be finding the others. If Sesshomaru hadn't found her by now, then he wasn't looking. And he sure as hell probably wasn't just sticking around to wait. The only clue she had was they were going to the Western Lands castle. And that probably should of been a big clue, but hell if Kim knew where that damn castle was. She couldn't even tell you which direction west was.

Then she remembered that by some amazing magic, cell phones still worked in this world. So worst case she would call up Alyssa and tell her to put Sesshomaru on the line. Then she'd convince him if he didn't come get her, she'd use the magic box devise to torture his soul. Or even worst, turn him into a human. Yeah, that'd get him here faster than she could say pickled monkeys, though she'd never need to say that since there was no such thing as pickled monkeys... yet.

Now the issue was escaping from this hell hole. She wasn't sure if she could stand another one of Kokiyou's random burst ins while hoping she was naked, or being pricked by another needle. Why had she even let them go this far? It was ridiculous to think she hadn't straightened things out with Kokiyou already. And by straighten things out, she meant beat the living crap out of him.

All this anger mixed oddly with her body and gave her a rush of aderenline. She was leaving. _Now_. She didn't even bother to pay attention to the pricks against her skin as she stormed towards her futon and grabbed her backpack. It was everything she owned that Kokiyou hadn't taken to be washed. Michi had even walked off with the kimono she was wearing earlier today, probably because he thought she would try to change into it.

She walked towards the center of her room, just starting to notice the pins against her skin, and every time one showed it's self to her she would reach towards the pain and pluck it out. The kimono lost a lot of it's shape because of this, but it still fit well since the orange obi with white outlines of flowers kept most of it in place. Also a good majority of it had already been sewn.

She threw another pin to the floor as she reached the small table, being careful not to step on any abandoned pins as she pulled the table towards the window, then went around it to push against the wall. Her bare feet took a step onto the wood and it was enough to boost her high enough for a window escape. She pushed the shutters open then crawled herself out, trying to go feet first as to not land head first when she hit the ground. That was a failed attempt though since on her way she lost grasp of something or another then tumbled to the ground with a thud and 'oof'.

For a moment she laid on the ground, wondering if she could survive just sleeping there. But she knew she couldn't and with a sigh, she pushed herself up to sit against the wall under the window she'd just made her "amazing" escape from.

_'Dammit... not very smooth, Kim...Note to self, never consider a ninja career.'_

She was adjusting herself, cringing at the pain she felt from all the pins that the fall had pushed into her. She sat there a moment, stripping herself of the pins and throwing them randomly in the bush. When she was sure each tormentor was removed from her kimono, she went to stand up and get ready to run for it. But she was forced to pause when she heard the door sliding from within the room. Nervously, she held in a gulp, pressing herself against the wall under the window and hoping it was Kokiyou. At least he'd be stupid enough not to look out the open window if he saw she was missing.

"Wha...WHAT?!" Michi's voice exclaimed from in the room, making her heart drop a bit. Damn. He was defeinetly smarter than Kokiyou, like most of the world. But lucky for her, Michi seemed too angered to think clearly.

"Damn kimono stealing bitch! LORD KOKIYOU, LORD KOKIYOU!"

Kim heard his yells fadding, and she took that as a sign that he had left the room. She could now flee without being seen through the open window. She held a bit of resentment towards that 'kimono stealing bitch' comment. As far as she was concerned, all those damn needle pricks were plenty of pay for the attire. And if he really didn't want her to run off with this kimono, they shouldn't of taken her clothes. They had to expect she would run away. What would they do if they were facing a marriage to Kokiyou?

Kim was now standing, brushing herself off for a moment then running towards freedom. Oh how she missed it. She had to keep her eyes on the ground and make sure her amazing escape wasn't about to be foiled by some sort of trap... or twig. But she felt mostly confident as she ran down a hill and towards the forest edge that she had stared so longingly at last night. From here on out, things would get better. If anything, she had Kokiyou on her 'side' now, and she got a snazzy kimono out of it. Pretty good deal now that it was all over.

She reached the forest's first tree, knowing very well she could stop running here and put her hand against the bark while looking back at the palace, reflecting and rethinking her drastic decision for dramatic effect. But fawk that, she ran right pass that tree. Just get her the hell out of there.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_(( so here was supposed to be another part of the chapter with Kim's post-escapeness. But.. I couldn't think of shit to write about it. So... no. Denied. Giant time jump.))_

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, pausing a moment as his eyes scanned the area. He had been... well he wasn't sure what he had been doing, but he'd been doing it since he ordered Alyssa, Jaken and Rin to the castle. Perhaps he was searching? Or maybe just wandering. Not that it mattered since either way, he didn't know where he was. Though this didn't mean he was lost, it just meant he didn't care where he was.

It was now late afternoon and the sun sparkled through the shadows of the trees above him. It seemed that every inch of the forest was floored with that high grass that almost tickled up his knees. He returned to his stepping, tossing the grass to the side with his feet as he moved forward. Everyone once in a while he would notice he was moving west and stop himself, but eventually he just let his subconscious lead him. Arguing with it was literally a headache.

He knew he was getting closer to this palace Daiki had mentioned. He was beginning to get a wide range of scents, pushing into his nose and calling to his attention. Though there was one that stood more out to him, he assumed because it was simply the most familiar. His feet came to a stop again as he inhaled Kim's lemon scent. It actually smelt strong, telling him she was closer than he thought. He closed his eyes, trying to keep composure over himself and damn instincts that told him to run forward like a fool towards that direction. But he had a better sense of control over himself. And he knew that whole idea made no sense.

Why would he want that annoying little wench to come back and reek more havoick upon his life? He could be back at his castle right now, working on things that had to be done. But no, because of her he was here, wasting time for no apparent reason other than changing his mind every two minutes. Sesshomaru had never quite struggled like this before. Usually he gave himself what he wanted but.. this was absurd.

He noticed Kim's scent just kept getting stronger. That didn't make sense. Was his subconscious adding a boost of focus onto the scent and trying to force it on him? Perhaps he was trying to overwhelm himself till his more sensible side decided to give in and just retrieve the girl. Or maybe Naraku...

"SESSSHHHOOOOOOMMAARU!"

A yell suddenly cut through all his theories, his eyes opening as he saw Kim running towards him. That could probably explain the stronger scent. He hadn't considered she was just extremely close... for once he was especially glad to be proved wrong. Maybe he wasn't giving his sensible side enough credit. Especially since as she ran towards him, he just stood and looked forward, almost as if he hadn't noticed her in the first place.

He did take much notice though. Too much. Mostly at the way she ran in the kimono he assumed that idiotic lord had given to her. Mostly it looked very fitting against her body, but it was easy to tell there were a few trims needed since Kim had to pull up the fabric from the ground, trying not to slip on the warm flower patterned fabric as she ran for what seemed like her very life. He could tell the kimono probably wouldn't even be staying on her if it hadn't been for the orange obi wrapped around her stomach.

"SESSHOMARUSESSHOMARUSESSHOMARU!" She repeated quite a few times before her human speed got her to him. Just watching something move as such haste but in_ that _speed, it annoyed him. Damn humans and their not running faster-ness. He kept his bored expression as she ran up to him, her face slightly confused by his merely blank expression.

God, she hated that expression. He could of at least showed some kind of reaction to seeing her. It didn't even have to be a happy one, just anything that would clue her in on what he was thinking right now. Instead he just stared at her, not showing any sign of regret or rejoice. It completely and utterly bugged her. In fact, it very much made her want to yell at him. But alas, she had far more important things to worry about.

"Sesshomaru," She said, grabbing the collar of his haori. ((alright, I'm not sure if that's what it really is. But I just spent like twenty minutes trying to research damn man kimonos and it's the best guess I have. At least I didn't say like... man kimono top or something. hehe. ))

She was surprised that he let her take grip of him. She knew he could of easily brushed her hands away or dodged her completely. She didn't question him though. She was obviously on a roll and needed to get this just done as smooth and quickly as possible. Her hand's tightened around his collar as she looked at him, wearing a very serious and intense expression. Sesshomaru met it with his own bored one.

"Sesshomaru..." she said again, her voice sounding very grave and holding much importance. Sesshomaru swore he'd hit her if she said his name one more time. Why couldn't she just get out with it? He wasn't use to hearing her voice so serious. He gave her a look, still holding little emotion but his brows bent slightly. Basically giving her the options of speaking or backing the hell up. Kim seemed to read his look and nodded, suddenly as anxious as he was.

"Sesshomaru, I want in your pants." She said, her tone completely serious and strong. Her face looked as if she hadn't realized what she had just said. Sesshomaru... well... Sesshomaru... no comment. His face didn't show it, but inside he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or run away before his body would take control. But his sensible side stayed in charge, for a few moments neither of their expressions changed. Kim kept looking at him with all seriousness while he stayed emotionless. Though, he couldn't deny it was his turn to answer.

But he didn't say anything. He was obviously speechless.

"...?" What made all the difference was his eye brow that raised slightly to her, giving her a look that screamed something. It was hard to say what, but it wasn't a friendly look. Kim actually took back her earlier thoughts about his emotionless face. At least that one didn't insult her. This one just plain out called her an idiot. She quickly spoke again, knowing there wasn't much time.

"Your pants! I want in them! I think they're big enough for me to hide in!" She told him, releasing his collar with one hand and pointing down at his puffy white pants. Sesshomaru had to hold all his emotions back, most of them wanting him to do very comedic anime things. Like fall over, sweat drop, even that beloved narrowly blank look. But instead he just looked at her, keeping his composure while on the inside he could yell his lounges out.

How could she be talking about some damn hiding place while he spent all those awkward moments thinking she was trying to seduce him? Not that she'd ever stand a chance. No matter how that kimono might of brought out her every color so perfectly, nor how she looked at him with such a serious expression that it almost reached cute. No, no, no. None of that mattered, Sesshomaru was a demon of pride. And he'd never agree to something so.. idiotic with a human. Especially if that human was Kim. He would not end up like his foolish father. And that was his sensible side's decision.

"Kim..." He muttered, Kim's eyes wideneding a bit as she waited for the okay to hop in and take shelter in the tent that Sesshomaru called 'pants'.

"You are absolutely absurd." He told her, his voice holding nothing in it but a tone that demeaned her even more. Kim's straight face turned into a frown as her other hand grabbed Sesshomaru's collar again, giving him a light shake. But no matter how much she shook, the demon wouldn't budge.

"COME ON SESSHOMARU! COME ON COME ON COME ON! I NEED TO HIDE! THEY-" Her words and shakes slowly faded as the beating off hoofs echoed through the air. Sesshomaru looked up and over Kim's head, towards the direction of the noise. He wondered how he hadn't sense whatever was approaching earlier, but none the less he did not fret about it. If only Kim could feel the same way.

"OH GOD THEY'RE COMING, HIDE ME! PLEASE PLEASE!" She begged, Sesshomaru looking back down at her while holding back a smirk. It was actually amusing to watch Kim grovel like this. He knew it was extremely rare and he should soak in every moment of this that he could. Then he would be able to subtly use it against her later. Genius.

"What exactly are you hiding from?" His icy voice questioned. As far as he was concerned, the less Kim knew about his investigation of her disappearance, the better. She would definitely be one to hold that against him.

"It's too long of a story to get into now! Just please, hide-...WAIT! NO, BETTER IDEA!" She said, releasing his collar.

"Just get us out of here! No hiding necessary! You can just run and I'll hold on to your fluff! And we can go back to Alyssa, Jaken, and Rin. Well... that is assuming you haven't killed Alyssa yet." Kim began to ramble, Sesshomaru noticing that tended to be her habit when nervous or anxious.

But that gave him plenty of time to stare down at her, watching as she spoke yet his ears were completely cut off from her. He couldn't fit anything more in that cluttered head of his. This was the moment of truth, would he be bringing Kim back with him or not? His mind waged a war, the weapons in the form of sensible points.

Kim was obviously starting to mean something to him, which he could not have. Then again he already had one human to protect, what would be wrong with adding another to the punch? But Sesshomaru barely admitted to being Rin's protector. How would he claim over this girl as well? And how could this end in any possibly good situation? Sesshomaru trusted himself enough to know he wasn't going to fall in love with such a human, he doubted he'd ever fall in love with anyone. Too much of an emotion for the ice prince the deal with. So all that could happen... She'd come with him, start annoying the hell out of him, and he'd wish she was gone.

"Sesshomaru! Hurry up! They're almost here!" Kim's voice panicked as the demon stared right at her, a mental smirk coming to his mind. He had realized it, there was no reason to bring the girl with him. She would cause nothing but stress and anger, and maybe even the risk of other emotions he'd rather avoid. So it was easier to just be done with her now, ending this burn on his life.

"Sesshomaru!" Kim yelled, her voice was growing frustrated now. Sesshomaru made the mistake of looking down at her for real now, not just a random dazed stare. His eyes were now able to feed off of what stood in front of him. Kim's face had turned some what desperate and he could feel her fingers tightly grasping into his collar. Her blue eyes pierced him, like a gun through his natural defense. He was sure of it now. She was much too dangerous to be with. He opened his mouth, ready to tell her to go on and flee to wherever she wished. How it wasn't his problem and she'd seize to exist to him.

He realized he hadn't spoken quick enough as the hoof steps were now as loud as they were going to get, the well bread horses pushing right pass a few branches that stood in their way then coming to a stop, merely yards away from where Kim still stood with her hands tightly woven into Sesshomaru's collar. Both the demon's and human's eyes went over to look at the horses that anxiously moved from the flat four feet to a rearing two, not enjoying just standing there. Especially with what they considered the predator, Sesshomaru, standing not too far away.

There were three horses that Kim counted. Sesshomaru's eyes barely paid much mind to them but instead the men perched ontop. He didn't focus much on the two brown horses with normal looking guards sitting on their backs. Instead Sesshomaru's eyes laid to rest on the horse and man ahead of the small hunting squad.

"Kim-chan!" Kokiyou called out from a top his white house, getting a big smile when he saw Kim standing in easy reach. He looked like he was about to dismount, that is till he seemed to notice Sesshmaru for the first time. His eyes trailed down the inuyoukai, just as Sesshomaru's did to Kokiyou. Kim could feel the thick cloud of tension over head but... maybe that was a good thing?

"Kim-chan, what is_ this_?" Kokiyou asked with an appalled voice as he stared towards Sesshomaru, his eyebrows raising high. Kim frowned towards him.

"This is Lord Sesshomaru. I told you about him." Kim said, surprised to see Kokiyou's reaction was much different from the one yesterday. Maybe because he was expecting it to be Sesshomaru, or maybe since Sesshomaru was here Kokiyou wanted to seem unphased. Either way he just looked at Sesshomaru, his nose wrinkling up as if there was a giant white turd in his presence. Really Kim felt like she was standing in front of a turd on a horse. Time to get out of here.

"I'm heading back with him now. Thank you for your hospitality." She said, considering to give a bow to be a little respectful. But hell with that. Now that Sesshomaru was here she really didn't need to worry about that. Sesshomaru would probably shun her for it. But what he said next caught her off guard, she almost fell over from the shock.

"That is not your decision." Sesshomaru said, his voice holding no emotion but Kim could tell what he meant by it. In fact, she understood it too well. It made her brain hurt, and her heart feel like she was being stabbed. Though no matter how much she understood what he meant, she gave him a confused look.

"What?" She asked, her voice suddenly small and filled with it's shock. Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her tone, despite how his the voice inside snapped at him for her pathetic vibe. But for now Sesshomaru seemed more focused on Kokiyou, watching at the man's expression went from shock as Kim said she was going with Sesshomaru, then to relief as Sesshomaru pretty much shot her down. The oblivious man couldn't help but smile, bringing attention back to him -where it should be- as he spoke.

"Kim-chan, let us return back to the palace now. There's still much to do!" He said, his voice sounding like he was tired of this dilly dallying. Kim finally looked away from Sesshomaru, glaring at Kokiyou with all her might. She was pretty damn angry right now. And she would be more than happy to take it out on Kokiyou.

"I am not going back to that palace with you." She said, sounding firm in her choice. Kokiyou raised his brow.

"But Kim-chan, you must! There is so much to be done, the wedding is tomorrow!" He said, his voice sounding more rude than pleading. Sesshomaru raised his brow very very slightly, glancing over towards Kim. He of course knew Kokiyou had intentions of marrying Kim, but he didn't think it'd be so soon. Much less that she would accept the proposal. He knew she was an idiot but...was she really so fooled by this man's fake charm?

"Kokiyou, I am _not _marrying you either! Just... stop being an idiot!" Kim couldn't really think of simpler ways to phrase herself. Her mind was still in a jumble about what Sesshomaru had said. She probably shouldn't of been so surprised. Why would he want her to come back? All she'd done was yell at him and argue. But still, you couldn't blame her for being devistated at the thought of the man she loved not wanting her around.

And that man she loved, standing next to her, seemed to be thinking the same thing. Only with slightly different patterns. Kim's tone made it obvious how she felt about Kokiyou and the idea of marrying him. Her being forced into a marriage... now that was something that really pulled at the ends of his mind. Not even just this whole marriage thing, but the fact he actually cared boggled him more than anything. His attention was still completely on Kokiyou as the human spoke.

"Well.. yes you are." He said, that being the best counter he could think of. Kim crossed her arms, getting such an angry face that it almost looked like a pout.

"_No_, I'm not." She said, firmly.

"Yes you are..." Kokiyou said back.

"Not uh..."

"Yeah huh!"

"Dammit, Kokiyou, stop being a freaking- ugh. I don't even know what you are anymore? I'm starting to consider alien from the planet Dumbass!" She snapped at him, Kokiyou raising his eyebrows as the two guards behind him snickered.

"I don't get it..." He said in such a dumbfounded tone, making his guards instantly stop their snickers and sigh at their lord's idicoy. Seeming even more disapproving of Kokiyou's no-brains was Sesshomaru, who slightly narrowed his eyes at the bickering.

At least he told himself it was the annoyance of the bickering that was bothering him. Really he could tell what it was. Looking at this Kokiyou and seeing what he'd be dooming Kim to if she didn't come with him. It was hard for him to believe his mind as he thought about what the next few days would be like.

He'd be back at his castle, in his study, just staring out the open window and thinking about damn her. He knew it. The freaking idiot had somehow managed to drill a hole into his head. He wouldn't be able to do anything that didn't end with him thinking about what had become of her. Her life with this moron. Marrying him, spending every day with him, children with him- he stoped it there.

He wouldn't let her be like some sort of plague on his emotions. At least when she was around he could think. He knew he'd wish she was gone till she wandered off again, but then he knew he'd be the first to go look for her. And he also knew that this was something he'd have to learn to deal with. He had overcome many obstacles in his life, dealing with this girl and whatever hold she had on him would be no different. He trusted himself enough to know it'd never get too far. Though if she should decide to leave again... he couldn't let his mind get much more attached to her with that risk.

"Kim," He said, not realizing that Kim and Kokiyou gone back into bickering during his deep thought. Kim seemed to snap a little at the sound of his voice, looking right at the demon as her expression totally changed from that of anger to alertness. He knew he had her full attention, he didn't even have to look at her to sense her staring at him with bitty eyes that waited for his decision. So he was able to not spare her any glances, only looking at the Kokiyou who also gave him full attention. Sesshomaru kept his composure enough to not pounce on the idiot and tear him into shreds. That's what Kokiyou deserved with that horrible and disgusted look he was giving to Sesshomaru.

But rather than answer their questions, he gave his own.

"How long will you be staying for?" He obviously asked Kim, despite how he stared at Kokiyou.

"Staying... where?" Kim asked him, not sure if he meant at Kokiyou's palace or... somewhere random. Maybe he meant the forest. She really had no idea. She did hope it was some random place and not Kokiyou's palace that he was referring too. It would suck much for Sesshomaru to be sending her off to Kokiyou's palace. But she tried not to let her expression betray her as Sesshomaru eyes finally peeled off Kokiyou. Kokiyou shivered, feeling like a band aid had just been ripped from every inch of his body.

Sesshomaru's eyes now were on Kim, who's heart beat quickened in return. She knew it did, and she knew he could hear it. It was one of those things she just couldn't control. She could just be like 'psh, heart, shut up.' But knowing how she liked to do the opposite of what people told her, her heart would either speed up unbelievably fast or just stop all together. She made a point not to blush from the embarrassment as she looked at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to explain his question. That whole thought process of her's took maybe a millisecond, which was all the time she had since Sesshomaru always knew what to say in that chilling voice of his.

"With this Sesshomaru." He answered, simple yet some how it made her feel like an idiot. He said it like it was so... obvious. Why did he play mind games like this with her? She was no game board.

"Well... I don't... " She was about to begin, but she heard Kokiyou's horse let out a gruff as it stomped forward a bit. She looked towards the horse, looking at Kokiyou who now showed some nervous anger. Most likely because the subject was back on Kim leaving. She took a step back as the horse came closer, Kokiyou reaching his hand out towards her with a serious expression.

"Enough of this, Kim-chan. Let's get back to the palace." He said, wanting to hurry before the demon could seem to change his mind about leaving Kim behind. Kim just let her anger take over her face again, taking another step away from him and his intimidating horse. She just wished someone would push him off that damn thing.

"I told you already, dammit! I am not going back to your palace!" She snapped at him.

"Kim, how long?" Sesshomaru voice interrupted her anger once again. He didn't want her to get too distracted from the question at hand, his question. And the demon was anxious to get away from this annoying man. He kept his icy eyes on Kim, watching as she quickly looked back and forth between the two men.

She wasn't sure what to make of Sesshomaru's question. She had to think of the right answer, the perfect one. Everything had to be perfect for Sesshomaru. So she had to consider what he might of wanted to hear in a situation like this. She figured that after seeing Kokiyou, even the Great Sesshomaru wasn't cold enough to abandon Kim with this mistake-of-a-human. Maybe he would just save her for now and hope she'd leave shortly after.

"I'll leave when you want me to." She said, ignoring the blabbering coming from Kokiyou. He could be talking about unicorns on crack for all she cared. Not a single other voice mattered when she was talking to Sesshomaru. Especially when that voice had no idea what it was talking about.

"Till this Sesshomaru wants you to leave?" Sesshomaru repeated her answer, as if to confirm it and throw empathises to it. Kim frowned, not enjoying that he seemed to want her gone pretty damn soon. She hoped he'd at least give her the time to get back with Alyssa. She'd need her cousin's support when Sesshomaru kicked her to the curb.

"Yes." She told him, nodding and giving him her full focus. There were a few moments of silence, minus Kokiyou's words that was just like a simple and ignorable breeze to them.

"And before then?" Sesshomaru asked again, Kim raising her brow to him. She wasn't sure what this part of the deal was suppose to be. Did he want her to promise to be a good little girl and act like Jaken or something? She thought that if there was anything he knew about her, it would be she was _not _a Jaken. Her face became a little more hard as she looked at him.

"Look, I'll leave when you tell me to. Till then, I just stay and whatever. I make no other promises." She told him. She probably should of been more polite and offer up her very soul to get out of a this damn situation. But as we all knew, that was not how Kim rolled. Sesshomaru didn't seem to think so either.

"Therefore till this Sesshomaru tells you to leave, you promise to stay." He said as more of a statement, as if setting the lines for some kind of deal. Kim stared at him, looking utterly confused. Why why why did he have to play these games with her? Honestly, it was just a few minutes ago he was implying that she wasn't coming with him. Now he wasn't making it sound like he wanted her around.

Oh well, she knew he probably had some sort of hidden meaning that she didn't get. And even if it was because he wanted her around, this should make her very happy.

"I promise, until you tell me to leave." She told him, nodding her head. Sesshomaru looked down at her, noticing how her heart beat matched every word and she held all seriousness in her tone. He had expected her for to say something sarcastic with it, or already teasing him. She seemed clueless enough though, and just eager to agree with him so they could leave.

He didn't say anything else. Instead who looked back at Kokiyou, who seemed to be finishing his ramble just on time.

"And so the unicorns on crack lived happily ever after. And that, Kim-chan, is why you should return back to my palace so we can be married." He said with a big smile, looking down at Kim. The red head finally moved her eyes from Sesshomaru and looked to Kokiyou, raising her brow slightly.

_'He's still talking?'_

A evil plan formed in her mind that could make this whole escape much less painless. She gave a nice little smile to Kokiyou, acting like she didn't want to rip his head off and shove it up the horse's ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kokiyou. I was too distracted by your glorious self to pay attention to your speech. Can you please say it again?" She asked him as sweetly as she could. Sesshomaru let his eye brow rise high as he looked at her, him obviously confused on why the hell she had done that. Kokiyou got a big bright smile, not seeming confused at all by her request.

"Well, of course Kim-chan! Just make sure to pay attention this time, alright?" He said in an arragogant voice that made Sesshomaru want to barf. He would of if his stomach wasn't as collected as his face.

"A-ha, okay, I will." Kim said, humoring him with his tone as she smirked a bit.

"Well, alright then. It all started with the wonderful unicorn prince, Kikoyou!" The oblivious lord began. Sesshomaru's eyes were on him, the guards having left minutes ago. They didn't have quite as much of a strong mind to stick around for anymore of this. Kim turned to face Sesshomaru, speaking at a normal tone since she knew that even if she screamed it, nothing was getting through Kokiyou's ignorance powered force field.

"Okay, let's go now." She said while walking pass him, heading towards a random direction. Sesshomaru kept his brow up as she went by him. She held the kimono up again, keeping the loose fabric out of her feet's way. By now the hem of the kimono was completely filthy with dirt, but it did little to dim the kimono when you look at her from the hips up.

She stopped walking and looked back at him, meeting his raised brow with her own.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" She said, obviously in a hurry. Sesshomaru frowned. Now he really couldn't move, simply because that would mean he was following her orders. Sesshomaru didn't follow, he led. Besides, he'd been looking forward to hurting Kokiyou. Why would she deny him this?

For a few moments he stood there, looking at Kim with a blank expression while she stared back at him with an already pissed one. She didn't understand why he wasn't moving yet. Must he make things so difficult? It was hard to imagine but Kokiyou couldn't talk about himself forever. Finally she realized the issue and let out a big and heavy sigh, walking back towards him with a little stomp to her step.

"God dammit.. can't even just move without having to own the damn world and frickin-" She grumbled lowly to herself, Sesshomaru catching every word but ignoring them. He watched as she moved herself to the tree closest to him, letting her kimono's hem drop back to the forest floor as she leaned her back against the bark.

"So sorry, _Lord _Sesshomaru! Please, tell me when you are finished standing there like an idiot so we can leave and I don't have to marry _that _idiot." She said while pointing at Kokiyou then throwing her arms into the air.

"We have all the damn time in the world!" She nearly yelled, her arms falling back down to cross across her chest while she pouted. He couldn't help but notice she looked like Rin when ever the little girl didn't get something she wanted.

Sesshomaru looked at her, his face collected of everything but emotions. He considered just standing there for a few more minutes to really torture Kim, then he could even get a little fun out of Kokiyou. But the voices in his head seemed satisfied now, which meant he had more time to focus on the said Kokiyou's voice. What an annoying ring it have...

_'Good enough...'_

He thought, deciding this exit would serve him and his ego enough. At least Kim had to come back to wait for him, even if for a few seconds. So he said nothing, allowed his brow to finally drop from it's high place on his face, then picked up his feet to move through the forest. Kim instantly noticed him moving and rolled her eyes, pulling her back away from the tree and going to follow him with her arms still crossed.

"Finally! I was starting to wond-" She was about to finish her rude comment when her feet got tangled on the ends of her kimono and she fell flat forward, her face making a nice hard contact with the ground.

"Dammit!" She yelled into the dirt, Sesshomaru not even glancing back as he kept walking forward. He'd seen her go through worst falls in the last four days he'd had the displeasure of knowing her for. Kim lifted herself up a bit, looking towards Sesshomaru who's light was already disappearing into the grasp of the forest.

"Oh no, don't worry about me! I'm just fine!" She practically spat while standing up, his fists clenched and taking a tight hold of her kimono's fabric, pulling it up to keep the damn ends out of her bare and sore feet's way.

"Dumbass demons with their dumbass emotionless..." Kim paused a moment when she heard a yell, that once again interrupted her. All this not getting her grumbling in was really keeping some steam buried in her. She decided she'd just take it out on Jaken later. Even if he hit back, she didn't have to worry about it hurting. The worst he could probably do to her was make her look at him for too long. But behind her was something much more fierce, much more dangerous.

It wasn't Kokiyou. He was still perched on his horse, deeply involved in his story and even swinging his arm around like he was holding some sort of imaginary sword. So it couldn't of been him... Kim turned back with wide eyes, staring at the screamer.

Sesshomaru walked a bit ahead of her, purposely going at a slow pace. He knew the human wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace he wanted, especially when being slowed down by that unfitted kimono. He was then proved completely wrong for the umpth-teen time today as a gust of wind shot by him, pushing his hair into his face. The whole time this huge wind threw around his hair and kimono sleeves, he simply walked forward at the same pace and uncaring. Even as the wind calmed and everything settled back into perfect place, he showed no emotion. Instead his gold eyes locked onto Kim's back who was already racing ahead of him into the distance.

Before Sesshomaru could even consider going to catch up with her, another huge gust of wind shot pass him and the process repeated. For the second time Sesshomaru's hair and sleeves moved around him like he was stuck in the center of a tornado. Only this as the person ran by, he could hear many curse words and yells.

"DAMN KIMONO STEALING WENCH, GET BACK HERE!"

Sesshomaru stared at the back of an old man who was actually incredibly fast for his age, chasing after Kim with his fists in the air.

"SESSHOMARU, HELP!" Kim screamed from way ahead, not even dog demon's sight anymore. He took this opportunity to stop his feet and bow his head, letting out a long and deep sigh.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Hehe. I must say, I love Michi.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please review! :D**

**

* * *

**

**molly-mouse616:**

Anna. -- I really did have my hopes up too. Finish what you were going to write in this damn review before cut you off! The suspense is honestly killing me. T.T**

* * *

**

**Wicked Shadow16:**

Haha! That's why I love yet hate Eclipse. I love it cause it's so lovey dovey Edward and Bella. But then there's that whole Jacob twist that seriously got me so pissed. I have a whole folder dedicated in my photobucket account to my hatred for him. There are some funn as hell anti Jacob icons. Hehe. I once read this one comic that was Edward and Jacob talking. And Jacob was all "Well Edward, you're shit out of luck. Cause diamonds are a girl's best friend."And Edward was all "-glare- ... oh, I see. Then you seem to also be out since dogs are MAN's best friend."

muaha. I laughed xD. Hehe anyway, I know this review is from two chapters ago but I still wanted to respond to it. So I'm glad you enjoyed it and look forward to hearing from you again!

**

* * *

**

**Sugar Sprite:**

Hehe that part was a last minute throw in. I didn't want to make it too obvious that Sesshomar had thrown the rock. But apparently I think you all are oblivious and wouldn't figure it out, so I threw that in just to make sure. xD I'm glad you liked it though! And yeah, haha. I don't think I'd much like marrying Kokiyou either. Maybe if he mysteriously died in a mysterious accident shortly after the marriage and I inherited some big bucks but... hell. Sesshomaru's a big money bags too. Haha.**

* * *

**

**Lady Ayami**

: Hehe, well I'm super glad to be back! And I def remember you :D How amazing. My memory is better than I thought. Anyway, I know. Twilight is just god's gift to literature. I don't know why I'm so obsessed with it but hell, I am! And hehe, maybe if I some how get some free time I'll check out your stories. Though I probably won't since I always feel really guilty when I'm not writing this story. I swear, it's a curse. I specially feel like I have to be super speedy with it so people aren't like "oh, she left again. -loses hope-"

Ha, so yeah. Good to hear from you again and have fun in Texas! I look forward to more of your reviews! (poliet robot :D )

-read your next review-

HAHA YOU GET DOUBLE THE REVIEW RESPONSE. I'm glad you liked my little Twilight joke : As you'll be able to tell from my chapter of my twilight rp, I gots mad loves for the Ems-man. But your email like.. didn't show up in the review. So I'm going to be sending it to you very soon after this chapter is posted. I've just been too lazy to before now. IMEANIHADTECHNICALDIFFICULTIES...of laziness.

**

* * *

**

**beamingatyou:**

Haha xD Dude, I was actually thinking about Spongebob when I wrote it also! I just got back from watching my cousin who is utterly obsessed with spongebob. At first it was suppose to be a few days later, but I then realized it was A) impossible for Kim to stay awake that long and B) just too annoying and long. So... yeah. Hehe. I hope the shortness and blahness of this chapter didn't disappoint you. It was very... bullshitied. Hehe. Yet some how I like it, at least now. I haven't read over it yet xD -does so after review replying-**

* * *

**

**Crimson Fallen Angel:**

Awww, much thanks :D It always makes me all warm on the inside when people like it and say how much they like it. I try to keep my stories very original since I see no point in reading the same plot over and over again. Then again... that is kinda what I'm doing since it's almost We're in an Anime's plot. o.o;... erm... well yes,... uh... THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! -dash away-**

* * *

**

**Tsanayi-Sama:**

Hehe, I'm glad you like it! I don't know when I'll have time to think of more material for it, but I damn as hell will. I was actually worried about all my introductions. I thought it might end up boring people. I'm just praying that Stephenie Meyer doesn't do something cruel that'll end up screwing up all I write for it. TT Hehe. Don't you die tomorrow! LIVE ANOTHER DAY TO REVIEW! :D

Wow. I make it sound like you guys are just mindless people I only care about to give me compliments on my writing.

...

...-cough-

HA. JUST KIDDING. -feeling lame and quirky-

* * *


	8. Because I'm Awesome

**hello everyone :)**

**I actually have a lot I can say here. Had three near death experiences this weekend. But I'm trying not to be so blah blah blah in my author notes, which is irnoinc since that's kinda exactly what I'm doing now. !.!; **

**Anyway, I'll make it short and sweet and ignore things that I really really want to say. **

**Before you read this chapter, I suggest you listen to the song "Because I'm Awesome" by the Dollyrots. You'll understand one of the parts of this chapter much much more. And also, I would just like to say this it is, in fact, the best song in the world and is Kim's theme song :D Officialy. THANK YOU AND ENJOY READING!!**

* * *

**C H A P T E R 7**

- - - - - - - - - B e c a u s e I 'm A w e s o m e

* * *

Hours had passed and it was now the middle of the dead night, the star dotted sky and bright moon bringing little light to the field that laid out across the land right on the edge of a dense forest. If you looked hard enough, and had night vision, you'd see the two figures rustling about below.

"There, that should do it."

Kim sat in the tall grass, throwing off another chunk of the kimono's long fabric that she had ripped off. Though they had left the forest, the grass didn't seem any greener or shorter. It still reached up high enough to brush against her the scrunched nose, matching her unhappy expression.

She couldn't really return the kimono ripped like this to Michi, but no need to worry about that since she'd lost him about ten minutes into the little chase. No thanks to Sesshomaru that is. He simply didn't show up at all and Kim wandered around lost for a good hour before Sesshomaru finally casually walked out of the bushes, saying nothing to her but some grumble of anti-humanity.

She sighed while glaring towards the said Sesshomaru. He stood with his back to her, looking up at the moon that was full tonight, just as Kim had predicted. And despite how amazing he looked with the moon sparkling off his gorgeous hair, silk armor, and dancing eyes, Kim couldn't help but want to kill him. Don't get her wrong, she loved the guy. She just really wasn't in a good mood, and Sesshomaru was normally the one she would take it out on since he had such thick skin to work with. That and she knew he enjoyed countering her.

Plus, right now she had just got done doing a good few hours worth of hiking in a wedding kimono and no shoes. Her backpack was getting heavier by the second, but never coming close to the heaviness of her eyes. She still hadn't gotten any sleep since the night before, and her darkened bags had taken over her eyes again since there was no excitement to keep her awake. She probably would of fallen asleep by now if she wasn't worried about Sesshomaru just leaving her sleeping ass behind.

She stared at him, his cold figure not moving as he gazed up at the moon. Kim would of cherished this moment and made the most out of it, sitting in a beautiful field with Sesshomaru while staring up at the full moon while the wind played so lightly with their hair and robes. She would of gone next to him and let the moon shine against their skin, making a beautiful lovers' moment. But to hell with that. She'd probably end up looking scary with the dark circles under her eyes.

He showed no sign of acknowledgment after she basically told him she was ready to leave. So he must not of been in a hurry, which was fine with her. She didn't dare ask when they were leaving. Maybe he'd some how forgotten about leaving? So instead she laid back in the grass, closing her eyes to rest. She kept her mind awake though, not wanting to doze off and tempt Sesshomaru to make an escape.

It proved to be difficult though. She felt so relaxed as she laid in the soft grass. It had been annoying to walk through the tall green blades before, but now she appreciated it. It felt like a blanket over her body from the chilly night.

Sesshomaru had noticed her. He just simply didn't feel like returning to the palace. He was questioning himself enough already, he didn't need the added surprised expressions of Jaken and his other servants when they saw their lord had brought Kim home. For now he was at least calm, satisfied that the annoying voice in his head was gone and Kim was too tired to speak.

Then again, that served to be a problem as he noticed her breath taking on a different pattern. She was obviously on the verge of a deep sleep. He wasn't exactly sure why she was so tired, he hadn't questioned her about it. But he did know that she would not be falling asleep anytime soon as long as he had a say.

"Human," His chilling voice pierced the night and Kim's ears. It was enough to wake her up, but barely. All she did was turn onto her side and let out an unintelligible grumble, trying to nuzzle her head more into the ground that served as her pillow. Sesshomaru barely got a frown, waiting a few moments for any further response from Kim. But all he got was the sound of her sleeping breath again, making him get a small and low growl.

"_Human_," He said again, holding more venom in his voice. Kim's eyes stayed closed but her eyebrows fell, making her to appear glaring as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Human, I don't know who you are or who named you so bluntly, but would you please respond to Sesshomaru. Hes being very loud and obnoxious and keeps waking me up. I would think he was talking to me since I'm the only one around, but my name isn't 'Human' so that can't be right."

Her voice was snappy and much less drowned out than he would of suspected it to be. He glared right back at her sleeping form, trying not to show much of a reaction. It wasn't worth giving her that kind of satisfaction. Yet he could tell that her stubborn head would get him no where at this rate. So he let his ego take the hit.

"Kim," He practically hissed her name, wanting to growl when he saw her lips curved into a little smile on her sleeping expression. She then opened one of her eyes, looking at him with victory dancing in the deep blue orb.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked very sweetly, so sweet that it taunted him. She even managed to use his formal title against him, mocking him with the honor of his name. He once again had to hold back a reaction, simply giving her a glare that tried to knock down her victory. Her one open eye obviously caught the glare, but she didn't seem to mind it. In fact, to Sesshomaru's displeasure, it just made her smirk more. He held in a sigh.

"You owe this Sesshomaru information." He told her, Kim's smile falling and her other eye opening.

"Man..." She whined while sitting up, looking at him with a pout.

"Do I have to tonight?" She asked, her voice sounding like a little child's facing a bath.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said, bluntly as possible.

"But I'm really really tired! Can't I just like... tell you two stories tomorrow night?" She asked him, trying to give the puppy dog eyes. Rather than make him cave, they made Sesshomaru want to laugh. Did she honestly think those would work on him?

"No. Besides, you already owe this Sesshomaru three night's worth." He told her. Kim gave him a confused look, that is till she understood that he had tallied up the two nights she spent at Kokiyou's palace.

"Oh hell no. That is not counting against me. The deal is I stay and give you information. I wasn't with you, so I have no reason to pay you any information. So shut your whining trap." She said to him, slightly hypocritical since she had been the one all whiny only five seconds earlier. But she couldn't notice that now, she was far far far too blinded with sleepiness.

Sesshomaru frowned as he continued to look at her, not quite in the mood to argue about his point. Besides, with as long as she seemed to be sticking around for, he'd have plenty of nights to get as much information as he needed. He would need to think of another deal that would keep Kim here after she ran out of information.

Though now, other curiosity nipped at him.

"Why are you so tired?" He asked, his voice flat as he looked away from her and back towards the moon. Kim looked at him, not sure if she should be surprised that he asked, worried as how to answer, or completely pissed off that he was still trying to keep her awake.

"I stayed up all of last night." She said, her voice sounding normal as she remained a little vague. The real reason was kind of embarrassing.

"And why would you do that?" Sesshomaru asked, making Kim's lips fall into a full frown.

_'Dammit... what am I suppose to say?'_

She considered something like 'I was scared Kokiyou would rape me'. Or maybe that there was an annoying cricket chirping outside of her window the whole night. She was trying to balance out both lies when she focused on Sesshomaru again, realizing something that made her decision. She loved him. She could tell by the way her heart fluttered when she looked into his golden eyes, now in view since he'd turned away from the moon to look at her. She knew love was about honesty and all that damn mooshy crap. She owed him at least the truth.

"I was waiting to be rescued." She admitted with a little sigh, bowing her head in embarrassment. It wouldn't of been that hard to admit if he had come to rescue her, but he was just wandering through the forest when he happened to stumble upon her. She kept her head down, frowning a little more when she heard him snort a laugh.

"And what made you think this Sesshomaru would 'rescue' you?" He asked, his voice sounding a little amused by this. Kim looked up at him, holding a little defensive pout as she crossed her arms. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough, he had to go and tease her about? Since when did Sesshomaru tease people anyway? Was she just 'special'? Psh.

"Who said I was waiting for you to rescue me?" She snapped at him.

"And who else would you be waiting for?" Sesshomaru countered.

"... Jesus." Was all she could really think of. Sesshomaru raised his brow to her, Kim wondering if he knew of Christianity. But he didn't seem to question her, just look at her blankly. Kim didn't like it, she couldn't get any idea of what he was thinking. He just stared at her with a look that left her with the most awkward feeling. Maybe it was his plan to force her to change the subject, because she sure as hell was about it.

"Well, do you want your damn information about Naraku or not?" She grumbled, keeping her arms strapped lightly across her chest. She could of sworn she saw a small smirk of victory come over Sesshomaru's lips, but it could of been a trick of her sleepy eyes.

"Three nights' worth." He said as his answer. Kim frowned at him even more.

"_One_ night."

Sure, last past, she had worked like that. Giving him information even for nights she wasn't with him. But she was thinking much more clearly around Sesshomaru this time, and it just didn't seem fair that she had to rot in Kokiyou's palace for two nights and he still get those nights' worth of information.

"Three." Sesshomaru said.

"Good night!" Kim countered, laying her head back in the grass and her eyes immediately shutting. Sesshomaru glared towards her again as she let out a few fake snores. He knew she wasn't sleeping yet, but the fact she was trying to get a rise out of him was enough.

"Kim, just get on with it." He almost snapped to her.

"One night?" Kim asked, smirking a little as she kept her eyes closed still.

"Three nights." Sesshomaru said. His only response from Kim was a loud and fake snore, making him cringe a little on the inside.

"Kim, this Sesshomaru did not save you from marriage with that idiot for you to-"

"Hey, our deal was me stay till you wanted me to leave. Nothing more than that. If you don't like it, then tell me to leave." She said, thinking he wouldn't dare to tell her to leave. Not after how much it sounded like he wanted her to stay when she made that little promise.

"Leave." Sesshomaru said with a slightly grumble, his face very close to looking narrowly blank. He knew that no matter how many times he said it, chances were Kim wouldn't listen. And she didn't, sighing as she sat up and looked over at him with a pout.

"Oh come on, Sesshomaru! Do you know how much torture I had to go through while at that palace? I feel like Swiss cheese since that crazy tailor poked me so many times! And I'm so tired... it's not fair!" She said.

"Perhaps you should of considered this before leaving in the first place." He told her.

"I didn't leave. I was looking for you." She grumbled. Sesshomaru didn't say anything back to that. Apparently her and Alyssa had been going off the same lie. Too bad they were both horrible liars.

He turned his face away from her, looking once again to the full moon and stars that were painted over the deep sky. He suddenly felt angry, most likely because she was trying so hard to push his buttons. So much for him being more calm when she was around. Though that did remind him of something, something he had to make sure was clear.

"For the record, that will not be happening again." He said, Kim looking at him with a confused expression.

"What won't?" She questioned.

Sesshomaru frowned. Why did he have to say it? He was hoping for once this human wouldn't be an idiot and need the answer spelt out for her. But no, she just had to do her best to crush Sesshomaru's ego, one stomp at a time. He held back a sigh, keeping his voice clear and not as a grumble.

"Leave without permission." He said. Kim's brow now raised, giving him a confused look till the smirk fully formed on her face. Sesshomaru wanted to flinch when he heard her little snickers from behind him, but he stayed composed and seemed uncaring. He wasn't sure how'd she done it so fast, but before he knew it Kim was peaking her head out from behind him to look at his face.

"Why, Sesshomaru-" She began, him cutting her off.

"Don't question me." He said bluntly.

"Oh, of course not, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! I would just like to assure you that you have nothing to worry about. I promise I won't go leaving you to worry again." She teased him, stepping out from behind his back to stand next to him, her hands folded behind her back as she wore a big smile. Sesshomaru took a glance over at her. As much as she had said it in the most demeaning way, he knew she meant it. Therefore there was no reason to continue the conversation.

"Though, now that you mention questioning..." She smirked towards him. Sesshomaru mentally snapped his forehead. How foolish he'd been to think she'd just drop it.

"Why exactly do you care?" She asked him, holding a taunting curiosity in her tone. Sesshomaru didn't dare to look at her. He simply faced the moon, knowing the best thing he could say right now was nothing. Everything he said could and would be used against him. But he didn't feel quite comfortable with the silence. And he would rather her tease him than him actually feel uncomfortable. He was cold, he was supposed to care about no situation. How dare she try and make him feel so awkward!

"This Sesshomaru can assure you, I don't care." He said.

"Then why-?"

"Don't question me."

"But-"

"No."

"BUTBUTBUTBUT-"

"No."

"BUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUTBUBUTBUT!!"

"Kim."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"No." He looked at her with a very hard expression, his eyes drilling into her. It was normally a good weapon for him, something that made people fall to their knees and give him anything he wanted.

Kim stared back at this expression, blinking a moment. She had been on the other side of it many times before. She was almost use to it now.. and she was probably the only one seeing it didn't scare the shit out of.

Sesshomaru was surprised when his hard expression was met with her own. She crossed her arms over her chest again and looked at him with narrow eyes and downward lips.

"Well, unless you tell me.. I take back my promise!" She said while stomping her foot.

Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes. He wondered how she could be so childish all the time. Did she honestly think she could scare him? Not like she'd dare to leave his side again. He knew she had to of learned some sort of lesson. Either way though, he was growing tired of this arguing. And what did he had to hide? Nothing. The Great Lord Sesshomaru was never ashamed, never embarrassed, and what he thought was generally right. If anyone else had an issue with that, they could suck his glowy spaghetti whip of death.

"It seems you cause this Sesshomaru more trouble when you are gone than present." He finally answered her, Kim's look being one of surprise and excitement as she stared up at him. He didn't dare look over at her again, but he could hear her heart's beat quickening. She obviously enjoyed this answer, it made his brows fall a little more.

And Kim was EXTREMLY happy with this. Things seemed to be going a little quicker than last time. She was lucky to know how to read his emotionless features, knowing that he was trying very hard not to pout right now. She giggled, earning a small glance and glare from him. But the glare just made her laugh more as she took a few steps back, prancing back to where she sat on the ground and curling up in a little ball of joy.

Sesshomaru watched her, letting out the quietest growl of anger that he could muster. Her leaving actually didn't sound too bad right now, but he had expected that would happen when he pre-planned things. He was a little confused by her sudden quietness now, she seemed more than content just sitting there with that big smile on her face. Her smile didn't even taunt him, it was pure joy. He decided he should appreciate this moment though, glad she wasn't fully assaulting him with horrible mockings.

"Now, my information." He beconed, eager to make them forget the subject. Kim looked at him, more peaceful and willing now. She kept her legs curled up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"What do you want to know about?" She asked him, her voice holding a little hum.

"If this Sesshomaru knew, why do you think you'd be here?" He asked her, soon regretting his choice of words as she smirked.

"Because, if I wasn't here it'd be causing you so much more trouble." She said with a little fake sympathy pout, then began laughing. Sesshomaru remained quiet, his back to her as he glared off at nothing. At least no one could see the slight bit of emotion his twitching brow revealed as Kim cracked up at her own joke.

"Ahahahaha! Alright, alright. Just kidding. Okay, um..."

She looked up, trying to think of something that she could tell him. She couldn't even remember what she had told him over the past few days. Oh well, might as well give him something completely new to work with. It's not like she had many information nights with him in the alternate past, they always got too distracted. But now he was asking for so much... gez, what was she suppose to say? She considered just making up some stuff when a new idea hit her.

She knew even more about Naraku than she had before. She had, after all, spent quite a while living with him during her little mind trip. And she had full recollection of that horrible time in her life.

"Okay, did you know that Naraku is really a complete idiot?" She asked Sesshomaru, watching as the demon released a little sigh and looked back at her.

"Be serious, Kim." He told her.

"I am! Seriously, he's definitely a few pennies short of a dollar." She said, watching as Sesshomaru raised his brow. She frowned.

_'Damn yen currency... or whatever they use around here. They probably just trade things... like chickens. Alright. Damn chickens.' _

"Really, he's an idiot. I remember one time..." She tried to pick between the many examples of Naraku's stupidity she had. There was probably enough to last her a life time, let alone a night. Besdies, she'd be passing out soon, and there was nothing he could do about it. She was pretty confident he wouldn't leave her behind now.

"You have had personal contact with Naraku?" Sesshomaru interrupted her. Kim didn't seem to mind since she still wasn't sure which story she wanted to go with. She looked back at him, blinking with confusion for a second then nodding her head.

"Not like... personal." She said, remembering how back in the old past.. well, since it was in her own time it could be considered the old future, but either way Sesshomaru had gotten jealous whenever Naraku was around Kim. All because of a silly two episode crush. He couldn't of just stayed satisfied with hating Naraku for always trying to kill Kim?

Thinking of her Sesshomaru again made Kim smile, but it was filled with pain. Her stomach began to twist as she looked at the Sesshomaru in front of her, who simply stood there while looking back at her. He seemed to not notice her sudden sprout of pain, but she knew he'd be able to sense it. At least they were talking about Naraku now. Maybe he'd just assume the pain was from some sort of memory with Naraku, not the one's she had with her Sesshomaru. Her lost Sesshomaru...

"How do you know so much about Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked her, of course noticing the painful vibe that came from her, just as she had guessed he would. He tried not to think much of it, but something made him want to question her about it. To know what was wrong now... but he didn't. He had asked too many questions for his own good already.

"I have been... very well informed. And then I spent a bit of time... how should I say this... in Naraku's company." She explained it the best way she could, looking towards Sesshomaru while biting her lip. She hoped that didn't scream something like 'I KISSED A NARAKU AND I LIKED IT'. That was definitely not the case, she didn't want Sesshomaru assuming her and the hanyou freak were some sort of ex-lovers. So she quickly went back to speaking.

"Not willingly, of course." She told him.

"Why would Naraku want the likes of you in his company?" Sesshomaru asked her, his voice just short of a snort.

_'I didn't think he wished to be annoyed to death...' _At least Sesshomaru could safely joke in the silence of his mind. Kim seemed to resent that comment slightly, pouting her lips out even more.

"I dunno!" She snapped to him.

"He used some kind of rosary's spell... and he used me to fight." She explained. Sesshomaru looked at her, his face having a small hint of puzzlement.

"Used you... to fight?" He almost sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Kim glared at him, nodding.

"Yes! I know I don't seem like it but I have potential." She grumbled.

_'It's true though. Maybe it hasn't happened in this time period yet... but Naraku did do it. There's no getting around that. And he'll probably do it again when I become a demon. . . if I become a demon again. Will I? I think I would but... when? What about when Naraku offers to take me back to my world again? Would I go? . . . . I feel like I should for Alyssa's sake. Maybe things will happen just as they did and we could perfectly let things play out up until the point Emi came in at. But... I don't want to risk going back to our room. What if Emi just butted in and ended up screwing with Sesshomaru's memories again? I suppose Alyssa could just use the man hole to come and-' _

Her thoughts were interrupted when something in her snapped into alertness, sensing danger. She was just in time too, because inches away from her Sesshomaru swung the Tokijin at her with a fast force that gave her only moments to react. If only she had used them, instead she sat there wide eyes and let out a loud scream while the sword flew to her.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he lifted his wrist, bringing the blade up just enough to miss the top of Kim's head. Despite the fact she was now out of danger, Kim kept up her scream, her hands clamping at her throat as if to comfort it's now soreness. Sesshomaru simply looked down at her, the blade resting above her head a moment and his ears twitching at her pitchfully frightening scream.

"Sile-"

"AAAAHHH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD NOO AHHH!"

"SILEN-"

"MOMMY, DADDY, ALYSSA, AYLA, HEEELLLPPP!"

". . . . . "

"KIM NO WANNA DIE! BADDYINGBADDYINGBADDYING!"

"KIM!" Sesshomaru was finally able to break through her yells with his own. Kim's mouth instantly shut, her terrified look turning into a glare as she looked at him.

"Whaaaat?" She snapped at him, seeming more angry at him for interrupting her than terrified for his life. Sesshomaru looked at her, saying nothing. He had nothing to say, was she honestly this dense? She just kept her eyes on him, waiting for some kind of response from the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru held in a sigh, glancing from her to the Tokijin that still hovered above her head. As if his eyes were gesturing for her to look up.

Kim blinked with confusion at him for a moment, then finally got the hint. She stretched her neck back to look right up, letting her red hair fall off her shoulders and over her back. When she saw the blade dangling just inches from her nose, she screamed again.

"AAAHH! SWEET BABY OF BUDDAH, NOOO!"

Sesshomaru couldn't hold it back any longer. He let out quite the sigh, Kim seeming too distracted by her own yelling and random comments to notice the slight slip of emotions. Her eyes followed the sword, watching as he brought it back to his side and slid the blade back into the sheath at his hip. As soon as the hilt of the sword tapped against the sheath, Kim's screaming mouth shut, her instantly calming now that the threat was removed.

Sesshomaru raised his brow at her, keeping his hand on the hilt. Kim seemed to be focused on it... an idea came to his mind that he wanted to test. He pulled on the sword again, showing about a foot of the blade and making Kim once again yell.

"NOOOO! NUWNUWNUWNUWNUW!"

Sesshomaru kept his brow raised, watching her as he dropped the sword and let it be hidden by the sheath again. Kim's mouth once again closed, and she was calm.

The demon then pulled the sword again, a little less than before.

"HOLY CRAP ON THE BOTTOM OF A SHOE, NOO!"

Sesshomaru sheathed the sword again. And this process repeated a few times. Sesshomaru pulling at the sword and Kim giving her random yells.

"JESUS AND MARY CHAIN!"

". . . . . . ."

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!"

". . . . . . ."

"THE PRICE IS NOT RIGHT!"

". . . . . . . "

"NODEAL! NO DEAL NO DEAL NO DEAL!"

Sesshomaru finally just looked as if he was about to lift the sword out once again, watching as Kim readied her mouth to let out another comment. Though she had to admit, she was starting to run out of things to say. She would yell 'Kelly Clarkson', but that joke had unfortunately already been used in this story. Sesshomaru seemed to of realized what he was doing though and how... unlike him it was. He let out a little sigh while unwrapping his fingers from around the Tokijin, looking at Kim with a blank expression.

_'That was... slightly amusing.'_

"What was that you mentioned about.. potential?" Sesshomaru asked her, holding sarcasm in his voice. Kim frowned while standing up, her hands curled into fists at her side as she glared at him.

"I do have potential! And what was that for?! You could of killed me!" She yelled. Sesshomaru barely sighed.

"You had nothing to worry about. My luck does not seem so fortunate lately." He said, his voice some how holding remorse in it's coldness. Kim looked at him, inhaling a sharp breath then tightly crossed her arm around her chest. Her face was red with anger as she turned around and sat, letting out a little 'hmfp' and facing him with her cold hard back.

Sesshomaru looked at her a moment, showing no change in his blank face. Finally, as the wind let out a little soft blow that tossed both of their hair, he turned his head to face the moon again. This didn't seem worth it. He'd find out his information eventually, to be honest he was much more curious about Kim herself now. What was this potential she spoke of? Dammit, what was she hiding from him?

"Why would Naraku keep you in his company? What is this 'potential'?" Sesshomaru asked against his better judgement, still staring off into the moon. Kim didn't move also, just sitting there while looking off at the distance of the field. Her face was no long angered, her features had softened. Perhaps hearing Sesshomaru speak of her so ill had just gotten her a little... meh.

"Why would you keep me in your company?" She questioned, this being more of a statement that made her point.

"This Sesshomaru keeps you in his company to give this Sesshomaru information about Naraku." Sesshomaru answered simply, quickly since that answer was obvious enough to him.

"Well, maybe Naraku kept me in his company to get information about you." She said, that maybe being true and maybe not. She wasn't exactly sure if that had been the case. But Naraku could of been considering that when kidnapping her.

Since their backs were still to each other, there was no way for Kim to see Sesshomaru eyes lightly glance to the side, as if to look at her. But instead they gazed in her direction, Sesshomaru not daring to turn his head and look interested.

"And what would you know about this Sesshomaru?" He asked with a little snort.

"More than you think I do." Kim said, her voice not holding much in it except slight remorse. She then let out a little sigh.

"Maybe more than you do." She added, looking up from the grass of the field to stare at the stars. She ignore the slight demented laugh that came from Sesshomaru, it sounding sharp as daggers that impaled her.

"Is that so? Please then, enlighten this Sesshomaru." He said to her. Kim frowned, turning her head to look back at him again. For a few moments she stared at him, her face dull and tired as she thought about god knows what. She then faced the filed again and sighed.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." She grumbled while moving to lay on her side, curling into a ball against the grass. Sesshomaru was a little surprised to hear this, expecting her to go ahead and say some snappy comment. What made her think she could go to sleep now anyway? If he hadn't let her before, he sure as hell wouldn't let her now as he dangled in "suspense" over her words. He turned his whole body, eyes landing directly on where her figure curled in the grass.

"Human." He said, his voice slightly demanding yet still chilling. Kim didn't move.

"_Human_." He said more sharply, his eyes narrowing slightly towards her. She still gave no response, not even a fidget.

Finally the taiyoukai let out a small breath, wondering how it had come down to this.

"Kim." He said, thinking her name would be the thing to bait her into responding to him. But he was surprised as she still laid there, not saying or doing anything. Usually when he said her name, her heart would at least speed up a few beats or she'd smile. But things became clear as he noticed the pattern of her breath.

_'Sleeping...' _He thought while looking at her, noticing her body slightly rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled. He was able to stop himself before too long, not even wanting to deal with it if he had caught himself watching her sleep. He turned back to face the moon, his clothes and hair moving sharply around him with the wind.

_'As if a human could know more about this Sesshomaru than myself.'_ He thought, a small frown carving onto his face as his eyes narrowed

"Ridiculous." He grunted.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"Kim."

Sesshomaru's voice was cold, contrasting against the warm morning air. The sun sparkled against the dew on the grass in the field, the wind sometimes take a blow against his hair and the light blades of grass. He stood above Kim's form, where she laid with her arms sprawled out and on her back, still sleeping. She had flipped quite a few times during rest last night, this being the position she must of ultimately chosen for snoozing.

Sesshomaru was slightly annoyed as he looked down at her, she still not responding to him as he tried to wake her. He'd even given her a few kicks and yet, nothing. This was unacceptable.

He'd been quite generous by letting her sleep in as late as he had. He had only a few hours before noon and there was much tracking to do before getting to the palace. And that was quite high on his priorities right now, much because he didn't like his palace being populated by everyone except himself. His plan was to get there by tonight, but that would mean they would have to head out soon. And hell if he was going to carry the wench all the way there.

"Kim." He said again, tapping her side with his foot. At least this time Kim stirred a bit, but rather than waking up she only flipped over onto her side, letting out a little mumble as she snuggled against the ground.

Sesshomaru frowned, intensely looking down at her. Why couldn't it rain or something? Maybe that'd wake her up?

He seemed to notice something, something that made him gulp with displeasure. The wind blew again lightly, her fiery hair trickling off her scalp and waving along with the long dew sparkled blades of grass. The wind seemed to of catch some of her concious' attention as her lips pouted and her eyebrows scrunched down a little, a face her unconscious mind probably meant to be menacing but was more on the attempting lines of cute. Her flowery kimono almost made her look like a patch of flowers within the grass, the top so perfectly fitted while the torn bottom blew with the wind and her hair, the sun beating down on her skin and giving her gracious beaut-

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Time to wake her up. No matter what, dammit. He quickly bent over, grabbing her by her shoulders and hoisting her up, letting her feet dangle above the ground as he held her in front of him.

"Kim!" He snapped, watching as her head just rolled back and her mouth opened, letting out the first snore he had ever heard from her. At least the first real one.

"Kim!!" He yelled a little louder, shaking her and watching as her head just flicked back and forth with each shake. Realizing she wasn't waking up, he stopped shaking her. She let out another snore as her head now tilted forward, her chin tucked against her neck as her mouth hung open. Sesshomaru frowned, nearly getting the narrowly blank look.

_'This can not be happening...'_

He released her shoulders, hoping the fall back to the ground would knock her awake. He wasn't surprised though when he saw her just laying there still, breathing in and out as she laid on her back with her head turned to the side, her lips only slightly parted now. He seemed dazed a few moments, that is till he quickly shook his head and let out a little growl. He would of taken that moment to yell at himself if he wasn't in such a dire need to wake Kim up. But how? He had tried basically everything!

Just when the dog demon was about to give up, a brilliant idea popped into his mind. It seemed a little crazy but... crazy things seemed to be Kim's specialty. His clawed hand went and wrapped around the Tokijin's hilt. Sesshomaru paused a moment while looking down at Kim. Was he seriously crazy enough to try something as ridiculous as this?

Yup.

Things happened quite fast. As the Tokijin raised out of the sheath, Kim's upper body seemed to rise with her eyes spread wide open and her mouth already screaming.

"CLOWN!!" She screamed, a bit of her dream leaking into the real world. Sesshomaru simply looked at her. Why was he not surprised this had worked? He resisted a sigh while sliding the Tokijin back into it's sheath. Kim's mouth instantly closed while she blinked, looking at Sesshomaru with a confused expression as he removed his hand from the hilt of the Tokijin.

"Clowns... really?" He asked, his emotionless tone almost showing disbelief. Kim blinked once again at him, seeming to ignore his question as she smiled.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru!" She said in a slightly cheery mood. If Sesshomaru's face wasn't masked, you probably would of seen the confusion leaking through. Usually she was much more... angry in the morning. Stomping around and making sure to kill anything that couldn't fight back. That was probably why Kim hated bugs, they were constantly out for revenge against her.

He looked at for only a few more moments, turning his back to her and beginning to walk west.

"We are leaving now." He told her, frowning as he expected some sort of complaint. Either about how she wasn't ready, how she still wasn't sleepy, how-

"Okay, I'm coming." She said, still with that cheery voice.

How she was coming? What the hell? It took all of Sesshomaru's will not to turn around and give her a 'what the fawk' look. But instead he kept his cold back to her, his ears picking up the sound of her jumping to her feet and skipping after him. This wasn't right, she usually didn't have this much energy in the morning either. She even paid enough mind to stay a few skips behind him, not challenging him for the spot of walking ahead. Which he now didn't appreciate. At least if she was at his side, he could glance at her. With her behind him, it'd be too obvious to turn around and look.

For a few moments they walked, Kim not saying anything but wearing a slight smile, occasionally letting out a hum. Sesshomaru acted as if everything was normal, his strides radiated the vibe of not caring. But really she was driving him insane. It'd already been ten minutes, that meant she should of yelled at him at least five times by now. And she should have exactly six hundred complaints by now, one for every second. But she hadn't said a word. Why? WHY? She could at least speak and try to give him a clue!

He was surprised to realize that her silence annoyed him even more than her complaints. Perhaps he should set up a situation for her to complain about. It seemed foolish to him, but the dog demon was actually starting to get desperate.

"Walk faster, human. This Sesshomaru wishes to be back at the castle by nightfall." He said with a chilling voice, ignoring her name for the moment. 'Human' seemed to especially get under her skin. He could feel Kim's eyes on the back of his head.

"Huh? Um... okay..." She said, Sesshomaru wanting to growl as she didn't speak again but just walked a little faster, coming close to being at his side now. But she was obviously still lacking in her speed simply to stay behind him. He wasn't sure what he could say now, if she walked any faster she'd get ahead of him. Though he was luckily saved from Kim by, well Kim herself.

"Sesshomaru, if you want to get to the castle so bad, why don't you just run?" She asked him curiously.

"This Sesshomaru seriously doubts you'd be able to keep up." He replied to her, maybe too quickly.

"I could just hold onto your... fluffy boa thing." She said while pointing at his shoulder, though he wouldn't be able to see with his back to her.

"It is a pelt." He told her, as if he had heard it being called a 'boa' far too many times.

"That's beside the point." Kim pointed out.

"Do not question this Sesshomaru." He said, holding back a smirk when he heard Kim sigh. Hopefully she was slipping back into her normal mood. Sesshomaru would never say he liked it, but he sure as hell preferred it.

And Kim was starting to lose the whole 'just woke up from a few solid hours of sleep' high. She'd also had a few good dreams the previous night, good enough to cancel out the reoccurring but always as scary clown dream. At least she had _her _Sesshomaru safely hidden away in her subconscious where no one could touch them. Not any of Emi's memory erasing damn bitch powers.. of... god dammit.

"Sesshomaru," Kim had a frown now, facing the thoughts that plagued her mind and centered around Emi. Oh, if only Kim had one wish. One damn wish. Sesshomaru gave her no response, she just took the few moments of silence as a 'what?'.

"Do you know anyone named Emi?" She asked him, a curious venom dripping from her voice. Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her tone.

"Most likely." He said simply. Kim frowned, understanding what he meant. Sesshomaru had been alive for hundreds of years and was a lord. No doubt he knew many many people within that time. Even a normal person who tried wouldn't be able to store all of those names and faces. Sesshomaru could probably do a decent job at an attempt, but she knew he simply didn't care. He met you then left. Kim let out a little gulp, knowing she couldn't let herself become just another chapter in his epic of a life. Hell, not when he was her whole book.

"So... a dog demoness named Emi doesn't stand out to you at all?" She asked him, trying not to too sound so sore in the heart as she spoke. She was a little surprised to see Sesshomaru's silver locks move as he actually shook his head.

"Should this Sesshomaru know this 'Emi'?" He asked her, his voice sounding bored. Maybe he really was bored this time, and that was why he was asking these questions? It would be hard to imagine him actually asking though.

"Preferably not..." Kim said with a small mumble, looking to the side and realizing just how huge this field was. Not that she looked forward to getting out of it. Most likely they'd just end up walking through another damn forest. She was a little satisfied that Sesshomaru wasn't saying anything else about the subject. He probably didn't care much. And if she got into too much detail about Emi, she might accidentally give her future self away. She became distracted though as she felt a little tingle on her head. She ignored it, figuring it was just the wind.

Sesshomaru kept walking ahead of her, his head working with with the new clue about this whole plot Kim had with Alyssa and Jaken.

__

'A dog demoness named Emi... perhaps I have met one. This Sesshomaru does not recall such a demoness but there have been many demonesses...'

The tingling didn't go away, so Kim finally began to scratch her head while Sesshomaru continued to think.

__

'What would her connection be with Kim then? From the sound of it, it seems she does not want me to know her.'

He ignored the grumbled he could hear from Kim, uncaring as to what suddenly made her grumpy. He assumed it was another one of those mood swings he was starting to grow use to.

__

'Perhaps she holds some sort of grudge against this demon. Perhaps this Emi destroyed Kim's village or some none sense like that. It would explain why Kim held a grudge. But what would any of that have to do with this Sesshomaru? Perhaps she was simply thinking about it and became curious if a dog demon like myself would know her...'

Kim had been tapping the top of her head when she got wide eyes, a little fuzzy something brushing against her fingers. She wouldn't of mind if hadn't felt a set of legs against her finger also. Sesshomaru just kept walking, deep in his own thought as Kim had a little panic attack. She bent her head over, trying to knock off whatever was crawling. But she could feel it keeping a firm grip on her roots.

"Dammit... dammit.. dammit!" She whisper yelled while brushing at her hair. Sesshomaru was still going forward.

_'Maybe I will look into this Emi, she could provide with some clues as to- WHAT THE...?!'_

Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thought when he felt something ram into his back, barely enough to budge him but enough to slightly stir his step. He turned his head to look down at Kim, seeing her crouched over behind him and holding her head. It didn't take long for him to realize she had been the one to ram him, his eyes shrinking narrow with a glare.

"Ow... you're armor is harder than it looks." She grumbled while looking up at him, rubbing her head.

_'That's what she said. HAHAHAHA. Oh man. Couldn't resist.'_

She was ignoring Sesshomaru's look. It some how remained emotionless, though she could tell he simply didn't know if he should react to this with confusion or anger. Kim's blue eyes went to where she had smashed against him, her face instantly scrunching into a disgusted expression.

"Oh ew, it was a spider!" She grumbled. Sesshomaru raised a brow, trying to look at his own back. Damn perfect flowing hair, all up in his way.

"Spider...?" He was forced to question with a grumble.

"Yea.. .there was something on my head and it wouldn't come off. So I headbutted you to crush it. And damn.. crushed it good. You might want to have this cleaned... hope that doesn't stain. Damn.. that was a big sucker too. " She said, leaning over to look more closely at the spider corpse... or jam. Sesshomaru resisted a disgusted expression while turning his head, still walking forward. Kim remained bent over to look at the murder scene, but walked also as her hands leaned on her knees.

"Ew. This is so nasty. Yet I some how can't look away." She mumbled, her blabbering becoming like background music to him now. He'd rather not focus on the spider guts spread all over his back. There was the risk he would end up reacting, and there was no way that could end well for him.

They continued like this for a bit, Sesshomaru walking and Kim babbling details about the spider that painted a perfect picture in his mind. But within the few seconds, Sesshomaru suddenly came to a stop. Unfortunately Kim hadn't realized this and kept walking, her face planting right into the muck of dead spider.

"Oh my god!" She made the mistake of opening her mouth to yell, smudging her lips against the spider guts. She quickly backed away, some purple goo dripping form her face.

"EWEWEWEWEW SESSHOMARU! OH MY GOODDD!" She jumped around a bit, trying to wipe away the horrible spider mush but just getting it on her hands. She shut her eyes, trying not to get any of this horribleness on her orbs. She sounded as if she was about to cry as she turned to face the direction she assumed Sesshomaru was still in.

"SESSHOMARU YOU FREAKING IDIOT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU STOP FOR?!" She screamed at him, not quite enjoying this facial. Nor the little breakfast. She heard nothing from Sesshomaru, only silence. But hell if that was going to work now, normally she would just read his face. But that wasn't quite so possible with her eyes sealed shut. Though she didn't want to scream something again, that would risk getting some in her mouth. She she used her kimono sleeve to wipe away whatever was around her eyes, it still sticking somewhat as she brought her sleeve back down and opened her eyes, glaring at Sesshomaru.

And despite how she had wiped her eyes just to avoid having to yell again, she did anyway. Not yelling was just against Kim's nature.

"WELL!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU-" She was interrupted as she felt the world beneath her feet shaking, nearly knocking her over. She spread her arms and legs out to keep balance, looking at Sesshomaru who stood perfectly stable as the ground shook him. His golden eyes stared off, Kim's head slowly turning in that direction. Her eyes then went wide.

Not too far from them was a giant black widow looking spider, it standing about the size of the white house. Where the hell this sucker had come from, Kim didn't know. Maybe because she couldn't consider it, too distracted by it's venom dripping fangs and prickly long legs that looked like it could reach all the way to America from where it stood. Kim was frozen with shock, somehow not falling even though she didn't pay attention to her balance any longer.

"What is that?!" She yelled, her tone sounding so fricking... astonished while her jaw hung open, the spider guts dripping down but luckily going down her chin rather than her lips. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly narrowed.

"A spider demon. A mother to be more percise." He said then glanced over at Kim, a frown on his face that screamed 'dumbass'.

"A very angry one, now that her offspring has been crushed by your rock hard skull." He grumbled. Kim didn't even take that moment to be amazed at the fact Sesshomaru had just made a joke. She looked back to the giant mother spider, watching as it shook the ground while it scurried towards them.

"Oh... my.. god..." She whispered, the spider getting too close for comfort now.

"HE DID IT!" She screamed while pointing a finger at Sesshomaru, who also just stared at the spider with a look of boredom. She wasn't sure who she thought she was fooling. She was caught red handed, or rather purple faced. When she saw the spider now close and not stopping, she threw her hands in the air and turned around, dashing off while screaming for her human life. Damn you lack of demon blood in that damn past body!

"SESSHOMARU, HELPPP!" She screamed while running, Sesshomaru just standing there as Kim hurried away and the spider scurried it's giant self right past him, seeming more concerned with Kim. He stayed still for a moment, his back facing them as Kim ran back and forth through the field with the spider always hot on her trail, it's giant legs moving faster than you would of been able to imagine. Though Kim seemed to of gained some speed with her current adrenaline rush as well.

For a moment, Sesshomaru considered just walking away and letting the spider kill Kim. It could probably end a lot of problems...

"SESSHOMARU, GOD DAMMIT, HEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!! HELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!" Kim's screams began to repeat, for some reason she was wasting her breath on screaming.

Sesshomaru sighed, wishing his plan to leave Kim to her death could be that simple. With a bit of a grumbled he held out his glowing fingers, so not in the mood for this.

-(&)-

"How exactly did this happen?" Kim asked as she dangled, her back against Sesshomaru's with some of the unbreakable spider's silk wrapped them both and forcing them stuck together. Only she was stuck a few inches off the ground while Sesshomaru was able to walk normally, his eye brow twitching slightly as he tried to hold back all emotion. But this was ridiculous.

"Do not speak, human." He hissed to her. Kim couldn't get mad at him for his tone, he had all the right in the world to be mad at her. It was her fault after all. She sighed, going to lean her head back against the back of his. But she quickly brought her head back forward when Sesshomaru let out a frightening growl.

"Gez... sorry.." She mumbled sarcastically, glaring off at the area they were leaving, where her trapped position forced her to face.

"Look at it this way though," Kim said, going to look back towards Sesshomaru's head as he let out another growl. "At least you don't have to worry about me keeping up with you now! So we'll get to the palace faster!"

Sesshomaru's response was simply a growl, telling her that the sound of her voice was really starting to get to him. She wondered how he could hurt her if she was back here. He could stab himself but.. she didn't think she had annoyed him into that drastric of a measure. It was then that she thought of something she just couldn't resist.

"Hey Sesshomaru, " She said with a little smirk, getting a growl for a response again. She found herself giggling before she could even say her own joke.

"Hehe... sorry if I'm being a... hehe.. PAIN IN YOUR BACK! HAHAHAHA!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more as Kim cracked up at her own joke, her feet lightly kicking from how damn funny she found it. Where was a really spiky wall you could back up to and impale things strapped to your back with when you needed it? Suddenly her laughing stopped, very much a clean break. Sesshomaru was almost surprised, wondering if there was an attack behind him.

"Oh shit, Sesshomaru... I have to pee." She said while getting wide eyes, looking back towards his head. Sesshomaru almost shivered.

"You just went yesterday." He grumbled. Damn humans and their hyper active bladders! Kim raised a brow at him.

"Your point? Sorry, I don't really have pee pod storage in there. I really really have to go!" She told him, her tone and expression dire.

"Why didn't you go earlier?" He hissed.

"Well, you couldn't of expected me to know this was going to happen!" She snapped. Sesshomaru remained quiet, hoping if he ignored the subject it would go away.

"SESSHOMARU, I REALLY HAVE TO GO PEE!" Kim reminded him, making the demon lord hiss and snap his head in her direction.

"HOLD IT!" His yell boomed into her face. Kim probably should of been a little frightened, but instead she blushed at the closeness of their faces now.

"Yes sir..." She said quietly, frowning a little as Sesshomaru snapped his face away from hers and looked forward with a hard glare. Kim frowned, wondering what she could do to distract her self from the horrible urge to pee. She stared behind them, trying to count the blades of grass or something. But that proved to just piss her off even more.

She then got wide eyes, feeling something crawling between her legs. She let out a little gasp, curling her knees up. Her first instinct was to crush whatever it was between her thighs, but she had learned her lesson! No more crushing crawly thingies! Besides, it felt like it was crawling down. She couldn't help but laugh a little, feeling whatever it was tickle against the skin of her legs. Sesshomaru looked even more annoyed as she laughed.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"Hehe... I can't... it tickles!" She giggled, bringing her head backwards and accidentally bumping into the back of his. He let out a little growl, slamming his teeth together and trying to breathe out some steam. Maybe if he laid on his back for long enough, he could suffocate her.

"Tick...les...?" He growled between his teeth.

Kim didn't reply, she was far too busy laughing. She gained enough control to look down, feeling the tickle past the hem of her kimono now. Her eyes went wide when she saw a small fluff of white on her leg, bitty black eyes looking up at her. She stared down at the mouse as it looked up at her, not moving anymore and just chilling on her leg that was propped up for it's balance.

"Wow... Sesshomaru... scratch that whole pee thing. I was just in labor." She said, sounding quite confused. Okay, Sesshomaru couldn't ignore that one.

"What?" He asked, turning his head to look but accidentally knocking against Kim's head. She seemed too amazing by the mouse to even notice though, while he growled at the fact he'd made a mistake.

"I just gave birth to a mouse... WAIT!" Kim's eyes were blue and wide as she stared down at the mouse, realizing just what this cute little fluff of fur was. Just that.

"FLUFFY!" She exclaimed, seeming to forget how practically impossible it was for Fluffy to be in this time, let alone this world, as the little critter crawled up her knees and thighs and to her shoulders. Sesshomaru finally managed to catch a glimpse of the mouse, letting out a little growl. He didn't even want to know why Kim seemed to act like she knew this rodant.

"YAY! FLUFFYS HERE, FLUFFYS HERE! YAY!" Kim sang loudly while bopping her head back and forth, having missed the little mouse. Sesshomaru just glared back forward, praying an tornado would pick up his castle and lay it down right smack in front of them. He enjoyed that fantasy, enough to even ignore the air he felt on his neck as the little mouse took a few sniffs of him. Though Kim's voice managed to break through his fantasies.

"This trip just got amazing! Hey Fluffy, we're going to Sesshomaru's castle now! I wonder when we'll get there. Hey Sesshomaru, are we almost there? Oh well,... I know what will make the time fly by! I doubt you'll know any of these songs, Sesshomaru, but enjoy!" Kim said all cheery and such.

Sesshomaru got wide eyes, hearing the word 'song' from Kim's mouth could never be a good thing.

"I'M A LEADER, I'M A WINNER, AND I'M CLEANER! CAUSE I'M AWESOME!" She began singing in the Dollyrot's 'Because I'm Awesome' as loud as her lounges let her, using her fun time voice more than her actual singing voice.

Sesshomaru looked hopelessly ahead, feelign the little mouse crawl into his bangs and curl up while Kim kept singing.

"I DON'T NEED YOU, CAUSE I'M NEATO, AND I BEAT YOU! CAUSE I'M AWESOME!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He had a new fantasy now. Jumping off a very very tall cliff.

"RAH RAH RAH RAH RAH RAH RAH RAH!"

__

&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kim... this is just bad. Even for you." Alyssa said, sitting next to her red headed cousin who was still strapped to Sesshomaru's back.

"Actually, it's not as bad as you think." Kim said with a smile, Fluffy sitting perfectly content on her head.

"It's worst." Sesshomaru couldn't resist mumbling as he sat on the ground, Indian style, while Kim had to sit on a stool so she didn't just uncomfortably hover over the ground. Alyssa let out a laugh, still not even able to imagine what Kim had said happened. Ridiculous. Really.

"It is ready now, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Came the frantic voice of an old looking demon, her features not standing out enough for Kim to know what kind of demon she was. She had shining white hair that was brought back into a bun, wearing the cotton brown kimono that all of Sesshomaru's servants wore. The group were now all in Sesshomaru's castle, Alyssa, Kim, and Sesshomaru in the infirmary with the old demon nurse who conveniently was also an enchantress.

"This should melt the spider's silk clean." The old woman said, holding a bowl of what looked like steaming grape juice. Kim looked toward the old demoness as the others did, Sesshomaru looking too anxious.

"Just get on with it," He grumbled, making the demoness fearful that she was taking too long.

"Yes, milord! I apologize for making you wait!, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Her antique voice cried before running over to them. Kim was surprised that she didn't trip and drop the bowl all over them, burning off their faces. That would definitely be her luck.

But the old woman safely made it over to Kim and Sesshomaru, setting the bowl down next to them. Kim waited for the nurse to do something, like dab the water on the silk or something. But then felt the silk already getting looser. Her eyes held confusion as she looked towards the bowl, catching the steam that was rising up from it. Things became clear as she followed the steam up, watching as it came to where the silk wrapped around them and literally melted it. A bright smile came to her face as that whole layer of confinement was gone, enough of a freedom for Sesshomaru to simply stand up and break out of the rest of the silk.

The old woman looked up at him, smiling as if for some approving. But Sesshomaru simply stood there, tearing stray pieces of silk off him. The demoness frowned, glancing over at Kim as she also stood up and wiped the stringy material right off.

"Thanks, ma'am." Kim smiled to her, pretty glad to be free. Alyssa also stood up from where she had sat on the floor, laughing a little.

"Kim, what have we learned?" She asked her like some sort of after school TV show.

"Sesshomaru has serious growling issues?" Kim guessed, tiling her head to the side and almost knocking Fluffy right off. Sesshomaru frowned as Alyssa laughed, the old demoness looking a little surprised that he was letting the human get away with saying such things. She snapped out of her surprised though as she noticed the demon lord walking right past her.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru-sama, dinner will be served when you wish for it to be. The cook has had it prepared for any time of your arrival." She said while taking a short bow, Sesshomaru pausing by the infirmary door.

"This Sesshomaru will be ready in a hour." He said, his voice not too short of a growl.

"Where is Jaken?" He asked. As if having special 'Sesshomaru-sama said my name' senses, Jaken came running down the hall with staff in hand. He busted through the door, throwing himself down on the floor in front of the taiyoukai's feet. He had seen Kim and Sesshomaru when they first got back to the palace, mostly seeing Sesshomaru's horrid angry face. So the imp knew it was major major ass kissing time.

"I am here, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" He yelled, the toad practically glued to the floor. Sesshomaru looked down at him, the toad's over respect of course annoying him. You really couldn't win with Sesshomaru right now.

"This Sesshomaru trusts you know where the humans' rooms are?" The demon lord ran chills through their spines with his voice. Jaken would of nodded, but that was impossible with his forehead so pressed against the floor.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Alyssa has already been to her room." The imp informed him. Kim turned her head to Alyssa, her eyes asking something that the cousin some how understood. Alyssa nodded in return, Kim smiling a little.

"Take them to their rooms." Sesshomaru told Jaken, doubting Alyssa knew where her room was by now. Besides, if the left the three alone, he might learn something about the little plot they had going on.

"Yes, milord." Jaken said while sitting up on his small knees, looking towards the two humans who returned his eye contact.

"And then take them to the baths." Sesshomaru said, glancing back towards where Kim and Alyssa stood.

"They_ reek_." He hissed, his eyes on Kim. Alyssa didn't take any offense while Kim glared back at Sesshomaru, both knowing that despite he had used 'they', he was completely and only referring to Kim.

"I bet I do. Considering who's back I've been strapped to for the past few hours." Kim mumbled while crossing her arms, earning glares from Jaken and Alyssa while the old nurse simply gasped, her eyes tracking back and forth between Sesshomaru and Kim. She thought this would be the girl's last moments of life, so imagine the demoness' surprise when she heard her lord simply snort and go through the door, leaving the room.

The old woman wasn't sure what to do, she simply stared at the closed door with shock in her eyes. Jaken finally moved himself off the floor, letting out a frustrated sigh as he tracked towards Kim and Alyssa.

"You are horrid at this," He said while glaring at Kim, the human smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"It worked before." She said. Jaken sighed then shook his head, turning to go towards the door.

"Well, come on. There is only a hour to prepare. And you especially reek more than usual." He grumbled back towards Kim, going to glance back at her when he heard soft pats of feet behind him then suddenly felt arms wrapping around his body, hositing his small self up into the air. Kim smirked as she held the toad against her.

"AW COME ON JAKEN, I CAN'T SMELL THAT BADDDD!" She said while 'hugging' the toad, him squirming around and trying to escape her spidery smell.

-(&)-

Kim stared into the mirror of her room as she tightened her obi, making sure everything looked fine. She wore only a simple white kimono with orange obi, the only pattern on the kimono being an orange flower that was stitched on her chest. She dressed simply, knowing today wouldn't last much longer nor be too exciting. She could see the setting sun through her balconie's door. Once dinner was over Sesshomaru would probably hide himself in his study to catch up on work, and Kim would probably just come back to her room to think about what her next course of action would be.

She glanced around her new yet old room, smiling. It was the same one from last time. The walls were a rich blue that went nicely when the sun was up, not hard on the eyes at all and able to relax her. She still had her giant window and balcony, her favorite parts of her room, and of course that glorious bed that looked like heaven compared to all the futons and grass she'd been sleeping in lately. Sesshomaru's castle was probably the only place in all of feudal Japan that had real beds.

She lifted a brush off her little vanity, running it through her wet hair. She stared absentmindedly at the mirror, thinking about how western styled Sesshomaru's palace was. She wondered why it wasn't more well... japanesey. But then again, the western did fit Sesshomaru's demonic style more.

There came a knock from her door, almost startling Kim. She turned towards it and raised a brow.

"... Yes?" She asked, watching the door knob as it wiggled. The door came open and a young looking servant girl came in, seeming pretty shy and never making eye contact with Kim.

"Dinner is ready now.. and... Lord Sesshomaru-sama requests that you... stop wasting time and quickly get down there." She said, quoting directly from the demon lord's mouth. Kim got a narrowly blank look and sighed, scratching her head.

"I'm sure his royal higney can wait a few more minutes to get some food that he probably doesn't even find good enough for his glorious taste buds." Kim grumbled, turning back to her mirror. She soon regretted her rude tone, seeing the demon just became more shy in the mirror's reflection.

"I apologize, I-" The servant was about to go off when Kim sighed and turned around again, this time wearing a polite smile.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. Do you mind taking me down there? I have a feeling I'll get lost on my own." She asked the servant, who simply nodded with a still timid expression.

"That will be no problem." She said, her voice low. Kim frowned when she saw the servant wasn't warming up to her.

"This way, please." The young demon said while bowing her head slightly to Kim then taking her leave into the halls, Kim sighing and putting down her brush before following her. The whole walk was awkward and silent, neither knowing what to say to the other. Well, Kim didn't know what to say at least. The servant could probably think of a few things but was too shy to speak them.

As they went down the long halls, Kim stared at the back of the demoness' head. It seemed a lot of Sesshomaru's servants shared this shy quality, probably because Sesshomaru scared the freaking crap out of them. It made her smile a little. There was a time when she would of found Sesshomaru scary, but could never now. Not even this world's Sesshomaru. Whenever she looked at that face, she couldn't help but love it. No matter what kind of hateful glare it shot back.

All things considered, even if she couldn't win Sesshomaru's heart again, this past is considerably better than that future. She'd at least get to be around him, get to see him, just be graced by him rather than rot in some forsaken dungeon. Which would of been horrible since she might of been separated from Sesshomaru, but she could still hear every noise he made. Especially those with Emi. She just considered herself lucky to of escaped before the official mating night could begin.

That thought made her frown. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen to that future. It would still play out, wouldn't it? Despite how they weren't there anymore. That made Kim also wonder, was she still there? Was one part of her just here while the other suffered in that black abis? She decided she'd find time to ask Jaken later, which could be hard considering Sesshomaru would no doubt be keeping his ears on them. But for now, she'd have to ignore all those suspicipious thoughts. Because the servant had led her right to the grand doors that opened and revealed the dinning hall, where Sesshomaru and the others sat.

In the room was the long table with actual chairs, the table lined with Rin and Jaken on one side while Alyssa sat at the other, Sesshomaru sitting at the head of it all. Kim assumed that the empty chair on the end of the table, between Alyssa and Sesshomaru, was for her. Probably some clever seating arrangment Alyssa had worked out to make sure Kim sat next to the demon lord.

Upon being noticed, Alyssa glanced over at Kim, her spoon moving through her soup. Spoons. Oh hehe. Another western thing Sesshomaru seemed to of adopted from god knows where. She couldn't help but wonder if he'd even been more west in Europe, which might of been where he got all this designs and such. It just didn't seem right for the Feudal Era.

"Well, look who decided to show." Alyssa teased, sipping a bit of her soup. Kim smiled at her, walking towards her seat.

"Hello, Kim-chan!" Rin's sweet little voice called out from the other side of the table, sitting right across from Alyssa. Kim smiled at the little girl as she took her seat.

"Hey Rin." She smiled to the girl, not surprised she didn't get any sort of greeting from Sesshomaru or Jaken who seemed focused on their food. Kim couldn't resist taking a glance at Sesshomaru though, hoping it had been quick enough for him to not notice. She thought she had gotten lucky, but unfortunately Sesshomaru just didn't feel like expressing that he had noticed. So nar nar.

"Hey Sesshomaru, glad to see you _stuck _around." Kim couldn't resist joking, watching as the youkai's fork paused in the mid air, glaring at her slightly while she laughed at her own spider-stickiness joke. Alyssa and Rin had a few giggles while Jaken sent a worried eye over to his lord. The demon was still glaring at Kim, even after their giggles died out and they went to enjoying the food.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama," A voice came from the doors, the voice of an old man who stood not so tall. He was obviously a demon despite his silky black hair, and his deep gray eyes. Kim couldn't help but wonder what kind of demon he was, but it wasn't obvious enough for her simple mind.

"What is it, Lanchi?" Sesshomaru's grumble came, wondering when the heck he'd get to take this bite of his food.

"There is someone here to see you, milord." The old demon said, looking at Sesshomaru was his dim and age worn face. Rin looked curiously towards the demon, while Alyssa, Kim, and Jaken shot glances at each other. This didn't happen before...

"Send them in." Sesshomaru's solid voice ordered the demon before he took a bite off his fork. The demon behind him bowed.

"Yes milord, right a-"

"DAMN KIMONO STEALING BITCH!!"

Kim's body straightened as she quickly looked to the door, seeing Michi running in with all his old man speed towards her. This time he also had a nice spiked club that could easily impale even as thick of a head as Kim had.

"OH GEEZ!" Kim exclaimed, ducking under the table and scurrying away. But Michi dived right in and followed her, the epic battle commencing under the table. Everyone looked a little... confused. Well, all except Sesshomaru who just took another bite of his food.

The servant demon finally freed himself from the confusion and looked towards the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Um... not him." He said, coughing a little as everyone looked back over at him. Well, everyone but Kim who was too busy fighting for her life, and Sesshomaru who simply didn't care enough to look. The door opened once again, Kim and Sesshomaru hearing the footsteps as who ever this was walked in.

Seeing the person, Alyssa and Jaken got wide eyes, Rin seeming curious. Sesshomaru could hear Alyssa and Jaken's hearts beat faster as there was a loud bump, and Kim's head popped up from under the table, facing away from where the new figure stood.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMN OLD GUY!" She screamed at Michi, who now laid on the floor with swirls in his eyes. He mumbled the occasional "damn kimono stealing" rant, but Kim was able to kick him out of it. She hadn't noticed the person standing at the door, despite how Alyssa and Jaken seemed to only think of them. Sesshomaru still sat there, his eyes on his food and seeming to not care much. This annoyed the presence, so they finally spoke with a silky voice that sent familiar chills down Kim's spine.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." The femine voice said, Kim freezing where she stood.

_'No.. it can't be. It couldn't be. No, no, no, no...'_

With fear her head finally turned to confirm her suspicions, Sesshomaru also putting down his fork and turned his head to look back at who stood at his dining hall doors.

Kim's wide blue eyes and Sesshomaru's bored golden ones were fed the sight of the dog demoness, Emi.

**

* * *

**

YAY REVIEW REPLIES

**

* * *

**

Cynical Fox:

Hehe thanks. I really had no idea what kind of "plot development" to do with that chapter so I was like "psssh, screw it. -writes random things- xD AND I KNOW! JACOB BLACK MUST DIE. Honestly, what is the big deal with him? Absolutely nothing. It's weird though... now whenever I imagine Kokiyou, he looks like Jacob. Hehe x

* * *

**Wicked Shadow16:**

Hehe. I'm not scared for Breaking Dawn. I've been reading a lot on Stephenie's website and watching a lot of her interviews, and she's very very very BellaxEdward. I'm just hoping Jacob imprints on someone and they can leave this whole damn love triange behind. Have you read the first chapter of breaking dawn yet? I read it online. Quite amazing :D

Hehe, I also have a secret love for Kokiyouish. Like, everyone is all 'why do you always bring Kokiyou back?' I start missing the annoying guy xD And besides, he's a very important part of the plot. Hehe. Anyway, I'm very glad you liked that chapter and I hope you like this one too! And the next one, and the next one, and the next one, -goes on-

* * *

**molly-mouse616:**

haha thanks xD I was hoping people would catch that unicorns on crack part. Oh Anna anna anna, I spoil you with your sneak peaks and such. AND THEN YOU GO AND CHEAT ON ME WITH HEZ. lol. Anyway, get ready to plot for the nest chapter!

* * *

**Sugar Sprite:**

Hehe yeah. The pants thing is just something I couldn't resist. I just like died laughing when I imagined it. I'm glad you liked the chapter though :D And I hope I got this one posted fast enough for ya! :D Five days, not too shabby I suppose.

* * *

**Tsanayi-Sama:**

Haha! I'm glad you liked all of that and such. And the kimono was such a betch. I like sat there a whole night just googling wedding kimonos like "THERE'S NO PRETTY ONES" but then I realized wedding kimonos were just regular kimonos with some dumb jacket on them -.- So yeah, thus how I wasted a whole night of writing that chapter. Hehe.

Anyway, haha... yeah. There is not anyway. :D Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

**Crimson Fallen Angel:**

Hehe well, to answer your question, yes Kokiyou does have a mental illness. It's called: Unicorn-on-Crack. xD But in all seriousness, I don't think he does. I'm sure with all the weird illnesses we have now a days to give excuses to people, he'd be diagnosed with something. But for now he is just simply Kokiyou with the classic case of Kokiyou :D

And oh man, you have no idea how hard it is to keep Sesshomaru in his bounds. Especially since I haven't watched the anime in so long, I think I'm thinking his bounds are more restricted than they really are. But I'm not sure... It's quite difficult to write for him, especially in a romance.

Well, I'm glad you loved it! I hope you love this chapter too!

* * *

**luna cresent****:**

xD

You discovered my secret master plan! Michi is going to be my first reaccuring characters :D Kinda like the cabbage man in Avatar. I actually have some hilarious stuff planed for him. Anyway, thanks for reading and the review and I hope to hear from you again! -review whore-

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY**

**SEE THIS BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE?! **

**CLICK OKAY :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	9. Eye of the Beholder

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG T-T**

**It's not that I'm slacking. Seriously, all I can think about lately is this story. But I get side tracked, like I'll start drawing instead of writing or doing something stupid. Plus, I am like thinking about every part of this story EXCEPT what's in this chapter. It's like so early and pre on and blaaah that I just don't feel like typing all this introductory crap. Honestly, I'm looking forward to writing Fluff again. Hehe. It was funny though. I was up all night with Anna plotting out things for this story(see, when you aim megan and be her friend, you get to help with the story xD ). But anyway, we talked for like three hours of the night.. and we got a lot plotted. But none of it for this chapter, which was the original purpose xD Yes yes yes. We fail.**

**man. Right now as I'm listening to my inuyasha music to get me in the fanfic mood, I'm realizing how much No More Words by Ayumi Hamasaki totally reminds me of KimxSesshy. I don't know why, but my stomach is like churning so bad right now xD. But I think the one that most reminds me of them is Rauken by Do As Infinity. I know all of these are already used in the show and such, which is kinda what makes them seem so perfect for Kim/Sesshyness. lol. Not sure why I told you guys this. The feeling from it just got so strong that I wanted to type it out xD**

**(has feeling this will be a long authors note) IIIIII hhaaaaattteeee myyssseeellllffff. Well, actually it's my old writing I hate. You all are amazing, living through those stories. I mean I love them with all my heart, but why, why. Why couldn't I spell 'staring' or 'you're' right, why was I so naive and lame, WHY DID I MAKE SESSHOMARU SO OUT OF CHARACTER. WHY? BAD MEGAN! -hits- I love all of you who apparently loved those stories, since I really don't understand how the whole time it only got like two flames. o.o And they were in Japanese. I had to use an online translator to.. well... translate them... yeah. I KNOW YOU PEOPLE PROBABLY DON'T CARE ABOUT LITTLE OLD MEGAN. But sometimes I feel like just making up rants here to expression my strong feelings about this story. T-T**

**Anyway, I have a new goalish thing. I've actually had a life lately, so it might be kinda hard, but I want to start editing one chapter every two days. I've already got one, two, and three of We're In An Anime edited, so tomorrow I'll work on chapter four. I should be able to keep this up until I get to Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru. Then the chapters start getting longer and longer till it takes me like a week to do one T-T I suppose it's punishment for myself though. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any lazy mistakes I might have. I mean, I didn't notice how wrong I was being when I wrote WIAA and AOKAS, so who knows what I'm not noticing now.**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 8

- - - - - - - - - - - E y e O f T h e B e h o l d e r

* * *

Sesshomaru was able to get a good look at the demoness, some how not making it obvious that he was doing so. She was undoubtedly beautiful. Her light pink hair was full and smooth looking, each strand shining in the candled light from the chandler in the dinning hall. It came to about her chin, the ends perfectly trimmed and made at an angle. Her lips were full and deep red, Sesshomaru assuming it was safflower crushed petals since the intensity of the red could not be natural, even for a demon. Her eyes shimmered like gold plates with playful black long pupils in the center. On her forehead was a dark pink star while each of her cheeks had a lighter pink stripe coming up vertically.

Her body was flawless, curves coming out in all the right places with a tiny waste and hips fit for child baring. Obviously someone who lived off their looks. She flaunted them enough in her figure fitting blue, sleeveless, Chinese dress, the hem of her skirt coming up just above her mid thigh with a tail of fabric that came down the back of her legs and ended just above her ankles. The dress was outlined in gold stitch, held together by a button right in the center of her bosom under a small parting that revealed cleavage.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, assuming the woman had come here as a suitor. Normally these beautiful women would flock to him, thinking they could seduce him into letting them become the lady of the Western Lands. Ridiculous.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Her voice rolled off her tongue like a purr, odd since she was obviously a dog demoness.

"I apologize for interrupting your dinner. I didn't think you'd be dining so late." She told him, her voice dancing through the airs and into their ears. That's right, **their**. Sesshomaru had not forgotten the people in the room with him. He was very aware as Alyssa glanced back and forth from the other faces to Emi, her heart beating quickly with her mind scattered. She even gulped, obviously displeased by this demoness' presence. Jaken was also scatty, just as Alyssa, hopping down to the floor and grabbing his staff that had been leaning against his chair. His little fingers wrapped tightly around the staff as his hairless brows lowered. Rin was much less on edge, just looking at the demoness with her mouth open and in awe.

"So pretty..." Sesshomaru heard the little girl mumbled, watching as the compliment brought even more of a dastardly smile to the demoness' lips.

But the person Sesshomaru was most aware of was Kim. He assumed this was not only because his subconscious seemed to favor her, but also the absolute surge of emotions that she released. He refused to show his notice by turning around to look at the human, but Kim had no want for him to see her like this anyway. Her teeth ground against each other, her brows falling with great steepness into her eyes that danced with anger. Her hands clenched at her side, squeezing so hard that she could feel her finger nails digging into her soft skin. But she could barely feel that pain. Inside was in enough danger as the sight of Emi did horrible things to her. All the heartache, all the hurt, the angst, every last thing she had felt in the past few days now surfaced from Kim in the form of pure hatred.

The air was so thick with the tension, most of it coming from Kim. Sesshomaru now brought his focus back to the demoness in front of him, watching as she seemed cozy. As if the tension was her soft blanket.

"Do you plan on wasting more of my time, or will you get on with it?" Sesshomaru asked her, keeping his voice on it's chilly temperature. He noticed the demoness' eyes brighten when he spoke, also the angry pounding of Kim's heart as she lowered her head slightly, forming a small pout. She couldn't really expect Sesshomaru to just go on and kill her where they were but... hell.. a girl could dream.

"Of course, my lord. I apologize for taking so long to explain myself. I am Emi." The demoness' voice rang, a reaction not appearing on Sesshomaru's face, though inside, light bulbs clicked.

_'Emi... the dog demoness...'_ His eyes slightly narrowed, recalling what Kim had asked him earlier that day. Yes, it was an easy play back in his mind.

_**'...**__**"Sesshomaru," **_

_**"Do you know anyone named Emi?"... '**_

_**'..."So... a dog demoness named Emi doesn't stand out to you at all?" **_

_**"Should this Sesshomaru know this 'Emi'?"**_

_**"Preferably not..." ...'**_

He now could understand Kim's current state. He could understand why her heart beat was so fast, why she was being put on such an edge. Curiosity over came him, wondering what this Emi had done to deserve Kim's sore side.

"And what buisness do you have with this Sesshomaru?" He asked, his voice sounding bored. Emi's full lips never left that smile, though it seemed to grow a little at his question.

"Actually, my lord, I have no business with you... for now." She said to him, tilting her head to the side with her hair falling over half her face like a cover of pink silk. Her eyes landed on Kim, who simply stiffened at the contact.

"I am actually here to speak with Kim-chan." Her voice was pleasant, as if she was holding in a laugh. Sesshomaru could smell blood now in the air, coming from where Kim was stabbing her nails into her fists. He turned his head, his eyes just able to look at Kim. He saw her frame shake, trembling with anger as she glared right pass him and at Emi. Her head was slightly bowed, her eyes looking up from the shadows on her face at Emi.

"Me.. huh?" She asked, her figure trembling more with each word. Sesshomaru could hear her heart's rapid pace as Emi let out a little laugh. Kim's eyes became sharper, like daggers she threw towards the demoness. But Emi seemed to dodge each dagger, simply ending her laugh on a high note then smiling more towards Kim.

"Yes you, silly." Emi said while walking forward, Sesshomaru's eyes going back to the demoness as she took graceful steps pass him. Her eyes glanced to the side, meeting his as she passed by. He didn't give her the honor of looking away. They just met gazes, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowing even more. There was something hidden behind the demoness' golden eyes.. something fierce. He didn't have time to see what that something happened to be before Emi moved her eyes away from his, looking back towards Kim.

Kim became aware of Sesshomaru's presence again, letting out that small growling habit. She supposed Emi had heard it, because it only made her laugh more as she finally walked herself right at a spot in front of Kim. Alyssa stiffened, looking at Emi's back with a glare. Jaken wobbled over the their side of the table, standing next to Alyssa with his staff in front of himself in case Emi did something dangerous. Rin was watching with confusion, not sure what to make of all this. Sesshomaru didn't move, his eyes now resting upon where Kim and Emi stood.

Kim's head was still tilted slightly forward, her pupils having to reach all the way up to look at Emi who stood a few inches taller than Kim. She didn't dare unclench her hands, thinking she wouldn't be able to resist slapping the bitch if she let them free. Emi's arms crossed lightly under at her abdomen, grinning down at Kim. She seemed to enjoy this, standing so much taller than this human Kim. Last time she saw her, Kim was a demon and their height was about matched. Their power, on the other hand, wasn't comparable. Kim was much stronger. A shame that couldn't be the case here, though that wouldn't make for much of a good story.

"I heard you were in the neighborhood." Emi said, her voice nagging at Kim's very soul. She could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage, as if trying to rip out of her body so it could strangle this bitch it's self.

"Did you? And who told you this?" Kim asked, her voice just short of a growl as she also crossed her arms, only more tightly across her chest. Her hands stayed balled into fists, small drips of red warming down her palm from the pressure of her nails on her skin. Emi simply smiled at her, looking back towards Sesshomaru and seeing his eyes were still on them. She stared back at him for a moment, Kim seeming to get angrier with each second. She couldn't stand the eye contact the two gold eyes had, though Sesshomaru's sharp ones looked nothing like Emi's flirtatious ones.

Either way, Kim didn't want Emi to have anything to do with Sesshomaru. Not even have his thoughts for the smallest second.

"Didn't you say it was me you came to talk to?" She asked harshly, watching as Emi cracked a full tooth smile and slowly took her gaze off Sesshomaru. She ignored all the questions Kim was asking her, bringing up her own subjects. She landed her eyes back on Kim, her expression slightly playful.

"You haven't told him, have you?" Her voice hummed as if she got enjoyment from this.

"No." She answered simply, afraid that the more words she allowed out the more she risked totally going insane on this woman. She had to clamp down on her own tongue when she heard Emi lightly giggle.

"How cute." She commented, knowing it would crawl under Kim's skin.

"He will figure it out on his own." Kim hissed to her.

Sesshomaru wasn't an idiot. By now he was very aware that they were talking about him. He hadn't been phased at all by the little sight war him and Emi had just had. He had to be honest, this Emi interested him. Mostly from the things she was bringing out of Kim. He kept his ears sharp, listening in for any clues that could help him understand the secrets Jaken and Alyssa kept with Kim.

"Will he now? Are you so sure about that?" Emi asked Kim, still sounding amused.

"I'm positive." Kim answered her, keeping her replies short and blunt.

"You know... I am tempted to help him a little. I wonder if I should just tell him." The demoness smirked, bushing some hair behind her long pointed ears. They all watched as Kim opened her mouth, not saying anything but clenching her teeth together while she let out a little growl. Sesshomaru's brow cocked very slightly, maybe only a centimeter. For that moment, Kim radiated an almost demonic aurora. Even her growl seemed to have something behind it. He remembered her words from the last night once again.

_**'.. "I do have potential!" ..'**_

His eyes focused off Emi, now solely on Kim as she growled towards the demoness in front of her.

_'Kim.. are you about to show me your potential?'_

Emi looked down at Kim with a laugh, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Heel girl, heel!" She joked while uncrossing her arms, using one of her hands to pat Kim's head. Kim's eyes widened as her growl got longer, her blue eyes reflecting nothing but anger in her soul.

"Back off!" She snapped at the demoness, Emi instinctively pulling her hand back before Kim could bite it off or something. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he still looked at Kim, his hand at his side slightly clenching. It was odd how the human and demon were thinking about the same thing right now.

Kim trying to control herself, since she knew attacking Emi would only end badly. Sesshomaru also considered this. No matter how demonic Kim seemed right now, her blood was human and so was her power. If she did try to brawl with Emi.. what would he do? Would he let Emi kill her? Would Emi kill her? He could stand watch if Emi simply taught the human a lesson but...

Kim's pained face flashed in his mind, as if a prediction of what Emi would bring upon her. Just that one image sent the little voices in his mind on a riot. His eyes sharpened, resisting a growl since he knew the people around him would take it the wrong way. But he was really starting to hate these voices.

"Well, geez. Temper much?" Emi said, finally frowning as she crossed her arms again. She knew it was better to stay on the safe side. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Kim was full of surprises. She wouldn't risk bringing one out and ending things. Emi had worked too hard, she wouldn't lose it all now.

"I suppose if you're confident that he will find out on his own, there's no reason for me to tell him." She said, shrugging her slender shoulders. Kim calmed considerably, slightly relieving Sesshomaru as the voices eased. The red head raised her brow to the demoness.

"And.. .what will you do?" She asked her, not understanding why Emi wasn't just all over Sesshomaru, trying to win him now. Emi smirked once again.

"You know.. last time things happened so fast that I had to some what cheat. I might play the game fair and square this time." She mused. Kim lowered her eyebrow, low enough to make another glare.

"You won't win..." She hissed to her, sounding like a promise. Sesshomaru frowned now. He hated how these two talked in such riddles. If only they could give him a clue that would really help. But the game... what game were they talking about? He wasn't use to things not making sense to him, and when they didn't it simply drove him mad. Though his face still stayed the same, as if none of this talk phased him the least bit despite the occasional glare here and there.

"Oh, silly Kim..." Emi still smiled, making Alyssa and Jaken uneasy as she leaned in towards Kim. Alyssa stood up, Jaken taking a few steps forward with his staff still in front of him. Sesshomaru didn't look at them, but paid mind to their reactions. Alyssa... even his servant Jaken, seemed to be ill towards this girl. The only ones left out of the loop were himself and Rin. Sesshomaru did not enjoy being in the same ranks as a little girl... dammit.

Kim stood very still, trying to keep herself under control as Emi's lips hovered next to her ear, the smirk dancing her words.

"Either way, I win." She whispered, Kim unable to resist gulping slightly before she took a step away from Emi, her arms finally uncrossing as she glared at the girl.

That made no sense... either way, she'd win? How could she be winning if Kim got Sesshomaru? She stared at the demoness, trying to read her face and get a clue. But all Emi did was laugh at Kim's reaction, turning her back to Kim and walking away. Alyssa stood as tall as she could, glaring at the demoness as she walked pass them. Jaken stumbled a bit, jumping behind the Emi as she walked and following her with his staff readi.

Emi paid no attention to them, only walking in her own train of thought. Though when she walked to Sesshomaru, she stopped at his side, turning to face him and dipping herself forward for a bow.

"I hope to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She said to him. Sesshomaru didn't look at her, he paid her no notice as she lifted herself up and walked through the doors, leaving the dinning room and the group in the left over tension. Jaken followed her the whole way to the door, stopping before he left the dinning room and making sure the demoness had completly rid them of her presence.

"Good riddens..." He grumbled, turning around to face the dinning room. Alyssa looked at him, them exchanging a short mental message. Rin wasn't sure at all what had just happened, but she could assume this Emi was a bad lady? She didn't seem very nice to Kim. Sesshomaru was still looking at Kim, who had already crossed her arms back around herself again and was looking at the ground, trying to pull the crumbling pieces of herself together again. Emi's absence seemed to calm her anger, but she still trembled for some reason while heavily breathing.

It had taken a lot from Kim, seeing that damned bitch . And then to leave on that note... that either way, she'd win? How... how did this make sense? Kim wanted to keep her hope alive and strong but.. how could she when Emi was talking that there was no hope? Why should she believe Emi? She wouldn't be surprised is the demoness was lying but...

"Kim, you're bleeding." Alyssa's voice said softly, snapping Kim out of her little recouperation. Kim looked up at her cousin, her arms still snug against her chest with her eyes deeper than usual. Sesshomaru dove into her the blue pools of her eyes, watching as the conveyed something close to horror.

"I am?" Kim asked Alyssa, wondering if Emi had swiped her without being noticed. She looked down as she could now feel her own skin, the warm blood from where her nails had torn her own skin streaming down her palms. Kim looked at it a moment, trying to understand where this wound had come from, but understanding when she saw the blood under her own finger nails.

"Oh..." She mumbled, her eyes shallowing now. For a few moments, everyone was silent and did nothing. They were all thinking something, about the something that Sesshomaru wanted to know. He and Rin were the only ones who didn't know, he could tell by how the girl wore an expression of confusion that matched how confused he felt. But to keep from the confusion showing, his face melted back into it's icy mask and the sound of his foot hitting the ground broke them all out of their trances.

They watched him, his simple action of sitting back down at his seat seeming to make all the difference. Jaken looked towards Alyssa and Kim then wobbled over to his side of the table, climbing up into his chair next to Rin and leaning the staff back against it. Alyssa walked over to Kim, putting her hand on her shoulder and giving the girl a light push towards her seat.

"Kim, you should sit down. You look a little pale." The blonde said, obvious concern for her cousin. Sesshomaru was back to eating, holding his fork and closing his eyes as if none of this interested him. Though he didn't need his eyes, he kept his ears nice and open.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." Kim assured her cousin, sitting in her seat finally.

"Rin-chan... you're hands..." Rin said, bringing the attention back to the marks in Kim's skin. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, while the others looked towards Kim.

"I guess... um... any one have a napkin?" Kim asked while looking over the table of faces.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru finally spoke, the imp practically jumping out of his skin. And though his skin stayed attached, the toad did jump out of the chair and throw himself against the floor at Sesshomaru's feet. Kim and Alyssa both wore the narrowly blank look towards Jaken, his loyalties slightly too intense at times. Sesshomaru said nothing but looked down at Jaken. The imp stared up at him, unsure what the demon lord was requesting of him.

And it didn't seem like the toad was about to understand either. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, as if trying to beat the message into the imp's head. Finally Jaken noticed the slightest hint, Sesshomaru's nose twitch just the slightest.

"Oh yes, of course my lord! The scent of blood must be a bother to milords strong nose and appetite! This Jaken will fetch the nurse..." Jaken jumped to his feet, about to take off when Kim stopped him.

"Wait, Jaken, chill. Just bring back some bandages or something. I don't need a nurse." She said, Jaken nodding at her then wobbling out of the room. As the doors patted shut, the room went quiet again minus the clamps of plates and spoons. Kim didn't eat anything, she just stared absentmindedly down at her food. Alyssa would glance at her, frowning when she saw how... bleak her cousin looked. Sesshomaru acted as if he didn't notice Kim's behavior, keeping himself simply with his food.

Finally Kim broke the silence though, letting out a loud sigh while slamming her fork on the table and burrying her head in her hands. Alyssa turned to face her, giving her cousin full attention. Rin looked up, a little startled by the sudden clank of the fork. Sesshomaru couldn't resist glancing over at the stressed red head. Not like he could enjoy his meal with all the emotions she was radiating.

"Kim.. are you-?" Alyssa was about to ask when Kim took one of hands off her head, waving it at Alyssa as if to dismiss her concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well." She grumbled, realizing something as she took her hand away. She looked at her palm, letting out a groan when she saw the blood was smeared on it. She had forgotten the small wounds, the blood now was patted on her head where her hands had been.

"Great... just great..." She grumbled, tempted to slam her head on the table but knowing Sesshomaru would probably have a hissy fit if she got any blood on his precious table. But coming to her rescue was Jaken, wobbling in with a rag in his hand and a roll of bandages tucked under his arm. He looked towards Kim, widening his eyes when he saw the blood on her forehead.

"What happened?!" He gasped, wondering if Kim had pissed off Sesshomaru while he was gone. Kim sighed and shook her head at Jaken.

"Nothing... I just forgot I was bleeding and-"

"Ah, you were an idiot. Understandable." Jaken said, looking more calm now as he and his staff walked over to Kim. Kim glared at him, along with Alyssa who rolled her eyes a bit.

"Jaken, I'm really not in the mood." She grumbled while snatching the wet rag from him, wiping the blood off her hands. She then placed it against her forehead, scrubbing a little and lowering the rag.

"Did I get it all?" She asked, looking as Alyssa to serve as her human mirror. The blonde nodded and Kim handed the rag back to Jaken, him trading the bandages roll to her.

"I don't think I really need these..." She mumbled, looking at the rolled cloth. Alyssa reached over and grabbed her hand, examining it a moment then sighing.

"You're still bleeding. So use them." She ordered Kim, watching as the girl reluctantly took her hand back and sighed also, shaking her head as she began unwrapping the bandages from their roll and putting them around her palm. Alyssa watched her for a moment, Jaken seeing that his work was done and walking back over to his chair.

"Someone take this!" He ordered while waving the rag above his head, waiting inpatiently as a grumbling servant came over and snatched it from him.

"Hey! Be more respectful, scum!" Jaken snapped to the servant, the others ignoring him as usual. How was it possible to pay attention? At his height, all the words just hit their asses.

"This just doesn't make sense.." Kim sighed, shaking her head as the bandage finished the last wrap around her hand. Alyssa frowned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I don't know if we should talk about it in front of him." Alyssa mumbled, shivering a little when she noticed Sesshomaru's glare. But it was obvious Sesshomaru knew they were hiding something from him. He had flat out come out and told them that he was onto them. So there wasn't much need to avoid suspicion. But still... it didn't feel right to just chat about right in front of the demon lord's face. Kim felt differently though.

In fact, her subconscious almost hoped they'd accidentally blab out too much of a clue and he would just cooperate with loving her. That would be her perfect world. Sesshomaru would understand all of it, he'd suddenly remember everything. Nevermind the fact that most of it hadn't even happened yet, and most likely never would again. But he would go off and kill Emi, take Kim to get the Youkai Hengen Mi, she'd turn into a demon, and things would be normal again.

She be able to sleep snugly against her dog demon in the dead of night, neither needing the sleep but using the excuse to be close. Sure, she had made that small promise to stay in her own bed to her father before they left for his world, but when the Great Lord Sesshomaru-sama was beckoning you to bed, you don't say no. Besides, it wasn't like they had done anything. Most of the night they would just stay awake and have those cute little arguments. Kim would usually start them, complaining about Sesshomaru being a bed hog or something then he'd counter with how it was his bed and he would hog as much as he wanted, so on and so on.

Thinking about those days made Kim smile, Sesshomaru raising a brow since she had been looking at him this whole time. She was obviously having some sort of human fantasy about god knows what. He held back an awkward cough, glancing at Alyssa who was waiting for her cousin to say something. Though it didn't take long for Alyssa to also notice Kim was no longer with them, instead trapped away in lala land. The blonde didn't even want to know what her cousin was thinking as she stared at Sesshomaru. But she did know she had to snap Kim out of it before she embarrassed herself even more.

"Kim... _Kim_..." Alyssa muttered quietly, glancing from Sesshomaru to Kim as the girl spaced on. Alyssa growled while her hands curled into fists.

"KIM!" She snapped, giving Kim a hit on the head. Kim's eyes widened a bit as she was reintroduced to the real would. She ducked her head down, grabbing where she felt throbbing on the back. No doubt where Alyssa's had beat into her head. Kim's eyes narrowed as she glared towards her cousin.

"Whaaat?" She said in a tone that she usually had, a complaining one. Alyssa glared at her, Sesshomaru holding in a grumble when he felt relief now that Kim wasn't staring at him. Which was ridiculous. He shouldn't care either way, so this relief was not something he welcomed.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting your little stare fest." Alyssa grumbled, crossing her arms as Kim gave her a confused look. That is, until she understood what Alyssa meant. Then she looked a little horrified, blushing while her eyes raced to Sesshomaru. Now this was embarrassing. What could he of been thinking when she was just staring at him like that, looking like she was having fantasies? Hell, she was having fantasies! Not the kind of x-rated ones that you find in the very back of the movie store, but the cute little ones. Sesshomaru noticed her looking at him again and raised his brow.

"Are you done yet?" He finally spoke, sounding a little annoyed by her fascination with him. Kim bit her lip and shook her head.

"I swear, I'm not weird." She told him, as if that'd cancel out her definitely weird behavior.

"Of course you're not." Sesshomaru mumbled with a hint of sarcasm, ending the conversation as he closed his eyes and took another bite of his food. Kim let out another groan, finally slamming her head lightly on the table. Jaken rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, glaring down at his plate while his fingers held the fork in mid air.

_'Idiotic human... how does she ever plan on getting milord with this behavior?' _

His eyes went up a bit, looking at Kim as she continued to slam her head on the table, over and over again, while Alyssa sat next to with a nervous laugh and saying things with the intention of calming her cousin down. Jaken's beak frowned, glancing towards Sesshomaru who seemed to pay them no notice, despite how Kim's head was making the plates fly up a bit from the table.

Jaken looked back at the humans.

_'How in the world will this work? Milord falling in love with this human once was miracle enough, but it happening again will be impossible! Though... I suppose he doesn't have to fall in love with her. As long as that filthy Emi keeps her hands off milord.. which Kim will make sure of.' _

He took a few moments to reconfirm with himself that he was still on Kim's side, just till this Emi was taken out of the picture. Then he could go back to the true quest of justice.

"Kim, what did Emi say to you? When she whispered... I couldn't hear her." Alyssa said as Kim stopped, mid air above the table and thankfully not giving her head another pound against it. She looked up at Alyssa, normally taller than her cousin but for now she was hunched over in her 'half-way-to-the-table' position.

"She said either way, she'll win." Kim mumbled, watching as Alyssa's confused face matched how the red head felt inside.

"But.. that doesn't make sense. If you win, you win. There's no way around that." The blonde girl said, Kim sighing as she sat the full way up and nodded.

"I know.. that's why it doesn't make any sense." She grumbled, looking down blankly at her food. Sesshomaru opened his eyes again, his pupils dancing over towards the humans.

"What exactly is there to win?" He asked, surprising them all with his interest. Kim blinked while looking at him, deciding maybe a little argument would make him forget her little staring fit.

"Why do you care?" She asked back.

"This obviously has something to do with what you are all keeping secret." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yeah, secret. So why should we tell you anything?" She snapped slightly.

"Because you are all obviously too incompetent to understand your own secret. This Sesshomaru will feed in obvious details that you won't realize, and at the same time this Sesshomaru will most likely get enough clues to figure out your intentions. A fair trade..."

"Why do you even care what our intentions are? We already told you, none of us mean you any harm." Kim interrupted him quickly. Sesshomaru frowned at her.

"Harm or not, this obviously has something to do with this Sesshomaru." He said.

Kim glared at him for a moment, Sesshomaru letting out an internal glare when he realized she was staring at him again. But he allowed it, seeing that she wasn't just absentmindedly goggling at him. Her brows were lowered as she some what studied him, no doubt her mind was debating on if she should let him in on little bits or not. The tension was a little thick as Sesshomaru stared back at her, their gazes meeting like lightning. Alyssa, Jaken, and Rin began to wonder if there was some sort of invisible battle going on between the two.

But if there was, Kim had just lost. She finally closed her eyes and let out a sigh full of defeat. Sesshomaru resisted a smirk as she brought her hand up, scratching through her still damp hair.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." She mumbled while waving her hand at him, trying to dismiss her defeat quickly.

"And this thing to win?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"...We'll leave it at that. A thing." Kim said, wondering how this hand turned into an interrogation.

"So it is a tangible thing to attain?"

"Yup." Kim nodded while looking at him blankly, Alyssa and Jaken raising their eyebrows at her. Sesshomaru was tangible but... it's not like you could put his love in a jar.

"And you will not tell this Sesshomaru what this thing is..." He said, more of a statement then a question.

"Not a chance. You will have to figure that out on your own."

"This Sesshomaru is smarter than you seem to think. I will figure it out. "

"I hope so."

Sesshomaru glared towards her, getting sick of how she spoke like this. Honestly, she complained about Emi not making any sense? That was the cow calling the cheetah spotted!

"If you desire for this Sesshomaru to know so much, then why do you not just tell me?" He asked her, watching as she sighed and shook her head.

"How about this, Sesshomaru. I'll tell you, after you figure it out." She said to him, it making sense in her mind. But when she looked at him and heard just silence, it was easy to assume he couldn't find any logic in that. He opened his mouth, obviously about to protest, when Kim held up her hand to stop his words.

"When you figure out what the 'thing' is that me and her both want... and you... well.. cooperate.. then I will tell you everything about the situation. But not a second before then." She told him, her flat hand turning into a fist with her pointer finger extended as if to represent that one second. Sesshomaru's mouth opened again, but Kim once again cut him off.

"AYAYAY. _Also_, don't figure out what it is and then pretend to cooperate. I'll know if your faking it. And you'll just never find out." She added, Sesshomaru frowning now.

"You seem to have a liking for deals and conditions." He grunted. Kim shrugged.

"Well if you weren't so uptight, maybe we wouldn't need all the deals and just let things happen as they should." She told him, smirking a little. That smirk almost made Sesshomaru flinch, lightly fearing what she would say next. Most likely something to taunt him.

"Besides, I recall one deal that was completely your design. Don't you guys remember that deal?" Kim mused while looking at Alyssa and Jaken as they met her eyes with confused expressions.

"Oh, that's right!" Kim giggled a little, Sesshomaru glaring at her. He knew exactly what deal she was referring to. Kim continued with her mocking.

"You guys weren't there when we made that one! Well, last night me and Sesshomaru were talking..."

Sesshomaru put his fork down, his eyes throwing out daggers that Kim blocked by simply ignoring him. Alyssa, Jaken, and especially Rin listened to the red head curiously.

"Kim.." Sesshomaru said, attempting to sush her. But Kim ignored even his voice, which was quite the accomplishment for her.

"...and Sesshomaru demanded we make this one deal. So.." She went on, Sesshomaru's eyes growing sharper with every word she spoke.

"_Kim_." He hissed.

"What was the deal?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"Kim." Sesshomaru said again.

"Yes, Kim-chan, what was the deal?" Rin asked with suspense building up in her stomach.

"Kim..." Sesshomaru said, the sylabils more drawn out like a father scolding his child.

"Get on with it wench, what was the deal?" Jaken grumbled, obviously not enjoying how she was torturing his master.

"Kim!" Sesshomaru's voice had grown a little louder by now. Could you blame the demon? His servants and followers were suppose to think of him as cold, uncaring. HELL, HE WAS COLD AND UNCARING! Uncaring completely, except for two damn things. His image aka reputation, and this damn wench who had just waltz into his life and start making even the simplest things into riddles.

"Well, the deal was..." Kim's words were interrupted and replaced by a little shriek when something slapped against her head, the force making her fall over from her chair and land on the ground with a thud. Even he chair tipped over while her foot looped against it, trying to catch herself or something. One second she was sitting, and the next she was laying on Sesshomaru's damn hard floor, the weapon laying next to her. A damn bread roll. She glared towards the pastry then stood up, clenching it in her tight fist while hissing towards Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU, WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled while tossing the roll at him with impressive force. Sesshomaru didn't seem too impressed though. His eyes were casually back on his plate, his fork in the air so the roll just flew right into it's points.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru muttered while looking up at her, a bored expression, and taking a bite off the roll on his fork. Kim gave him the narrowly blank look, still standing with annoyance twitching her brow.

"Whatever... you can stop crying. Big baby. I won't tell them about the deal." She grumbled and sat back in her seat, crossing her arms across her chest as she shot him a mischievous smirk.

"...yet." She added.

"Ever." Sesshomaru corrected her. Kim rolled her eyes to him, plotting to tell Alyssa when she got the chance. And she would tell her as loud as frickin possible, just so Sesshomaru could suffer and listen. Then she'd most likely almost be killed but hell, almost was the key word there. And usually what didn't kill her just brought them closer.

"Anyway... I think you two got a tad bit of track." Alyssa said with a slight cough. She knew that these moments were good for them and their little bonding, but Sesshomaru was right. He might realize something that they weren't thinking, mostly because Kim lacked common sense, Alyssa was blonde, and Jaken's head was filled with too many rock that Sesshomaru had thrown at him, not enough room for a working brain. So they had to take advantage of his "offer".

"Right.. um... and what were we talking about again?" Kim asked while looking at them, her company all getting narrowly blank looks and sweat drops minus Sesshomaru who's eyes just narrowed.

"Kim-chan was talking about what she was going to win! And how Emi-san said she'd win both ways." Rin piped in, not wanting to be excluded from the grown up talk. Kim frowned slightly, Rin looking a little my shy as Kim gave her that disappointed look.

"Rin, don't call her Emi-'san', please." She requested, despair showing through her voice.

"Honestly, she doesn't deserve the respect."

Rin tilted her head at Kim's request. She'd never been told to treat someone with less respect before... how weird. She turned her head towards Jaken, looking at him with her eyes begging him for a confirmation. The toad glanced at Rin, then back towards Alyssa and Kim's side of the table. And though he looked towards them, his nod was obviously aimed towards Rin. The little girl became even more confused. Usually Jaken was the one forcing her to be prim and proper. Why was he encouraging something so disrespectful?

The girl's soft brown eyes looked to her Lord Sesshomaru. He was still focused on the humans' side of the table, waiting for them to get on with their chatter so he could get his clues. Rin blinked her eyes. Sesshomaru didn't seem to disapprove of this.. so..

"Okay." Rin said while looking back at her dish, somewhat unsure of this. She looked back up, her eyes landing on Kim.

"But Kim-chan, what should Rin call her?" The small girl sounded so desperate, so confused. Like she was lost in this whole concept. Kim stared blankly at her for a moment, wondering how she could take advantage of this situation. But then Jaken went opening his big mouth, beating Kim to an answer.

"Just call her Emi, silly girl." He snapped to her, earning glares from most of the table. All but Kim, who didn't seem to notice his little outburst. She was far too deep in her own head.

"But Jaken-sama!" Rin whined, turning towards Jaken where she sat and giving him a desperate expression.

"That just doesn't seem right to Rin!" She yelled. And of course it didn't. She had been raised much too highly than that! Everyone deserved some sort of title! 'San' was suppose to be the default whenever she couldn't pick between 'chan', 'kun', or other ones. Of course she knew no one would ever be 'sama', that was strictly Sesshomaru's place.

"There has to be something Rin can call her." The girl pouted, her eyes looking at him with a hunger for knowledge. Jaken backed away, opening his beak to say something when Kim finally spoke.

"Douche." Her voice came out, sounding like she had an epiphany.

Alyssa got wide eyes while Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru looked in the red head's direction. Jaken took a few glances at Alyssa, seeing her shocked expression and then looking back to Kim with confusion. Rin also stared at Kim, confused at first but soon getting a big smile. Was this the answer to troubles?! Douche?

Sesshomaru had actually never taken his eyes off Kim, still waiting for them to get on with cluing him in. But now his brow was slightly raised. Could this be a clue? Douche?

_'Strange... this Sesshomaru has never heard of the title douche before. Perhaps it is a certain class of person...if I discover what this douche is, I could more clearly understand Kim's hatred for Emi and understand their rivalry... Douche... douche. Dooo-u-che. Perhaps it is like a duke?'_

"Kim-chan...?" Rin asked while tilting her head to the side, looking at Kim. The teen girl now wore a mischievous smile, quite proud of what she had thought of.

"That is the title Emi usually goes by. Or at least what people usually call her. Douche Emi, Emi-douche, whichever one you prefer." She closed her eyes to give a full smile to Rin. Alyssa froze while sitting next to her cousin, biting her lip and trying to hold in the bursts of laughter banging at her throat. She wouldn't blow it for Kim.. but.. oh god.

"Really? Emi-douche? What does that mean, Kim-chan?" Rin asked with curiosity, obviously glad she now had a title for the Emi.

"It doesn't really mean anything, Rin." Kim said, but then realized she could take this so much further. She grew a smirk. Oh so much further...

"You see, Rin, that is Emi's race. The Douches." She began to explain.

"The Douches? Rin has never heard of them before." The little girl mumbled, looking over at Jaken who shook his head.

"This Jaken has never heard of them either... Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" The imp looked over at Sesshomaru. His golden eyes were still glued on Kim, listening intently to learn more about these Douches.

"Well, they are from a far away land. Called Douche-Baghdad." Kim nodded with a sweet smile.

"EXCUSE ME, I'M VERY TIRED AND GOING TO TAKE A LITTLE NAP!" Allyssa quickly yelled then slammed her head on the table, wrapping her arms over it while trembling. She tried to stay calm but.. oh geez. The laughs began breaking out, slowly at first as little giggled.

"And.. hehe... if I start..haha. .laughing... hehe... it's cause my ... hahaha... dreams a..re..really..fun..fun...AHAHAHAHA!" The blonde began laughing, trying to stay quiet so the chuckles wouldn't block out the rest of Kim's explanation. Everyone but Kim looked at her with a confused look, Kim just sitting there with her hands folded on the table top in front of her, smiling her lips off. Jaken and Sesshomaru were still looking at Alyssa when Rin got a big smile, throwing her hands into the air.

"Sleep well, Alyssa-chan!" Rin cheered. Alyssa nodded her head against the table while holding a thumbs up towards Rin, the laughs still leaking out.

"So... this Emi is a 'douche' from the land Douche-Baghdad?" Jaken asked, looking confused as Kim nodded, Alyssa laughing a little harder.

"When did you discover this?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. You'd think they'd tell him when they found out vital information like this! But nooo, they kept all the Douches to themselves.

"Not long ago, Jaken." Kim told him. Sesshomaru spoke again, Kim freezeing as soon as he said the first syllable. He wouldn't say it... would he? Could he? Was it even possible for the words to come from the great demon's lords mouth?

"These Douches, do they-?" He was interrupted as Alyssa's head came flying up, a ear cringing laugh escaping from her with such force, he was surprised Alyssa's organs didn't fly out of her mouth. Kim covered her mouth, trying to hide it but it was obvious to see she was also laughing.

"HAHA! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Alyssa laughed while laying her head on the table, one hand wrapping over her scalp while the other made a fist and hit against the table.

"HAHA! I'M SORRY! BUT BUT... HE SAID IT...! AND AND! HAHAHAHA!" Alyssa laughed, afraid she was giving away her cousins prank but still... she had to laugh. Sesshomaru had just said douches. WHO THE HELL WOULDN'T LAUGH?! Hell, you better be laughing. Or I'm going to feel like a failure. If you didn't laugh, please take a moment to imagine Sesshomaru saying douche... ( :D )

"It's okay... it's... hehe... okay..." Kim said to her cousin between laughs, patting the blonde girls head as she cracked out laughs. Kim was completely understanding. It was taking everything the red head had not to 'roll on floor laughing her ass off', as the crazy teens say now a days. Rin smiled, use to not getting grown up jokes. But it was amusing to see Alyssa's little freak out. Jaken looked at little worried towards Alyssa, hoping she wouldn't laugh herself to death. Sesshomaru glared sharlpy at them, it being obvious he was the butt of this joke.

"Why are you laughing?" He hissed towards them, Kim lowering her hand and biting her lip as she looked at him.

_'Stay calm... stay calm.. .hehe... just... stay calm.'_

"Oh, um, nothing. It's just you... mispronounced it. Don't worry though, it's a common mistake. A lot of people say it and don't even realize they are saying it wrong!" Kim told him, smiling reassuringly. Usually she was a pretty sucky liar, but there was too much on the line with this. So she had to pull out her "inner actress".

"The is nothing wrong with how Lord Sesshomaru-sama says douche!" Jaken yelled, Alyssa giggling a little more.

Sesshomaru glanced at Jaken, making the imp flinch, then looked back at Kim. If she was lying, he would know it. Her poker face was obvious. But for now she looked assuring, completely confident in what she was saying. Therefore he believed her. Even if Jaken said he wasn't mispronouncing it, he trusted Kim's judgement more at the moment. Besides, why else would Alyssa be laughing so hard?

"And how does this Sesshomaru pronounce Douche wrong?" He asked her, not surprised when he saw them go into another giggle fit. He must of been pronouncing it very wrong.. it almost hurt his ego to keep talking about it. But he had to perfect each syllable. He'd be asking many wise people about the land of Douche-Baghdad and it's Douche inhabitants. This could be a big clue.

"Um.. well.. you say it like... Duche. When it's it's just simply Douche. With an 'oue' sound. D-'oue'-che. You say D-'you'-che." She said, Alyssa trembling against the table. Sesshomaru kept his very serious expression, giving it another try.

"Douche?" He said while looking at her. Kim smiled and shook her head, leaning forward and using her mouth to exaggerate the shape of the syllables.

"D-oue-che."

"Dooouche?"

"No. Dooooooouche." Kim corrected him. Okay, he was saying it right by now. But Kim wanted to fawk with him. This was turning into too much fun. She could tell since Alyssa was slapping Kim's lap, trying to stop her so the poor girl could stop laughing and get the chance to breathe. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, him seeming determined to get this right.

"Dooue-che." He said very slowly, looking at Kim and waiting for her to either approve or correct him. She bit her lip, hard, trying too not die laughing. It was so hard... god it was insanely hard. She shook her head, despite how Alyssa was slapping even harder, seriously trying to get Kim to stop.

Sesshomaru frowned, taking in a breath. He was going to do it this time. He would. He was the Great Sesshomaru-sama, and no Douche would make a fool out of him! He prepared his voice, then spoke out with confidence and clarity.

"Doooooouechhe." He said, that one word taking a long time to say and immedaitly ended with a scream from Alyssa. The blonde girl sat tall, turning to Kim and grabbing her cousin by the collar of her white kimono. Kim was shaking, trying horribly hard not to laugh. But seeing Alyssa's reaction happen so fast made the laughs come out.

"PLEASE! HAHAHA OH GOD HAHAHA PLEASE! HAVE MERC-HAHAHA-Y! MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HI-HAHA-EM STOOOP!" She begged Kim before slowly falling over, out of her chair and landing on the ground with a thud. Kim didn't dare look back at her cousin, rolling on the floor and yes, laughing her ass off. Jaken jumped down from his seat, running right under the table and straight to where Alyssa laid on the ground. Sad thing is, he didn't even have to duck while running under the table. Though maybe that could be an advantage to being so damn short? Kim looked at Sesshomaru, her face growing red as she held in her laughs. She nodded at him, giving him a big thumbs up and smile.

"Perfect!" She cheered for him, easily feeling the now proud vibe that radiated from Sesshomaru, despite how bored and emotionless he still appeared to be.

"You have mastered the douche!" She threw her arms up now, exclaiming happily. Rin looked at Kim then copied her, smiling widely as she threw her shorter arms into the air.

"YAY LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" The little girl exclaimed. Sesshomaru held in a smirk, glancing over when he heard Jaken.

"Please, Alyssa-chan! Breathe! Breathe, love!" He said while shaking the human by her shoulders, watching as her laughing upper body just went back and forth while he shook her. Kim dared not to look back as she lowered her arms. She could barely hold in her laughter and Alyssa's reaction wasn't helping much. She realized she'd have to think of something to calm her cousin down.. but... what was a total kill joy that could ruin any moment?

"Jaken." Kim said, answering her mind's own question. Yay for obvious answers!

"Maybe... maybe you should give Alyssa CPR. So she can breathe." Kim bit her lip again, laughing even more at what she was saying.

"CPR?" Jaken asked, looking at the back of Kim's head as the teenage girl nodded.

"Yeah.. you know.. like.. hehe... the kiss of life?" Kim told him, expecting Alyssa to stop laughing and start yelling. But she was surprised she she heard Alyssa still giggling.

"Oh yes! Good idea, Kim!" Jaken said, making Kim panic a little. Sure Alyssa was out of control with her laughing, but she still loved her cousin. Which meant she'd never want to see her cousin go through something that horrid. She just then realized Alyssa's laughs had simmered down, now replaced with silence until Jaken's voice rang out.

"ALYSSA-CHAN! ALYSSA-CHAN?! DEAR GOD, DO NOT WORRY MY LOVE! WITH THIS KISS, I GIVE YOU LIFE!" The squeaky voice yelled.

"Oh dear god!" Kim quickly stood out of her seat, turning around and facing Alyssa and Jaken. But she was sadly, too late.

There was Jaken with his eyes slammed shut, his beak smushed against Alyssa's mouth and pushing her lip up a bit. Kim's eyes went wide though, seeing that Alyssa's lips were... they were... smiling? Kim's blue eyes instantly darted to Alyssa's face, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw her cousins eyes were closed. Not a 'mmm, I'm kissing Jaken' closed. But a 'oh geez I just laughed so hard that I passed out' kind of closed. Either way though, Kim had to act fast. She ran the few steps over to them and grabbed Jaken by his haori's collar, pulling the toad back and letting him dangle in the air.

"Stay away from my cousin, loser!" Kim snapped at him, glaring down at the imp. Jaken was of course angered when he felt his... lips? Well, whatever they all, he was pissed that Kim had interrupted his 'kiss'.

"IDIOT HUMAN! PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled while waving his arms around in the air, even kicking his little feet a bit.

"To hell with that! Freaky little perverted toad!" Kim snapped at him, shaking him a little by his collar as the toad complained.

"SHE LIKES IT! LOOK AT HOW HAPPY SHE IS!" He countered, pointing at where Alyssa laid. Rin had run over to that side of the table, so now all eyes, even the golden ones of Sesshomaru, were on Alyssa's face. And Jaken didn't lie, she looked extremely happy. Jaken glanced up at Kim's shocked look, smirking a little as he crossed his arms as she still held him in the air. He opened his mouth, about to gloat about what a sexy beast he was when someone interrupted him. That someone being Alyssa herself.

"Hehe.. oh, Duroko..." The girl mumbled in her sleep, her smile growing wider as she flipped onto her side and curled into a ball. Kim got a nice little narrowly blank look with a sweat drop while Jaken looked absolutely horror struck.

"A...Alyssa-chan?" The toad whimpered, his eyes starting to water up as Kim let out a relieved sigh, letting go of his collar and letting the imp hit the floor with a dramatic thud. He shriveled up on the floor, his tears making puddles around his body.

"WHY ALYSSA-CHAN, WHY?!" He cried, pounding the floor with his small fist. Kim slowly backed away, Rin tilting her head and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, why is Jaken crying?" She asked her lord, curiosity in her voice. Sesshomaru held back a sigh, having already looked away and taking another bite of his roll.

"Because he is an idiot, Rin." The demon answered simply.

"YOU TOO, LORD SESSHMARU-SAMA? YOU TOO!?" Jaken screamed, making Kim sigh as she walked back over to the table and took her seat again. Though it might of sounded amusing, it was hard to watch Jaken like this. Simply because it was so damn pathetic.

Rin giggled while running back to her seat and climbing into her chair, Sesshomaru looking back over at Kim who was finally taking a bite out of the chicken on her plate. By now it was easy to ignore Jaken. His whines had just become a chirp in the background, like a bird in the morning. Hell, he very well could be a bird! He had the beak for it.

Kim's eyes looked up, going towards Rin for a moment then moving to Sesshomaru. She was surprised to see he had been looking at her also, not seeming to care that they were now staring at each other. But Kim knew that staring into those golden eyes too long would melt her, and she'd just be back in another blushing fantasy. So her eyes moved back down to her plate, a slight frown back on her face. This almost reminded her of the good days... eating dinner the right way, the way things should be.

Alyssa would be off with Duroko somewhere, enjoying their own meal. It'd just be Kim, Sesshomaru, and Rin at the table since Jaken usually said something that got himself beaten senseless within the first few minutes. And from there, Sesshomaru and Kim would just bicker, falling in love even more with eachothers' wit as Rin would sit there and smile at the couple. It was almost like.. the perfect happy family?

Sesshomaru nearly dropped his fork, ready to yell at Kim as he felt her releasing those emotions again. Those terribly sad ones that tried to turn his stomach and made his inner voice yell at him, blaming him for it all. Sesshomaru knew he had no reason to feel guilty, he had done nothing to this human. But he could sense her emotions breaking again, watching as she bit her lips and her eyes stopped dancing, drowning with sadness. The little voice wanted him to fix it, but he refused. Not like he'd even know how anyway. Though, this feeling she released was not one he could be content with.

"Kim." He said again, Kim jumping a little in her seat and her face snapping right towards him, blinking the startle away. He'd obviously taken her out of some sort of mind trance, most likely for her own good since the emotions began to fade, her heart once again racing.

"Yes?" She asked, almost too quickly.

"You were side tracked again." He said bluntly, watching as Kim's features relaxed and she let out a little sigh.

"Oh.. yeah.. right. Sorry. Um..." She looked up, not sure where to begin with this. And why should she even? Jaken and Alyssa were both unusable right now, all she had was Sesshomaru to talk to about it. And he was the one she was trying to hide it from! Sesshomaru's brows slightly lowered when he noticed her push herself away from the table, standing up and turning towards him.

"Sorry, but I don't think now is a good time. I mean... look at them." She mumbled while looking over at Alyssa and Jaken, Alyssa giggling on the floor in sleep and Jaken deep in his puddle of tears. Sesshomaru didn't follow her eyes, knowing what she was referring to. He watched, seeing her look back at him with a hint of shallowness in her normally deep blue eyes.

"I'm just going to head back up to my room now. I'm not feeling too well..." She sighed, somewhat lying as she walked around her chair and pushed it in under the table. It was only somewhat a lie. Her heart was definitely feeling ill, but he didn't need those details. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her for a moment, studying her mannerisms and aurora. Finally, he closed his eyes and tilted his head down, his hand holding his fork up to prepare it to stab into another piece of his dinner.

"Very well." He said, noticing the surprise in Kim. She had been expecting to complain more... to demand she stay and give him his clues. He didn't look up, but he could feel her eyes digging into him again as she stood, her aurora now filled with shock and confusion. He let out a little sigh, one that held as little emotion as possible. The only thing it was slightly weighted down with was annoyance.

"This Sesshomaru has heard enough for now. You have given me a small clue, but a clue none the less." He told her, glancing over at her confused expression.

"I.. did?" She asked, wondering if she had screwed up somewhere and accidentally gave too big of a hint.

She thought she had been watching herself, making sure she left holes in her explanations so he wouldn't figure it out. Maybe he was talking about her staring issue? But how could he just assume that she was his lover from the future and that Emi was a time tampering bitch? Maybe he had got the clue when he and Emi were talking and he could sense Emi's flirtatiousness, putting the pieces together and knowing it was him they both wanted? Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. What was it? Where had she messed up? What did he know!?

"Douche." Sesshomaru said simply, Kim getting a blank look for a slight moment. She would of laughed, but she was in too much shock.. and embarrassment. She concluded she had serious paranoia issues.

"...o...oh." She said, hearing Rin giggle at the expression on her face. Sesshomaru raised his brow at her, watching as she let out a little fake laugh then began awkwardly walking towards the dinning hall's doors. She walked a little faster as she passed him, keeping her eyes on the floor and mumbling something to herself that even his demon ears couldn't quite understand.

"Goodnight, Kim-chan!" Rin smiled while waving to the girl, not taking offense when all Kim did was throw her arm up in the air for a half ass wave then hurried herself out of the room, the giant doors patting shut behind her. They were quiet a few moments, except for the continuous cries and moans of Jaken. Rin finally looked at Sesshomaru, smiling.

"Kim-chan sure is weird, isn't she? Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" She said, her sweet little voice earning Sesshomaru's glance for only a moment. Other than that small glance, he didn't respond to her. It looked as if he was paying all his attention to his food, but his mind was set on the sound of Kim's footsteps as she roamed the castle, the little voice nagging him whenever she got the slightest bit off course.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kim gladly let the night's breeze wrap around her as she opened her balcony's door, the wind ruffling against the silk bed robe she had changed into. It wasn't much different from the cotton white one she had worn during dinner. But this one felt so much softer as the silk kissed her skin. And it's material made the moon light shine off it so perfectly, the embroidered design's thread lightly shimmering. The design was some what simple. A white plum tree came up from the hem to her hip, branching out with it's yellow budded flowers and white pedals.

Kim couldn't help but smile, pushing a piece of her now dry hair out of her face and holding it behind her ear, leaving the balcony's doors open as she ventured into the fresh open night. It felt like forever since she had been on the balcony, though technically she could say she never had been. But the feeling of the smooth stone against her feet and the wind dancing through her hair was all too familiar. Even more familiar was the brightness of the moon, still with some fullness left over from the night before.

She released her hair from behind her ear, letting the wind blow the strands around as it pleased to make it look like a red fire dancing with the sky's diamonds. The balcony was fairly large, coming out in a square shape at least seven feet away from where her room's border was. It had more width that length, almost the same width as her room. Perhaps a few feet short. And then how high it stood, that was Kim's favorite part. Sure, the climb up the damn flights of stairs made Kim grumble about having such a high up room, but she knew it'd all be worth it when she got to see that breath taking view of the western lands.

Her feet finally got her to the railing of the balcony, her hands gripping around the cold iron bars and chilling her to calmness. She smiled, the view being nothing less than she remembered. She could see a small bit of the garden's vegetation, circling around the castle. She even giggled a little when she saw the bush right below her balcony that her and Alyssa had used as a cushion when she decided to leave and become a demon. She ignored those more stressful thoughts for a moment and looked more into the distance. The darkness of the night made it hard to make out the difference between the hill tops and just the sky, but seeing the endless blanket of starts wrapped around the moon was enough to calm her. She reminded herself to waste a bit of her cell phone's battery to set her alarm so she'd wake up at sunset. That was her favorite time out on the balcony.

She took in a deep breath of air as her hands clenched more tightly around the railing, seeming completely content on where she was and so relaxed.

"DAMN KIMONO STEALING BITCH!" Michi screamed as he came running through her open doors, holding a knife above his head as he ran towards her with intentions to kill. Kim had either somehow not heard the scream or was just ignoring it, but eitherway she didn't leave her peaceful bubble or move. Michi kept darting towards her, jumping into the air to tackle with the knife's point facing straight out and aimed for the back of Kim's head.

Kim let out a happy little sigh, closing her eyes as she crouched over the railing with her arms folded to lean against the bars. She had moved right as Michi was centimeters away from her, the old man's face going from excitement to confusion as he flew right over her head, seeming to float there for a moment above the empty air, then falling straight down while letting out a plummeting yell. As soon as he was out of her range, Kim's eyes opened and she moved to lean her cheek against her palm, still smiling off into the distance.

It took all Sesshomaru had to not sweat drop, but he did get a blank expression as he watched Kim stand there, completely oblivious to how lucky she had just gotten. He didn't bother to look down at Michi, knowing the old man usually found ways to finish himself off.

Sesshomaru had been standing there the whole time Kim had, perhaps even longer. He had considered going to his study to begin his research on Douches, but it was sometimes hard for him to pass up a good moon. The demon lord had been out on his balcony, letting the cold night calm him, when Kim appeared a few balconies away from him and began to torture him just with her presence. Not that she had done anything intentional. She didn't even seem to notice Sesshomaru standing not so far away. But he had been fully aware of her when he heard her peaceful sighs and the wind brushed her lemon scent into his nose.

He cursed his curiosity when he had glanced over her, that glance turning into a look and that look turning into a stare as the night put a trance on him. Watching her hair curve around and play in the wind was mesmerizing, like watching a fire's inner flame dance from within the golden aurora. And as if her hair wasn't enough, she just had to go and work some sort of enchanting smile as her eyes sparkled, as if competing against the starts in the sky. He cursed his demon vision for making something so distanced still look so clear and vivid. Though he blessed it when Kim finally looked over, having felt the pierceing stare on her. He knew with her eyes, she wouldn't see him looking. His head was not turned, only his pupils facing her direction. So she felt free to look at him now, thinking he wasn't noticing. Rather than go through the same thing all over again, Kim staring at him and either getting wrapped up in some fantasy or losing control of those depressing emotions, Sesshomaru turned his head so it faced her, telling the human that he was fully aware of her presence and her eyes on him.

Kim frowned slightly, almost a faint hint of blush coming to her face as Sesshomaru looked at her. She was surprised she hadn't noticed him when she first came onto the balcony. Then again, the view before her could be quite distracting. She was a little embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him again, but was a little thankful that his acknowledgement put the pressure on her to not make a scene with her emotions. The memories that could flood back to her... she lifted herself from the railing and let her hands squeeze against the bars again, shivering just at the thought of remembering. Sesshomaru would definitely start to suspect something if she kept getting like this whenever he was around. She could barely see the demon's eyes from where she stood, but she knew he was looking right act her.

And Sesshomaru more easily knew she was still looking at him. Her deep blue eyes were much more visible in his demonic vision, his nose picking up her slight flustered scent. But at least none of the emotions were strong enough to slam him. He wondered though if she had noticed him...well... noticing her. He would of imagined she would of looked away by now, out of embarassment or some sort of silly human feeling. Then again, Kim never had been one to act too human. He had noticed a few demon patterns and habits in her. He would of been a little suspicious if her scent and appearance didn't completely point to humanity. The demon lord was now starting to feel silly, trying to recall how much time had gone by since their little staring contest began. Rather than think of a real number, he made an estimate. Too long. He broke the gaze, gracefully looking back up at the moon as a little breeze flickered his glistening hair. He was thankful he wasn't still looking at Kim during that breeze, knowing it would trap him in the ballet of her hair again. But now he was safe, golden eyes on the moon and the only thing to remind himself of her was the soft beating of her heart and lemon scent that the night carried to him. He didn't worry about these though. He knew it was only a matter of time before she would grow uncomfortable and retreat in to her room. And then the wall between them would ease her presence and give Sesshomaru back his peace of mind.

Kim's eyes stayed on Sesshomaru though, even after he looked away from her. She frowned slightly, looking sharlpy back towards the moon. Who did he think he was? Staring at her like that then just looking away like nothing. Perhaps she was just angered because for the slightest moment, she felt with Sesshomaru again. Gazing at eachother with the beautiful night back drop... the world just seemed so right. But he ruined it, deciding the moon was better for his eyes than her. She pouted a little, leaning back against the railing and looking up at the sky, making sure her eyes didn't stray to Sesshomaru. She would see his luscious hair flowing in the wind and be struck down for the count. She tried to put herself in the demon's place, discover what he was thinking. It was something she had grown somewhat good at since she met the demon. He probably let her into his mind more than anyone in the world. She looked up a moment, thinking like Sesshomaru as best as she could till she got a frown.

_'Loser. Probably is getting annoyed and thinks that ignoring me will make me leave.'_

She glanced over towards the demon, biting her bottom lip as she saw the perfect picture of him, staring at the moon with such dazzling details that made her heart pound.

_'Well, we'll see, Mr. Sesshomaru. I'm not leaving till you do.' _

She had a smirk as she looked back to the sky, holding back a little yawn.

Sesshomaru would of sworn that she'd be gone by now. He even did a side look towards her balcony to just make sure he hadn't just not noticed her leaving. But there she stood, the wind playing tricks on him by captivating him with the duet between her moving hair and robe, the moon shining on her pale skin and making the contrast of her pink smirking lips stand out even more, her whole being surrounded by a white lunar lit hue. He clearly frowned, turning back towards the sky. This didn't feel right at all to him... yet somehow, it felt perfect to another part of him.

_'Maybe she is an enchantress...'_

His eyes narrowed. He had already been the one to back down first in the staring competion. He would not the be the first to leave the balcony. No, she would stay on for not much longer and then he could continue with his life. At that moment, the two minds were linked, both glancing over slightly at the other in hopes they wouldn't be noticed. Each of them determined, each stubborn and refusing to give up.

_'You'll have to leave eventually...' _

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Sesshomaru frowned, his eyes narrow as he stared off at the hill tops, watching as the sun led it's army of light through the sky and invaded the darkness. Normally Sesshomaru would of enjoyed this view. Perhaps would of even though of it as beautiful. But right now, he found it hard to be anything other than annoyed. He had wasted his whole night, standing out there in the exact same place for hour after hour. And for what?

He looked over at the balcony not too far from his own, where a set of feet were propped up over the railing and a soft pattern of breathing was. Kim had been sitting on the railing when sleep ultimately came over her the previous night, sending him with slight alarm that she was going to tip forward and plummet down. But she had fallen back, off the railing and landing on the balcony floor. He had then considered going back into his room and claiming this his victory. Then he realized Kim would count it her win since she would of still been on the balcony longer. So Sesshomaru had stayed the whole rest of the night, up till now with the rising sun.

And with the sun came realization. Realization of how damn idiotic this was. His whole night, gone. No sleep, no work, just hour upon hour of nothing. Simply to... there was no point to this! He had been competing with Kim to see who would stay on the balcony the longest. What was the reason in that? Since when had this lowly human become his greatest rival? He frowned, hearing a little cough come from the few balconies over. He assumed her own cough would of waken her up, but he wasn't too surprised to hear her breathing pattern was still the same. Somehow comfortably sleeping in that odd position.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama,"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking in a little smell of the wind. Behind him stood one of his servants, a familiar yet dull scent which could only mean it wasn't one that he really cared for. He didn't really care for any of his servants, or anything for that matter. But there were a few that seemed especially loyal to him and that he was more familiar with.

He didn't turn to face the young bull demon behind him. He had thick red hair and two horns popping from his forehead, his ears sharp and the black outline of a triangle on each side of his face. He wore the simple Sesshomaru-servant attire. Brown cotton kimono, only his less fitting and more loose than the girls would wear them.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said, his voice cold and contrasting against the warm looking sky.

"Breakfast is ready when you wish for it, milord." The demon said while bowing his head down, his face breaking no more than his lord's did. The servant lifted himself from his bow, standing with patience as Sesshomaru stared off at the sunrise's finale. The bull demon couldn't even begin to imagine what was on his lord's mind, but he was relieved when the inuyoukai turned and began walking right pass him without even a glance.

"I will have it now. Send for someone to wake Jaken and Rin... also that blonde human." He ordered him.

"Milord." The servant replied, bowing again as Sesshomaru's back was once again towards him, glancing over when he heard a cough from a few balconies over. Sesshomaru also heard the cough, forcing him to pause in front of his balcony's door. There were a few moments of silence before Sesshomaru looked back to his door. He had been planning on letting Kim just waste her day sleeping and hopefully become nocturnal so she'd never bother him again, but he excused that with not wanting to give her the pleasure.

"You go wake up the red headed one. She is on her balcony. Tell her she must come to breakfast and be there as soon as possible." He said, wanting to make things as difficult as possible for Kim. Her anger was actually starting to become amusing for him. He heard a slight chuckle from the servant demon, his gold eyes looking back at the bull as he stared towards Kim's balcony.

"Yes, milord." He said, his voice sounding a little amused. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the demon for a small moment before looking back forward, gracefully walking to his room and being tailed by the servant.

**-(&)-**

Sesshomaru came into his dinning hall, glancing around and raising his brow when he saw the three empty seats, the only one at the table being taken was where the excited little Rin sat. The rest of the table had many other seats of course, but he had expected these other three to have sitters by now. Then a sound drifted into his ear, light snores against the ground. He let out a little sigh, walking over to his rightful place at the head of the table and glancing at where Alyssa and Jaken still laid. Alyssa had just never been awakened the whole night, and Jaken had fallen alseep in a bed of his own tears.

Rin giggled as Sesshomaru sat.

"Jaken." The demon lord's cold voice said, the imp's eyes instantly opening and looking around his current bedroom. There were a few moments of awkwardness, maybe a little snore here or there from Alyssa. But soon enough he was on his feet, staring at his master with eyes that pleaded for forgiveness.

"I apologize, milord! This Jaken-" His words stopped as Sesshomaru sent him a little glare, glancing over at the still sleeping Alyssa. Jaken had to turn his head, looking between the demon lord and sleeping human a few times before he realized his orders.

"Yes milord, right away!" The toad said while scurrying over to Alyssa, giving her shoulder a few shakes.

"Alyssa-chan, dearest, wake up now! It is time for breakfast!" His squeaky voice said, Sesshomaru looking away from the two as Alyssa let out a few early morning grumbles. There explained two of the empty seats but... where was Kim? Probably taking her dandy old time simply because he had requested she hurry. What a stubborn girl.

As if on cue, the dinning hall doors opened once agian. But Sesshomaru had known they would, based on the scent that had been coming closer and closer. Behind him now stood that same bull demon, standing with a straight face and slight hints of annoyance.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama." He said, standing tall as his lord once again didn't spare him a glance.

"I believe this Sesshomaru told you to tell that human to be quick. Did I not?" Sesshomaru said, his tone sounding not much more than bored.

Alyssa had dragged herself over to her seat, still mumbling things as she laid her head against the table top. Her eyes stared off towards where the conversation was happening, listening to them talk about Kim. She had actually gotten plenty of sleep last night, but Alyssa was never a morning person. It would take her a few minutes to reboot.

"You did, milord. And I did tell her." The demon sighed as Jaken ran over to his seat, climbing his way into the chair.

"Then where is she?" Sesshomaru asked blankly, staring forward rather than paying attention to the servant. His ears were searching a bit, searching for the sound of Kim and her goofing off.

"Your guest requests to be excused from breakfast, milord. She insists on getting more sleep." The servant explained, Alyssa smiling a little.

_'Yup. That sounds like a Kim move. We won't be seeing her till noon.'_

"Tell her that she should of considered sleep when she was being so childish last night." Sesshomaru said, assuming that would be the end of that. But he frowned more, the servant not leaving the dinning hall. It was silent, all eyes on the bull. Sesshomaru turned his head, looking back at the servant with a glare. He couldn't quite comprehend why this servant wasn't running off the fetch that damn human.

"You are dissmissed." The lord said, a slight whip to his tone. The servant stiffened.

"With all due respect.. she seems ill, milord." He explained, Sesshomaru raising a brow as Rin pouted.

"Kim-chan is sick?" The little girl asked, earning a glance from the servant. Sesshomaru lowered his brow, slightly glaring.

"Ill?" The demon lord repeated.

"Yes, milord. She keeps coughing, her eyes are dull, her skin is clammy, and she is sweating abnormally. I also assume her voice is scratchy, though I never heard her voice before so it could be normal." The demon explained. Sesshomaru seemed to consider this a moment, then spoke up again.

"Did she tell you this?"

"These are all my observations, milord."

Sesshomaru frowned slightly, holding in a sigh. Had Kim become ill while staying on the balcony last night? That seemed like the only logical explanation but.. he wouldn't allow that to even enter his mind. Because with it, the little voices in his mind tried to pry guilt into his ice heart. Which was simply not tolerable. Kim was probably just putting on a show to get out of waking up anyway. He had seen how anit-morning she was. Hell if she was going to use this trickery on him, it was her own damn fault for getting no sleep last night.

"Tell her this Sesshomaru urges her to hurry down so we may begin breakfast." He said, his voice blowing off any concern the servant might of tried to put through him. The bull demon frowned, knowing he couldn't argue any further with his master. So he let out a sigh and bowed, walking back through the dinning hall doors and having the feeling getting Kim out of bed was going to take a miracle.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, if Kim-chan is ill then shouldn't we let her rest?" Rin asked, Alyssa frowning as she lifted her head up.

"Yeah, that's not right. And plus, if Kim is sick she could get the rest of us sick." The concerned cousin added. Sesshomaru let out a slight 'hmpf', looking towards Alyssa with a glare. It was much easier to glare at her than Rin, who had a habit of giving an adorable look that would make him regret it.

"This Sesshomaru doubts Kim is really sick. She is simply trying to get herself more sleep." He slightly grunted.

"Oh, come on. Kim_ is _a human you know. She is capable of getting sick." Alyssa said while rolling her eyes, Sesshomaru simply shrugging his shoulder lightly.

"So... what? We're just going to sit here till she gets down here?" The blonde asked, Sesshomaru nodding and earning a groan from her.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, can we eat now?" Rin chirped, frowning as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not till Kim is here." He said, Jaken letting out a sigh.

"Why...?" He whined, his head tapping against the table.

"Kim's right. You really are impossible." Alyssa grumbled while crossing her arms. Sesshomaru glared towards her.

"There is not a thing impossible about this Sesshomaru." He nearly snorted, not quite in the best mood. And all these complaints sure as hell weren't helping.

"Oh, I beg to differ." An unfamiliar voice came from the now opening doors. Sesshomaru turned, raising his brow when he saw Kim standing, both of her hands on a door as she leaned against it. He hadn't expected her to be down here so quickly... though he assumed this was because she did little to prepare herself.

Her hair tangled and turned like vines, still wearing the silk sleeping robe. But besides those, there were things she didn't seem able to control. Her skin was paler than usual, beads of sweat slipping down her skin and dark bags positioned under her eyes. She glared at him, no doubt trying to intimidate him, but she honestly looked no where close to that. In fact, she looked as if she was about to collapse. Sesshomaru now knew the unfamiliar voice had been her's, scratchy just as the demon had warned.

_'...dammit..'_

"Kim-san, would you like assistance to your seat?" The bull demon stepped out from behind her, holding his arm out for her to take. Kim didn't even look at him, only meeting glares with Sesshomaru. But he did speak.

"No, no, no." Her raspy voice said towards the demon, her eyes even sharper.

"I don't need help. I mean, I'm not sick after all." She spat sarcastically towards Sesshomaru, dragging her feet forward despite the protesting expression on the servant's face. He followed her all the way to her seat, Sesshomaru watching her as well. She sat, still glaring at him as she crossed her arms. He almost pointed out how her attempts at looking tough completely failing with her current composure.

"Wow... Kim.." Alyssa mumbled in an unsure, tone, flinching when she Kim's glare shot towards her.

"Kim, you look like crap." Jaken said bluntly, Alyssa feeling a little relieved when Kim's daggering eyes moved to Jaken, the imp beginning to cower.

"I feel like crap too." Her hoarse voice growled, ultimately her eyes landing right back on Sesshomaru.

"Then again, why would I feel like crap? It's not like I'm sick or..." She was interrupted as her hand came to her mouth, covering it as she had a little coughing fit. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, still saying silent. It's not like he could deny she was sick. She obviously was.. which meant... he was wrong? And to make his wrongness even worst, he felt guilty!

_'... dammit.. dammit...'_

"Kim-chan, are you alright?" Rin asked with concern, her soft eyes beating against Kim. The red head looked over at the little girl, unable to hold up her glare when met with such innocence. She sighed then shook her head.

"Not really, Rin. But god forbid I miss breakfast." Her voice slowly turned back into a growl, her eyes going back to Sesshomaru. He still remained silent, for once not knowing what to say.

_'Dammit!'_

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, may we eat now?" Jaken asked, not really worried about Kim. Humans got sick, it was normal. She was probably just making a big deal out of it to torture Sesshomaru. The demon lord heard Jaken but showed no response, only lifting his eyes to meet the servant that stood in the corner of the dinning room, waiting for his cue. And seeing Sesshomaru look at him was about as much of a cue as he was going to get.

"Yes milord, breakfast will now be served." He said, bowing and walking through the small door that led into the kitchen. Alyssa, Jaken, and Rin looked relieved, glad they'd finally be getting the food they were woken up for. Sesshomaru tried to keep his eyes ahead of him, but was forced to side glance at Kim as she let out a groan and laid her head on the table. His cool expression was once again a glare.

_'Daaammit.'_

The servants flooded in, placing plates on the table in front of them with soup, rice, nato, nori, tamagyoki, and other japanese breakfast delicacies. Normally Kim would have field day, especially since all she'd been eating was Jaken's horribly cooked fish lately. This would truly be heaven for her taste buds, but just the sight and strong smell of the food made her want to barf. She lifted her head, staring at the rice in front of her a moment then turning her head to Sesshomaru. He looked at her, seeing that her glare was completely erased and now replaced with desperation. He tried to avoid her eyes that begged the little voice in his head.

"Sesshomaru, please. I really have no appetite." She tried to make her voice less hoarse and more appealing, then she'd maybe be able to convince him to let her leave and go sleep. That was the only thing Kim felt like she could do right now. She could barely argue with Sesshomaru, so you knew there had to be something wrong with that. Kim's favorite hobby was arguing with Sesshomaru.

"Can I just go up to my room? Please?" She begged him, looking at Sesshomaru as he just gave her a blank expression. It made her frown, sensing that he wasn't about to reply to her. All he had to do was nod, dammit, and she'd be happy. Didn't he want her happy just so she could be a little less annoying?

"Please?" Kim asked again, blinking at Sesshomaru. The demon only frowned, not sure how to tell her she could leave without actually saying yes. That would be too much like admitting he was wrong. But he knew Kim had to get back to her rest and get over this sickness. Her less than well being was bugging that damn voice in his head too much, who turned right around to bug him.

_' Damn this. Dammit.'_

"Sesshomaru! Plleeeaaaaa-" She was obviously trying to let out a long beg, but had to stop so some coughs could pass through the traffic of her pleas. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, wishing there was a way he could just will for her to go to her room and her do it. But that... seemed to actually work.. Kim let out a grumble when the coughing fit passed, pushing herself away from the table and standing up. She breathed with slight heaviness, wiping a glisten of sweat off her forehead.

"You know what, screw it. I'm going to bed. Please don't... don't..." She had to pause for a cough.

"Don't bother me." She finished with a mumble, pushing her chair in and dragging herself towards the dinning hall door. Alyssa frowned while watching her cousin, putting down her full fork.

"Hold on Kim." The cousin said, going to stand. Sesshomaru glanced at the blonde, her obviously getting ready to go help Kim to her room. He couldn't of been the only one that noticed her stability was on thin ice. Kim was now behind him, leaning against the door as she waited for Alyssa to come. Sesshomaru felt slight relief, not saying anything or making any signs to stop them. This was best. Kim would go rest and he wouldn't worry about her fainting on her way to her room... not that he cared. He just knew she'd somehow blame him for it. There, excuse set.

"Hurry up.. Alyssa..." Kim mumbled, frowning more as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." Alyssa said while pushing her chair in then looking towards Kim.

"You look like your about to keel..ov... oh geez, Kim!" She said, urgency suddenly in her tone as Sesshomaru heard a thud behind him. He didn't even need to look over like Jaken and Rin did, already knowing Kim was now mangled on the floor, all energy drained from her as fatigue had taken over.

"Kim!" Alyssa called while running over to where her cousin laid, Rin meeting her there with worry for the older girl.

"Kim-chan! Sesshomaru-sama, Kim-chan fell!" Rin yelled while looking towards the demon lord, his back still towards them as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

_'Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit...'_

* * *

oh jesus. Why am I never satisfied with a chapter unless it's a damn cliffie ish? Honestly, I think I enjoy torturing you guys. But at least it gives up something to think about while waiting for the next chapter :D Anyway, review, love the chapter, wait for the new one, and pray I get the god damn deviantart crap up soon.

REVIEW REPLY-NESS!

* * *

**Crimson Fallen Angel:**

hehe yes. I was talking to Anna about how I was going to end the story and she was just going through all these possiblities and I kept shooting them down, simply because I know you all don't want to see some sort of happy ending for Emi xD And thank you, I was surprised when I thought of the stuck to back thing also. Like I was totally blocked and Anna was like "Spider." So things just kinda clicked in my mind and wola, spider ness! Hehe. And dude, ugh. T-T If you only knew how much I hate how I wrote for Sesshomaru in the pass stories. If you only knew... I'm trying to keep him on a very tight leash now, though I have the feeling his thoughts are very out of character. But oh well, you can't really have an in character Sesshomaru romance.

And thanks for the spelling error things. I am actually the laziest person ever and dread this long chapters, only because I have to read over them. And the funny thing is, I remember noticing both of those mistakes when I was reading over xD With the lungs one, I forgot.. I think I was just like 'psh, screw it." And with abyss, I tried to spell check it but the word I wanted wasn't on the suggestion list. So I didn't put in the effort to finding the real word xD I know I know, horrible Megan.

And oh man. That twilight fanfic. I haven't even touched it since this started back up xD Seriously, all I can think about lately is this story. I think I'm getting a slight bit obbsessive. So I'm hoping I can have enough of the twilight fanfic ready to post when breaking dawn comes out. And then I'm sure after reading B.D I'll be in a Twilight obsession and writing like crazy. And no, I haven't read the host yet. I considered it but... I don't know. There's no vampires :(

* * *

**luna cresent: **

Haha xD Sorry. I actually wasn't going to bring her back till I read over the stories summery. "And this time she's got competiton!" So I was like 'crap o-o -brings emi back-'

Yeah, but she's turning out to be one of my most complicated characters. Like I'm so proud of the plot I thought for her x) She is a bitch though, and I know if I was Kim I'd hate her with a passion. Hell, I kind of hate her. But at the same time, I love her drama. It's an odd relationship xD Anyway, stop crying in your corner! I hope this chapter satisfied your... ness... and yeah :D

* * *

**Tsanayi-Sama: **

hehe I'm glad you thought it was funny. It's really hard for me to try and keep a good balance of comedy, but some seriousness so the plot isn't chopped into little itty bitty... OH SHIT. THAT SPELLING IS BITTY AND NOT THAT OTHER WORD. -dies- Honestly, I am a fool xD Anyway, back to the review response. Um... yeah, glad you liked it and that song is so completely amazing. I remember when I first heard it, it was on my myspace for like two frickin months. Which is a lot considering I change songs like. . . things you change a lot? Hahaha. Hehe. Well, thank you for the review annnnddd enjoy the chapter? -lame right now-

* * *

**Sugar Sprite:**Hehe, yeah. I hate damn bugs. Like.. if it's a normal bug I can ignore it. But I went into my bathroom the other day and when I was leaving, I turned around and this god damn moth was just like 'Yo megan, what up?!' all in my face. So I had a quick heart attack then like dove out, slamming the door behind me xD I didn't go in the bathroom for the rest of the night, not even to brush my teeth. It was horrifying. So yeah, point of that story... megan hates bugs? I dk. o.o;; And haha, yeah, Michi is a determined little fellow. Then agian, what would you rather do? Go to Sesshomaru's castle or back to Kokiyou's? Hehe, I don't blame Michi for wanting to get away from his "lord" xD

* * *

**Wicked Shadow16:**

lol xD I know, I spent like a hour trying to find the whole first chapter. I was so frickin siked. And yeah, Bella needs to like get over it xD She had an amazing car. I'm sure she will live... especially during a missile attack :D But about Jacob... I was watching a Stephenie Meyer interview and she said Jacob is going to be in Breaking Dawn :( And that he's her favorite character. T-T But I know she wouldn't pair up Bella and Jacob in the end so... I'm not that worried I guess. The one thing I am worried about is the end of Breaking Dawn. I hope no one dies or something. Like seriously, I can not stand a sad ending. I know how tempting it is to authors to throw in a like twist at the very end and leave people all -gasp-, but I don't know how some people can actually do that! I like feel like I'm dying when I do horrible things like that to my characters. o-o;;

Anyway, on with the review response to the reviewness. Okay... hehe yea, Michi makes this story complete. And the spider thing.. I'm proud of myself for it xD And before you think I'm bending physics, I do have a logical explanation of how Fluffy is in the Fedual Era :D I just can't tell you yet! Hehe. And yeah, I have heard of Tokyo Hotel or w.e. That guy looks like a chick. Hehe, but anyway, I remember listening to one of their songs a while back and finding it pretty good. But I never really looked them up more than that.

* * *


	10. Under The Weather

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SUGAR SPRITE FOR THE AMAZING IDEA OF HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER :D**

**& I am very, very, **_**very **_**sorry this chapter took so long. T-T Gaia has been distracting me! It and it's tempting Inuyasha roleplays c-c;; So I tend to be working on random stuff for those lately. But I promise, I'm not going to get sucked away from this story again. -puts on super heavy unpullable boots-**

**& of course I need to have a bit more information here :D I'm tired of describing random servants who have one appearance in the whole damn story. So those less important servants will be referred to as "theys". Go ahead and use your imagination to decide what they look like. Even think of a name if you want, I don't care xD **

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 9

- - - - - - - - - - - U n d e r T h e W e a t h e r

* * *

"There is no need to worry, milord. It is only a simple fever."

"This Sesshomaru is not worried."

"Of course not, milord." The same old nurse from the previous day said, a slight smirk dancing on her face. Sesshomaru glared towards the old demoness. Ever since these two human had showed up, it was as if his servants were turning on him. Jaken was in their little mix, Rin was always copying them like a little sister, and they were kind to all the servants to get on their good sides. Damn humans, especially Kim. It seemed like she could be respectful to everyone BUT him.

He looked towards said Kim, frowning more at her condition. They had been in her room, her laying on her bed with her hair either sticking to the sweat on her face or spread out away from from her neck so she could cool down. Her eyes were slammed shut, her seeming to sleep but she constantly twitched or fidgeted, most likely trying to adjust herself for a more chilling position. He could only imagine what was going through her unconscious mind... most likely dreaming that was burning in hell. That would of been a coincidence though, them sharing that dream.

With Sesshomaru in Kim's room was Alyssa. Fluffy laid curled on the blonde's head, sleeping as he usually did. Rin and Jaken had been there not too long ago, but the little girl could only keep herself by entertained watching sick people for so long. So now Jaken watched over her as she played in the gardens, frolicking or something pointless like that. At least it was pointless to Sesshomaru. He'd never been much of a frolicker...

"Some how... I know this is your fault." Alyssa grumbled, glancing over at Sesshomaru as they both stood by Kim's bed side. Sesshomaru's cold gaze also looked over, meeting her angry one as she crossed her arms over her chest. He didn't reply to her, his eyes only staying on her for a moment before going back to Kim while the sick girl let out a cough.

"Dammit..." Alyssa groaned, running her hand through her hair and letting out a heavy sigh. The light green sleeve of her kimono slapped her lightly in the face, making Alyssa glare even more as she whipped her arm away from herself.

"God damn kimonos! Honestly, how do you people wear these all the time?" She complained with clear aggravation, trying to role the sleeve up to her elbows. But it was all in vain as the sleeve just rebelliously unrolled to hang back at her wrists. She growled at it, almost not noticing as the demon lord standing next to her turned, the only thing alerting her of his leaving being the slight breeze that the sway of his body and hair made.

"Hey!" Alyssa snapped, turning to face him while recrossing her arms. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to pause. This human had proved herself to be less than worth his time in the past. Usually she was quiet and timid, but whenever Kim was unable to annoy him, Alyssa seemed to feel like she had to step up and take the place. Though Sesshomaru had been tempted to kill this human quite a few more times, his patience for her not as strong as for Kim.

"This is your fault! Why don't you fix it?" The blonde grumbled, pointing at where Kim slept. Sesshomaru finally stopped walking, standing right by the door. Oh, he was so close to sweet sweet escape. But sadly, the gods did not smile upon him and instead sent two monsters from hades disguised to reek havoc on his life. He turned his head to look at Alyssa, his eyes sharp yet holding nothing for her.

"There is nothing this Sesshomaru can do more than you can." He said.

"And the fault is not mine. It was her ridiculous behavior that got herself ill." He added, at this point sounding a little annoyed. He was tempted to roll his eyes as Alyssa put her hands on her hips, letting out a gruff groan of aggravation towards him.

"Well, fine. Be that way." She said said to him, turning her face away from him and holding her nose up in the air for the whole 'I'm ignoring you AND better than you. Beat that, betch.' look. Cause it was totally a real facial expression and not an author's half ass attempt at descriptions. (( c-c;; ))

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, his tone bored again as he disappeared out the door. Alyssa looked a little surprised that he was actually leaving.

"He...Hey!" She practically whined, even stomping her foot a bit. The nurse that was still in the room let out a little chuckle, not saying anything as Alyssa sent her a glare. The blonde then looked back towards where Sesshomaru had disappeared, glaring at the empty space, till she realized she shouldn't be taking her anger out on said empty space. She let out a defeated sigh, sitting on the edge of Kim's bed by the red head's feet that tangled in and out of the thin sheets.

_'I figured the whole ignoring and making him feel like crap thing would do it. Oh well, guess that only works for Kim...' _

Alyssa looked towards her cousin's glistening face, watching as the girl breathed in and out with heaviness. Her brown eyes softened, letting out another more dreading sigh then looked forward again.

_'Hurry up and get better Kim... we don't have time for this...'_

She turned her head towards the door once again, as if Sesshomaru was still there.

_'I can't even tell if he cares or not. Though I've never been able to read that guy. Still... you'd think he'd show some kind of remorse. Actually he'd never show it... too bad I'm not a mind reader.'_

"Young lady," The nurse's voice startled Alyssa out of her thoughts, her old smile growing as the younger girl turned her head to face her. Alyssa wasn't really spoken to much in the castle, minus Kim and Jaken. She never really needed to put herself out there and talk to the servants. Kim usually had the master plan and would do all the talking. But now that Kim was down for the count, Alyssa would actually have to interact? With all these demons? Oh geez.

"Y..yes?" She tried not to sound too intimidated. But when you looked at it closely, how silly was she being? This woman barely came to the height of Alyssa's torso and looked too frail to even lift the damp clothe she held, let alone hurt Alyssa. But the teenager knew this was a demon she spoke to, and she understood that she couldn't underestimate her.

"You should probably leave. The more you dally around, the more likely you'll catch whatever she has." The woman suggested. Alyssa frowned, clear consideration on her face. But along with consideration there was worry as she looked towards Kim again, dimming at the sight of her ill cousin. She was surprised to hear a small laugh coming from the demon nurse. Alyssa moved her head to blink at her, confusion clear and easy to sense from the blonde.

"Do not worry about her. I shall stay and tend." The nurse said with a kind smile, still a few chuckles coming through her voice.

"Really? Won't you get sick too?" Alyssa had to ask, curiosity peaking. This made the nurse laugh even more, Alyssa shrinking into her shoulders. Why was it all demons had to be smarter than her AND good at shoving it in her face?

"Do not worry about that either, young lady. I will not catch her little human sickness." She said, her voice sounding like a promise. A very, very, humored promise. Alyssa blushed while standing up quickly. She was suddenly eager to get out this room, where her every move seemed to dig her deeper into a hole of stupid.

"Alright.. thank you. Are you sure you don't mind sticking around?" She asked, not sure how she felt about dumping the sick Kim on this demoness. It took a lot for the blonde to trust the older woman... she somewhat expected her to eat Kim when no one was looking.

_'Geez... when did I get so racist?'_

"I have nothing better to do. Silly humans, always worrying so much about others." She woman said, showing a slightly kinder smile, "Start worrying more about yourself, would ya?" Her tone was teasing. Alyssa blushed more, nodding her head as she hurried towards the door. She only moved faster when she felt the demoness' eyes piercing her back.

Alyssa was soon out of the room, moving faster than Sesshomaru even had. She shut the door behind her and let out a relieved sigh that even forced her eyes shut. Her hand slid off the door nob as her eyes opened, turning to look towards her room which was right next to Kim's, as always. She was about to walk towards her door but something caught her attention. Despite her normal human senses, she could feel a presence in the hall way. She turned the opposite way of her room, seeing Sesshomaru standing there in his own train of fault. Her brow raised, Sesshomaru's eyes meeting her own. They were narrow and sharp, though Alyssa could almost see a tinkle of embarrassment in them.

"...Hey?" Alyssa said, cocking her head to the side since the confusion had it unbalanced, "Why are you-?"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He instead turned away from her, walking slightly faster than he normally did down the hall. He left Alyssa to stand there, drowning in the confusion filled air.

"What the hell?" She mumbled, watching as the inu made a sharp turn into a different hall, leaving her eye sight and even more confusion behind.

Sesshomaru actually hadn't answered Alyssa's question because, well, for once he didn't even know. He had left the room with every intention to just go to his study and.. well... studying. Study douches that is. But he had found himself stopping by Kim's door, simply listening to what was happening inside. As if he expected Kim to die the moment he left the room's range. Not that he cared. He honestly didn't... or at least he shouldn't.

He was safe now though, walking away from the room and down the halls to get to his study. The dog demon was about to turn down another hall that would take him to the study faster than the one he was walking now. Or... would it? Sesshomaru had never taken this hall to get to his study before. Sure, the layout of the castle made it highly improbable but maybe it would be quicker to go this way? He noted how much he had been questioning himself lately, but knew questioning himself on that even more about questioning himself would just make the matters worst... and a lot more confusing. So he decided let his mind take lead and stayed in the hall way, following it exactly.

He began to lose himself in his own thoughts, seperating his brain from the automatic walking.

_'This Sesshomaru will go to the study, find out the meaning of douches, and discover what the wench is after. Then she will tell me this whole arrangement and I can move on. Then again, she mentioned something about my cooperation. What exactly would I need to cooperate with? What is my connection to Kim and a douche? Maybe I should question that Emi about her relationship with Kim. Though the idea of talking to that coquettish Douche makes my very skull numb. If she ever shows herself again... which is probable considering the way she spoke. _

_'Kim if confident this Sesshomaru will figure it out. Though I am positive of this, I don't know how she expects me to determine the situation so quickly without more information. All she gives me is some information about an unheard of race and expects this Sesshomaru to make an impossible connection. Foolish human. If she was not ill, I believe we'd be having a very adamant chat. Though those seem to be rare when speaking to Kim. Perhaps she is an enchantress and has some sort of charm spell on this Sesshomaru...'_

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he continued to walk. He hated thinking about Kim. That always brought things out of him that, quite frankly, should never be seen by the world. So he quickly changed the track of his mind.

_'Perhaps it would be easier to extract the information from Jaken. He is loyal and weak in will. There is not a harm Kim could do to him that would top my disapproving, which will ultimately be Jaken's downfall. From there I will decide how to deal with the humans. And hopefully I'll learn how to deal with Kim and whatever enchantment she has over this Sesshomaru._

_'This is ridiculous. I will simply find out what douches are and that should be enough for this Sesshomaru to make the connection. I do not need the aid of others like Jaken, nor Emi... Strange... I should have reached the study by now.'_

He was able to seperate himself from his thinking and refocus on his surrondings. His face was purely collected as he looked to his side, then to the other. It was that side that made his face go slightly blank, the demon lord seeing a door right smack in front of his face. And from the scents on the other side of the wood, he could tell it was Kim's door.

_'How the hell...?'_

He glared towards the door. Whatever enchantment Kim had on him, it was getting annoying. He looked away from the door and walked forward again, the temptations to take more 'short cuts' making him growl slightly. Eventually he was running down the halls, eager to get to his study and drown himself in research. Anything to keep his mind off her.

_'Damn her! What is this? I do not care one bit about what happens to that damn human. She is only ill, not in any harms way. If anything, this Sesshomaru should be glad that she is finally being tortured. Why do I let her stay anyway if all she does is be such an annoyance... how many times am I going to be forced to ask myself this question? And yet I will receive no answer because the only one causing this issue is this Sesshomaru. But since I am the one asking the questions, I can not answer them as well.'_

This whole concept was starting to anger Sesshomaru. He couldn't of felt more relief as he turned to a door and put his hand on the knob, ready to run right into his study. He pulled open the door, casting it aside and standing in the frame, blinking as he looked into the room.

_'This... isn't my study...'_

No, in this room there was no damn book, no damn desk, no damn thing that resembled his damn study at all. Instead there was a damn demon nurse sitting next to a damn bed where a, he was now convinced, damn enchantress laid. He blinked a few times, the demon nurse looking towards him with a puzzled expression. The few moments were slightly awkward yet silent, all till Kim let out a cough that snapped them back into reality. Sesshomaru let out a little hiss while stepping back and slamming the door shut, the nurse allowing a playful little smile to dance onto her lips as she heard a grumble from behind the door.

"Damn..."

**-(&)-**

Sesshomaru had eventually made it to his study, though it could of been called more of a library. Rather than a small room with a measly book shelf and desk, he had a grand hall that was lined to the rim with shelf upon shelf, all stacking on top of eachother and holding books. The book shelves would reach from the ceiling to about his waist's height, then till the ground were deep drawers of thick scrolls. Towards the front of the room was the desk where Sesshomaru had stacks of papers, a calligraphy brush and ink, and his personal seal stamp.

The books had more come from the western lands than Japan, brought over by his father before his death, who preferred the western style over Japanese considerably. That was, in fact, how Sesshomaru had come to inherit this stoned castle rather than a shoin-zukuri palace. Not that Sesshomaru ever complained about this. He found the western style more to his taste, though the more barbaric aspects were repugnant. Like forks. As if killing the beast wasn't enough, they had to go and stab it even more to let out whatever ill they felt?

None the less, Sesshomaru respected his father's wishes and made no alteration to the castle as it stood. The only times he found any inconvenience in it were moments like this. Moments where Sesshomaru sat at his desk with his eyes scanning the last page of a book, yet had learned nothing of what he'd be reading for. Another few minutes of his life, wasted. He slammed shut the dusty book and let out an annoyed sigh, his eyes moving to the rice paper that laid by his side, the brush laying on top of it with neglect. Sesshomaru had readied the materials in case he would need some sort of notes, but so far there had not been a single thing remotely hinting the mention of douches. And this was about his sixteenth book. Thick books too, none of those measly two hundred pagers. Damn packed to the rim with information books.

He slid his chair back and stood, holding the book in his clawed hand while walking pass rows of shelves. Each row seemed to contain less point than the last, him only picking the books with titles that peaked his interest. If he needed to, he'd go through them all after reading those few books.

He slid the latest, and currently most hated, book into it's spot back on the shelf, his eyes turning away from it and scanning the titles on the other book spines. The books were in the one western language that his father and Sesshomaru were fluent in. Irish, or 'Gaelic' as the land's inhabitants would call it. How his father had come across the land of Ireland is a long story containing vikings, ships, jealous ex-ladies, and a lot of beer. But Sesshomaru's father had a strong liking when he came to the area. He had never really traveled much more into Europe, but the Dog Demon General was quite fond of that particular country, resulting in the heavy influence that his castle had.

(( There should be nothing wrong with that bullshit I just came up with xD I matched up the dates and everything.. so... c-c;; ))

Sesshomaru had only been to Ireland once. His father had brought him a few hundred years ago but Sesshomaru hadn't been as impressed with it as his father had. The demons there were mostly pathetic, fairies and leprechauns of such. Occasionaly there would be a reptilian, though they never proved to be quite so strong. The only demon that really stood out to him was the serpent that the humans wouldn't stop gossiping about, they called 'Nessie' due to it's inhabitant at the Loch Ness. Other than that and the few annoying old family friends from Ireland who would always try and drag Sesshomaru to one of their pointless parties, Ireland hadn't left that much of an imprint on him. And their worthless books weren't giving the country any better of a mark.

Sesshomaru was about to abandon the books and look through the scrolls. Perhaps they'd have something, though it seemed more likely Ireland would have mention of a country he'd never heard of. Perhaps Douche-Baghdad was closer to those lands than Japan was. He would of given up on that theory, if it had not been for the book title that suddenly caught his eye. The bronze colored spine that translated to "Far Away Places That You've Never Heard Of". Sesshomaru stared at the script on the spine for a moment.

_'...That could work.'_

His hand was about to reach for the book, but his eyes had gained some sort of curiosity and glance to the side, landing on the title of the burgundy book next to it. "Fast Ways to Cure a Human". Sesshomaru glared at the book's blunt title, wondering if Kim wasn't not only an enchantress but a goddess that was setting up his live's events, simply to taunt him. He let out a snort, as if the book could hear it and would go crying back to it's mommy.. or printer. Whichever would give it the most comfort.

His hand finally had hold of the bronze book, his claws grasped around the spine as he turned and readied to walk towards his desk. But he paused, looking back towards the burgundy book as the lack of the bronze book's support made it collapse to the side.

After much thinking, consideration, growling, and a few curses, Sesshomaru was walking back to his desk with the two books in hand. He didn't see why he shouldn't be allowed to bring both books back with him. If he got around to it, he'd read the human cures and see if anything quite matched what Kim would need. And if her illness pried at the little voices in his head long enough, he'd stop it. But for now the first priority was douching, not Kim.

He sat back at his desk, placing the burgundy book to the side while his fingers were already sliding through the pages to open the bronze one. His eyes scanned the first page, reading quickly through the Irish script in a way that no human and most demons couldn't match in speed. Sesshomaru was able to retain the information quickly and smoothly, always remembering what he had read and not needing more than a few seconds per page. This was confirmed as Sesshomaru came to the last word on the page, his fingers swiftly moving to flip it. Usually in these milliseconds between pages he would consider what he had just read. But in this odd situation... Sesshomaru found himself unable to recall the purpose of the first page. Each word had just come and gone from his mind as his eyes grazed it.

He lightly frowned, now on the second page. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't his fault, that was impossible, but it was the books mistake for having a poor first page. Hopefully the second one would be more interesting. He repeated the same process with this page, his eyes looking over each word and within seconds he was looking to parallel page. Before you could even say 'Sesshomaru, what cha reading?', he was done with that third page and was flipping it again.

And what had he learned? That this must of been an incredibly dull book. Because not a single sentence had stuck to his mind. What had he been doing this whole time? Just blanking out? He made it through the forth and fifth pages with no more success than the previous ones, a sigh coming to him as he brought his fingers up to rub his temple. Five pages and not one thing gained, that just wasn't like Sesshomaru.

He was about to give six and seven a shot when his eyes moved back to the burgundy book. It laid with some sort of temptation to it, Sesshomaru having to resist the idea of wasting his time with it's script. No, he had far better things to do than read that book. It held no interest to him what so ever. None. He was not a human that needed to be cured and Kim could rot in her illness for all he cared.

Sesshomaru frowned a slight bit more, his eyes going to the bronze's books page for a moment but returning back to the burgandy book within a second. This glancing process repeated quite a few times before Sesshomaru's anger and annoyance peaked, him losing a small bit of control as he whipped his hand at the burgundy book and sent it plummeting off his desk. He had a small smirk a few moments after that, then let it fall when he realized he had felt pride in beating up a book.

_'I am acting absurd...' _

He collected his face while sliding back in his chair again, standing and walking around the wooden desk to where the book had fallen against the floor. He stared down at it a few seconds, seeing it had landed on its cover with the spine bent open, revealing a set of pages. Sesshomaru bent over and picked the book up, holding it with his finger between the pages as not to close it. He couldn't help his eyes as they looked over the script.

_'Perhaps it is not my reading but that book which is the reason I am not learning anything. I will see if it is the same with this book and decide.'_

Sesshomaru had finished the page in seconds, his eyes shifting to the next one which took only moments more.

As he flipped the page, a conclusion came to his mind. The reading issues couldn't of been him, because he absorbed every damn word on those two pages.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kim had been bathing in a tube of hot coal when she was finally released from her dreams, her eyes snapping open with panic as she darted to sit up.

"I AM NOT A HAWT DAWG!" She screamed, earning a raised brow from the demoness nurse. The two stared oddly at eachother for a moment, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Fortunately for Kim, she didn't have the same demon-phobia Alyssa seemed to possess. But still, this was slightly embarrassing. It was only when Kim let out a cough did the tension drop. The old woman smiled at her, sitting in a chair that had been pulled up to the bed's side.

"How are you feeling? Better now?" The woman asked with chuckles butting her voice. Kim didn't reply, she only let out a sigh and let her head fall back onto her pillow, her eyes slightly narrow as he nose sniffled.

"I suppose I'll take that as a no." The demoness mumbled, putting her cold hand on Kim's forehead to feel her temperature. Kim's lips came to a pout, her pupils moving over to look at the demoness again. She recognized her as the one that had helped Sesshomaru and Kim out of yesterday's... sticky situation. Her blue eyes stared at the old creature, trying to determine what kind of demoness she was. The nurse noticed her stares, making Kim slightly embarrassed again.

"Something the matter?" She old nurse asked, still sounding humored as her eyes danced on Kim. The human looked at her with slight confusion, noting an ancient beauty that peaked it's way through the woman's wrinkles. Maybe Kim would of been able to tell what kind of demoness she was if she had been a little bit younger. The red head couldn't imagine how old this demoness had to be to still look old, despite the demon aging process. And it didn't seem like the demoness was just naturally old and ugly. Kim could make out a beautiful face behind the mask of wrinkles. Even now it shined through it the intensity of her golden eyes.

"Ma'am... if you don't mind me asking..." Kim's ill voice began, but was cut off by the demoness.

"Please, call me Tomomi-san," She requested, "I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other for now on. It's only right that we be on well enough terms." The demoness, now named Tomomi, said to Kim. The human blinked at her for a moment before smiling a little, nodding her head weakly.

"Right. Anyway, Tomomi-san... I hope you don't mind me asking, but exactly how old are you?" The girl looked up at the demoness, seeing her laugh at the question. Kim was glad that she wasn't angry at it like most human women would be.

"Too old for this world, that is for sure." Tomomi chuckled.

"What kind of demon are you?"

"Now, Kim-san, have you never heard of the expression,'curiosity killed the cat'?"

"You're a cat demon?" Kim asked with shock, wondering how Sesshomaru had ever allowed a neko to work for him. Wasn't he suppose to have some sort of bitter hatred for the cat clan? Tomomi began laughing again, shaking her head side to side.

"No, I am not cat demon. You ask so many questions..."

"Well, like you said, I'm curious." Kim pointed out, making the demoness smile and nod more.

"Perhaps we can have this talk later." Tomomi suggested, just as Kim let out a small half yawn. The rest of it was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"You should rest. The sooner you get well again, the better for milord." The nurse said. Kim looked at her with a puzzled expression, unsure what she meant by that. Tomomi smiled more when she saw the girl's expression.

"Do not go telling him I said this... or it will be my head. But milord seems quite stressed since you have taken ill." She explained, her voice hushed and glancing behind her as if she expected Sesshomaru to suddenly storm in throwing a hissy fit.

"Really?" Kim asked, obvious disbelief on her face. Tomomi just smiled and nodded once again, Kim staring at the demoness for a few more moments before moving her eyes up to the ceiling.

"No way..." She whispered, as if that was completely beyond her. She was forced out of her amazement though when another cough peaked it's way out of her throat. Tomomi's smile got kinder as she stood from her chair.

"I am going to fetch a servant to bring you some tea." She told her, Kim only nodding her approval to the demoness. Tomomi made her graceful way out to the door, poking her head outside and seeing if there was a servant already in the area. When she found the stone halls soulless, she looked back at Kim then left the room, gently patting the door shut behind her.

Kim's blue eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling above her. Why was this so hard to believe? Why was it so unfathomable that Sesshomaru would care if she was sick or not? Of course she knew _her _Sesshomaru would be on the edge of his seat and worrying like there was no tomorrow... but this Sesshomaru... she didn't believe it.

Her eye's lids began to feel heavy as Kim let out a little sigh, letting them fall and rest over her blue orbs. She would of been surprised at how tired she was, if only her conciousness had lasted long enough for her give it a thought.

**-(&)-**

Sesshomaru walked down his cold halls, his hair and pelt pouncing with each step. His face was mostly collected, though held a hint of a glare as he stared ahead of himself. This time he kept special watch on his thoughts, not wanting to magically end up at Kim's door again. He was positive that no matter what this enchantress had cast upon him, he could over come it.

The demon lord had given up on his Douche research not long after he read the first medical book. From there he just kept picking up more and more remedy scripts, unable to help himself with such. He could probably cure anything now, even Kim's illness. But he wouldn't let that happen. There was no reason or justification for curing her, therefore he would not go out of his way.

So where was the Great Lord Sesshomaru-sama going now? Psh. To yell at Jaken. Right now that was his best form of "research". Get Jaken to crack like an egg, then deal with whatever situation this was. Plus if Sesshomaru was lucky, Jaken would give him some sort of reason to hit the little imp. Which was pretty much guarantied...

Sesshomaru's eyes focused at the end of the hall as a servant turned a corner, coming into his line of vision. He didn't take time to notice the servant it's self, but more of what they held in their hands. Upon a tray was a pot, the strong scent of oolong tea dripping in the air. Next to the pot was a single small cup. There were a few steps before the servant was only a feet away from Sesshomaru, upon which time they stopped and bowed their head forward to show their respect, making sure they held the tray of tea securely in their hands.

"Milord," They said simply, Sesshomaru stopping to stand in front of them. His eyes were fixed on the teapot, his nose doing most of the examining though. The servant straightened himself and looked up at Sesshomaru. The servant's face became puzzled when he saw Sesshomaru eyeing the tea, as if suspicious of it.

"It.. it is for Kim-san." The servant spoke out with slighty stutter, nearly dropping the tea trey when Sesshomaru's sharp eyes darted from the cup to the servant's face.

"Is that so...?" He mumbled.

"Yes, milord," The servant gulped, the tea tray shaking in his hands, "Tomomi-san requested that I bring her some tea. She says it will make Kim-san's recovery much faster."

Sesshomaru glared at the servant a few more seconds, his eyes eventually trailing back down to the tray in their trembling hands.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, is there a prob-?" The servant was cut off with shock as Sesshomaru's hand swiped out and grabbed the cup off the tray. It was already filled half way with tea, so by the time it got to Kim it would of been cooled off. But that little cup would never make it to Kim.

Not after Sesshomaru took a sip of it, making the servant gasp. They both stood there for a moment, the servant in shock as they watched Sesshomaru stand there with the small cup in his claw, looking almost deep in thought as he swallowed down the tea. The servant flinched once again as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

_'It is oolong tea..' _

He looked at the servant, his eyes barely a glare but as menacing as ever.

_'Unacceptable.'_

His hand unwrapped from around the cup. The servant let out a little shriek as the porcelain cup crashed against the hard ground. Their eyes danced with fear as the left over tea in the cup formed a puddle on the ground, soaking into the wood of their sandals.

"Lo..Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" They said frantically, looking back up at the lord as Sesshomaru went back to walking, passing right by the servant with his face once again collected.

"Clean that up." Were the only words the lord spared to his servant.

"Mi..milord..." The servant trembled while watching Sesshomaru's cold back walk away, unable to see the demon lord's collected face.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Tomomi had returned back to Kim's bed side, not surprised to see the girl had slipped back into sleep. She kept herself entertained by fiddling with her thumbs while waiting for the tea. Occasionally she would glace towards the door, expecting the tea to of been here by now.

_'Idiotic young demons... must be goofing off somehow.' _

She turned her aged eyes back to Kim, watching as the human breathed heavily with her cheek buried against the pillow. She looked like she had somewhat cooled off, but sweat still trickled down her forehead. The old woman frowned, using her hand to brush against Kim's brow before a bead of sweat could reach her eye. Even if they were closed for now, sweat and eyes never mixed well.

Tomomi frowned she she heard a knob turn, hinges creaking as the door slowly opened.

"Well, it's about damn time. What took you so lo...oo...o..ong?" Tomomi's annoyed composure melted into confusion as she looked towards the door, not seeing the young servant she had sent for the the tea. But instead, there stood her Lord Sesshomaru-sama. And in his hands was nothing other than a tray with a fresh smelling pot of tea on it and a small cup at it's side.

"Lord.. Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Tomomi gasped, making the demon lord glare. He had hoped this room would be empty other than Kim so no one would question him, but it seemed he wasn't quite so lucky. He made sure his face held no clue of his displeasure as he walked forward, pass where Tomomi sat and to the small night table that sat next to Kim's bed. The nurse watched him with awe as Sesshomaru laid the tray on the night stand, his hand wrapped around the pot and pouring some of the dark yellow, almost green, liquid in to the cup. Tomomi took in the scent of the tea as he poured it.

"Green tea.." She mumbled, easily able to identify the type. Sesshomaru finished pouring the tea into the cup and set the pot back down, letting his back face Tomomi.

"Yes. A much better remedy than oolong." He said, a small hint of disgust in his tone as he turned to face Kim's sleeping form. His hand reached over to pick up the tea cup, holding it at his side as he looked down at Kim.

"Milord, would you like this Tomomi to leave?" The nurse asked, standing from her seat. Sesshomaru moved his pupils to examine her, watching as she gave him a short bow then walked towards the door. He was tempted to question her but decided against it. He preferred she'd be gone anyway. Not that he had ill feelings towards the nurse, but perhaps Kim would enchant him again and make the lord do something embarrassing. At least he would be the only witness to it.

He waited to hear the door shut before his eyes moved back to Kim, watching as the side of her body rose up and down with each breath she took. There was something about her breathing that relaxed him. He assumed her breath had a curse embeded within.

"Kim." His voice rang. He was some what glad to see a small reaction. Her eyes squinted, as if trying to shut even more, and her hands curled to grab the blankets over her. But even if it was a reaction, Sesshomaru didn't find it quite good enough.

"Kim." He said louder, watching as she flipped onto her back and let out a little grumble. Sesshomaru held back a sigh when her breathing patterns proved she was still asleep, her responses only being to things her subconscious fed her dreams. He hadn't expected her to be so easy to wake up. She never was. But he didn't have the time or patience for her little sleeping games at the moment.

"_Kim_." He said firmly. Not quite a yell, not quite a snap, just the right amount of authority in his voice and a volume that had a small bang to it. Kim's eyes snapped opened while she sat up, the covers flying off her top half as her face held panic.

"STILL NOT A HAWT DAWG!" She screamed before her hands clamped over her mouth, her horrified eyes looking over at Sesshomaru, who had his brow raised oh so slightly. Kim whimpered a bit.

_'Dammit... I did it again.'_

It was embarrassing enough in front of Tomomi, but she could die from being so ridiculous in front of Sesshomaru. He opened his mouth, most likely to question her. But Kim quickly spoke, wanting to get on a new subject.

"Sesshomaru.. um.. what's up?" She asked, her voice still rash like someone was scrapping sandpaper through her throat. Sesshomaru frowned, deciding he didn't really want to know about these 'ha-wt-da-wg-s' anyway.

He held out his hand, holding the cup of tea right in front of her face. He wanted to just get this over with and escape the room. Quickly for that matter. He couldn't help but glare down at her while she stared at the cup, confusion painting on her features. Her shallow eyes looked pass the cup and at Sesshomaru, driving him insane when they didn't sparkle as usual.

"Drink." He ordered her, his tone flat and unamused. Kim blinked at him, her eyes moving back to the tea as she lifted her hand and took hold on the cup from under it, making sure not to brush her skin against Sesshomaru's hands as he let go of the cup.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, looking at the cup with suspicion as Sesshomaru's hand fell back to his side. He waited for her, growing more impatient with each second that her lips weren't pressed against the cup.

"Don't make me say it again, Kim." He told her. Kim frowned while looking up at him, her brow high above her eyes now.

"What'd you do to it?" She asked, her harsh voice quite blunt with the question. Sesshomaru's lips fell into a frown.

"I did nothing to it." He replied, holding all feelings out of his voice.

"No.. seriously Sesshomaru. What is this going to do to me?" Kim asked, tilting her head to the side. Sesshomaru exhaled, keeping himself calm. He had worked too hard on that tea to smack it out of her hands in a fit now.

"It will do nothing but help your recovery," He grumbled then added with a mocking tone, "_Seriously_."

Kim glared at him, moving her hand with the cup over to place it on the night stand.

"No thank you." She said, laying her head back down on her pillow as she crossed her arms. Sesshomaru felt a growl bawling up in his throat. How dare she? He had wasted his own personal time making that tea for her. And now she wouldn't drink it, simply because she thought he had poisoned it? Where did humans get all this strange paranoia?

"Drink the tea, Kim." He ordered her, picking the cup up and holding it above her head. Kim only pouted her lips, let out a 'hmpf', and turning her head to face away from her cup, her cheek softly laying against the pillow. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed down at her childish show. They were like this for a few moments, all till Sesshomaru finally realized he had to be out of the room soon. He had found himself staring at her pouty lips and tracing her hair with his eyes, all the signs that she was starting to perform an enchantment.

"Kim, drink it or wear it. The choice is yours." He said in a clear voice, displaying how serious he was. Kim opened one of her eyes, the one not smushed against the pillow, her pupil looking from him to the tea above her head.

"You wouldn't..." She mumbled, her other eye opening as he wrist began to turn and the cup was almost flipped.

"Fine!" She quickly said, sitting up again just before she could get a tea time waterfall. Sesshomaru held back a smirk for his victory, watching as her hand snapped out and snatched the small cup from his own claws. She was hesitant as she held the cup close to her mouth, Sesshomaru catching her eyes as they glanced towards the tea pot. She must of expected him to threaten her with that also if she didn't hurry, which he did consider.

Finally, Kim had her lips pressed against the cup and was tipping the cup, letting the tea drain over the cup's edge and rush into her mouth. Sesshomaru watched her, waiting as she finally lowered the cup and let out a small sigh. She stared at the little bit left in the cup, her face holding slight disbelief.

"Not bad...," She mumbled, moving her arms to look over her body. As if she expected a limb to of fallen off or some absurd theory like that. She finally was able to make a conclusion, "And I'm still alive..." Her face changed into a smile as her head turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, Sessh-" Her raspy voice stopped when she saw the space Sesshomaru had just been was now consumed with empty air. She raised her brow, looking towards her door when she heard it pat shut.

_-(&)-_

Sesshomaru had given himself quite a bit of time to complain. Not about Kim, nor any of his other company. No, this time had strictly been for himself. Why in the great god's names had he done that? It was the most ridiculous idea that Sesshomaru had gone out of his way just to provide the damn human with proper tea. Hell, he practically had to shove it down her throat. A few times he considered turning around and storming into that enchantress' room to kill her. That would surely put an end to all these curses, right?

But as appealing as that idea seemed, Sesshomaru couldn't help but move his feet forwards. Away from her room. His inner voices forced him, barely able to trust himself as he thought these things. It had concluded that Kim was to stay out of range.

Sesshomaru was now back to his original 'plan b'. Go yell at Jaken, beat him up a lot, just burn some steam. He was even tempted to take a trip out of the castle and find a worthy enough demon that he could entertain himself with. Though, there were no such demons. Sesshomaru had not come across a good fight in the longest time. Were there no more strong foes? What power was there to overcome and take while all these weaklings walked the ground? How pathetic.

He was brought away from his thoughts when he heard a frantic whimper. His feet stopped and his eyes focused, seeing the same demon servant from before standing at the end of the hall. Only now they tightly hugged themselves against a pillow rather than a tea tray, their whole body shaking as they stared forward at Sesshomaru. It almost disgusted Sesshomaru... though perhaps he had been too hard on this servant before. The demon lord decided he would not be giving them more trouble.

So his feet picked back up, walking towards the servant but his eyes completely off them. The servant seemed to realize that Sesshomaru was ignoring them, which resulted in a very relaxed sigh. They also began walking, a bit more of a skip in their step as they hurried. Sesshomaru glanced over, his eyes landing on the pillow. Right as the two were about to pass eachother, Sesshomaru's walk came to another stop. This made the servant practically trip over their own feet, fear at the idea of his lord acknowledging him. Most of Sesshomaru's servants preferred to be ignored since meeting Sesshomaru's expectations was rare. Surpassing them was just simply impossible.

The servant turned themselves and gave Sesshomaru a deep bow, hugging the pillow tight against their chest. Sesshomaru looked at them, his eyes speaking nothing but boredom. And while his voice might of spoke actual words, the tone was nothing more than a carrying case for them. Not a single peak what so ever.

"And this is..?" He asked, his keen eyes resting on the pillow.

"Uh.. well.. milord.." The servant gulped, standing straight and looking down at the fluff they held. Sesshomaru couldn't find something wrong with a damn pillow, right? There was not a thing the servant could of done differently that would of gotten any kind of better pillow. Then agian... Lord Sesshomaru had to of known something about fluff that the rest of them didn't. He was practically the King of Fluff with that giant string of comfort he had wrapped around his shoulder. And considering the fact that Sesshomaru's main transport was a damn cloud... yeah, that pretty much made him a pro-fluffy.

The servant gulped, savoring what could be his last breaths.

"Kim-san... requested a new pillow. Her's has become very damp from her sweat!" They said quickly, bowing once again at Sesshomaru for some bonus points. Sesshomaru looked at the servant's face, them suddenly realizing they had to pee. Really bad.

They only tensed more as Sesshomaru reached out his hand, pressing it against the pillow. The servant felt as if Sesshomaru was squeezing their own heart while his claws lightly squeezed against the pillow, testing it's softness. They held their breath, waiting for the anger to pour out and crush their very being. But moments passed... and Sesshomaru did nothing. He did not even squeeze the pillow again, he only kept his hand pressed against it. The servant began to relax, looking at his lord with hopeful eyes. Had they done good? Really!?

"Lord Sess-"

"This Sesshomaru thought you said you were bringing Kim a pillow...," The demon lord cut them off, making that servant freeze, "..not a rock."

Sesshomaru hissed his finish, clenching his claws and ripping through the pillow's surface, feathers flying out of the holes and floating to the ground in a mess. The servant released the pillow, letting it also drop to the ground and staring with shock as green ooze leaked from within the padding, melting the very fabric as it touched.

"OHGODS!" The demon shrieked, taking a few frantic steps back as if the pillow was some kind of horrible fluffy monster of doom. But then they realized something. There really was a fluffy monster of doom, standing right in front of them. Their panic eyes went up and landed on the dog demon, his face completely bare but his glowing green hand that dripped with venom.

"EEEEEEEKKK!" The servant screamed, throwing their hands in the air and talking off down the hall way. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly before he lifted his foot, chasing after.

- - -

Kim let out a 'oof' as a pillow smacked her in the face, making her head fall back against the bare mattress. She sat up again, the pillow slowly sliding off her face and revealing her pure narrowly blank expression, glaring at Sesshomaru as walked out of the room.

"God damn annoying jerk..." She grumbled as the door closed, her hands reaching to grab the pillow and throw it behind her head, letting it land behind her on the bed. Her head fell back once more, settling against the cushion. She frowned at the feeling of it against her head.

No matter how much she wanted to be mad at Sesshomaru, damn, this had to of been the best pillow her head ever had the honor of meeting.

_'I wonder what it's made out of...'_

Hall ways down, the same servant demon was curled up against a dark corner, rocking themselves back and forth as their figure trembled. Though every once in a while a speck of light would reflect off their now bald head.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Sesshomaru let out a small grunt as he walked through his castle's gardens. At least in this endless maze of plant life and vegetation, he couldn't be bothered. There wasn't a servant around, and his nose remained distracted from Kim's scent with all the floral aromas around him. He had given up on his 'break Jaken' plans, knowing he'd just run into another servant and lose his temper. This whole situation was becoming quite inconvenient. The demon lord felt like a coward, hiding among the flowers.

He walked across a small bridge that spread it's self over his koi pond, his eyes not leaving what was directly in front of him. He could hear the fish splashing around in the water under him, but he didn't mind them. He just kept in note to have a servant feed them later.

A hum traveled into his ears, making his feet stop right there in the center of the bridge. He recognized the hum though, it wasn't one that usually brought discomfort. And he easily understood why he hadn't caught the hummer's scent in this deck of flowers. His golden eyes glanced over the to pond's bank, where Rin sat on her knees with the mud staining against her kimono. His floral scent simply blended into the air. He frowned, watching as the girl dirtied her self while reaching for a flower, right at the pond's edge.

"Rin." His voice broke through the hums, startling the girl who nearly fell forward to the pond water. But she was able to use her hands to support herself, letting her wide eyes look over, already knowing who had called her.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said, looking at him with confusion. Normally in a situation like this, Sesshomaru didn't bother stopping to speak to her. That is unless.. she was doing something wrong? She frowned at that idea, looking at Sesshomaru with big, soft brown eyes.

"Has Rin done something wrong, milord?" She asked him, her voice fragile. Sesshomaru knew to be careful with his words. He knew fully well how hard she took not meeting his expectations.

"What are you doing, Rin?" He asked, trying to keep his voice uninterested. Rin smiled lightly. If he didn't even know what she was doing, he couldn't of thought she was doing it wrong, right? That or she was doing it very, very wrong.

"Rin is picking flowers for Kim-chan, milord." She smiled while looking back to the small pile of flowers at her side. Sesshomaru raised a brow watching as Rin looked back at him, wearing her smile. He said nothing, knowing she was about to explain herself.

"Tomomi-san said Kim-chan is getting better, but Rin wants to help her get better even faster." The girl began, smiling as she finally reached the pond banked flower and plucked it up, "Tomomi-san says that the best way to make someone feel better is to help them smile and laugh. So, Rin hopes these flowers will make Kim-chan smile!" Rin stood, holding the bundle of flowers in her hands and smiling back to Sesshomaru.

"Would you like to pick flower for Kim-chan with Rin, Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice asked sweetly. That had always been the little girl's dream, to pick flowers with Sesshomaru. But the demon lord just narrowed his eyes at the question, letting out a little snort as his head turned back forward and he began walking again, leaving Rin in a small dark cloud of disappointment. Though she couldn't of really said she expected he would pick flowers with her, she still had hoped.

Sesshomaru crossed over the bridge with a frown on his face, his inner voices having a little field day at the information Rin had just given him.

_'No... no... no, no, __**NO**__.'_

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"I should be worried, shouldn't I?" Kim mumbled while staring up at Sesshomaru, who, once again, stood at her bed side. Tomomi had split the moment Sesshomaru came in, leaving Kim confused. Had Sesshomaru passed some sort of landly law that only one other person could be in the room with him at the same time? Maybe he didn't think he had enough amazing to share with more than one being?

Sesshomaru look down at her, his face not angry. But it sure as hell didn't look happy either. It was more of a 'oh Kami, why am I doing this?' kind of blankness. He took that moment really consider why he was doing this. Her voice was sounding much better, and her over heated skin seemed much cooler. She didn't need Rin's emotional remedies for her healing, she was on the path to recovery fine enough without this nonsense.

But he still stood there, his feet not responding when he told them to walk out the door. Instead he let out a barely noticable sigh and sat in the chair Tomomi had been residing in before she left. Kim watched him, keeping her mouth shut and not questioning him. At least not out loud. And this was only because she had no frickin idea how she would ask him. It'd probably accidentally come out like 'Hey dumbass, what the hell?'. Damn her bitch and sick combo package. Being ill put on her edge, so it was much easier to push her off into angry.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her, trying to decide what he could say as he crossed his arms. Thank goodness for that arm.. healer.. person. Or hell, what would he be crossing? His legs? As if his markings didn't scream 'chick' enough.

_'Rin said to make her smile and laugh. Hmpf.'_ Sesshomaru held back a snort. This would be difficult. Not that he expected the making her laugh part to be too hard. She laughed at everything, even the most idiotic things. It was forcing himself to give an attempt at it that would be challenging. How could he possibly do this without seeming like he cared?

He decided the best way would be to simply get this over with, leave the room, and cut off his own tongue. He'd just have his healer regenerate it like his arm. Sesshomaru felt he would deserve some sort of punishment for himself after this.

_'I suppose the best way to go about this is saying things she has laughed at in the past... but where to begin?'_

"Sesshomaru?" Kim had grown tired of his silence and confusing state.

"Jaken is ugly." Sesshomaru finally said, making Kim's expression go blank. That was normally something her and Alyssa would laugh about. He had expected her to find it funny now. But rather she simply sat there, staring at him with more confusion.

"Sesshomaru... I hope you didn't come all the way up here just to tell me that. Because I already know..." She mumbled, tilting her head while watching his frown deepen and eyes narrow. That obviously wasn't going to work.

"There is a chicken on a road." He tried again.

". . . . . why?"

Sesshomaru paused. He had never bothered listening to her jokes for long enough to get the punch lines.

"It can not fly."

"Of course not, it's a chicken."

"And thus, why it is funny. You may laugh now." He told her, watching as Kim's expression turned narrowly blank. Sesshomaru held back a sigh. This still wasn't working. What else did she usually do to make herself laugh? What kind of things would she and Alyssa say to amuse each other?

"It is freezing." He stated.

"I wouldn't know. I'm still feeling a little over heated." Kim mumbled. Sesshomaru blinked, wondering how he had said that wrong to make her not understand.

"No, not temperature wise." He corrected her.

"What other way is there?" She asked, stupefied. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to explain. He had never bothered to ask her what it meant.

"...freezeing. It is freezeing." He simply said. One of Kim's brows rose high right as the other lowered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked him, bewilderment in her tone. She thought about what he was saying, but it was hard to even think about it while he was being so random.

"Wait.. it's freezing...?" She mumbled, watching as he nodded. She tried to make her tone as nice as possible and not 'dumbass', but said, "Don't you mean 'cool'?" She suggested.

"As in, 'that's cool'?" Kim added, watching as Sesshomaru's face hardened.

"No. Freezing."

"Sesshomaru, the expression is 'that coo-,' "

"Freezing." He interrupted her, hissing it. He could feel anger boiling up in his as she rolled her eyes. This wasn't working. He had to quickly make her laugh and get out of here so he could escape this torture. But what could the Great Demon Lord possibly say to make her let out one of those annoying giggles? Of all times for her not to laugh!

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here but-" Kim was about to rant. He could tell, the signs were painfully obvious. He frowned and quickly spoke up not only to make her laugh, but spare himself from the wrath of her rants. He pulled out his secret weapon.

"Douche." He said to interrupt her, getting a small bit hopeful when she froze. But a frown tugged on the corner of his lips when he saw her just staring at him with ultimate puzzlement, what she would call a 'what da fawk' expression. He sighed, able to sense she was beginning to get angry.

"Okay Sesshomaru, what the hell is going on?" She snapped at him, curling her fingers around her blanket. Normally she would of been perfectly happy to see Sesshomaru, and even more happy that he was being random and not so cold. But he wasn't even smiling as he said these things, it almost looked like it was paining him. So why was he here? Sesshomaru lost his frown, letting his eyes still dagger at her. She should of been thankful that he was attempting to help her, yet there she sat, yelling at him.

_'Damned ungrateful humans...'_

"Do not ask this Sesshomaru. You are the enchantress bidding it." He grumbled, suspecting that her expression of shock was because he had admitted to finding out her dastardly spell.

"Enchan..tress?" Kim repeated, her voice heavy with something. Though Sesshomaru took it for confusion.

"You couldn't of honestly thought this Sesshomaru would not find out. Next time at least try to be subtle while enchanting someone." He told her, his voice sounding like the cold wind it normally was. He watched her, waiting for her to say something. But for a few moments she was silent, studying him also. He tried to keep his senses sharp for any other enchantments she could be casting. Though none came, he eventually grew anxious from her silence and was about to say something, but she opened her mouth, finally ready to comment.

"You think I'm an enchantress?" She asked him. Sesshomaru nodded. Kim bit her lip, Sesshomaru suspecting from fear of what he'd do to her for her spells. But those suspicions were flipped when she curled over, her hand coming to her mouth as she began laughing. The demon lord sat there with mild confusion in his brain, but his face completely blank. He watched as she curled her hand into a fist, holding it close to catch her breath as she force of laughter made her cough.

The demon held back a sigh. At least he had made her laugh.

"Haha! Ha!" She was interrupted by a cough.

".. You think I'm an... enchantress?" She laughed between her coughs. Sesshomaru nodded. He kept strong in his beliefs. This laughing fit could just be her way of playing dumb. Perhaps she was attempting to trick him into thinking the whole idea was absurd. But he knew he was right, there was no other explanation for his recent behavior.

"This Sesshomaru does not plan on wasting my time with killing you. Simply lift whatever spells you have placed. From there, you shall leave after I have received all my information." He said, pulling the information thing right out of thing air. He wondered how sturdy of a wall that was to stand behind.. he hadn't gotten information from her in days. He hadn't even asked last night. He had been far too distracted by their little outside battle.

"I am _not _an enchantress." Kim laughed, uncurling and looking at him with a little smirk. Sesshomaru frowned more. She seemed to enjoy this.

"You can not honestly sit there and expect me to believe you. Your tactics were obvious and poor." He said. This seemed to make Kim laugh even more.

"Hehe.. heh..." She was still interrupted by coughs every now and then, which made Sesshomaru frown. Could she be using her illness to drag guilt out of him? No, he wouldn't let that work.

"And what tactic have I made so obvious?" She grinned, her eyes gaining a slight bit of their deepness over the sickly shallow.

"I will not say." Sesshomaru told her. It was hard enough to admit to himself that he was actually feeling something. Saying it out loud was just suicidal. This made Kim smiled even more. If it was something Sesshomaru wouldn't say, it had to be something good. Well, not so good for him right now. But he'd grow to like it, right? She tried to think of a way she could prove to him that she wasn't an enchantress... but he had no faith in anything she could swear upon. Well, all but himself. That sparked an idea into her mind that made her smile.

"I must be a pretty damn amazing enchantress if I managed to put a spell on the great Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice was slightly taunting, making Sesshomaru's frown even more visible.

"Don't flatter yourself. You aren't nearly strong enough." He grumbled to her.

"Are you sure of that?"

"Positive."

"Well," She smirked, "If that's so, then how have I had this enchantment going on? What have you been noticing if my power isn't enough to enchant you?" She asked, watching as his frown turned more blank. He stared at her a moment, Kim only able to giggle as she tried to imagine what he was thinking.

"So, either you're weak or I'm not an enchantress." She told him, tilting her head to the side with that extra bit of taunt in her tone. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, thinking about this a moment.

"Perhaps you are not an enchantress." He muttered.

"Haha, of course." Kim laughed while shaking her head.

Sesshomaru looked down at his lap. It wasn't a hard choice between the two. Him being weak or she wasn't an enchantress... but... did this mean he was wrong? Did this mean these feelings were not some sort of spell? Then what was happening to him?

"There still leaves the matter of this spell. Who did you hire to cast it and why?" Sesshomaru grilled her, his eyes going back up to look at her. Kim lost her laugh, her face now turning to a frown as she raised her brow at him.

"I don't know what sort of spell you think you're under, but it's not my problem." She told him.

"This Sesshomaru does not come into annoying human's rooms to help them feel better on normal basis. There is a spell, and you will explain it to me now." His authority voice ordered her, his brow twitching up as Kim pulled the covers off herself, standing out of the bed and placing her hands on her hips. She had changed her bed kimono, no doubt for the same reason she had changed her pillow. This one was still a silk white, only with orange and yellow butterfly dancing among the pattern with falling yellow and red petals.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Her voice hissed, still holding a bit of raspiness to it. Sesshomaru looked up at her, not liking the height she now bared over him. So he stood, his closeness making him tower right above her head as he glared down at her. Kim didn't seem phased though. She was use to this short of stance he took when arguing. Trying to make himself seem so tough with his height and such.

"It means that this Sesshomaru does not care what happens to a lowly human like yourself. Therefore, I should not be here. But some how I am, hence there is a magic influencing this Sesshomaru." He said, Kim trying hard not to notice his warm breath that swept her senses. She frowned more, her hands still on her hips as she even bothered to growl.

"Are you sure that your not underestimating yourself? Maybe, for once, you're just worried about someone!" She snapped up to him.

"Impossible."

"And why the hell is that?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, his words slipping off his tongue like icicles that crashed against Kim's skull and pierced through right to her heart.

"Even if this Sesshomaru were to worry about someone, which is improbable, it would surely never be for an pathetic human vermin. Much like yourself."

Kim's eyes were back to their full deepness, the emotion in them puddling them more and more with intensity. Sesshomaru stared down at her reaction, watching as her hands dropped from her hips and clenched at her side. Those deep eyes were still narrow, throwing rocks through the windows of his soul while her body trembled. With anger, from what he could scense.

Her reaction brought out a few thing. He was slightly amused to see her like this, but also he had a nagging sense that he was about to pay in one way or another. Whether it be her yell his ears off or she try and get a hit at him, which would result with him hitting her back, and thus making the little voices in his head go chaotic with scolds.

"I can't believe you!" Kim yelled at him, Sesshomaru at least relieved she wasn't going to violent measures. Her yells would only last as long as her breath would allow, while the guilt from hurting her could be absolute. At least in this current enchanted state of his.

Kim took in a breath, ready to spill out a long flow of words that Sesshomaru would barely hear half of. He had already been preparing his own mind for zoning out. But right before he was about to make the journey into his mind, he noticed a slight change in Kim. Her eyes shallowed again while her glare became duller. Sesshomaru's brow raised slightly as Kim's mouth shut and she made a frown, her eyes trying to focus on Sesshomaru but the her vision swirled with dizziness.

What happened next had caught Sesshomaru with mild shock. Kim's knees seemed to buckle under her as she shrunk down, gravity naturally tipping her forward as as a small fainting spell overcame her. The demon lord didn't have much time to think, especially since the voices in his head quickly took charge. She had hit against his chest, Sesshomaru suddenly thankful that he didn't wear his armor around his palace, or her head would of been impaled by one of his chest plate's spikes.

His hands pressed against her shoulders to keep her on her feet, haulting gravity from forcing her to the ground. He hadn't realized how close his head had bent forward to look at her, his eyes scanning her for any harm. Though it was pretty much impossible for her to of gotten herself any sort of pain since he had caught her, he felt something balling up in his stomach. Worry? He could barely remember that feeling.

Sesshomaru realized, with remorse, that Kim had not fully fainted. Only a fatigue phase. He was brought painfully aware of this as her chin lifted up and her eyes met right at his. For a short moment, there was complete silence in the room. Even their hearts had appropriately skipped a beat each. Kim's face was over come with a blush while Sesshomaru's face remained collected, his eyes unable to swim out of her blue orbs of endless ocean.

He did a few things without his own noticing. He hadn't realized his grip on her shoulders had become tighter, keeping her there. He also hadn't realized that his lips had slightly parted, his breath overwhelming Kim with it's warmth against her cheeks. But the final, and most important, thing he hadn't noticed was his face, slowly itching towards her. Her sweet lemon scent was filling his mind, leaving almost a high feeling. And he found as he got closer and closer, the scent only became stronger and more indulging.

Kim felt something flying through her stomach, coming up her throat and taking her breath away as Sesshomaru came closer. So many thoughts could of been passing through her mind right now. How this was happening much faster than last time, how things could suddenly be back to normal and good again. No, not a bit of that came to her mind. She thought of nothing good or bad. The only thing she thought of was Sesshomaru.

His lips were closer, his eyes narrow and holding her's as a willing prisioner. Kim almost dared to smile, till another thought popped into her mind. A horrible one that she didn't have time to act on.

The banging at her throat, perhaps, hadn't been the lovey feeling Sesshomaru usually gave her. What it happened to be though... Kim didn't have time to even look away or cover her mouth before it opened and let out a loud and harsh cough, right into Sesshomaru's face.

Kim would of been worried about her cough in his face, but she suddenly felt extremely fatigue again. And she couldn't even regret the cough, though it seemed to be enough to snap Sesshomaru out of whatever thought train he had been on. His face was quiet confusion for a moment, till Kim began coughing again and his eyes turned into sharp glares, all other features on his face becoming so expressionless that it looked nearly blank. His hands moved away from Kim, allowing her to fall to the ground with a small thud that slightly rose above the sounds of her coughs.

Sesshomaru turned his back to her, making a quick break for the door as Kim used her arms to loop over the bed, half her body laying on the mattress while the other dangled over and she let out a groan. The last thing she heard before the slamming of her door was Sessomaru's cruel hiss.

"Damned enchantress!"

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The next afternoon, Kim rose from her bed with a cold sweep of air greeting her. She smiled while stretching her arms above her head, breathing through her no longer stuffed nose. Her face brightened from happiness, along with the sunlight that poured in through her balcony's doors which were basically two cross framed windows set next to each other. She looked down at her hands with excitement dancing in her deep blue eyes, scanning over her body for any signs of sickness.

"Am.. am I better?" She asked her self, only perking even more when she heard her normal voice and not the rapsy one that she had been forcing out of her throat yesterday. With delight she jumped out of bed, ready to burn off all the energy her happiness and relief gave her. With speed beyond the normal human, she ran around her room, passing her bed many times. One time she was suddenly wearing a light blue kimono with the white outline of clouds on it, orange-ish yellow leavings scattered among the pattern as they "fell from the sky".

The next run across the room, Kim had a brush in her hand and was mercilessly running it through her hair, still trying to get it all straight by the next run at which time she hopped on one foot, a hand holding the brush while the other slid a sandal over her only bare foot.

There was undoubtedly some other pointless task she had been planning on as she ran by again, only this time she came to an abrupt stop by her balcony's door. The sunlight had caught her off guard, especially since she was just now waking up. Usually Sesshomaru would have a servant wake her up at the break of dawn and tell her that breakfast was served. At least that was what he had done in the old past... she'd only been here for two mornings, including this one. Though yesterday he had insisted on her early rising as well.. so...

A little smile danced onto her lips. He must of let her sleep in later, knowing it would help her recovery. It lifted her spirit even more to know that Sesshomaru had actually made a decision like that. It could of just been because he didn't feel like dealing with her, but whatever. She'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

Her gaze turned away from the balcony, running to her backpack that rested at the end of her bed so she could pull a few things out. Her hands reached in and felt around, taking out an item every once in a while and slipping it into her kimono's sleeve. By the time she was walking out the bedroom door, she had her light weight mp3, slightly heavier cell phone, and a small notepad with a pen in her sleeve's pocket. The writing supplies were just in case her and Alyssa needed to pass a note without Sesshomaru being able to decider it, since Kim was fully aware that he couldn't read English.

Kim looked down the hallway, trying to catch sight of anyone. She was extremly eager to find out if she had missed anything this morning. A light bulb clicked in her mind as she recalled Alyssa's room being right next to her own, so she made the short walk to the next door and lightly battered her fist against it's wood surface. She waited a few moments, keeping her fist in the air, before finally giving a few more knocks.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she realized Alyssa wasn't in her room. Maybe they were already having lunch? She didn't see any other reason why Alyssa wouldn't be in her room. Her hair fell off her shoulders as she shrugged, Kim turning her body to make way down the hall. She froze though when she noticed someone coming from that way, Sesshomaru.

Though, it was not the fact that it was him that made her freeze. The cause was actually the look on his face. Rather than his normally collected and cold appearance, he glared forward at her with knifelike eyes that pinned her to where she stood.

She knew she had done something wrong, that glare was ALL for her. She felt his full attention and effort being put forth onto his anger at her. She gulped lightly. Could he be angry about what had happened yesterday? He was the one who was completely in charge of that moment! She had only fainted and.. sort of caused it. But she could understand how Sesshomaru would of considered it all her fault. He rarely blamed himself for anything.

Kim watched him as he approached, his feet stopping himself about two feet or so away from her. Kim assumed that after what had happened last time, he wouldn't be coming too close to her any time soon.

"Sesshomaru...?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she got a better look of his face. Along with the glare and anger, his features showed the tiniest bits of.. tiredness? His skin was even a tad bit more pale than it's normal shine.

"Are you alright? You don't look too happy.." She mumbled, turning her body to face him. He said nothing, though his glare stopped. She was surprised to see that he wasn't trying to hard to be cold looking. His mouth was still a thin line of blankness, but his eyes weren't quite as sharp as usual. Nor did they sparkle as much... what could be..?

Sesshomaru's nose then twitched as it inhaled, unmistakably a sniffle.

Kim's eyes got wide as she could suddenly recall that same moment, more focusing on when she had coughed right into his face.

"Sesshomaru... did I get you sick?" She asked him, her voice bubbling with giggles and her hand coming up to hide her mouth. Sesshomaru's brows returned to a glare. She was obviously getting enjoyment out of this. But oh well, that would only last so long before it was_ her _turn to feel guilty.

The demon lord had nothing left for the human in front of him, so he picked his feet back up and walked past her. He had every intent to lock himself in his study, then "accidentally" fall asleep at his desk. With his back now to her, Kim felt free to let out her little laughs. Each one stabbed into Sesshomaru's back like a dagger, but he ignored them and walking his steps with grace and poise.

All till a servant rounded the corner, them moving in a fast pace till their eyes landed on Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" The servant called, Sesshomaru's feet coming to a stop as they ran forward and bowed in front of him. Kim had noticed the voices behind her and turned her head, looking back at the demon now standing straight in front of Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice as cold and monotone as ever. Kim was a little disappointed it didn't have the raspy tone her's did yesterday. Now that would of been funny to hear.

"There is a quest for you, milord." The servant said, a shot of panic suddenly climbing up Kim's spine as she turned to fully stare at them, her eyes wide with horror. That was never good. Never, never good.

Sesshomaru stared forward at the servant, unable to put it off any longer and thus releasing another sniffle.

**

* * *

**

And there it is! Muahaha. I think I have decided to try and end every chapter on a cliffie. It's too much fun. And I know what you're about to say.

**"Omgz, Megan, itz lyke, so obvious!"**

**Ha. No. No it's not obvious. **

**Think you know who it is? **

**Well guess what?**

**YOU'RE WRONG.**

**muaahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha.**

**But go ahead and make your guesses in the -COUGHREVIEWSCOUGH-. :D **

* * *

**. r e v i e w . r e p l i e s .**

* * *

**Crimson Fallen Angel: **

You know, you are always the first one to review a chapter. o-o Every time xD

I actually has to look up that "I'm a demon" part after reading this review xD I didn't remember it at all. I can't wait to rewrite that chapter though. It needed to be executed better c-c Anyway, yes, the I was giggling at the douche thing myself as I wrote it. The idea was like heaven's light since I had like NO funnies planned for that chapter.

Maybe I'll give The Host a read. c-c I probably should if it's as good as you say it is. But there's a few problems with that. One, I'm a greedy little money hording hoe who won't pay for anything. And two, I don't know if I can risk getting obsessed with something else c-c Pretty soon my parents are going to force me into having a real life and I need all the time I can get for this fanfic and my roleplays. v.v

Anyway, I look forward to your next review! They're always fun to reply to!

-loves ranting about self-

* * *

**Tsanayi-Sama:**

I'm so glad you liked it xD I was actually really worried about that chapter. It was more of the. . . serious than comedic side. Aside from the douche thing that is, but damn, you could put douche in educational television and some how make it funny. x

Sorry this update wasn't as quick as I would of wanted it to be c-c;;. Like I said, totally distracted by other things lately. I haven't even had time to touch my guitar all week. -looks over longingly at instrument- T-T

Hehe, well thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

* * *

**Sugar Sprite:**

Hehe. -another bug story-

Last night (the night before last by the time your reading this), I was just typing at my computer and I felt something on my arm. I thought it was just a piece of my tearing computer chair, so I didn't mind it. But it kept coming back and back. So I finally looked, and bam! There was a lady bug crawling on me. It was so cute. I tried to carry it outside but it was all "Psh, betch. This mah house."

So I let it live on my kitchen table. Not sure what happened to it though c-c;; It's possible Ernie could of ate it. Or Pheobe. She'd eat me if she was hungry enough.

lol oh yes, will Emi be going down or will I add another twist to the story? MUAHAHAHAHA? Or no muahahahahaha? That is the question.

Once again, thanks for the great idea! It was just perfect. Hehe.

* * *

**Wicked Shadow16: **

Haha, before I reply to the actual review xDD

It's like 5:30 in the morning and I was thinking about how I'm going to get some sleep after I reply to all the reviews. So I finished Sprites and went to check the next one. And as I was clicking I was like "Well, it can't be too long."

And then there was your giant two bulky paragraph review xD I actual went "Gosh" like Naploean Dynamite xDD But no worries. I enjoy long reviews :) It ususally gives me more reason to talk about myself. Hehe.

But long term plot? o-o;

You know Breaking Dawn is the last in the series, right? At least till Midnight Sun, but then that whole story isn't anything new. I was reading through and interview though and she said there is a possiblity that she'll be making another book for the series. But if she does, that's a long time away :( Which makes me sad.

xD I'm glad you like the long chapters. I was actually worried about them being too long, so I was planning on making them shorter. Hell, this one was supposed to be shorter. c-c But you can see how much that attempt failed xD

Hehe and yes, wether he liked it or not, I'm mixing it a slight bit of ooc-ness and making him feel bad. And my excuse, because it's Kim! The Sesshomaru in the anime and manga had no connection like the one I set up for Kim and Sesshomaru, so how am I supposed to know how his in character self would react to a situation like this? O:D ((demented angel smiley c-c;; ))

-that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it-

* * *

**Lunalover:**

Oh dear, don't die now xD Though I suppose suffocating yourself with laughter wouldn't be the worst way to die. Hehe. Anyway, I'm super glad you liked it :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

* * *

**beamingatyou:**

1st

Hehe yes, Michi is god. Too bad I didn't find a good place for him in this chapter :(

2nd

heh xD It couldn't of been that much of a surprise. Emi had to show up eventually :D

3rd

Hehe but I'm sure Sesshomaru getting sick is even more unexpected xD I loved the douche part. It made the chapter. For sure. It will forever be known as the 'douche' chapter.

* * *


	11. Kiss Me, Diss Me

**This chapter is important. **

**Very**

**damn**

**important.**

**The next few ones will be important also. c-c**

**Therefore it's more on the serious side. v.v So... yeah, I'll throw in the funnies where I can. But I hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, sorry it took a while to get posted. I. . . . . . -excuses-.**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 1 0

- - - - - - - - - - K i s s M e , D i s s M e

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't have time to even take a step forward before he felt a gush of wind blowing pass him, flying his hair in front of his face. He glared at Kim's back as she ran ahead of him, her speed impressive for a human. It didn't change his annoyance though as she ran down the hall, yelling something about 'Bitch Emi'. The demon lord considered just running in the opposite direction for some "important business". He could simply say that the servant had never reached him. In fact, the servant could be 'lost' forever. All with a simple flick of Sesshomaru's wrist.

The servant had been turned away from the lord and looking down the hall. A sweat drop trailed down the back of their head as Kim disappeared, running off and leaving a spiral of dust behind her tracks. The servant let out a sigh and turned to face Sesshomaru again, freezing when they noticed the demon lord's hard glare on them.

_'Dammit, what did I do? Is he upset about the dusty hallways?'_

"Milord?" The servant questioned. Sesshomaru lips came up slightly with a smirk as his head lowered, hiding his evil sparkled eyes in the shadows of his bangs. The servant's eyes popped out of their head as he lifted his claw and flexed it, illuminated by a light green glow.

The plan could of worked perfectly. Only Sesshomaru hadn't considered one little factor that suddenly popped into the equation. A scream echoed through his halls. It bounced off the brick walls and into his sensitive ears with a long line of pitches, all heavy with Kim's shriek and fear.

The servant's head snapped back. They blinked into the distance of the hall until they heard soft pats against the floor. Their eyes turned just in time to see Sesshomaru run right pass their being, racing down the halls towards where Kim's scream had come from. The servant stood with confusion as Sesshomaru turned the same corner Kim had and disappeared from sight. But that was short lived confusion since the relief of still being alive overwhelmed their body and came out with a joyful sigh.

Sesshomaru hurried down the halls with a small frown and his eyes narrowed to gaze in front of himself. He sniffed at the air as it whipped pass him but couldn't pick up any scents. Which was pretty much the fault of his damn stuffy nose. This left him at the mercy of the little voices in his head that were all, honestly, squawking around like rapid chickens with their heads cut off. That is.. if the headless chickens some how had mouths. Which was highly, highly unlikely. BUT if there ever had been a chicken yelling after it's head had been cut off, that would be what was in Sesshomaru's head right now.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened lightly. That was a very random track for his mind to take. He had _obviously_ been interacting with Kim too much. He took his mind off the headless, talking chickens and set it on the problem at hand.

_'If it is Emi as Kim predicted... Kim would most likely say something to anger the demoness and earn herself some sort of pain. The two have made it obvious that they dislike each other. Emi would undoubtedly take any chance to be rid of Kim. And despite how tough she acts, Kim would never stand a chance against a de-DAMMIT!'_

Sesshomaru had become so entwined in his thoughts that he had lost focus of what was ahead of him. And coming from ahead of him was Kim. She ran down the halls with a panicked style, her head turned back and staring behind her tracks with wide eyes filled to the circumference with fear. She was too busy paying attention to what was behind her to notice Sesshomaru coming from the other end.

So with Sesshomaru not noticing and Kim not noticing, you could imagine what happened next.

The two collided with each other. Sesshomaru barely stumbled while Kim practically flew back, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her after her fragile body hit against Sesshomaru's tough one. Sesshomaru stopped running and stood in place, watching as Kim landed on her rear and let out a whine.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She complained while rubbing at her lower back. Sesshomaru glared at her, though the glare was mostly for himself. He should not of allowed himself to get so wrapped up in his thoughts that this had happened. Completely. Ridiculous.

Kim opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru, panic still dancing within her orbs. The two stared at each other for only a few seconds before Kim began to stand.

"Sesshomaru!" She called. As soon as her feet were solid against the ground, she ran towards him. Sesshomaru had a clear frown but did not move as she scurried around him and hid behind his broad back. He slightly turned his head to look down at her, feeling her hands cling around the fabric of his haori. She tucked her head down, trembling as she stood behind him like some sort of terrified child.

Sesshomaru's brow lightly raised, unsure how to react to this. He really shouldn't be allowing her to hide behind him like some sort of shield, though he couldn't take his eyes off her long enough to scold her clearly. The demon lord had never seen Kim like this, nor did he ever think he would. But yet here was the "hard" Kim, standing behind him and whimpering like a frightened little puppy.

Luckily for Sesshomaru, he didn't have much time to make any sort of reaction. The ground below their feet becan to shake. Kim let out a little meep and burried her face against his back, as if surronding her eyes with the darkness would simply make everything disappear. Sesshomaru felt her against his back and let out a little growl. Though he wasn't exactly sure if that growl was against Kim or whatever had put her in this horrified state.

Sesshomaru soon realized what the rumbling under their feet was as he could make out a blur in the distance. His eyes narrowed, seeing the a large bolder spinning down his hall and scratching against his floors. He watched as the rubble of his floors flew up and made a mess of the area. The large shaking made some of the framing wall hangings fall from their hooks and even risked knocking down a few of the torches. The closer the bolder came, the more intense the quake under their feet became. And that also resulted with Kim digging her head more and more against Sesshomaru's back, her grip on his haori just becoming tighter.

Sesshomaru stood completely collected and composed through. All but his slightly twitching brow as he watched the bolder completely trash his hallways. Not to mention Kim's little damsel in distress clinging was unwelcomed by his colder side. The voice told him to keep her behind him though, in case a random piece of rubble flew by and slapped her head off. Though he did consider taking his chances and hoping one would fly down her mouth, plugging her voice box.

Finally the bolder came close enough. But rather than stampeding through them, as Kim expected it would, the rock flew into the air and took a few mid flight spins. Kim's head came up with wide eyes while Sesshomaru's stayed collected and unsurprirsed as the the bolder unrolled from within it's self. There was a loud thud as it came to a landing. Instead of the bolder, there now stood the large demon of rock, Daiki.

Kim let out another meep as she burried her head back against Sesshomaru's back. Daiki saw her reaction and frowned, taking a step forward that shook the ground. His face expressed concern as he looked towards Kim. Sesshomaru's glare hardened. The emotions Kim was setting off drove his senses insane.

"Kim, calm yourself." He ordered.

"Sesshomaru! He attacked me in the forest-!"

"Daiki means you no harm." Sesshomaru interrupted the beginning of her panic rant. Daiki looked a little relieved as he smiled, stepping forward and making the ground shake again. This simply made Kim freak out even more.

"MEANS ME NO HARM?! BULL-SHIT! HIS NAME HAS 'DIE' IN IT, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She yelled while burying her head against Sesshomaru's back. The demon lord had a some what narrowly blank expression as his brow nearly twitched.

_'Damn this girl...' _

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, did you not tell her?" Daiki asked with a frown, glancing over Sesshomaru's shoulder and seeing Kim's eyes peaking her way over, instantly ducking back down when she noticed Daiki's eyes meeting her gaze. Sesshomaru gave another frown. He had been suppose to tell Kim Daiki's innocence, wasn't he? Psh. No. The Great Lord Sesshomaru was never supposed to do anything.

"Tell me? Tell me what? You two know each other?! Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru, did you hire him to try and kill me?" Kim gasped while taking a step back, giving relief to Sesshomaru as she released his haori. Though her yelling and anger seemed to take that displeasure's place.

"You really do hate me! You tried to have me killed!" She snapped while pointing her accusing finger at Sesshomaru. Daki let out a sigh as his rock hard hand scrapped against his skull. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, not even looking back at Kim. But he could imagine her stance right now. Disrespectful, confident, simply annoying.

"It was not this Sesshomaru who hired Daiki to attack you." He said. Kim dropped her finger, blinking as she stared at the back of his head.

"But... someone else did?" She mumbled, confused by the way Sesshomaru phrased his sentence. She glanced from the back of the demon's head to Daki. She watched the rock demon nod his mighty head, causing quite the draft as his massive cranium moved up and down.

"...Then... who..?" Kim's confusion was clear as she mumbled. Suddenly her eyes narrowed while the rest of her face went blank. Her hands clenched at her side as her body began to tremble with anger. Sesshomaru could sense the sudden rush of frustration that radiated from her. Daiki's surprised expression was also a bit of a clue. The demon lord's body slowly turned. His brow raised when he saw Kim's stance. She was... growling? His eyes must of been fooling him. He could of sworn there was an aurora of fire fuming around her body. Flames of anger, no doubt.

Though she had the right to be angry. From how she had been reacting to Daiki's presence he could tell it had been a horrid experience for her. To find out that it was just someone else's doing... it seemed like some thing that would drive Kim to maddness. Though Sesshomaru had to wonder who her mind was a blaming for it.

"Jaken..." She hissed. Daiki tilted his head to the side while Sesshomaru's face slightly dulled.

"Jaken?" Daiki repeated with more confusion. Sesshomaru held in a sigh.

_'How could she not realize it was that Lord Kokiyou? Could she possibly find it such a coincidence that he was the one to 'save her'...?'_

His golden eyes slightly narrowed.

_'Then again... Kim most likely thinks that whoever hired Daiki had hired him to kill her. That would make no sense for Kokiyou to do since he obviously has a fancy for her, the scum-bag.'_

Sesshomaru didn't hold it against himself that the only reason he hated Kokiyou was because the idiot had tried to trick Kim into marriage. The demon lord had a small bit of acceptance now for the fact Kim seemed to be something to him. Not something that he would go as far as 'love' for, nor comparable to his fatherly protection for Rin. Though he did find himself protective of Kim and a certain part of him was dead set on keeping her around. He figured this was perhaps the feeling of 'friendship' that he had heard so much about. He couldn't quite figure out what the big deal was about it. Sesshomaru found this concept as more of a bother than benefit.

"Kim-san, whoever this Jaken may be... it was not him who hired myself to attack you. Which I would like to apologize for! Seeing you on fire and such... it seemed like much more of a brilliant idea when being flammable wasn't such a draw back." The rock demon lightly chuckled. Sesshomaru glanced back at Daiki. So he could see Kim's aurora as well? This slightly eased Sesshomaru, knowing that he wasn't going crazy. Though he had wondered in what sort of bizarre place Kim came from that resulted with her catching on fire every time she became angry.

"Then who was it?" Kim grumbled.

"Lord Kokiyou, I'm sure you remember he...him..." Daiki's words came to stumbles as he watched Kim. As soon as the first syllable of Kokiyou's name slipped off his tongue, Kim's flames flickered into one giant fire that blazed with her sudden anger. Sesshomaru raised his brow once again, glancing between a small torch hanging on his wall and Kim, noting the similarities.

"KOKIYOU HIRED YOU TO KILL ME?!" Kim screamed while blazing, "I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL TEAR OUT HIS EYEBALLS AND SHOVE THEM UP HIS-"

Kim began a long, long, and completely rated R rant as Daiki wore a nervous smile and waved his monstrous hands in front of himself. Sesshomaru stood back, watching the show. He had no real place in this conversation. The only reason he stuck around was to make sure his castle wasn't going to be burnt to the ground.

"No, no, no! Kim-san, please listen!"

Sesshomaru's head felt like it was about to implode, since exploding would be too obvious to the others, as he watched both Daiki and Kim rant at the same time.

"He simply hired me to put you in a situation which you would need saving,"

"I WILL RIP OUT HIS OWN ORGANS AND USE THEM AS A NOOSE TO HANG HIS DUMB ASS ABOVE A BIT OF SPIKES.. ON FIRE!"

"You see, my family and I are very poor. So to support them, I helped Lord Kokiyou put himself in the position where it could seem he was,"

"AND THEN I'LL COVER HIM WITH A HONEY AND ITCHING POWDER MIXTURE BEFORE THROWING HIM INTO A KILLER BEE'S HIVE THAT ALSO HAS BEARS WHOM THE BEES HAVE FORMED A HUNGRY ALLIANCE WITH!"

"..was to seem like a hero for you. And so he would fall madly in love with you if he had 'saved you' from the horrible monster...,"

"THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF STARVING BEES!"

"...aka, myself. Though I must assure you, I am of very kind heart,"

"AND THEN I WILL TIE HIM TO ONE OF THOSE SPIKY CHAIRS. AND HE'LL SPIN AND SPIN AND SPIN AS GRAVITY AND MOMENTUM MAKES HIS BODY SLIDE OH SO SLIGHTLY, MAKING THE IMPLEMENTS IN HIS BODY JUST LONGER AND LONGER WITH EACH ROTATION!"

"Honestly, it hurt me more than it hurt you." Daiki seemed to have the last solid words in the double rant. Kim was trying to say something, but it came out more as long and violent grumbles as she pounded one of her fists against her palm. Sesshomaru only imagined that her fist was to represent the bees she kept going on about and her palm was Kokiyou. That would explain his sudden urge to cut off her hand...

"Daiki," Sesshomaru said. The rock demon had been staring with puzzlement at Kim, not sure if she had heard even a word of his explation. But Sesshomaru's voice was enough to break any train of thought and get attention.

"Ay, Lord Sesshomaru?" Daiki asked, both demons seeming to ignore Kim as her hands went on with some little battle. One could of assumed she had gone insane, or she was now simply entertaining herself since the fire had dispersed and her Kokiyou hand was fighting back. It could be compared to a little puppet show while Kim's Kokiyou hand's "mouth" kept blabbling about something. Her hands were mighty fine actresses.

"What business do you have with this Sesshomaru?" The demon lord questioned.

"Well, actually, Lord Sesshomaru... my business is with Kim-san." Daiki struggled for his politest tone. Sesshomaru's brow lightly twitched. WHY was it that every damn time he had a visitor lately, it was for Kim? Had she some how been given the castle without his knowledge?

"You have come to_ this _Sesshomaru's castle for business with another?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kim had over heard the conversation take another turn to the subject of her wonderful self. Her eyes looked over at the demons while her Kokiyou hand continued to blab and blab about things that the bee hand looked completely uninterested in.

"Well, I assumed she would be here when she wasn't at Lord Kokiyou's palace. Honestly I was very surprised. I figured if she had escaped, Lord Kokiyou would of requested my assistance with herding in another bride. So imagine my shock when a servant told me she had escaped! At least I assumed it was Kim who had escaped. She went on some long rant about the 'crazy flaming head'.. so I figured...," Daiki glanced at Kim who had a slight glare on.

"But I spoke to Lord Kokiyou briefly. He told me of the dog demon that stole his 'soon-to-be-bride'. The Lord is quite angry with you, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Daiki mumbled while looking to Sesshomaru. Kim's bee hand seemed to of killed it's self. That or the boredom caused by the Kokiyou hand had done it in. Either way, her hands were now back to normal and she was frowning towards Daiki. The rock demon watched as she opened her mouth to protest something.

"Do not worry, Kim-san." He said with a light laugh while holding his hand up towards her, dismissing whatever words she had.

"I am a very fluent speaker of the language 'Kokiyou'." He assured her. Kim's lips came up into an innocent smile.

"So you're aware that I had no plans of marrying Kokiyou and I willingly left with Sesshomaru. Not stolen...?" She hinted, her attempt at being subtle. Daiki let out a booming laugh while nodding. Kim's smile turned into a more genuine one as she brushed some of her rich red hair behind her ear. Everything was Kokiyou's fault, such was the natural balance of the universe. So she couldn't find herself hating Daiki. She could practically feel his warm soul and heart wrapping around her as his laughs escaped.

This seemed to work out well. Kokiyou was obsessing over her, as he should be. Then again things probably would of been better if Kokiyou had been the one to come after her, not Daiki. Sesshomaru couldn't be jealous of someone who wasn't even there. She worked hard to prepare her voice, making sure it held disgust rather than hope.

"Kokiyou's not going to like... come after me, is he?" She asked. Daiki scratched his head while shrugging, which rose Sesshomaru's brow. Again. Damn that brow. It was certain that if staplers had been around in Feudal Japan, Sesshomaru would of stapled that betch down long, LONG ago.

"He won't for now. Lord Kokiyou can barely move himself out of bed." The giant mumbled. He saw Kim and Sesshomaru's confused expressions, reading that they obviously needed an explanation.

"An illness has swept over Lord Kokiyou's palace. It lasts for only a day or so but it's also highly contagious. You must of just missed it, Kim-san. The first case was about a day after you left. Or at least I heard... many servants are gossiping that you are a witch who laid a curse upon then castle because Lord Kokiyou angered you. Which they really don't hold against you considering it's Lord Kokiyou..." Daiki explained. Kim looked a little surprised while Sesshomaru stiffened, his eyes becoming extremly sharp while glaring towards Daiki.

"An...illness?" He repeated with a sparking voice. The rock demon's brow raised as Kim's face morphed into a sort of 'oh crap' expression.

"Yes, an illness... that is what I said. Is something wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Daiki questioned while tilting his monstrous head to the side. Kim bit her lip and took a few steps away from Sesshomaru as the demon shot daggers towards her with his eyes. He had wrapped himself in so much guilt by thinking he was responsible for Kim's sickness. Hell, people seemed to go out of his way to remind him. But now, it wasn't even his fault? So why the hell did he have to deal with that damn guilt?

_'God damn humans and their god damn-'_

"Actually, Lord Sesshomaru, have you fallen ill? You look-" Daiki's words froze as a black aurora seemed to surround Sesshomaru, shadowing the dog demon's face as the evil sparkles in his eyes shot at the rock demon and pierced his soul. Kim got a little wide eyed and stepped aside again, not wanting to be sucked into Sesshomaru's darkness. Daiki even took a few steps back, letting out a nervous chuckle. It was obvious he had displeased Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru looks...?" Sesshomaru growled, glaring towards the rock demon who had a slight spasm. He waved his giant hands in front of his face as if to wave away the subject.

"Oh, nothing Lord Sesshomaru! You look as healthy as always! Really! Ahahaha, soooo healthy!" He tried to say with all sincerity. Sesshomaru glared on at him another moment, making sweat drip down the rock demon's forehead as Kim just watched blankly. Sesshomaru's darkened state didn't change. Kim's lips then slightly tugged into a frown.

_'What a big baby. Though I can't even imagine how hard he's taking the fact that he caught a human illness. Heh.. I shall rub this in his face for-ev-errr.'_

Sesshomaru tried to keep as intimidating of an appearance as possible. Though that was a slight 'fail' as another sniffle tripped out of his nose. The demon lord's hair swayed as he turned around, slowly walking down the hall with the cloud of darkness following behind him. Kim and Daiki both watched him stalk down the corridor.

"Tell that wretched Lord of yours to stay off my lands." His warning shot to Daiki.

"Um... yes milord..." Daiki mumbled while still watching the parade of blackness that followed Sesshomaru.

"How can something so white be so... emo...?" Kim mumbled with a raised brow as Sesshomaru eventually just disappeared into the darkness of the halls. There were a few awkward moments between the human and rock demon after Sesshomaru's "dramatic" exit. They both just sort of blinked, looking towards where Sesshomaru had vanished. Though eventually Kim was unable to stand the silence and turned towards Daiki, raising her brow while looking over him. He wasn't anything like how she had seen him those few nights ago. He looked confused, even harmless.

"So.. um.. Daiki, is it?" She asked, not sure if she had remembered his name correctly. But he turned his head to her and nodded.

"Good. But what exactly are you doing here?" She looked curious and confused, tilting her head lightly. Daiki smiled at her before shrugging his massive shoulders.

"Well, as I already said I went to look for you at Lord Kokiyou's palace. But when I saw you weren't there, I assumed you would be here with Lord Sesshomaru."

"What would make you assume that?" Kim asked, then realizing what he had said earlier, "..oh! Because Kokiyou told you he had 'stolen' me?"

"Yes, there was that. But I also knew since Lord Sesshomaru had come looking for you." He explained. Kim blinked while looking at him, confusion clear in her eyes.

"Sesshomaru came looking for me?" She questioned, her tone in disbelief.

"Yes, the day after the... incident. He tracked down my scent and came to see what had happened to you. He did his best not to sound worried but..." Daiki's sentence ended with a little playful smirk towards Kim, implying what her mind could barely believe. She had thought Sesshomaru was only randomly wandering when he found her. Not that he had actually been looking. She felt butterflies curling in her stomach as the thoughts seemed more and more realistic. Even just now when she had been screaming and running from Daiki, Sesshomaru had come running. To save her? Did he care about her again?

She felt confidence brewing in her smile. Daiki noticed the happiness radiating off of her. His own lips slightly turned into a grin. It was rather cute to watch the two. He could already tell Sesshomaru did hold some sort of spot for this girl, and from how she acted now, that seemed to matter a lot to her. He would feel bad if she had a crush which Sesshomaru's demonic pride would never allow himself to return. But for now it seemed to make Kim happy, which was the best Daiki could wish for her.

"But anyway, I came to apologize to you for my actions. I truly do feel horrible for what I had to do to you." Daiki continued, snapping Kim out of her little heaven land that her mind had slipped into. She looked at Daiki for a moment, then lightly frowned. It wasn't like she could say 'It's alright'. It wasn't alright. That was a horrible experience and she had every right to hold it against him. But some how his rock hard expression looked soft and Kim was unable to gather up any hatred for the demon.

"Don't worry about it, Daiki. I can tell you are really sorry. I put all the blame on Kokiyou." She told him, making the large demon let out a booming laugh. Kim had bit of a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Besides, it'd be horrible for me not to forgive you after coming all this way _just_to apologize to me." She mused, suspecting that this wasn't the case. She assumed Daiki, no matter how bad he felt, wouldn't only come here to simply apologize. Perhaps he was also here to spy for Kokiyou? Either way, she wanted to be in this loop.

"There is a small bit more, actually.." Daiki mumbled. Kim was ready to receive word on Kokiyou's plans, but Daiki surprised her by moving his hand to dig through the pocket of his torn trousers. She raised her brow, watching as he pulled out a handkerchief and held it out to her.

"I've had this for a while. The other day I remembered it and.. well, it reminded me of you." He explained to her. Kim looked at the handkerchief, pausing for a moment before her hand slowly reached out to take it.

"Oh.. um, thanks."

_'I remind him of a hanky?'_

It wasn't till the clothe was in Kim's hand that she realized it was more than just a handkerchief. She could feel something wrapped up within the thin layer of fabric. Daiki laughed when he saw her confused expression, watching as her fingers came and unwound the handkerchief from around the gift. Her blue eyes went wide as she saw the sparkling object staring up from where it rested on the handkerchief in her palm.

The gift was a necklace. In the center was an orange gem that she couldn't quite identify, but it sparkled even in the dim light of the hall. Surrounding the center circle was long strands of gold that made the whole thing look like a beautiful flower. The chain was made of gold links, connected to each other that would wrap around her neck. (( That description sucked xD Link to necklace on my profile v.v ))

"Daiki... it's beautiful." Kim said with a small gasp, using her other hand to lightly pick up the necklace by it's chain and dangle it in front of her face. Daiki looked proud as he nodded, satisfied with her reaction.

"I'm glad you like it." He told her.

"And it reminds you of me? How?" Kim asked, sounding baffled. The necklace she held in her hand was so beautiful, sparkling... it was against her better judgement to question anything about it. But she still was curious as to what Daiki could possibly find in common with the two, other than maybe her red hair?

Daiki gave her another warm smile of his, taking a step towards her. Kim blinked, instincts telling her to take a step back. But she stayed where she was, watching as his giant finger came forward and tapped against the gem in the center of the necklace.

"Right here," He said as his finger placed it's self against the gem's surface.

"In the heart of the necklace, look at how the colors dance like fire. How it seems as if there is a spark dancing within it." He said softly. Kim's eyes trailed away from him and to the gem, staring at the center. Daiki smiled then looked back at Kim, gesturing at her as his finger pulled away from the necklace. He now pointed towards her chest.

"I can see that same fire in your heart, Kim-san. Despite how... pathetic you were that night," He paused with another small laugh when Kim's expression dropped into a narrowly blank look.

"Thanks.." She grumbled.

"Ahaha, I apologize, Kim-san. But none the less, you have that spark within you. Just as this gem does. And therefore, it was made for you." He continued to chuckle while pushing her hand lightly back towards herself, gesturing for her to fully accept the necklace. Kim felt a little smile sneaking to her lips as she looked at the gift. Daiki's laugh was a bit contagious. Or so it seemed to be since as Kim pulled the linked chain around her neck, she found herself giggling along with Daiki's chuckles.

"Besides, it looks like you'll be needing it especially." The rock demon added with a small smirk. Kim let the pendent rest against her chest as she looked back to Daiki. Once again he had left her dumbstruck.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him. Daiki smiled and looked towards where the necklace hung over her kimono.

"There is rumors of magic about that particular necklace."

"Magic?" Kim repeated.

"Aye, magic. Though you could call it a few other things. Luck, assistance... I prefer to think of it as a charm since it's magic properties have yet to be proved." The rock demon shrugged.

"What kind of magic?" Kim asked as she raised a suspicious brow to him.

"Magic to grant the heart's fondest desires." He said with a bit of humor peaking into his voice. Kim looked a little surprised at first, but her wide eyes soon folded into a glare.

"And what fond desire do you accuse my heart of having?" She questioned defensivly, glaring at the rock demon. She was naturally like this. She didn't like other people knowing when she liked, or in this case loved, someone. The more people that knew, the more vulnerable she was. And the more likely Sesshomaru would be to find out before the time was right. So she tried to look completely serious as she glared towards Daiki, her eyes drilling her will into his head. But he only returned her hard expression with his own warm smile. It was obvious he was getting such amusement out of this. Kim could even see how his eyes teased her for trying to hide it. Finally, she let out a little sigh.

"Is it really that obvious?" She mumbled, bowing her head down as her hand swam through her own hair. Daiki couldn't resist letting out another laugh that boomed through the hallways. Kim pouted at how his laughter embarassed her. He even bothered to slap his own knee, making a bombing sound that also echoed with his chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." She grumbled towards him, still wearing her childish pout. Daiki snickered a bit, obviously trying to control his laughter a little more. But he did find humans and their ways of dealing with their emotions quite entertaining. Especailly Kim's method. He was able to calm himself down in a few moments though, settling back into his one of a kind smile as he looked down at Kim. She had expected for him to tease her more, or even scold her for taking that sort of feeling towards a demon. But instead she was surprised as his tone was more of an explanatory one.

"They call the necklace the Hana No Taiyoo. It was given to me many years ago after I saved a young woman's life. She told me that it was rumored that the necklace belonged to a widow who had lost her husband in the war. The woman was very sad and her heart was heavy, her only desire being to see her love again. She had bore no children and could not bring herself to love another, so she lived lonely and frail. Till one day when her village was visited by a great priestess. The priestest's own heart ached from just seeing the broken widow. Soon enough the widow had taken ill and all knew she would soon die. But it was doubtful that such a pitiful soul would ever be allowed into heaven.

"Knowing this, the priestess devised a plan. She found a normal rock and put a blessing upon it then brought it to the the widow and ordered her to go into the fields by the village where she could lay in the sunlight among the beautiful flowers. She assured the widow that this was all for the simple sake of her soul and it's purifying. The widow did as she was told and laid in the flowers. She did not feel better physically nor emotionally, the pains of her lost love and illness still taken their toll. The priestess, with a few villagers, watched from afar as the woman began to shed tears and die in front of their eyes.

"What happened next was something the villagers had to take the preistest's word for. The sun bathed over the widow like a warm lover's embrace. The widow's eyes opened and stared up at the sun, filled with sorrow. The villagers worried that she would blind herself from staring at the sun so long. But instead her eyes opened wider and she reached her arms up towards the sky while holding the rock in her palm. Her face was now bright, and her moans of pain had turned into some sort of weak cheer. The few witnessing villagers watched with confusion.

"Her arms fell back to the earth and her body went limp. The villagers ran towards her and found her dead. But upon her face was a wide smile that had not graced her lips since before her love had died. And in her hand was no longer the rock, but a beautiful golden gem that sparkled in the sun's bathing light."

Daiki grinned as he glanced down at the necklace. Kim didn't break her contact with his face, wrapped in this story. It was a bit hard to believe but she had been witness to much more unbelievable things. She had learned to give the benefit of the doubt when it came to the world.

"So... what's up with that?" Kim asked him, beconing for him to continue. Daiki laughed a bit before he picked up on the story once again.

"The priestess later explained that she had blessed the stone with the powers to grant the heart's deepest desires so the woman could die happily and be allowed into heaven. The woman felt the sun's embrace and it reminded her of her lost love's. And when she opened her eyes to gaze at the sun, she saw the spirit of her beloved above her. The man's spirit brought joy to her heart and made her last action a smile before wrapped his soul around her and carried the widow's spirit back up to heaven with him. The priestess said that the rock took on the transformation of a gem because the woman's love and happiness filled it with beauty.

"From then the gem had been decorated with the golden petals simply as a representation of some blossoming, and then of the widow's final resting place. It was rumored that the gem still held magical properties that would grant the heart's desires, but the priestess took it back into her own possession as to avoid it being used for the wrong reason." He finished, ending it on a smile as he usually did.

"But if the priestess took it with her, how did you come across it?" Kim questioned.

"As I already said, it was given to me by a young woman who I had rescued from a raging demon."

"But how did she get it? Was she the priestess?"

"No, no, no. The priestess was attacked and killed by angry demons years ago. From there the necklace simply hopped from one person to another as the years passed. Eventually it came to the young woman, then myself, and now you." He nodded his head. Kim smiled up at him, her hand coming to brush her finger tips against the gem's soft service.

"Well, thank you Daiki. That's very kind of you." She told him.

"It is no problem, Kim-san." Daiki dismissed her thank you then smirked, leaning towards her slightly.

"You're gonna need all the magic you can get." He winked at her, making Kim blush lightly as he brought up her feelings for Sesshomaru again. She nervously fiddled with the necklace as Daiki snickered more, backing away from her.

"You're probably right.." She mumbled, glancing up at him as he chuckled more and nodded.

"And I wish you all the luck. Now, I must take my leave. I've got a family to get back to." He told her while moving his hand for a wave, even taking the time to give her a bow. Kim blinked while staring down at him, then realized she was acting quite rude. She bent herself forward to return his bow, her own movements quite sloppy compared to his eased ones. He could sense her scramble and let out another laugh while lifting himself back up.

"Goodbye, Kim-san." A smile played at his face as he turned around and took a few steps away. Kim stood back straight and watched him, playing with the pendant around her neck and she waved.

"See ya, Daiki! Feel free to stop by any time!" She offered, lowering her hand as the rock demon hopped into the air and curled into his bolder shape. She had to hold her hand against the wall to keep her balance when the ground shook under her feet as he landed, but soon enough he was rolling away and off to do... well, whatever rock demons do.

**-(&)-**

Kim stood in front of a very, very intimidating door. She gulped as her hands fumbled with the necklace around her neck. Her frantic blue eyes stared up at the wooden surface of the entrance, her teeth biting hard against her bottom lip. She wasn't sure when the last time she felt this nervous was. And all these feelings just from standing in front of Sesshomaru's god damn study. She'd have to yell at him about this later, much much later when the idea of him wasn't so terrifying.

She wasn't sure why Sesshomaru was suddenly making her so nervous. Kim wanted to be with him more than anything. She wanted him more than her air, her own skin, hell she wanted him more than a razor. Which was saying a frickin lot considering it had been a good four or five days since the last time she got to shave her legs.

_'Thank goodness for long kimonos...'_

She let out a sigh, feeling ashamed of herself when her mind tried to convince her to try some alternate shaving. Anything that would drag her away from Sesshomaru's study. But she kept her feet planted firm on the ground. Sure, that meant she wasn't moving forward. But she wasn't running away either! She was more in some sort of limbo.

_'Come on, Kim, get it together...'_She thought to herself then looked down, gazing at the sparkling pendent that her hand had clenched it's self around. She continued to bite her lower lip as she stared down at it. Daiki's words suddenly floated into her mind, his comparison of her and the necklace.

_'The spark in our hearts. That's what he said.'_ She looked down at the necklace a bit more then let out a heavy sigh.

_'Gez, Daiki, did you have to make it sound so cheesy? That's embarrassing!'_

Her lips tugged into a frown as she glared at the necklace. It's sparkles mocked her and her 'firey spirit'.

_'Damned thing. My hearts doing some desiring and you're not helping! Do something! Stupid little piece of jun-'_

Kim's mental insults were interrupted by the door that was suddenly swinging open and flying towards her. She stumbled back, just missing a face plant as she stared towards the now door-less way. And there stood Sesshomaru with all his... glory. You couldn't really describe Sesshomaru's glory since he himself was kinda a blob of nothing. Well he did have the sexy thing going for him. So she decided to settle for sexy glory.

Sexy glory that was glaring right down at her. She gulped lightly, feeling her heart pump against her chest as he spoke.

"You have been standing out here for a good ten minutes now." He grumbled, sounding more annoyed than anything. Kim frowned, realizing he was taking _that_ kind of tone. It gave her some confidence and bitchy fuel, which eventually over powered her anxiety.

"So what if I have?"

"Do you have a reason for standing in front of my study?"

"Well, it's not like you have a no loitering sign or something! I can do whatever the hell I want right here. So if I want to stand, I will stand." She stomped her foot while crossing her arms, glaring at him with eyes that were sharp with challenge. Sesshomaru let out a small breath, glaring back down at her. His head was fuzzed right now, not much in the mood for an argument with Kim. His hand reached over and grabbed onto the door knob, swiftly pulling it towards himself.

"Enjoy yourself then." He grumbled as the door flew pass her, slamming shut and blocking her off from the other side. Kim's eyes went wide. Had Sesshomaru seriously just avoided an argument with her? He must of been really sick. A streak of courage painted onto her as she frowned, stepped forward, and pounded her fist against the door.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshooommaarrru! Sesshomaru, open this door right now!" She ordered while hitting her fist against the door. She paused, expecting him to open up and let her in before she got really annoying. But the door remained closed and there wasn't a peep from the other side. Kim's brows fell as she glared through the wood, her fist once again banging.

"HEY SESSHOMARU! I haven't introduced you to your nicknames yet, have I? LORD FLUFFY, SESSHY SHOO, SESS-MISTER, SESSY WESSY, FLUFFINATOR, SESSHY-MISTE-" Kim was interrupted by the door swinging open once again, Sesshomaru letting out a growl as he towered above her. Kim smirked, glad to see her bait had worked. Just in time too, she had been running out of nicknames.

"What do you want?" He hissed down at her.

"I'd like to talk to you about something." She replied.

"Then talk."

"May I come in?" Kim looked up at him with her puppy dog begging expression. The old Sesshomaru didn't have much ground to stand on against that face, but this one just stared down at her blankly.

"No." He said, going to shut the door again. But Kim had suspected this would happen and slipped her way through, gliding pass him and the snapping door. Sesshomaru looked aggravated as the door closed. He considered his few options. Kill her slowly or kill her quickly. Such a difficult choice.

He turned to look at her, hearing the commotion she was causing at his desk as she sat in his chair and kicked her feet up. Sesshomaru's brow twitched as she picked up a piece of paper. Her eyes scrambled over it, but in vain. She couldn't make any sense of the Japanese kanji. She never really got the whole deal kanji down, but dear god she had tried. She didn't have much to show for it though since the only thing that stuck with her was how to write "one", "two", and "three". Which is more pathetic than impressive.

"You hate me, don't you?" Sesshomaru grumbled while walking towards her and his desk. Kim simply shrugged and stood up, not wanting to risk one of his more violent techniques to get her out of his seat.

"Not really. You just make things very difficult." She told him, watching as he sat and ignored her, only looking at the papers in front of him. Kim took that as his own little form of a response.

"But anyway, I wanted to... um...ask you about something." Her tone was creeping back into anxiety. She kept her eyes away from him, wanting to avoid eye contact which would just make this even more painful. She had never been good at confronting people...

Sesshomaru glanced over at her, his hand reaching out and grabbing the calligraphy brush so he could return to his work. Or at least pretend to.

"Does this have to so with Daiki's visit?" He asked, his voice barely sounding interested as the brush glided over the paper, leaving an ink path behind it.

"Um, yeah. He told me something interesting." Kim said while nodding, glancing over at him and relieved to see his eyes were back on the papers. Sesshomaru was silent as he waited for her to continue, the only noise being his brush as it dances against the rice paper.

"He said that you came looking for me." She mumbled, biting her lip when she saw Sesshomaru's brush halt on the paper, "After I went missing... when I was at Kokiyou's castle. He said you came in search of me."

"And this matters because..?" Sesshomaru grumbled, closing his eyes as he regained himself. It wasn't that big of a deal if she knew he had looked for her. He had reasons that would be logical and wouldn't get her little heart ticking. It's not like she'd automatically assume he was worried about her.

"It's just from the way he said it... I kinda automatically assumed you were worried about me." Kim said, raising her brow when she saw Sesshomaru's hand tighten over his grip around the pen. Honestly, when did the gods get such a hatred for him?

Kim fiddled with the necklace as she waited for Sesshomaru to say something. His eyes were now open with his golden orbs staring ahead of himself, coldly showing her no mind. The pen in his hand did not move, he simply did nothing. Kim had to study him hard just to make sure he was still breathing. The silence was awkward and unsettling.

"Sessho-"

"Do not flatter yourself. This Sesshomaru was by no means worried about you." He said swiftly and smoothly, his brush pen going back to it's race over the paper. Kim's eyes slightly narrowed as she frowned.

"Then why did you come looking for me?" She snapped.

"Rin was distressed over your disappearance. Also, your cousin was being quite annoying about the whole thing. This Sesshomaru simply wanted to put a rest to all the stress you had caused." He told her, glancing to the side at her. She glared right at him, her lips childishly pouting out and her arms tightly crossed over her chest. He took notice to her sudden exterior. It radiated that tough vibe that she worked so hard to put up. He was very familiar with it by now, though he did see something not quite so familiar.

A sparkle off the necklace she wore caught his eye. He kept his brow down but mentally questioned where she had suddenly gotten the pendent from, but she spoke before he could ask her.

"Sesshomaru, don't lie to me. Just admit that you were worried!" She ordered him. Sesshomaru looked back to her face, raising his brow.

"Who are you to say who this Sesshomaru does and doesn't worry about?" He snorted.

"I am, dammit! Stop trying to hide it Sesshomaru, I know you care! Even if it's just the tiniest bit, admit it!" She was almost yelling at him. Sesshomaru stood from his seat, not liking the height her standing position had over him. He was now able to look down at her with a completely straight and collected expression.

"I can assure you, there is nothing to admit."

"Oh yeah? Well what about yesterday! What's your excuse for that?" Kim growled at him, unfolding her arms and clenching them into fists at her side. For a moment, Sesshomaru was confused and unaware of what she was talking about. But he was able to read the message in her eyes and realized she was referring to the incident. Where they had gotten just a little too close. Actually, much too close for Sesshomaru. He had done well to block that memory from his mind. Yet there Kim stood, trying to remind him like the little devil she was.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't know what you are talking about." He grumbled. Kim's eyes went wide. Sesshomaru couldn't quite tell what they were wide with. He could see shock, anger,... hurt?

"Hell with that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"I believe I don-" Sesshomaru was interrupted when he felt a tug on his haori's collar. Kim had snatched her hand out and grabbed onto it, trying to pull him down to her level. But seeing as she wasn't having much luck with that, she got on her tippy toes and used his collar to more of pull herself up. Sesshomaru raised a brow as she growled in his face.

"Do NOT make me remind you." She warned him. Sesshomaru was almost surprised. What was her plans to remind him? Did she honestly think she could threaten him with another moment of just staring at each other? He had complete faith in himself right now. Yesterday was not somewhere he was about to think about, but he knew there had to of been some sort of magic that caused him to make that sort of mistake. That was simply it.

"Stop this. You are making a fool of yourself." Sesshomaru grumbled while grabbing around her own kimono's collar and pushing her away from him. Kim's fingers slipped from around his haori and she stumbled back, nearly falling but able to wave her arms around enough to catch her balance. Her feet stomped stably onto the ground. Sesshomaru watched Kim as she leaned forward and pointed at him with a quite menacing finger.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! A JERKY IDIOT!" She yelled at him. Sesshomaru held back a sigh as he sat back in his chair.

"And you are a human." He countered while picking up his brush to continue writing.

"YOU HAVE NO PERSONALITY AND WILL DIE ALONE!"

"And you, Kim, are a human."

"YOU MIGHT BE PHYSICALLY STRONG BUT YOUR HEART COULDN'T BEAT AN EGG!"

"Human."

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING OR ANYONE!"

"And you are_ still _a human." Sesshomaru muttered while staring down at his paper. Kim growled while slamming her hands down on his desk, trying to force his attention towards her. Sesshomaru only glanced up at her, not intimidating at all by her hissing composure.

"YOU CARE ABOUT ME! DAMMIT, YOU CAME TO LOOK FOR ME!"

"That is a contradictory to your last statement."

"AHA! YOU DIDN'T SAY I WAS A HUMAN! MUAHAHA-"

"Are you honestly so dense that you need this Sesshomaru to remind you of your own race every other sentence?" He mumbled. Kim didn't quite think before she spoke and instead leaned towards him, holding herself over the table with one hand while the other pointed in his face.

"YEAH! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" She snapped with a smile, as if she was acting tough. That was till her brain actually processed what Sesshomaru had said, which resulted with her face dropping into a blushing blank canvas. Sesshomaru would of gotten the narrowly blank look if his composure would allow it, but inside he was very free to sigh and sweat drop as much as he wished.

"I rest my case." He mumbled while looking away from her and going back to his work. Kim considered saying something else for a moment. She was frozen in that same position, her finger still positioned right at him. Sesshomaru let her stand there, knowing she'd be leaving soon. She used those few moments to think of how she had just acted and swiftly turned around while growling.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, JERKY, DUMBASS, PIECE OF FULLFY CRAP!" She yelled while storming out of his study. Sesshomaru allowed his cold exterior a small break and rolled his eyes as the door slammed shut.

**-(&)-**

Alyssa laid on her room's bed, kicking her feet in the air as she stared down at the pages of a 'Teen People' magazine. She had been going through her bookbag to see what sort of pointless materials from her world she could use to entertain herself and had found the magazine. Sure, most people wouldn't be too excited about finding a magazine from technically two years ago. But compared to all the other text books she had found in her bag, within the pages of this magazine was heaven.

"DUMB LITTLE DORK FACE! THE STUPID FREAKING PIECE OF FREAK BURGER-"

Alyssa's eyes glanced towards her door as Kim's voice rang through the halls. The blonde sighed as her eyes turned back to her magazine, knowing she was about to have a little visitor. And with that thought, Alyssa's door flung open and Kim stormed through, slamming it back shut behind her.

"HE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Kim yelled. Alyssa didn't look up from her magazine. She just nodded while reading dully through the text.

"Uh-huh," She noised, that being her default sound for when Kim was going on like this.

"HONESTLY! HE'S SUCH A GOD DAMN LIAR! HOW DARE HE SAY HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME! HE'S SO FULL OF IT!"

"Uh-huh,"

"AND HE COULDN'T THINK OF ANY BETTER INSULT THAN ME BEING A HUMAN? WHAT MAKES HIM THINK HE'S SO SPECIAL!?" Kim paced back and forth in front of Alyssa's bed, her arms waving around as she tried to blow off some steam.

"Uh-huh," Alyssa replied, flipping the page of her magazine. Kim's head instantly snapped in her cousin's direction. Her blue eyes became narrow as she saw little excitement from the girl.

"Hey!" Kim snapped while storming over to the bed and sitting by Alyssa, on her knees with her arms crossed, "Are you even paying attention to me!? I am going through a very hard time right now and you're supposed to-"

"You just got in a fight with Sesshomaru about him not caring about you because you're a human." Alyssa said in a colorless tone. Kim looked surprised as she stared at her cousin.

"You were paying attention." She observed with wide eyes, suddenly amazed by her cousin's multi-tasking abilities. Alyssa sighed while finally peeling eyes away from the magazine, staring blankly at Kim.

"Actually, no. I just pretty much know what to expect whenever you come storming into my room." She said before looking back at her magazine. Kim's expression dropped from surprise to a pout. The red head let out a sigh, realizing how true Alyssa was.

"You're either obsessed with loving him or obsessed with hating him, there is no in between." The blonde spoke more. Kim sighed once again, this time more heavily and depressed. Alyssa looked more over the page. Suddenly her eyes got wide.

"I DIDN'T KNOW NICK AND JESSICA WERE BACK TOGETHER!" She exclaimed, wearing a bright expression till something clicked in her mind, "Oh, right. That whole two years in the past thing. Hehe. Whoops." The girl giggled.

Kim let out another sigh that was strongest of all, making her fall over on the bed in her own aurora of darkness, which really clashed against Alyssa's 'preppy-and-reading-a-teen-magazine' vibe.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kim had left Alyssa's room a while ago. And for that past 'while', she had been storming around the castle in search of something to calm her down. Preferably Jaken since he was always a good punching bag. She still had a lot of anger to burn off since her little argument with Sesshomaru. Usually she was able to get over their fights easily and they would continue life normally. But this time it was about him not caring about her.

She was in no position to feel unwanted by him.

It killed her that she might be without Sesshomaru's love. He was the one thing she needed, and now he was too far away to even touch. This was even worst than the last past. At least then she wasn't really in love with Sesshomaru, only some dumb little fangirl. Now she knew what it really was like. And also now, she doubted she could live without it.

_'Daiki said he was worried.. I shouldn't pay attention to Sesshomaru. Of course he'd never admit to caring about me. At least not yet.. because... because I'm human! He wouldn't let himself fall in love with a human. Though... it has happened before. Maybe he feel in love with me when I was a demon though...'_

Kim's eyes widened slightly as she remembered that little detail.

_'I was a demon... I... I can be again. If I get the sword. But . . '_

Kim was able to leave her thoughts as she saw someone walking down the hallway, coming towards her. She even stopped walking, looking forward at the person. Her hand came up to fidget with the pendent as she gulped. It wasn't just any person that could freeze Kim like this. It was only that one demon that was plagued her like a blessing and damned curse. The great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands.

The demon stared forward at her, his usually collected face showing more of a frown than usual. He had of course been able to sense her coming in that direction. But he would not give her the privilege of avoidance. This was the quickest path to his room and this damned human would NOT make him go any more out of his way than he had before. He could tell it hurt her more than it hurt himself though. From the way she glared at him, he assumed she was still sore about earlier. That forced him to hold back a smirk. Sesshomaru had grown rather use to, maybe even fond of, Kim's 'angry face'. She was almost entertaining when the right buttons were pushed.

Kim's feet picked back up and she held herself high, trying not to seem phased by Sesshomaru's presence. The two walked forward, their tapping feet tempoing the tension. Kim was relieved when he came close, knowing this whole show-down would be over soon. But right as he was passing her, right as he was by her side, he muttered something just barely above his breath.

"_Still_ human."

Kim froze as Sesshomaru kept going forward. Her eyes were broad with some shock and some hurt, as if she had just seen a ghost. But this was shortly lived. Her fused had run out and she was ready to explode ALL OVER Sesshomaru and his god damned... ness! But if she was going to, she'd have to get on it. He was walking a bit faster than normal.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She yelled while turning to face his back, running forward to catch up with him. He had only been a bit down the hall and even stopped when he heard Kim's yell. He turned also, looking over Kim's angry expression. Aka, his master piece. Here comes his entertainment, doing this was almost as fun as throwing things at Jaken.

"I have no problem. I was simply reminding you. For your own sake, that is. This Sesshomaru didn't think you would remember-"

"OH SUSH THAT PIPE HOLE!" Kim interrupted him, stomping towards him and glaring, "You know, you have some nerve! Of all times for you to decide to get a sense of rumor. You know what? Screw-you!" She ranted. Sesshomaru only stood there, watching as she approached.

"Now I'm sorry. I don't speak the language 'ass-hole'. I'm going to have to go find a translator and then we can continue this wonderful conversation!" She barked sarcastically. Sesshomaru resisted rolling his eyes as she tried to pass him. She would of been able to successfully get by if it hadn't been for her own childish antics. But instead she decided to try and bump against his shoulder while passing, as if to hurt him? He wasn't sure what she thought it would do, but it back fired.

Bumping into his shoulder had been like bumping into a wall for Kim. A big, hard, and painful wall. The force of it made her let out an 'oof' and even pushed her back. It would of been too fast for any human to react to, but in those few milliseconds Sesshomaru was able to think and process what was happening as Kim stumbled backwards. He knew she was about to fall. And he also knew he'd never hear the end of it if she did. So he let out a small sigh and reached his arm out, serving as a platform between her and the ground.

He heard her soft oof as her waist landed against his arm. He slightly tightening the loop of his arm around her body, as if she'd roll out and fall again. He didn't look at her, only feeling her light weight pressing against his arm as she leaned on it and looked up at him.

"That was all your fault, by the way." She grumbled towards him, obviously not too grateful for the catch. Sesshomaru nearly sighed, bringing his arm up so she could stand back on her feet rather than lean against him. But things didn't go quite so simply for him.

He made a honest mistake, deciding to look at her as he brought her up. Her eyes were dancing, blush for some reason scattered onto her pouting face. He wondered if her eyes had some sort of spell to them since he found himself unable to look away, drowning. They caught him and he tried hard to escape. He put all his might into it, so much that he had forgotten he was lifting Kim and was only reminded when he felt him pull her body against his. The moment he felt Kim's gasping breath against his face, he knew he was lost again. And he knew this because honestly, he didn't care.

He no longer struggled against her eyes and let them take him captive. He welcomed her warmth that tied around him and held his being right next to hers. He let his breath get caught in his throat, he didn't even want the air. The only thing he wanted to inhale was her lemony scent that was overwhelming his senses. His eyes trailed down, away from her own pupils and to her lips. He had never bothered much with Kim's lips. All he knew was that they were the passage way for many, many rants. But now he found himself wondering about them... if her smell was so overwhelming, what kind of brilliant taste would she have?

Kim's blush became darker. She had been only watching Sesshomaru now, not daring to make a peep or even move. Whatever he was doing, he was in it. She wanted him there, she wanted them both there. She loved the feeling she got from his arm tightly holding her against his hard chest and she loved how his breath warmed her skin and soul. This was like yesterday, so much of those same beautiful feelings. Only she would make this one different. She would not do anything to interrupt this time.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Sesshomaru hand cup around the back of her head, his fingers digging into her hair as he held her there. She didn't dare to look away from his face. Not only so she wouldn't break any trance he might be in, but also because she saw him leaning in towards her. His lips were parted and his hand held her head where it was while the other stayed snug around her waist. She realized what was happening. And from past experience, she knew it wasn't happening fast enough.

She became panicked. Any second some random event could happen that would rob her of this moment. She wouldn't let anything take this from her. She was considering to push her own head forward, but her panicking had left her unaware of the situation. Which is why she felt utterly shocked when she felt something warm press against her lips. Her eyes focused ahead and she realized, Sesshomaru was there. His lips against her own.

What happened in that small little second was so many things that jumped onto of eachother, overwhelming Kim. Relief, shock, anxiety, but also happiness. Her brain kept clicking with messages to her nerve system that left her body nearly shaking. But she made sure to ingore her idiotic reactions. She wouldn't let this go to waste, she couldn't forget to actually enjoy it.

That whole thought process had lasted maybe a millisecond. Sesshomaru's lips were only brushed against her but coming closer, and Kim parted her own to prepare for his. Her lids fell, her eyes moving to close. And right before they fully shut-

"LORD SESSHOMARU-SAMA! YOU HAVE A VISITOR! AND I WOULD BE TELLING YOU TO YOUR FACE BUT YOU'VE BEEN PRETTY VIOLENT LATELY! SO IMMA JUST STAY ALLLLL THE WAY OVER HERE!" The voice of a servant yelled out. Neither Kim nor Sesshomaru knew which servant. And neither of them knew from where the little sucker was hiding. But most of all, neither of them gave a crap.

Kim was too busy staring at Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Her lips felt cold since his had pulled back and were now about an inch from her's. His eyes were slightly wider than usual, gazing down at her from his height above her. Kim blushed, biting her lip with anxiety and to warm them. Whoever that damn servant was, Kim would kill them. Oh, she'd kill them good. Because they had stolen this from her. She had to set her murder plans to the side though, snapped back into the moment by Sesshomaru's eyes. They sharpened, glaring down at her.

Kim's expression softened in response, knowing what his look meant. He was angry. At her, at himself, he obviously did not approve of what had just happened. His hands quickly unwrapped from around her, soaring back to his side as he let out a little growl.

"Dammit..." He hissed with venom dripping from each syllable. Kim was frozen as he whipped around, facing away from her and storming down the hall with anger radiating off his very being. Kim wasn't even demon and could still sense the pure rage. You'd think this vibe would be enough of a warning for Kim to stay away. But then you'd think wrong.

"Sess...Sesshomaru!" She called after him, after a moment regaining her composure and taking off for a run after him. She couldn't just watch him do this, she couldn't let him just walk away from her. She had been so close and so much was on the line, there was no way she could give this up now.

Sesshomaru did his best to ignore her, walking away with haste. He had to get away from her. He could barely control his anger at the moment and was ready to simply lay waste to the whole damned world. Sure, why not the world? It had done nothing but screw him over lately anyway. The anger was devastating to his body. He felt as if he was shaking as he stormed away. Away. That word sounded so damn perfect right now. He was making his break for it when he felt a tug on his haori's sleeve and something within him snapped.

"Sesshomaru! Stop and talk to me!" Kim yelled as she held the fabric of Sesshomaru's sleeve clumped in her hand. She had caught up to him and grabbed the sleeve as a desperate attempt to stop him. But it seemed all she had done was start him up. She couldn't even look at him before he turned swiftly around, his hand swiping out and hooking around her neck. She let out a gasp as he continued to turn, lifting her into the air till they were facing the wall which he proceeded to slam her against. Her feet dangled above his hallway's ground as she stared down at him. Her hands wrapped around his wrist, trying to take some of the pressure off her neck. Her blue eyes were wide and frantic as they met Sesshomaru's blood red glare.

"Sessho-"

"Silence." He barked her while tightening his hold around her neck. Kim flinched slightly, her hands squeezing around his wrist and trying to pull it from her throat. Sesshomaru glowered at her, his mouth open and baring his teeth as they snarled.

"Who do you think you are?" He hissed to her. Kim stayed silent as ordered, not wanting to do anything more that would anger Sesshomaru. She could not doubt his uncaring towards her now, not when he was in the demon state. He knew no faces nor relations when in the demon state. All he knew was who pissed him off and who to kill.

"This Sesshomaru will tell you what you are.." He growled while lowering her, more to his eye level so he could lean in towards her face. Kim tried to bring her head back but the wall stood in her way. All she could do was pray that Sesshomaru wasn't about to bite her head off.

"You are nothing." He muttered. Kim's eyes went wide, this seeming to make Sesshomaru even angrier. She coughed when his hand was now tight enough to block her air. But he did not ease up at all, his tongue the sword and his words dripping off like her blood.

"You are nothing! Nothing but a little worthless human who does not know her place in the world, despite how tiny and insignificant it might be!" His voice became louder with each word. Kim slammed her eyes shut, holding back a wall of tears that wanted to bust their way out. Sesshomaru watched her, smelling the salt that was forming in her tear ducks. His face hardened, suddenly aware of her now red face and her hands that slapped against his wrist, trying to free herself. She even kicked against him, her attempts so futile that he had not so much as noticed before.

But now he was very aware of what he was doing. He was killing her. Was that really his goal? He stared at her, looking to where his hand imprinted into her neck. Her mouth opened, trying to breath but coming up hallow.

Something broke through his rage and pierced his brain, making his hand release her neck before he even knew what was happening. His face slightly calmed with his eyes still red as she slid to the ground, landing on her rear with her back against the wall as she panted with sudden air. Her breathing was heavy, and he watched for a few moments as she took in every bit of oxygen she could. Her eyes were still slammed shut, he assumed from the fear. It was normal for cowardly humans to hid in their own darkness when facing danger.

Sesshomaru snorted, kneeling in front of her. Kim's eyes snapped open when she felt his cold fingers reach out and snatch her chin, pulling her in to meet him right in the eyes. The freedom of her lids let some captive tears fly out, though the drops she held back were completely obvious to his senses. She was still heavily breathing as he glared towards her. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if this was because she was still recovering her breath or simply from the fear he sent through her.

"Learn your place, human. This Sesshomaru is your superior, not your teacher. Or whatever imaginary relationship you have set up for us in that deluded mind of yours." He growled then flicked his wrist, lightly tossing her face away from his. Kim's knees curled up to her chest as he stood straight. She couldn't watch him walk away this time but she couldn't try to stop him either. She could only hide her face deep into her knees as he walked down the hall, his feet coming down hard on the ground below him with attempt to burn some steam. He did not stop but growled when he could hear frantic noises from behind him.

Kim looked up from her knees, staring down the hall with a dim face and her body heaving from the air recovery. Her eyes scanned the hallway, but in vain. He was gone. Sesshomaru had left her with his warning. She gulped then took in another breath, her hands wrapping around herself as she laid her head back on her knees and tried to calm down. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Breath, cry, yell, she was completely lost for everything.

Her mind was skipping though different worlds and traveling at light speed. She was trying to make sense of things but nothing was explainable. This didn't feel like a hallways anymore. This felt like a cold hell, freezing her from the inside out. Not only Sesshomaru was gone, but she was also. What she had been left with was only a worthless shell with no internal value.

For a few minutes, she sat there. She was lucky enough to have no servants pass by and was left in peace. Her thoughts became more collected, though were still all dead ends. That is till one thing popped into her head. One thing that made sense. The one that that was the reason she was suddenly looking up from her knees with a glare and eyes that sparkled with determination.

She wouldn't waste time. That was all she had been doing for the past damned days. She had been wasting and wasting all her time and now, she had none left. It took her a moment to claim balance but eventually she was storming down the hall, opposite of the direction Sesshomaru had gone. She couldn't be around him right now, nothing good could come from that.

Instead she hurried, her hand reaching into her kimono's sleeve and pulling out her cell phone. She flipped the device open and pressed down on the send button, waiting as the annoying opening screen paused then turned into her wallpaper. She glanced at the battery bar which was drastically falling, despite how little the phone had even been on in the past few days.

Her fingers tapped against the keyboard, going into her contacts and opening a text message. She prayed that Alyssa would have her phone on and receive it. Speaking out her plan would just lower the chances of success. She quickly typed out the message,

_**"It's time."**_

She pressed send and marched down the hall way, her eyes scanning around her. She continued this for a few moments before relief blossomed in the form of her phone beeping, telling her that she had a new message. She whipped the phone opened and gazed down at Alyssa's reply.

_**"Time to what? Oh crap, did you get your period?!"**_

Kim's face went a bit blank as she read the message. While holding back a sigh, she selected reply and pushed down on the phone's keys.

_**"No. Time to become a demon."**_

After sending the message, she slammed the phone shut and stopped waking. Her eyes glared with determination ahead of her, knowing this was what she had to do. It wasn't like last time where she had a choice. She would leave to become a demon, this was her destiny. Nothing could stop her now from saving her future.

Nothing... but...

"Shit. Where the hell is my room?" She grumbled while standing in the middle of the hallway. Which, quite frankly, looked like every single damned hallway in that whole damned castle.

* * *

**Reviewy-Ewies!**

* * *

******molly-mouse616**

**:**

xD Oh silly Anna. But yes, congrats on beating Crimson :D I am very proud of you. And hehe, I bet if you were upset with that last moment, you'll hate the one I made for this chapter. KUKUKU me so evil!

And you know what, that'll just have to be epic enough for you. I'm not in a review reply mood. c-c;;

* * *

******Crimson Fallen Angel**:  


Hehe yeah, it's the first chapter without Michi. Same for this one :( I tried to think of a good place to put him in but he didn't really fit in with the flow. Ooooh well. And I'm glad you thought it was cute xD I was kinda going for that. I would never ever want to be a servant for Sesshomaru. Sure, I'd get to gawk at him all day, but that would seriously be a risk to my health c-c;; And like I said, the whole Sesshomaru getting sick from Kim was completely Sprite's idea. She said it in her review and the ideas just clicked in my mind, so I asked her if I could use it and BAM! Masterpiece.

I now not only have my mom on my ass about having a real life but now Alyssa is T-T We haven't been hanging out as much lately so she's forcing me to do things with her to re-establish our bonds. But I still spend most of my time online, just unfortunately not writing this fanfiction. Gaia is very, very distracting lately. It's horrible. T-T

Maybe I'll read The Host someday. I'm... meh. Maybe. xD

* * *

******Sugar Sprite**:

xD. Aww, poor spider. I'm trying to remember if I've had any bug stories lately. My house has become so infested with them that they're just part of our life now. We are very use to them, for sure. Hehe... I think it's funny though how whenever one passes Ernie, he like jumps out of his skin. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and sorry this one took a bit to get up c-c;;. Gaia's rejected olympics had me distracted xD WOOT DUREM!

* * *

******sorceress-of-faith**:

Hehe, sorry that was a longer wait than you probably expected. But I'm glad you liked it and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *


	12. Dead Boy's Poem

**R E A D M E ! R E A D M E ! R E A D M E ! R E A D M E ! R E A D M E ! R E A D M E !**

**So, the deal with this chapter. It was at first suppose to be a normal length chapter, yayness and such. But it's taking me longer to write than I thought it would and my vacation crept up on me before I knew it. Tomorrow I will be leaving and have no chance to write for a week. Since the original chapter is no where near being complete, I decided to open this little bit up. I wrote it a while back, it was originally suppose to be part of chapter nine, but I decided it didn't fit. I didn't want to leave you all waiting another week without explanation but I also didn't want to make another authors note chapter, so I decided to tag this bit on. **

**The other chapter is almost at it's one forth mark (( c-c;; )) but hopefully after rebooting, I'll be able to whip it up super fast. **

**I'll also be spending the whole time with Alyssa and Ayla, which should give me plenty of inspiration xD **

**I already got a lot just from hanging out with them for barely an hour today. Basically, never deny Ayla five dollars when she's your ride home. She will leave your ass on the nail salon's side walk and take the car with her. c-c;;**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 11

- - - - - - - - - - D e a d B o y ' s P o e m

* * *

"Milord..." The servant said lowly while bowing, then taking their leave.

I didn't even look at them or bother acknowledging who it was. I couldn't even tell you what they looked like. I mostly knew my servants by their voices and scent. Their voices because they were worthless to me if they didn't speak, their scents because I really had no choice but to take in their smells. Over the years I had grown use to quite a few scents, but I didn't prefer any of them.

There weren't many things I preferred in this world. Rarely did I favor someone or something. Rin simply because she was well enough company and seemed to never question me. And then Jaken because as little as I did trust the toad, there was no one else I trusted more. Other than myself that is.

That thought brought me too the current problem that held my life hostage, making me daze off while I should of been tending to the papers that laid spread out all over my desk. Invitations, crises, requests, all issues that the inhabbitants of this land thought I cared for. Not even close. Rarely would I even read on of the papers, let alone care to one. But there were a few things that by law needed his signing. Besides, someone had to throw the more pointless letters into the fire, it might as well of been me to do it.

But back to that life issue. Damn people who were too idiotic to just stay in the place they were suppose to. Days ago, I was mated. It was a fate I surely knew I'd be forced to accept one day if I ever wanted heirs, but it was nothing I looked forward to. The false emotion "love" was nothing that I needed. It sounded well enough when other people spoke of it, perhaps occasionally I regret highing myself as much as I did, then perhaps there would be someone worthy enough for my "love". But I lost that ability so long ago, I didn't worry over whatever I had lost. Despite what people would assume by my blank and expressionless face, I was content with my life.

Till I met my damned mate. To be honest I can not remember meeting the demoness, Emi. The first time I remember seeing her was weeks ago, when I walked down the halls and she came up to me, daring to place a kiss on my cheek then walking pass me. Normally this would not be accepted, but for some reason I did not feel any ill for it. It felt as if she had every place in the world for that, and with that kiss it was like I had been snapped into the truth. She was Emi, soon to be mated to me, and that was simply how it was.

I had chosen a well enough mate. She was some what powerful and could hold herself in a fight. She was undoubtibly beautiful, with silky pink hair that came to her chin and deep golden eyes that were thickly surronded by eyelashes that could stop a man's heart whenever she winked. Her figure was of course perfectly, curves in the right places and hips strong for child bearing.

I had realized though that her appearance and power must of been the only thing that made me chose her as a mate. Her personality was by far one of the most sickening things I had ever had the displeasure of knowing. Her voice pierced my skull like daggers, and her habit of throwing herself on me was growing old. She didn't seem to understand I didn't desire her body as much as she thought I did. Also, she had to be one of the most disrespectful little bitches I had ever met. Not to me, of course. But to every other being she came across, she treated them like dirt. It was something I'd rather not mind, as long as I kept her filthy hands off Rin. And it's not as if I treat any one with much respect either. But Emi seemed to go out of her way just to ruin someone's day.

Especially a demoness that appeared at my palace days before the mating. Her case was the exact opposite of Emi's. When I looked at her, heard her voice, it was familiar to me. But I never did I regain a single memory or instance that I had known this demoness before. Which led to anger me, since this strange demoness thought she had the right to just prance into my palace with her human companion. The only reason she wasn't taken care of then was my loyal servant, Jaken, seemed to accompany them.

But the demoness had a quick and disrespectful tongue. She nearly attacked me at the mention of Emi, which landed her and her human a spot in my dungeons. I do have to admit though, there are times to this day that I think back to the demoness, trying to scratch the itch she put in my mind. Often I'll scan through my memories and try to remember her light purple hair and round golden eyes. Even her scent made my nose tingle, but I could not remember where I had smelt it before. Eventually I'll decide to forget about the demoness, but she always comes back up in my mind's conversations.

I had a few clues to her being though. She absolutely hated Emi, with a strong passion. And many of times I would hear her yelling something to my mate about time and memories. I am, of course, no fool. Emi had obviously done something to tamper with this demoness and most likely myself. But it was nothing I bother to butt my head into. As far as I was concerned, I was content. There was nothing the matter with my life and whatever Emi had broken, it wasn't something that was in dire need to be fixed. Perhaps this demoness was a mate I had chosen, though I'm not sure why I would. I wouldn't doom myself to a life with her disrepect. She wasn't as beautiful as Emi was either.

At least not in such a definition as Emi was. This demoness, Kim, had many charms to her. But I couldn't think of those charms, she was not my mate. She was nothing more than the annoying thing that now lived in my dungeon till I was having a good day and decided to throw them out or they simply died on their own.

And now the real dilemma. The demoness, her human, and my servant Jaken had been plotting with eachother. I was aware of this but knew I could handle anything they dared to throw my way. Which was not much considering all they did was disappear, some how. I was not there to witness the event with my own eyes but a servant explained to me that Jaken had worked some sort of spell that simply made them slip away into darkness. I did not care. The worst part of this was the lost of Jaken, who could easily be replaced. My dear mate didn't not share my indifference. She sent all my greatest scientists and researchers on a hunt to find what had happened to the trio.

She had them working so hard, it was only a matter of days before one approached us at dinner with a scroll, explaining they had escaped with a time tampering spell. I, once again, didn't care. But Emi seemed even more furious. I let her be such though and didn't bother to try and calm her, knowing she was simply there to bear my children and pleasure me when needed. Whether she was happy or not was not my priority.

But the devilish woman disappeared two days ago. From what I can assume, she went off after that damned Kim demoness. Back in time, reshaping my life as soon as they could get their little fingers on it. This is why I find myself upset over the missing Emi. I do not care if that woman never returns. She is not at all educated in the the matter of demonic mating and simply received a mark, not giving me her own. I am not scarred by her, I am not effected one bit by her absence. Perhaps I am just annoyed that I still do not have a heir and will have to pick up some other little whore eventually.

The matter that really gets to me is what those two are doing in the past, my past.

"Damn them..." I mumbled while putting my pen down, lowering my head to my palm so I could rub and ease my temples. I had not noticed anything different yet, but what would they change? I had never feared anything more than what the future held, the unknown. It didn't seem like I should be forced to worry about what the past held also.

The past was the past, that's how things should be and there should be no taking it back.

But no, naturally my life was in the hands of two bitches.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I am feeling very lazy and tired. I have to wake up at five tomorrow morning since we got first pick seating or whatever. So.. yeah. **

**I will reply to all reviews for chapter 10 and chapter 11 next time, which will be maybe two weeks from now. I apologize for this. :(**

**Anyway, sit tight for the next chapter! And everyone enjoy Twilight! I won't be able to read it till I get back. World hates me, ya know?**

**And if anyone didn't get this whole reading, this is the point of view from the Sesshomaru we all know and love. The one who was left in the future. Hehe, you didn't think I'd forget him, did you?**


	13. Watch Me Go

Sorry this took long. As you all know, I was on vacation all of the first week of August. Woot, Disney! I want to live in Epcot's Japan. !.!

And then the weekend I came back, I was busy even more since I went to the Otakon convention. Much fun there, though my sandals ripped holes in both of my feet T.T

Anyway, back and ready to write now!

I feel the need to point out a few things about this story.

**NUMBER ONE, **it is a sequel. I have had two people come to me like "So when you gonna update Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru?" -.-;;

**NUMBER TWO,**all events from We're in an Anime to however far this story goes take place AFTER the anime ending. Honestly, I doubt many of you have ventured pass then in the manga. Hell, I know I haven't. But I am going to respect the plot devices that appear in the manga and that I am aware of, such as Tensaiga only being able to revive someone once and all that jazz. But there are many things I don't know, so if I have done something that goes again the Laws of Inuyasha, please tell me. v.v

Hehe, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**C H A P T E R 1 2**

**- - - - - - - - - **W a t c h M e G o

* * *

Kim's one hand wrapped around the Hana No Taiyoo as she walked, the other limp at her side. Her eyes scattered through the hall, trying to find some sort of hint as to where she was. Why couldn't Sesshomaru's castle of been like an amusement park or mall, where they'd have those random maps posted all over the place with a big 'YOU ARE HERE' arrow slapped on it? Then she realized that would be much too easy and Sesshomaru seemed to go out of his way to torture her lately, so why would he do anything that could possibly make her life easier?

She gulped at the thought of Sesshomaru. He really had been torturing her lately. His words kept flying through her mind and attacking her, hitting harder than a sex addict at an orgy.

_'How could he say that? Is that what he really thinks of me... nothing?' _

Her face softened for a moment. Her hand tightened around the pendent of her necklace, it's sharp pedals pricking against her skin and suddenly reminding her of reality. The pain they caused when her fingers pressed against them... it reminded her. It snapped her out of something. Her face hardened, losing it's pathetic composure and turning into a determined glare.

_'Whatever. Even if he doesn't care now, he will. The only thing holding him back is me being a human, right? Well, we'll just do what we did last time. Find the Youkai Hengen Mi, turn myself into a demon, then come back and.. yeah.'_

Her eyes went blank as she looked forward, trying to focus on her thoughts and ahead of herself at the same side so she wouldn't bump into someone. That had been happening a lot lately and rarely did it end well.

_'But how will we find the sword again? We could try and rely on finding Inuyasha and the others again but... that will be difficult. I wish I could remember where we had found them before. Dammit, how am I even supposed to get out of the castle? Would Sesshomaru stop me? What if he lets me go and doesn't let me come back? Or worst.. what if he doesn't let me go and I have to live like this.. No, I can't. That would be torture. I just have to find a way to escape.'_

Kim slightly frowned as her feet came to a stop, looking forward at the hallway's distance ahead of herself. She could hear the tapping of feet from the darkness, the torches and night sky shining through the windows of the hallway. This was another thing Kim liked about the more Western castle, the arched windows made for a some what nice atmosphere when walking down the halls that rested at the castle's very edge. She could easily glance over and see the starry night, but her eyes stayed glued on the figure that walked towards her. She frowned, easily able to tell who it was. She'd recognize that damn presence anywhere. The shadows were cast over it, but their golden eyes still sparkled from the darkness and red lips formed into a smirk as they continued to walk towards Kim.

"Well, well, well. Hello there, Kim." Emi's voice was taunting as always. Kim spread her feet slightly, as if preparing for a fight. Emi saw this and let out a giggle, taking the few more steps forward before she could stop walking and stand in front of Kim, "I can see you're still mad at me, aren't you? Now, now, Kim, a lady shouldn't hold a grudge." She smiled while mocking.

"Shut up, Emi. You don't want to mess with me right now." Kim warned while glaring up at Emi. Her eyes narrowed as the demoness rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh, of course. How rare to find you in a bad mood..." Emi laughed sarcastically. Kim held back a growl while facing the woman. She hated having to look up at her, why the hell couldn't she still be a demon!? She had at least been taller back then. And if she was a demon now, she wouldn't have to be looking up at Emi's smug little face. It'd be much too far up the demoness' ass to EVER see again.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kim grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Nothing that concerns you. I am here to pay our dear Lord Sesshomaru-sama a visit." Emi replied with a dance to her tone. This made Kim's face only harden. She remembered that damned servant that had interrupted her moment with Sesshomaru said something about a visitor. As if that whole scenario hadn't been screwed up enough before, the great beyond just HAD to throw Emi into the mixing pot. How typical.

"Stay away from him, Emi. You have no business with Sesshomaru." The human hissed, making Emi laugh more than she had before.

"Who are you to say if I have buisness with him?" She smirked.

"I am... " Kim bit her lip.

_'I am nothng... nothing yet.'_

"I'm warning you, Emi. Just leave us be. Or I swear, you will regret the day-"

"Oh please. I'm sorry to burst your tough little bubble, Kimy. But I am not one bit worried about you. I mean, come on! Have you not seen me?! What chance do you have when going up against this! Psh-awww!" Emi gestured down at her body, giving her hips a little shake then smirking back at Kim.

"Now look at yourself! What fun are you? Just all bleeh. I get bored just looking at you." The demoness groaned while waving her hand towards Kim, making the human fum with anger. Kim was very aware of the differences between them. Emi had that gorgeous gift of beauty that most demoness' had, which her average human appearance couldn't really stack up against. She didn't have naturally thick lashes like Emi or flawless soft skin. Kim didn't have the rich lips or the lush locks of hair that perfectly cascaded from her scalp. Next to Emi, Kim was no where near perfection. That perfection which she could only expect to even come close to worthiness of Sesshomaru.

Kim of course had thought about all these things. But she tried to keep those thoughts at rest, not wanting to let Emi into her head. As far as Kim was concerned, she'd be a demon soon and this human limitation could be left behind.

"If you really thought that way, you wouldn't of needed a damned spell to get him." Kim pointed out, crossing her arms while frowning.

"Well you already had him caught up in quite a trap. I didn't feel like putting forth the effort of making him fall out of love with you and in love with me, so-"

"So you took the easy way out?" Kim snapped. Emi smiled while nodding.

"Exactly," She said, almost giggling and making Kim's anger flare even more as the demoness ran a hand through her silky hair, "But it seems it won't be that simple this time. Oh well, I can easily get him into the _swing _of things. Hehehehe."

Kim got a narrowly blank expression as Emi lifted her hands up and started swinging her hips back and forth. It was as if Emi was more impressed by her own body than anyone else. Kim sighed, shaking her head. Emi smiled while looking back over at her.

"You know how some people call it beautiful? Well I call it booty-ful! BOOTYBOOTYBOOTY!" Emi cheered for her rear area. Kim was still over whelmed with hate for the woman, no doubt about that. But she found herself lacking the ability to take Emi seriously... especially now as she shook her butt around like some drunken table top dancer.

"You're out of luck, Emi. Sesshomaru doesn't care about things like that. He looks from strength and wisdom and-"

"And booty."

"No, no booty. Shut up." Kim frowned towards her. Emi rolled her eyes while finally standing still, crossing her arms across her chest. Kim realized something and gulped.

_'Oh god... please don't let her have a chest dance...'_

"Don't be so jealous, Kim. Not that I could blame you..." The demoness' red lips smirks with a gleam to them as she brought her hand up, pushing some of the pink locks of hair behind her ear, "If we had switched places, I know I'd be a hell of a worried wart. Do you honestly think Sesshomaru could resist something this-"

Emi continued off on her rant. Kim tried to keep the walls of her mind up strong and high, not wanting to let her break through like she knew the demoness was attempting to. She just kept telling herself that Sesshomaru wasn't that kind of guy, that he wouldn't find anything special about Emi and her 'booty-beauty'. And even if by some small chance it was like that, Kim would be a demoness herself very soon. Maybe not as beautiful as Emi, but definitely a step up.

_'That is... if I can get out of here tonight. But that'll definitely be tough. I need to think of a way to escape without Sesshomaru noticing. I suppose he hadn't noticed last time but. . the line between him and his demon state is very thin right now. Meaning his senses will be heightened. We need some sort of distraction... but what?'_

Kim refocused ahead of herself, her eyes getting wide when she realized the answer was right under her nose. Literally, Emi was now all up in Kim's grill and pointing out every perfect feature of her own face. The ideas in Kim's head began to click and make the perfect plan, but she felt part of her ripping those blue prints to shreds. Could she really be considering something like this? Would it be worth perhaps a forever with Sesshomaru in exchange for giving Emi one night?

The red head frowned, knowing there was no other real choice. She quickly put on a calm expression and tried to sound as snappy as possible, as if this was something that just popped into her mind to 'prove Emi wrong'.

"You seem pretty confident in this." She glared towards her, leaning forward a bit and pointing at Emi, "But I bet you couldn't make him fall for it. Especially not tonight!" Kim baited, knowing her plan was officially in action as Emi's red lips curved back into that devious smirk.

"How interesting..." The demoness chimed while lightly pushing Kim's pointing finger away from her direction, "I will accept that bet, Kimy."

Kim let her eyes get wide, knowing that it would seem much less suspicious if she showed approval of this. She had to act as genuine as possible, which wasn't too hard considering part of her was ready to burst from her body and beat herself up. She was actually sending Emi to try and seduce Sesshomaru. Dear lord, what had this world done to her? She could feel her heart slowly dropping as Emi went to turn around, throwing her hand over her shoulder as she head away from Kim.

"Try to wear earplugs tonight, Kimy-Koo. It might get a little loud." She taunted, a snicker brewing from her smooth voice as she patted down the hallway. Kim stood still, her hands at her side and her eyes deep with anger as she watched Emi leave. Though it was not the anger towards Emi that fueled her now. No, what had her body trembling was the fact Kim was actually encouraging this. She sickened herself, disappointed that she couldn't think of a better way to distract Sesshomaru. Anything, or even nothing. All of it was better than what she had just done.

"It won't work," She gulped, loud enough for Emi to hear but spoken mostly for her own comfort. Emi just giggled from down the hall, leaving Kim in her own dark thoughts. The human bit her lip, turning her body around and accidentally walking the same direction she had come from. But who the hell cared, for all she knew this could be the right way to her room. She couldn't even bother to think about it right know, unable to force the horrible possibilities of what Emi would do out of her own imagination. Kim was definitely being silly. There was no way in hell Emi was creative enough to come up with some of these nightmares Kim was creating, but they still sent shocks through Kim's nerves.

_'It's... It's nessecary.'_

_**-(&)-**_

Alyssa sat on the edge of her bed, her backpack resting at her feet and she nervously fiddled with the fabric of her kimono. Kim had stopped replying to her text messages a while ago. The blonde was not only on the edge of her bed, but the edge of sanity as she wondered what had happened to make Kim come to this rash decision. Why was now the time? Was she still upset about that argument her and Sesshomaru had? But Kim didn't seem THAT upset about it when she left Alyssa's room. Then again, Kim's decisions were usually impulsive and spazztastic.

_'I wonder if I should try to talk Kim out of it. I always knew she'd have to become a demon again eventually but...'_

Alyssa looked over when she heard her door open. In came Kim, her backpack over her shoulder and her face hard with seriousness that the red head didn't usually know. She glanced towards Alyssa as the blonde stood up, opening her mouth to say something. Kim shook her head while putting a finger to her lips, bidding silence to Alyssa. She knew how good dog demon hearing was, she wouldn't risk Sesshomaru over hearing anything. Who the hell knew what this bi-polar Sesshomaru would do if he heard over the plan.

Alyssa frowned and nodded, deciding she wouldn't do anything to screw Kim up or try and talk her out of it. She would simply go along and let whatever happened happen. She was confident by now that there was always someone to show up last minute and save them in dire situations, so she wasn't scared of that. Maybe the worst thing that could happen now was getting stuck in the middle of one of Kim's and Sesshomaru's arguments.

Kim was practically running towards Alyssa's balcony door, the blonde leaning over to scoop up her backpack and wrapping it around her shoulder as she followed. The red head wasted no time, not even stopping as she came to the door and just pushing against the handle so it flew open. She stormed out, not stopping till she reached the railing. Her hands clapped against it and held on tightly as she looked over, tempted to jump off right now. But something stopped her and she brought her head up, turning it to look back and see if Alyssa was coming. And it was a damn good thing she did.

On the way, her eyes froze for a moment on the balcony quite a bit away from them. It wasn't as close as she normally was on her own balcony, but a decent distance away was Sesshomaru's balcony. With god dammed Sesshomaru standing on it and looking towards her. Her stomach dropped and she looked back towards the door, a million thoughts coming into her mind but trying to hide all of them. Her first priority was not looking suspicious, so she needed a cover up and she needed one now.

"Yeah, Alyssa, let's talk out here. It feels really nice." She said just as Alyssa was coming to the balcony door. The blonde paused with confusion, tilting her head at Kim's casual expression. She tried to read her eyes that held a little twinkle of panic. She bit her lip, nodding as she walked forward. She stepped onto the balcony, gripping onto her backpack straps.

"Um.. okay, Kim. If you say so..." Alyssa muttered, her brow raised and her mouth opening to say some sort of stupid question. Kim was easily able to sense this and grabbed Alyssa's arm, pulling her so her words could be interrupted by an 'oof' as Kim pointed in Sesshomaru's direction, though higher as if to the stars. Alyssa was about to follow her finger, but instead when wide when she noticed Sesshomaru standing below Kim's gesture.

"LOOK! IT'S THE BIG DIPPER! AND THE ES-TE-EF-YOU NEBULA!" Kim cheered, though somehow making a slight growl to her cheer towards Alyssa. Luckily Sesshomaru wouldn't know chat-speak, much less 'stfu'. Kim glanced at Alyssa's face, clearly able to tell that she had full sight of Sesshomaru and understood.

"Oh, oh, I see."

"DO you see?"

"Yup. I definitely see what you're talking about." Alyssa mumbled while blankly looking at the random stars that Kim pointed to. The two cousins may of looked composed, but that was simply because they had to. The slightest fault might give away their already fishy performance. They would of liked to believe that they had unlocked some hidden acting skills and that Sesshomaru had fallen for their little star gazing excuse, but both knew that was simply impossible. Mostly because of the fact there wasn't enough acting talent in the world to get pass Sesshomaru without suspicion. Kim had to simply hope he was still angry with her, too angry to question their strange behavior. She could only hope that their escaping was the last thing on his mind.

Kim finally let her hand drop and her eyes fell, landing on the Sesshomaru that was glaring right towards them. This made her frown slightly, glad she didn't have better vision. She didn't want to see whatever sort of hatred or anger danced from his eyes and daggered her. Why'd he even have to be looking at her anyway? Didn't he at least have the decency to not shed attention for the person he'd already made feel lower than dirt?

_'What does he even think he's looking at? Does he suspect we're about to leave?... No, he wouldn't think we were. Some how it's obvious that's something neither of us want.'_

As much as the thought of Sesshomaru wanting them to stay warmed her heart, it also sunk down since she knew she did have to leave. Though it may only be for a few days, it was still enough that she knew Sesshomaru would be angry. Hell, she almost expected this bi-polar Sesshomaru to try and kill her again. Perhaps it would be best to hide away from Sesshomaru until her transformation was complete and she could protect herself as a demon.

Sesshomaru stared from his balcony, the side of his lips deep as his thin brows sloped down his face. He couldn't seem to get away from Kim, not matter how hard he tried. Why couldn't she seem to give him even a second of a alone time so he could calm down? Why was she not avoiding him? She should be terrified after what he had done.

As far as what he had done... did Sesshomaru regret it? The answer was still being debated upon as he took in scolding from the little voices inside his head along with the cheering of his own conscious decisions. His body had truly become a battle ground for his own civil war between his front mind and then the deepness of his subconscious. And what was he fighting for in so many ways? That damned human. What made her worth so much effort? He tried to cling to his enchantress theory with every last bit of reason he held, but the grip was slowly loosening. What would he do if he really did have a favor for this girl? He knew it could be nothing more then perhaps a friendship, maybe a sisterly relationship eventually. She was human and he would not lower himself to that, despite how he was sure friends and siblings didn't almost kiss... twice.

_'Damn her...'_

He noticed the two humans were still looking at him for some reason. Why couldn't they magically grow a few brain cells and just leave him be? What did Kim think she would accomplish by glaring at him like that? Sure, he was returning the glare with his own and not making any more of an attempt to leave than they were... but still, he was allowed to. He was Sesshomaru, dammit. Which was his own language for 'da shit'. And Da Shit didn't avoid people, people were suppose to avoid da shit. Especially dog 'da shit'. Hell, I could name a few pairs of shoes that were completely ruined because I failed to avoid 'da shit'.

What was she doing outside anyway? He didn't worry about looking over her, knowing her human eyes wouldn't let her see his pupils tracing over her frame. Her stance was slightly stiff, which is what he would suspect from someone who was standing a decent distance from who had nearly strangled them not too long ago. But what really sent puzzles through his mind was the backpack straps that he could see clamping down on the fabric of her kimono. Why did she have that on? Was she bringing something outside with her? Or... somewhere else?

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly looked at Alyssa, only to see that she also had her backpack around her shoulders. The blonde barely kept his attention for even a second after he confirmed her backpack-ness, his eyes darting right back to where Kim stood as if he expected her to already be gone.

_'Calm yourself, she knows better than to go anywhere. She made a promise..'_He thought to himself, his eyes tightening as they stayed glued on Kim. This had been quite the long and awkward time for the two humans, just waiting for Sesshomaru to leave. But he wasn't. And as if to add in a little 'na na nanana na', he was even staring at them. Which made the chances of escaping without him noticing pretty damn... impossible.

Sesshomaru couldn't quite hold the words back anymore. His mouth opened, ready to bark some sort of question to them with the added pinch of an insult. He was extremely confident that they were not planning on leaving, but he still wanted confirmation. Which meant to know what they were doing and ease the suspicious behavior. They couldn't lie to him anyway, they were physically unable to. If he did catch whiff of a planed escape.. well.. they would find themselves nice and cozy in the dungeons where he knew they couldn't get away.

But before the words could slip from Sesshomaru's tongue, he heard the a clicking noise from behind him. His eyes widened slightly, suddenly aware as a breeze of castle air flew through his now open balcony door and into his senses. And mixed within the castle scent was one that was barely familiar, but distinct enough for him to know exactly who it was. Kim and Alyssa didn't seem to notice, not till a voice rang out from the door way that sent light surprise on both of their faces.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama," The smooth voice of Emi said through the thick tension in the air, loud enough to reach all their ears as she walked from the door and towards Sesshomaru. Alyssa still looked a bit shocked as Kim's face hardened, watching Sesshomaru turn towards the demoness. It was obvious that Emi knew Kim and Alyssa was there. She wouldn't of greeted Sesshomaru so loudly if she hadn't. The demoness was doing a good job of ignoring eye contact with the two girls but the playful smirk on her face betrayed her ignorance.

Sesshomaru watched Emi carefully, keeping Kim's being in mind. She was at least far enough away to dull her heart's beat in his ears and spare him from the assult of the emotions Emi usually brought out of the human. He also cursed Kim for distracting him. This was one of the rare moments that Sesshomaru was actually surprised, only being so because Kim and the thoughts she forced into his head had distracted him from noticing Emi's presence sooner. He supposed the best thing he could do was act as if he wasn't that surprised... meh.

"What brings you so rudely to my presence?" He asked coldly, his features merciless as he glared down towards Emi. The demoness kept her shields up, smiling wickedly as she took a few more steps towards him.

"I apologize, my lord. A servant recognized me and let me in. This Emi would actually like to speak to you, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. Last time I was just so rude, tending only to my business with that Kim. There are things I would like to talk to you about... alone." Her voice sounded like a tease, though Sesshomaru knew it was just her attempts at seducing him into the conversation. He was no fool and didn't let her dirty trick work, but the offer was tempting for other reasons. He could perhaps find out more information about Kim and her situation with Emi. She didn't seem to hold the secret as dearly as Kim did.

Kim held her breath. Unfortunately, they were no longer talking loud enough for Alyssa and herself to hear from the balconies over. Most of her wanted to complain and be upset over this, praying Sesshomaru would throw Emi over the balcony and be done with that. But there was the smaller part, the logical part, that was disconnected from her heart and was slightly relived. Emi would unknowingly go through with Kim's plan perfectly, no doubt of that. She'd be the distraction she was meant to be and Kim would be able to escape. But..Kami, Kim prayed Emi wouldn't be TOO good of a distraction.

Sesshomaru seemed to be deep in thought, a good sign that he was considering her offer. This made Emi smirk a little more as her eyes trailed to the side, looking right towards Alyssa and Kim with dancing pupils that neither human could see from the distance. But Kim didn't need to see it, she could feel Emi look piercing through her body and sending shivers down her spine. As damned of a bitch as that woman was, she could intimidate Kim sometimes. Ironic how someone who danced their 'booty' around could be such a threat.

Kim couldn't take the exchange anymore. Alyssa glanced over with concern as the red head swiftly turned her body, planting her hands on the balcony railing and glaring up towards the moon as if she didn't notice what was happening those balconies over. But the way her hands trembled against the metal and her teeth bit down against her lip showed otherwise, it showed how distressed she really was.

"Very well." Sesshomaru finally said, his voice only loud enough to be clear to Emi but was a mumble in the wind for Alyssa and Kim. Still.. that mumble made Kim's heart sink. She wished she could hear, she wished she could go back in time.. erm... forward in time to stop this all. Why was she being put in this situation where she had to leave Sesshomaru to Emi just so Kim could be with him later? She knew she was the one who had put herself here in some way or another.

"Wonderful," Emi replied to Sesshomaru with a brightened smile that Sesshomaru showed no reaction to. She gestured her hand back towards his door, "Shall we then? I'm sure we will be fine inside your room, those little humans won't be able to hear a thing." She suggested with a little giggle, seeming amused by the humans place below demons. Sesshomaru did not reply to that comment either, despite how degrading humans was his favorite topic, but simply began walking pass her and towards the door. Alyssa watched with shock, unaware that this was part of Kim's plan. She latched onto her cousin's shoulder, afraid the redhead wasn't noticing that Emi was running off with Sesshomaru to be alone.

"Kim," She whispered, expecting the her cousin to do something. Sesshomaru heard that whisper and it tempted him to check on Kim, hearing the concern that seeded Alyssa's voice. He paused his walk, his golden eyes casually glancing over in their direction. He could see Kim's hands tightening around the railing as she bit more into her lip, not looking away from the moon as her brows made her glare. She was upset, that much was obvious. He could only imagine why... but he had come to a decision, she was fine enough. And therefore he need not waste anymore of this time on her.

"Come, Emi." He said while walking through the still opened doors of his balcony. He could hear a deep sigh come from Kim as Emi's feet began to follow.

"Yes, my lord." The demoness smirked as Sesshomaru dissappeared into his room, Emi right behind him.

Alyssa was staring towards the balcony when she heard the door pat shut, echoing in the night. The blonde frowned, her heart sinking.

"Kim..." She mumbled, turning her head to look at her cousin but gasping at what she saw. Kim's body was already half way over the railing, and without hesitation the redhead was falling from the balcony. Alyssa of course had forgotten their plan and let out a little 'meep', her eyes wide with alarm as she tried not to panic. She knew it would alert Sesshomaru as to something was wrong, but dammit, Kim could of warned her before she went jumping off balconies.

_'Dammit Kim..'_

Alyssa took quick steps to the balcony edge, looking over and down into the darkness off the ground below them. There were the same bushes they had used as landings before, leaves now laying stray with some broken twigs at it's side. She didn't see Kim till her eyes glanced more upward. Kim was running away from the castle, not showing any mercy on her body as she went as fast as she possibly could. Alyssa stayed surprised at first, but knew the longer she stood there the more Kim would get ahead of her.

The blonde let out a little sigh before she climbed onto the railing, sitting on it and gulping as she looked down. That ground sure did look hard... her eyes moved up to the sky, as if pouting to the heavens with a 'why me?' expression. She then sighed and slid her butt off the railing, falling into the empty air so she could follow her cousin.

_**-(&)-**_

Sesshomaru stood at a random side in his room, as if captivated by a wall. It was not really his choice to be here, but it was better than sitting on the bed next to Emi. Over here he could at least keep his distance while Emi seemed perfectly happy to sit on the feather mattress, leaning back on her hands with a deviant smirk on her face.

"I'm glad you accepted my-" She was about to begin, but was silenced by Sesshomaru's own voice. He had a purpose for this conversation and that would simply be it. He had grown very much against small chat lately.

"What is your relationship with Kim?" He asked bluntly, not looking away from the paint on his wall. Emi's face twisted into slight confusion, all till she regained composure and was able to let out her signature smirk.

"I could ask you the same question, my lord." Her voice lightly teased him, finally earning Sesshomaru's attention as his hard eyes turned towards her.

"What do you mean by that?" He nearly growled.

"Nothing to be taken offensively, my lord. I just have noticed a strange spark between you and our little Kimy. Something that differs from the normal human and demon relationship." She said while standing from his bed, moving with a grace that almost made her actions look like a dance. Sesshomaru's eyes only narrowed.

"There is no relationship between Kim and this Sesshomaru. If anything, she is a parasite." Sesshomaru said with his bleak tone as Emi moved towards him, her hands folded behind her back as she sent him playful smirks.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"Do you really feel nothing for her, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, her voice fake with curiosity.

"This Sesshomaru has feelings for nothing, only the feeling of power. Which can hardly be considered a feeling." His eyes were sharp as daggers now, watching as she took another step which put her barely inches away from his body. She stared up at him with twinkling gold eyes. He could sense the temptation she was pulling.

"I believe that could be more considered a desire, Lord Sesshomaru," Her voice rang like a giggling bell, her fingers reaching up as if to brush against his face. Sessomaru was quick to stop that though, his own hand snapping out like a trap and seizing her smaller one. He gripped it hard, as if trying to send her into pain or break a finger. But Emi didn't even flinch, only keeping her smirk on.

"Do you desire, my lord?" She asked him, her head tilting slightly. Anger was clear in Sesshomaru's expression as he stared her down, his lips deep in a frown.

"This Sesshomaru desires power, nothing else." He tried to make this talk short, no longer curious as to what Emi's connection with Kim was but eager to have this demoness out of his sight.

"Nothing else? Are you sure of that?" Emi asked, standing on her toes to be more at his face's level, speaking so close to him that Sesshomaru could feel her warm breath crash against his skin.

"Indeed." He said with barely a breath, keeping himself in control. He wasn't sure if he suddenly felt this because her seduction was successful or because she was simply pissing him off. But either way, it wouldn't work. He wouldn't let another one of these women get the best of him tonight.

"Why is that, Lord Sesshomaru-sama? It is not wrong to desire something... something more..someone.." Emi grinned while sliding her hand out of Sesshomaru's grip, reaching finally to graze her finger tips down his cheek. Sesshomaru seemed too busy in collecting himself to try and keep her away again, only looking down at her with brick hard eyes.

"More?" He questioned, the idea confusing him. Some how.. what she said made sense. Perhaps this chaos in his senses lately was because he did desire more? But what more did he desire? No one had asked him such a profical and hidden message since his father's last words to him. He dared not to try and connect the dots as to how the two messages matched, he could only fathom one at a time.

"Yes, my lord. There's so much more than the power." Emi was hardly speaking now, more of a smooth whisper as her hand ran down his neck and she pressed her body against his, "This Emi believes that you desire even more.." She told him with a grin, joyed to see that he was now making eye contact with her. But while his eyes looked at her, his mind stayed at the matter on hand.

_'What do I desire...more than power?'_

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Kim used her arms to flail a whimsy branch out of her way, running a wreck through the plantation that crowded her path. Her expression was fierce and determined while she held her head high, standing strong above the world below her. She was a woman on a mission, a mission of love. And there was not a thing that could stop her. She made it pass the branches and looked down in time to notice the muddy slope below her. This little obstacle was no match for her, she easily slid down and didn't bother to worry about how the mud dirtied her feet. Silly her, forgetting her shoes on an amazing adventure again. Oh well, at least she hadn't forgotten her pant- aw damn. Yeah she did. Stupid kimonos and their distractions.

Kim walked away from the muddly hill, storming over the ground. But from back above, Alyssa came wobbling. Her face was brown with dirt she'd collected over this "great adventure", a twig from the bushes Kim had so easily avoided was now stuck through the blonde's tangled hair. The younger of the cousins let out a pained groan, not nearly as energized as Kim. She felt the ache in every step.. till she felt nothing under her step. The blonde's eyes went wide when she felt no ground below her front foot and she tipped forward, face planting against the muddy slope as gravity pushed against her and made her slide down.

"GOD DAMN YOU MOTHER NATURE! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Alyssa yelled as she sat on her knees in the mud, shaking her fist towards the dark night sky. Kim's feet stopped when she heard her cousin ranting, a little sigh coming out of the red head before she turned around to look at the the muddy mess that was Alyssa.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her brow as she watched Alyssa use her hands to wipe the mud off her face. Sucks that her hands were muddy too, poor Alyssa just couldn't win.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I'M DOING! I am following my cousin into the damned pits of Japanese Hell, for some reason that I still don't know, while her supposed 'love' is left alone with the woman who is planning on stealing him. THAT IS WHAT I'M DOING!" Alyssa snapped. Kim's expression slightly softened. She still hadn't told Alyssa what had happened, she had been too distracted by getting the Youkai Hengen Mi. But when Alyssa brought up Emi.. and.. everything else, Kim felt a pain in her heart.

"NOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT I'M **NOT** GOING TO DO?! I am **NOT** going to move one more god damned step until you tell me what the heck is going on!" Alyssa demanded, standing from her muddy spot and crossing her arms over her chest. Kim stared towards her a moment, knowing that Alyssa was completely serious about the threat. The sooner she told her, the sooner they could get back to moving. But just thinking about it hurt... . speaking it? She worried that it could burn her tongue off.

"Al..Alright." Kim frowned, moving her eyes to look towards the ground as if with shame. Alyssa's angered face suddenly eased, realizing she hadn't considered Kim's feelings. But.. she had to know what had happened to her cousin and what they were doing there. She refused to be out of the loop. So she kept her ears open as the red head began to explain.

"Well... I was walking down the hall and Sesshomaru came from the other way. He said something pretty nasty to me so of course I had to argue back. And we did that for a little bit but... I tried to walk away and calm down. But naturally, god hates be and I tripped. Sesshomaru caught me and we said a few more insulting things but... then..."

"Then?" Alyssa asked, noticing Kim's pause. The red head looked towards her, a small smile framed on her lips.

"We got caught up.. it was one of those moments where we're the only two people in the world. It was so sweet to smell his breath on my face... and then we got closer and closer till our lips were together and-... must you do that?" Kim's englightened tone turned into a blank one as Alyssa made a gagging motion, not exactly as involved with the Sesshomaru romance as Kim was.

"Sorry, but ew. I'm totally not seeing what the problem is here." Alyssa mumbled, hoping Kim would get pass this part of the story. Kim's little romantic day dream faded away, leaving in her mind the fresh memory of what came next. She frowned, continuing.

"Things got interrupted... and Sesshomaru got mad. Really mad." She mumbled.

"How mad?" Alyssa questioned, her face suddenly serious.

"Demon state mad." Kim replied with sadness weighing down her tone. Alyssa gulped, that being all the reply that Kim needed. The blonde was fully aware of how Sesshomaru could be when in the demon state. Things began to piece together more and more in her mind..

"I think he wanted to kill me. But I don't care about that. It's what he said that really.. got me. He called me nothing, Alyssa. He said that I was just a pesty little human who needed to learn her place." She said, folding her arms over her chest. As she spoke the words, she could hear Sesshomaru's angry voice matching them in her mind. What he had said cut her, sharper than any sword he would even wield.

"So... you think if you aren't human anymore.."

"I don't think it, Alyssa. I know it! I can't go like this for much longer! Not with Sesshomaru thinking I'm nothing!"

"Kim, you know as well as I do that he doesn't really think that. There's a reason he tried to kiss you in the first place. There's something there."

"But whatever that is, he won't accept it. Not as long as I'm human. The only way that we can both be happy is if I turn into a demon. And I'm more than willing to do that.. so.." Kim's frown deepened as she brought her hand up, rubbing it against her other arm as if in a way to calm the tingles of sadness that shot through her nerves.

"But couldn't we of waited for a time when Emi wasn't being all... there?" Alyssa asked, almost a pleading tone to her voice as if she could change the past. Well hell, they were doing that now but still... bleh.

"Well, think about it. Do you think we honestly would of been able to get away if she hadn't shown up? He probably would of figured out what we were up to by now and... yeah! We'd just be stuck forever and ever with no chances of ever getting the Youkai Hengen Mi. So.. I basically told Emi that I bet she couldn't seduce him tonight..." Kim's words slipped from her mouth with some shame, only feeling the guilt stack up even more when Alyssa's face went into pure shock.

"I know! I know! I'm horrible, okay? It hurts so bad to do that but it was the only way I could think of! Please, Alyssa! This is why I'm in such a hurry! I can't stand the thought of leaving that little whore with Sesshomaru. I just want to get the sword and then go back... back to him." The red headed girl choked up her words, her eyes begging towards Alyssa. She hoped the blonde would understand.. she hoped she wouldn't make Kiim feel any worst for what she had done. It could of been one of the biggest mistakes of her life but.. still, she'd own up to it if she was able to turn into a demon and get back to Sesshomaru.

Kim watched as Alyssa crossed her arms, staring her down with a small glare.

"Oh gez Kim, the messes you get yourself into..." She muttered under her breath, making Kim's head bow slightly with shame. She opened her mouth to let out more whimpers of words, but instead was interrupted by the sounds of twigs snapping as Alyssa marched towards her. The red head's eyes snapped up at her cousin, watching as she move right pass her with determination that matched Kim's earlier display. Alyssa glanced to the side, noticing Kim's slight expression of shock.

"Well, are we going or not? The Youkai Hengen Mi isn't going to find it's self!" She snapped, looking back forward so she could keep a good eye on her step while walking. Kim remained in slight confusion and shock, watching as her cousin so nobely went forward. As if Alyssa was the one who had love dangling on a thin string.

_'Though... she also is...'_

A small smile carved onto Kim's lips as she watched her cousin's back, now moving with a more firece grace than the sloppy march. Kim had to take this moment to admire Alyssa and her selflessness. Here Alyssa was, doing everything she could to help Kim while her own demon love, Duroko, remained out of her reach. How Alyssa could really tear her heart away from that to help Kim was unbelievable. Kim only wished she could be that strong. Her blue eyes lightly sparkled as she stared at her momentary hero.

_'My cousin is so aweso-'_

"EEK!"

Kim's thoughts and moment of daze were snapped back into the sad truth of things as the ground below Alyssa caved in under the blondes feet and she fell down, splatting into the hole now below her within the dirt. Kim blinked, her mind still trying to process what had happened to Alyssa who had looked so admirable and noble, but was now hidden from sight in a dirt hole.

_'What the heck was that? The ground just caved. Hehe. If it was me, I'd be saying: who put this hole here?! Hahaha.. that would be a good moment... wait.. who did put that hole there?'_Kim didn't take time to realize that her random and idiotic thoughts had just caught her onto a...dum dum dum! Plot twist.

_'A trap?!' _

"Alyssa!" Kim yelled, suddenly aware that they could be in danger. A whole world full of demons, but no, it was a dumb hole that scared her.

"Kim!" The red head could hear her cousin yell back from within the ground. Kim kept her eyes below her, looking for any sign of the trap Alyssa had fallen through. Not completely because she wanted to help Alyssa out but also because Kim didn't want to fall into the hole herself. Nope, she'd prove that she was better than these measly little traps. Yes sir, she'd never fall for something so unoriginal and-

She felt her foot slide right through the ground as it came down, and though she tried to reach her other leg out to the edge, there was no avail. She slid right down through the air. Her hands reached up, clinging to the circumfrence of the trap, but only to fall right back off as the dirt crumbled right beneath her fingers.

"OOF!" She noised as her back hit against the bottom of the pit, her legs propped against the walls of dirt. She let out unintelligible mumbles and groans while dizzily staring up at space, feeling like her head was what took most of the impact.

"Kim! Kim, what happened!? Are you okay? KIMKIMKIMKIMMMM!!" Alyssa frantic yells barely made it to Kim's attention. The red head was too busy trying to recover from what had just happened.

"I fell for it.." She whimpered in a daze, staring up at the dark sky that she could see through the hole's opening. Her eye sight began to focus, though not enough to really notice the dark oval that peaked out from the top of the pit. It wasn't till the shape began letting out a grunting noise that Kim was aware of it's presence. But when she did see it... she didn't take too kindly to it. For the first few seconds, she could only stare at it and wonder if it was a figment of her imagination. Though it's features began to come more clear as the moon's light shone upon it.

The oval shape was a face with a hard expression and furry black beard. It's hair was even less tammed than the beard and was held back by a headband made out of some sort of.. white material? Bone? That same white material was pierced right through the cartiledge of it's nose. Kim had to squint and take a few look overs, but eventually she realized something about this man staring down a trap at her.

Not good.

While Kim's blue eyes widened, the man turned his head and started shouting things in some language that she couldn't understand. Hell, it sounded like some sort of cave man. Or straight up monkey. It's voice was deep and clear, though the syllables and grunts that came from it were uninterpretable. Kim wasn't sure exactly what to do, just keep laying here and wait for them to do something? Oh hell no. It was bad enough she had fallen into their trap. She wasn't going to let them win even more, at least not without a fight.

"Hey, ugly!" Kim snapped, flinching slightly when as the man turned his head to look at her, glaring down with angry eyes. Kim wondered if he was able to understand her, or maybe he could read the sound of her tone. None the less, she at least had his attention now. Which didn't seem as good of a thing as it did a few seconds ago.

"You... you..." She flipped her body, crawling onto her knees then stretching her legs to stand up. She tried to stay as far away from his dangling head as possible, which was hard considering the hole was barely three feet wide. She gulped before speaking up again, attempting to seem intimidating. Hopefully this guy wasn't as animal as he looked, or he'd be able to easily smell her fear.

"Who do you think you are? Digging holes where people can fall right into them! I don't have time for this, so get me out of here!" She ordered, keeping her brows down. If her angry look could frighten someone like Sesshomaru, she could easily get to these guys. Hopefully... But the man just kept glaring down at her, as if he was some crappy ten year old bully out to crush some ants. Kim pressed herself more against the dirt wall, losing the effect of standing her ground.

"Kim! Shut up!" She could hear Alyssa yell, most likely not thinking like Kim was. The blonde was probably offering to bake them cookies in exchange for their safety, not insulting them like Kim was. But oh well, bygones.

"I will not shut up! Are we just going to let these weirdos push us around like chumps?!" Kim yelled back towards her cousin.

"YES!"

"Well, no. You go ahead and do that. I'm going to actually show some guts an-...good night." Kim wasn't quite able to to spit out any more threats before she felt a club come and hit hard against her head, knocking her down for the count.

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The great Lord Sesshomaru sat on his bed, his arms crossed as he stared off ahead of his own sight. He wasn't staring at anything in particular, but it was more of a resting place for his eyes as he went deep into thought. To his side, on the floor next to the bed, laid the unconscious body of Emi. She would occasionally groan or grumble something, but what really topped her was the large bump sticking off her head. Sesshomaru took a glance over at the demoness when she let out another groan. He had to wonder why all these women had been showing up in his life lately. He had done pretty well to avoid any romantic females for a mighty long time, yet now here came the cavalry with hunger in their eyes. Emi had simply thrown herself upon him, so Sesshomaru threw back. Only he threw not his whole body, just his fist.

Kim was the other attacking force upon him, but he ignored her. He was proud that her scent wasn't as intense to him as it usually was. Maybe that was because of their latest dispute, either way it gave him some ease. Though it was annoying to realize he was trying to ignore her scent completely, yet was still getting that faint bit which he had to pay mind to every few seconds. Stupid lemons. Stupid Kim.

And naturally, Emi was stirring. Her groans were becoming more like clear words and her hands were moving, shifting to under her body as she used them to push herself up into a sitting position. Sesshomaru resisted an agitated sigh. He had been hoping the demoness would never wake up. Then he could simply never have to deal with her again, and he could use her body as a puppet to scare Kim away. Like a Kim-crow of sorts.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" Emi's now conscious voice questioned, looking towards the taiyoukai with puzzlement in her eyes. Sesshomaru avoided eye contact, knowing she'd just put up those sparkles and batt her lashes for him again. It was degrading for her to actually think that she could so simply seduce him. He had seen common whores with better charm.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." Emi's face made a grin again as she stood up, her bump miraculously healed and her seeming to forget that Sesshomaru had been the one to strike her down. She just couldn't take a damn hint, now could she? Sesshomaru assumed not as she leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sorry that I blacked out and lost us so much precious time. Now, where were we?" She purred while rubbing her cheek against his own. Sesshomaru did nothing, but not for the reasons Emi would think. He knew his next move would be something to kill Emi, but he couldn't decide how he'd approach this. He could simply slice her head off, but he didn't want to stain his bed sheets with her tainted blood. He could try strangling, but that might take too long. Dammit, why was everything either too bloody or not worth his time?

While Sesshomaru debated, Emi took this opportunity to enjoy the warmth of her Sesshomaru. She had gotten quite use to his touch and feel in the future, though this Sesshomaru was a slight bit colder. But he was none the less cozy. She almost wondered if she should stop the seduction and enjoy this warm moment. She didn't needed sex for all forms of affection, right?

...

Emi let out a little giggle at that idea.

_'Silly narrator.'_

Her eyes darted around the room, wondering if Sesshomaru maybe had a convenient pair of hand cuffs or whip somewhere. But instead, her eyes landed upon the clear glass door that revealed to her the view of the sky pass the balcony railings. It was mostly still dark blue but there wasn't a star in sight, and orange was beginning to spread from the ends to take over the darkness. All and all, she could tell the sun was rising. Which actually was not a good thing for our dear Emi.

"What time is it?!" She gasped, her eyes going wide as her arms uncoiled from around Sesshomaru's neck, much to the demon lord's surprise. He raised a brow and was able to end his murderous thoughts as he watched Emi run to his balcony door, smashing her face against the glass. Sesshomaru frowned. Her damned face better not leave a mark on his precsious... door. Dammit, he just didn't want any marks of her at all.

"Nearly dawn..." He mumbled an answer to her question while standing from his bed. He stared at her back, secretly planning. If he could just run right through, he could stab his hand right into her back, open the door, and throw her body off his balcony before too much blood stained his floor.

"Nearly dawn?!" Emi exclaimed, looking back at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru didn't even have a chance to nod. She was already going into a bowing fit, up and down, then turning back towards his balcony door.

"I am sorry, my lord! I must be going now!" Her words relieved Sesshomaru. He didn't ask why or how she planned on leaving through his balcony. He wouldn't make this take any more time than it needed it.

"I'll be back, my love!" She yelled, waving her hand towards him as her other set of fingers worked on opening the door.

"Please don't come back." Sesshomaru bluntly ordered.

"I'll miss you too!" Emi either hadn't heard him or simply wasn't honoring his words, but either way Sesshomaru didn't have the chance to say anything before she ran out his balcony door and- yawn.

Who cared what happened to her next? Sesshomaru definitely didn't. He was already thinking about the one thing that really mattered to him at the moment. Rest. He hadn't actually had a peaceful rest in days. Last night he had been kept up by Kim's haunting, the night before he had his little balcony battle with Kim, before that he had been up all night watching out for Kim, and then the night before he had been searching for, you guessed it, Kim. Perhaps that girl's plan in the end was to deprive him of a sleep. That sure as hell would make sense.

The demon lord sighed while going to his bed's side. He easily shrugged out of his haori, revealing that damned gorgeous chest that would probably give you all nose bleeds if this had been a manga rather than fanfiction. In some senses of the word, he plopped onto his bed. Normally Sesshomaru wouldn't be seen doing something as drastic as 'plopping', but he had no choice and was desperate for his matress' comfort. He could feel his muscles melting against softness as his tense body relaxed. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

For some reason, the thought of prayer came into his mind. He had heard Alyssa talk herself to sleep a few nights ago, talking to whatever god she seemed to favor. The topic had come up at dinner once and Alyssa explained things with enough justification. Though he had to admit, he found it weak to try and push off all your troubles on a single god. Not to mention giving him credit for every little thing. One creature could not be so responsible so the whole world, could he? Or she... he was sure somewhere out there, a woman was worshiped.

Sesshomaru had never tried to come in contact with any great beyond. He honestly had never cared about petty things like religion. But now... perhaps there were some things he should be setting straight with this so called.. whatever name it went by. He took in a deep breath, deciding he wouldn't go through with this out loud. Too many servants would hear him. So for now, he'd let the great beyond use their little mind reading powers.

_'Kami... or... Buddah? Perhaps, Jesus. Kim told me about you. Whoever may be this greater power, please forgive me for not knowing you're name. This Sesshomaru hasn't had the... pleasure of meeting you before. None the less, I have heard you are the being that controls everything that happens and such.' _

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he glared at the ceiling.

_'You must think you're so damned funny, don't you? Stop it. Just stop.' _He nearly growled along with his thoughts. This was silly. He was still frowning as he flipped to his side, looking away from his ceiling as if he was giving the great beyond his cold shoulder. _'You're lucky this Sesshomaru isn't going anywhere near heaven, bastard.'_

**

* * *

**

This chapter here was actually half of what the chapter was originally suppose to be. c-c

**But obviously, that would of been way too long of a wait for you xD So I posted it up to this nice little point with not only a cliff hanger, but a mystery! Who's trap did Kim and Alyssa fall into? Why was Emi so sure to leave before dawn?! OH DEAR, WHY OH WHY?!**

**By the way, about the Twilight fanfic...**

**c-c**

**-cough-**

**Here's the review replies!!**

* * *

**Wicked Shadow16: **Hehe, I agree with you. I don't feel like this is the third in the series. But I'm guessing that's just because this story is very independent from the other ones. And because I took that giant frickin break and it was so long ago that we even thought about Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru, much less We're In an Anime. Gosh, that story is ancient xD And you're correct, the Youkai Hengen Mi is in a cave. You're not imagining things xD And sorry this was actually a later review. I accept responsibility for my sucky updating. v.v

* * *

**Crimson Fallen Angel: **xD I'm glad you liked the chapter! I was actually kinda proud of it. And that whole pendent thing is actually a key part in the stories plot, but you won't find out how for like... ever. Hehe. You won't believe the little complicated plot I've got going for this story xD I love it. I spend too much time thinking about it but gosh. Anyway, my 'real life' has been somewhat nice yet somewhat pathetic. I had the whole vacation bit and then I went to a convention for two days, so that was all very social. But since, I've been hiding out in my room and on gaia xD I feel like such a nerd. But oh well. I'll get plenty of social time in at school.

Hehe, and actually, that little bit had nothing to do with the original chapter xD Like, at all. I just realized before vacation that I need to get something posted. And I had wrote that about... a month ago. So I just pulled it up, finished it, and posted it so I could also tell you guys I'd be going away. Hehe, I like to think of it as the paper clip on my 'BRB' note.

* * *

**Sugar Sprite: **Hehe, well I'll be able to check little Zelly out when I'm not so damned lazy. And trust me, I'm lazy. My fingers feel like they are about to fall out. xD Damn you all and you're reviews! So many to reply to... but hehe, oh well. I gotta love them. And yeah, there's my random review response. c-c;

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

* * *

**minakochan: **Haha, oh yes, Sesshomaru is a very "hard" gangster. And I'm guessing you didn't read "We're In An Anime". Hehe, you'll just have to wait for a few chapters then to see how she becomes a demon. )D

* * *

**Foxyvixen17: **Thank you very much! It's always good to hear that people are loving my work.

* * *

**sorceress-of-faith: **aw, hehe. Well, I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long. And even longer now since I haven't even got her to Inuyasha's group yet xD You know me, I can't just have them do something. There has to be some sort of process to it. Which right now includes being kidnapped by a group of cannibals xD

And well, as far as the future compared to the past goes, I like to think of the two as two different dimensions or worlds. The future that connects to the past this story takes place in is completely seperated from the future they left. I know that might not make much sense, but... that's just how I look at it xD

* * *

**xWeaselxWolfx: **o-o

Wow xD You're review was very wow! Hehe. Yeah, I've been noticing you're reviews for 'We're In an Anime' and 'Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru'. I'm glad to see you caught up! And I'm very glad you like reading them! Please keep up with the... interesting reviews xD

* * *

**beamingatyou: **You think him not realizing his feelings is bugging you? HA! You can't even imagine how much this is bugging me. Trust me, if I had it my way I'd be like -skips through next twenty thousand chapters- YAY ROMANCE!! Hehe. But oh well, there's always those accidental trippings that get the small bits of romance in. And I'm glad you like the necklace and it's story :D Be sure to remember that little necklace, it's actually A LOT more important than you think.

I wasn't able to get my Breaking Dawn book till the eighth. And I've been so busy with trying to update and gaia lately, I haven't had any time to read it. I'm only on chapter like... five. T-T

* * *

**laruna cresent: **Yeah, he is completely and utterly emotionless in the future. I wanted him to be like, empty. Simply because he doesn't have love and it left him empty, oh dears. Or something like that xD I was trying to imagine how Sesshomaru would feel about love if he had never experienced it. And though future Sesshomaru has, he doesn't remember it. So things seemed to work that way and he simply doesn't care xD ... yet.

DUM DUM DUM.

* * *

**If I missed your review, I'm sorry. I had a lot to reply to this time c-c;;**


	14. My Fate

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 1 3

- - - - - - - - - - M y F a t e

* * *

Kim's neck felt sore as her head dangled off it, hanging forward from where she had spent the past few hours unconscious and sitting. Finally her thoughts were becoming clear and she became aware of her self, though her still shut eyes simply shielded her in darkness. But she could tell there was light shining in from behind her thin lids, trying to wake her.

"Kim! Kim, this is no time for a nap! Oh god, Kim!"

A voice was yelling at her, frantic and filled with fear. Kim's recently straight lips arched into a frown as she recognized the voice.

"Alyssa...?" She whispered, her eyes slowly opening and taking in the light of day time very slowly. As she slipped back into reality, she became horribly aware of a throbbing pain pulsating from the top of her skull. "Ugh. . . my head.." She groaned while able to open her eyes a little more.

"Kim!" Alyssa yelled again. The eager blonde would have to wait, seeing as Kim's eyes could only do so much with all this light after being sealed in darkness for hours. Her eyes even watered slightly and the world was a blur of mixed blobs and smugs, all forming from the auroras of light and shine that attempted to blind her. Kim blinked and went to move her hand up to her face, wanting to try and rub the shine away. But she found herself unable to... she wasn't even able to move her arm. She could feel every nerve in her limbs but when she tried to move it even the slightest bit, a scratchy restraint would crush tightly against her body.

"Kim... Kim! Are you awake?" Alyssa's voice was ringing again, bringing her cousins attention back to her existence.

"Alyssa... I can't move.." Kim mumbled, her eyes seeming to finally adjust to the world around her. Things began to fit back into their outlines. It took a few grooves, but eventually Kim was staring forward at Alyssa's face... dangling upside down?

"That's because you're tied up, idiot." Alyssa grumbled as Kim seemed to come completely through, her face no longer tired and pained but confused and blinking at the sight before her. Ahead of her, Alyssa was hog tied onto a stick that dangled her above a pile of branches and sticks. As if that wasn't a bizarre enough image, Kim looked down at her own situation and saw that her scratchy restraints were in fact rope that held her tightly against a tree. The red head kept looking down a moment, her cousin waiting with a serious frown for Kim's reaction. She was expecting something a little spazzy, considering it was Kim.

"Wow... this sucks." Kim mumbled, Alyssa jaw dropping at how casual of a complaint that was.

"YOU THINK THAT SUCKS? I'D GLADLY TRADE PLACES WITH YOU!" She yelled, Kim having to close her eyes as Alyssa's yells made fast winds like a storm against her face. Kim could only take that moment to be thankful they were planning on having a sleepover when they had accidentally fallen through the manhole, so Alyssa's breath hadn't suffered without a tooth brush and tooth paste for all this time.

"Erm.. that's okay. I'll stick with my tree..." Kim mumbled, eyeing Alyssa and watching as she dangled while huffing out her anger. Kim was almost afraid to ask, but it's not like she could just sit there and be satisfied with her spot against a tree without even knowing what was going on.

"Alyssa, where are w-" She was interrupted when she felt something sharp against her neck, her face instantly snapping into a horrified shock as the tip of a spear pecked against her skin. Alyssa lost her angry expression, her face now twisted with fear as she looked on. It was hard to be mad when there was a scary looking man poking his spear at her cousin's neck.

Kim's eyes slowly moved to the side, looking at the man that held this spear. He was growling at her, his lips snarled like a monster's. His hair was dirty and tied back into a straying pony tail, his skin tinted from being in the sun so often. He wore no shirt but there wasn't much to complain about with that, he had a strong and muscular physic and the only thing that even attempted to cover that was the gray, furry pelt he had around his waist as a loincloth. His feet were wrapped up with some kind of cloth, but she doubted that it did him much good. Looking at this man reminded her and filled in the blank of her mind. Her face was no longer horrified, but analyzing as her eyes grazed over the primitive looking man.

_'That's right.. last night we fell through the traps and then that one guy knocked me out. This guy looks a lot like him, only without the strange piercings. He looks a lot younger too...'_

The man.. erm.. boy, perhaps her age, started yelling something. Kim couldn't understand his mixture of choppy syllables, but could sense the threat as he starting poking her with the spear tip a few times. It wasn't enough to break her skin, but it's not like she knew that. She practically freaked every time she felt the point touch, even if it did just retreat each time to come back again.

"Cut it out!" She snapped, glaring towards the creature. He frowned at her tone but lowered the point, deciding to meet her glare with one of his own. Alyssa simply watched as the two had some sort of eye battle, then let out a sigh when the boy retreated and gruffed. He ran like an animal towards their backpacks, seeming a to have a mixture of ADD and just plain dumbness. He didn't even seem to understand that he had hine legs he could walk on. Kim was relieved to not have anything pointy dangling towards her neck, but she was slightly nervous about the boy seeming fixated on their backpacks. She had some personal things in there, dammit!

"HEY! Get away from that! Stop it, freaking-"

The primitive man ignored all of Kim's yells and grabbed a backpack, though it was Alyssa's instead of Kim's.

"Oh, alright. Never mind, have fun." The redhead calmed.

"What?! Excuse me, I think he needs to get the hell out of my backpack right- HEY! NO! NONONO! NOT MY CHOCOLATE!" Alyssa screamed as the tribal boy pulled out a chocolate bar she had been saving.

"What the hell? You've been holding out chocolate one me?!" Kim gasped while looking towards Alyssa.

"Well, I was planning on sharing! But thanks to Big, Dumb, and Ugly over there, it looks like neither of us are going to get any!" Alyssa hissed. Kim's eyes became wide for a moment as she stared towards Alyssa.

"No chocolate?" She gasped, her eyes turning to where the boy sniffed through the wrapper at the delicious smell. This was a tease to Kim. She hadn't had chocolate in such a long time... just looking at it made her stomach growl and mouth water, "No... my chocolate." She whispered as her eyes narrowed.

"...Kim?" Alyssa questioned as she noticed a change.

"HEY IDIOT! GET OFF MY DAMN CHOCOLATE!"

"..My chocolate." Alyssa 'coughed'.

The boy glanced over at Kim, showing her she had the chance to distract him from her chocolate. Or at least her half of the chocolate.

"You heard me! Who do you think you are, stealing a girl's chocolate! Are you an idiot? I should-" Kim began to ramble as the boy's eyes grew wide, his hands coming up to the side of his head to try and block out the annoying chirp that was her voice. But it wasn't working... she was breaking through, piercing his skull, and this went on for too long as he felt his head begin to spin in a vortex of screeching. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. The boy stood up and sent a death look towards Kim, marching towards her and letting out a yell that proved superior to even Kim's.

**"LOUD!" **Said his scream, echoing through the whole forest and even frightening a few wild animals. Alyssa thought she had gone deaf from the intensity the yell had on her ears, but Kim kept her cool and only glared towards him.

"So, the freak can talk, huh?" She snapped.

"LOUD! LOUD, LOUD, LOUD, LOUD!" He continued to scream, seeming to have gone insane. Kim wondered if this was what happened in Sesshomaru's head every time they spoke.

"Gesh... you're the one who tried to eat my chocolate, man. Just chill out."

"AUGGGH!" The boy screamed, having what Kim thought resembled a five year old's fit. But her ears were starting to hurt, and she wondered how much more of this she could take...

"Enough," A voice grunted, breaking through the yells of Kim's antagonizer. The boy's voice stopped, falling to a dead cut in the air. All eyes looked towards the sound of the loud voice, Kim's eyes widening as they landed on the same man from last night. He easily stood out from the other men with him, about five or so, even though they all dressed the same way and had same sort of unruly hair. But she could tell this man apart by his extra hard features, and the thick bone pierced through the cartridge of his nose.

Kim's eyes stayed focused on this man as the boy backed off, frowning as he looked back at the elder man. And despite how the more pierced of the men had just spoken an understandable word, Kim remained with the idea that they couldn't understand her. So she continued to be her dense self.

"Hey, it's Ugly!"

The man sent her a glare, then walked forward and turned his attention to the boy. Kim blanked out slightly while they conversed through a language she didn't understand. What she _did _understand was that he was still holding her chocolate, so she kept her eyes fixed on it and waited for her brain to lift the chocolate out of his hand and bring it to her mouth. Hell, this would be the perfect time for her to have telekinesis. She thought she almost had it too, but that damned pierced man spoke up and ruined her focus.

"You," He snapped towards her, Kim's face still pointed towards the chocolate but her eyes darting up to him.

"Yup, that's me." She said back, sounding a little bored and annoyed by this all. When she thought about it, this was a giant inconvenience. She had places to go, people to see, and swords to stab herself with. Nope, no time at all for this nonsense.

"You queit, loud make angry us. No loud, no angry." The, we'll call him a cheif, said to her. Kim raised her brow.

"Does no loud mean I get to run free like.. er... a bird?" She struggled to lower her intelligence to their level. At least it wasn't that far of a jump. Birds didn't even run.

"No." He replied simply.

"...Then... okay, I'm confused. Please be a good little villain and tell me what exactly you plan on doing with us." She said, glancing at Alyssa who was beginning to look just as bored, only her face was a little redder from being upside down for so long. They both had learned the drill with things like this. These people were obviously lesser antagonists, and thus had no real purpose. Maybe Kim would get a scratch or her hair accidentally cut off, but otherwise the only threat was probably getting a splinter from the tree.

The cheif smirked, looking towards her with menicing eyes. He seemed to not get the whole 'not-a-threat' deal. But Kim decided to let him have his fun for now.

"You be dinner." He snickered with... some sort of disturbing form of evil. Kim wasn't familiar with it.

"...Oh really?"

"Yes! Muaha, you be eatted by us!"

"You mean.. eaten?"

"No, eatted."

"Dude, it's eaten. Trust me, I had this issue too-"

"EATTED."

"LISTEN, ASS HOLE. IF IT WASN'T 'EATTED' WHEN I WAS FOUR, IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T 'EATTED NOW'."

"...Aint." The chief mumbled.

"Beg your pardon?" Kim glared towards him.

"No 'isn't'. It 'aint'."

Kim's expression fell into a narrowly blank expression.

"Somehow, it's not surprising that your subspecies of human will be going extinct in a few years." She said in a low tone. The chief glared at her, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"I tired of you. Dinner come early." He said, earning a giggle from Kim.

"Aw, that was the saddest attempt at an evil joke I've ever heard. E for effort, bub."

The chief's expression didn't loosen, but one arm did uncross and lift up. Kim was curious for a second as he snapped, but soon realized she'd rather not know when she felt the ground below her shake. Kim's eyes went wide, her back pushing as much as it could against the bark of her captive tree as the few men around her stepped aside and a monstrous being approached with a speed that betrayed his size, sporting the large axe that seemed to be his weapon of choice for executions, and just looking cool with.

Alyssa watched with horror in her eyes as the giant man smirked and reached Kim, not giving the red head even a moment to think before he pulled his arm back. It was almost like pulling back an arrow. As soon as his elbow unlocked, the axe would come forward and Kim wouldn't be around long enough to see what would happen after that. And there it went, Kim unable to process any thoughts from the pure shock of her suddenly last moments. Her only instinct was to shut her eyes and prepare for contact as Alyssa yelled out something that was just a blur of syllables to Kim. Though there was one clear cut voice that shot along with a clash of metal.

"TETSAIGA!!"

Kim's eyes jumped open as the axe flew away from them, the hand still holding to the handle and dripping blood as it frisbied away in the air. The giant man gasped as his one hand grasped the end of his newly-nub, his jaw dropped and stuttered vowels slipping out from his deep voice. Kim's jaw was nearly on the ground and Alyssa was practically passed out from all her over whelming emotions. Neither girls had taken much notice to who this savior was, probably because Kim had her eyes shut and Alyssa was frolicking through an unconscious field with unicorns by now. But it wasn't long till there was a pat on the ground and Kim looked over, her eyes widening with sparkles of admiration.

"I-Inuyasha!" She cheered, wanting to clap her hands but the ropes still bound her back. Inuyasha frowned as he looked over his shoulder, his Tetsaiga resting at his side and his composure radiating an annoyed vibe. He frowned but raised a brow towards Kim, who was looking at him like some sort of god. She had a similar reaction the first time they met, but this just seemed a little silly. Even more sincere.

"Idiot! Why are you always gettin' yourself is so much trouble!?" He yelled while pointing his sword towards her. Kim blinked, her face instantly going through a few transitions from admiration, confusion, to anger. She was starting to remember why she didn't give this Inuyasha the anime fame he deserved.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that bub! And what are you talking about?! I don't get myself into trouble all the time!" She snapped back, which was a dead on lie. But Inuyasha wouldn't know that, right? Unless him and Sesshomaru had a tea party since she left the castle and information had been shared.

"Well, you're getting in it enough for me to always have to save you!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU NEVER SAVE ME, IDIOT!" Kim yelled, squirming around and trying to break through her ropes so she could have at Inuyasha. She hated being played as the damsel in distress and hell, Sesshomaru was the only one with any right to say anything like that. Inuyaha opened his mouth to yell back, but was interrupted by a scream from the giant and one-handed man. His cry got the attention of everyone in the little camp area, his anger and pain chilling their spines. Inuyasha was the first to shake it off though, a cocky smirk coming to his lips as he lifted the tetsaiga and rested it against his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. I never save you, so why start now?" He grinned. Kim's eyes shot away from the giant man and stared towards Inuyasha, her eyes wide and pupils tiny.

"No! Inuyasha, there's a first time for anything!" She yelled, her expression becoming more drastic as Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsaiga and squatted to the ground, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "INUYASHA!" She screamed as the giant man finished his cry, his eyes full of pure rage as he stomped towards Kim. The red head turned her eyes to him, her brow twitching as the grow below her shook with each step.

"Wha-What'd I do?! He's the one that cut your hand off! Go ape shit on him! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha and the attacker seemed to be ignoring Kim's pleas. By now she was just a rambling idiot. She held a bit of spite towards Inuyasha, now she was going to have to go through this whole 'I'm about to die thing' AGAIN! Sure, it was great how people kept coming to her rescue. But she was starting to think it was all a waste of time since she eventually got herself back in a pile of deadly doo-doo.

As he came to her, Kim brought her shoulders up and ducked her head, as if trying to back away more. She stared up at him, a light breeze tugging her hair against the tree bark. But she became surprised when that light breeze turned into a monster gust, and then a frickin horrific pull that made her feel like she was in the center of a hurricane. It was pulling at her body, but she had the strong tree keeping her there. The monster in front of her wasn't so fortunate though. He was obviously trying to keep his feet on the ground and not be pulled in by the wind. The least fortunate were the lighter memebers of this tribe or whatever it may be, who were easily lifted from the ground and sucked into the wind as they screamed their native language.

Alyssa's body remained bound to the hog post, but the top stick came loose from the y-shaped ones that held her up and sent her unconcious self flying through the air. Kim panicked for a moment, till the stick Alyssa was tied to hit it's ends against two trees, too long to pass through and follow in the wind's current. She was slightly surprised that the stick was holding up against the wind. Hell, that was no stick. That there had to be a damned log.

Finally the monstrous being lost his place on the earth and flew into the sky, no longer able to control where he went. He soared right through the trees, following his fellow members. Inuyasha had dig his Tetsaiga in the earth and was using it to keep himself planted, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Keh."

The younger tribe member hid behind a tree, his eyes wide as he watched the scene but still making the time to occasionally bite into his chocolate bar.

The wind suddenly stopped and lowered Kim's hair back into it's resting place, her face mixed with relief and confusion as she stared forward. Had a twister flown by so quickly? What had happened? She looked over when she heard a thud, Alyssa and her log falling against the ground since the wind could no longer support them.

"I must say, Inuyasha, you behaved very childishly." A male voice mumbled as he stepped out from behind the coverage of the trees, Miroku standing as he adjusted the beads on his hand. Inuyasha frowned while standing up, lifting the Tetsaiga over his shoulder.

"Oh shut it, Miroku! I had everything under control!" The hanyou countered.

"I hardly call letting Lady Kim meet her horrific end 'under control'." Miroku mumbled, looking towards Inuyasha as the monk walked to Kim.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha could argue with.

"Thank you very much, Miroku. I am glad there was at least one REAL hero here." Kim said, her smile towards Miroku though it was obvious her words were spat at Inuyasha. The hanyou did a good job to ignore her though as Miroku worked on finding where he could untie her ropes.

"It is no problem at all, Lady Kim. How have you been? Looking beautiful as always, if I do say so myself. Did I ever get the chance to ask-?"

"Think about your next few words carefully, Miroku. Say the wrong thing and I'll unleash the hell of an angry woman on you as soon as I'm untied."

". . . . . . . .hm."

"What?"

"I have to admit, that does sound somewhat enjoyable." Miroku mumbled as Kim felt the ropes loosen and eventually fall into loops on her lap. She had narrow eyes, but would have to wait a bit before harming Miroku. He had saved her after all, maybe she'd let this one pass.

"You're horrible." She grumbled, her attention turning towards where her cousin still laid, mentally frolicking. Seeing that his people were gone and these new people were rather strong, the young tribe's warrior decided it would be best to high tail it out of there. He took the last bite of his chocolate bar, running in the opposite direction of the others as he licked his fingers.

"Don't mind the stupid monk, he's just. . . stupid." Inuyasha chimed in.

"Brilliant words from a brilliant mind, Inuyasha." Kim replied with sarcasm, wiggling herself out of the limp ties then standing and stepping out of the hoops. Miroku just smiled, glad he had at least escaped this one without getting slapped by Sango, Kim, or both. Hell, Kagome seemed to be turning on him lately as well.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?" Inuyasha yelled while slamming a foot forward and pointing his claw towards Kim, his brow twitching with anger. Kim didn't seem much happier being in his presence, her own stance turning as she clutched her hands at her sides and glared towards him.

"It means you are an idiot! Did I make that clear enough for you, idiot?!"

"I'm the idiot!? Who just saved your life!?"

"Miroku! With no help from you, might I add." Kim smirked while crossing her arms. Inuyasha blinked. He had forgotten for a moment that he hadn't been the one to save Kim. Damn, that was usually his best card. Not many people could counter attack an 'oh yeah, well I saved your ass!'. What was he supposed to do now? Stab her? Dealing with women like this was simply beyond Inuyasha.

"She does have you, Inuyasha." Miroku added, his hands slipped into his sleeves in front of his chest. Inuyasha glanced towards him. The hanyou would never admit it, but he was very thankful for Miroku's 'diversion'. Now he could yell at a fellow man, Miroku, and not be bothered by the feminine mind.

"Shut up, Monk! This has nothing to do with yo-" Inuyasha lost track of his words as he felt the ground shaking below him. He lifted one foot as if he had stepped on something and stared down, blinking towards the quake that shook the ground. Miroku and Kim both got wide eyed, Miroku reaching out for support against a tree while Kim was knocked to the ground by the tremble. She sat on her knees, looking from the dirt to the area around them. Birds were flying from the trees due to fright and lining up in the sky, making Kim wish she could simply fly away from all her problems.

"What is this," She looked away from the birds and towards Inuyasha, confusion in her voice, "..an earthquake?"

"Somehow, I don't believe we're that lucky." Miroku mumbled while making eye contact towards Inuyasha. Kim could only watch their ground shaken frames as they had some sort of intense conversation with their eyes, the whole moment simply sent shivers up her spine. It was amazing to think how if she was sitting on her couch, watching Inuyasha on the television, she'd probably be going to get a soda right now since it wasn't a scene with Sesshomaru. No wonder she missed so much of the series' plot.

The next few things seemed to happen too quickly for Kim to keep up with. Inuyasha and Miroku looked over at her with alarm right before she felt some grubble hitting her back. She whipped her head to see that ground had a small hole tearing from it, then caving in and becoming bigger and bigger till the chief of the tribal men that had attacked her was standing from the earth's scar, glaring down at her with inhumane and dark eyes. Her jaw fell open, if she had been in the right mind set, maybe she would of recalled not seeing the chief be sucked in by Miroku's wind tunnel.

Instincts took over as Kim tried to stand, only to stumble from the piercing of the chief's evil grin. Inuyasha and Miroku let out a few distressed grunts before the hanyou jumped into the air. He would be landing by Kim in a matter of seconds, but the redhead wondered if she even had that long. She was in a certain awe as the chief's eyes danced with a sort of hunger and his teeth sharpened, turning into large fangs that stretched his lips apart and made his smirk even more horrifying.

"Eh.. eh... um... " She was at a lost for words, though her voice seemed to just snap the chief even more as his eyes flashed open widely and he roared his head back, letting out a screech that forced Kim to cover her ears with her barehands. Inuyasha had landed in front of her just within that second and nearly stumbled as his advanced hearing was assulted. The screeching continued, Kim seeming to think that if she shut her eyes then she could better drown out the loud pierce of noise. But Inuyasha kept his eyes open and fixated upon the chief as his pierced skin ripped apart, revealing an ironic exoskeleton from under false skin. The exoskeleton tore through as it outgrew the dirty flesh. He seemed to just get bigger and bigger, soon his width also growing. The ground below them was crumbling but Kim remained too focused by the continuing screech to tell the difference between mind games and the world actually falling apart. Inuyasha had a slightly better sense though and let out a growl, his claw reaching out and snapping around Kim's wrist then jumping in more of a safe zone than their cracked places.

As he pulled her through the air, Kim's hand was forced away from her ear. She was about to protest when she realized there was something more important to worry about. The screeching hit it's last note then turned into a sinister chuckle, the ground still moving with a pulsation. The few fur clothing articles that the chief had been wearing laid in tatters, a black spike slamed down through the thin layers. Kim's eyes followed the sleek black point, realizing it was the leg of a...

...

...

giant black widow spider?

Kim's horrified expression went some what blank as she considered the irony of meeting another giant spider like this. Hell, she hoped it wasn't some how the same one. Though it would take one mighty fine magic trick for that spider to bring it's self back together after the hell Sesshomaru had released on it's plump and silk-shooting ass. Inuyasha and Miroku were not seeing irony as they looked towards the giant demon, but instead they saw that it was a giant spider demon ready to kill them.

"So, it was a demon in disguise all along." Miroku muttered, holding his staff in front of himself defensivly. He doubted his wind tunnel would be needed for this job, but he still didn't want to be too confident in their abilities.

"Keh, more like a push over in disguise." Inuyasha smirked. Kim glanced towards him, making a farting sound with her mouth as she pointed her thumb down.

"Lame joke."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled while facing towards her, Miroku simply sighed as the spider demon stopped laughing and smirked upon it's prey.

"How delicious," It's voice was sharp like glass, slithering out of his throat like a hiss, "..wo humans and a little hanyou. I had not expected such a nice treat." It flexed it's long legs, making the earth shake below them again as it punched the ground. Kim frowned while stepping a bit back, Inuyasha and Miroku going back to their fighting stances. Kim felt some what embarrassed and like a burden. She wished she was already a demon, that way she could at least help with this, even if her battle techniques hadn't been perfected yet. She gulped, then heard something familiar that made her eyes widen.

It was a laugh that carried through the air like deep booms of thunder, coming from a source of pour joy within a soul. Her expression was not one of concern, but confusion as she looked towards the giant widow.

"Is... that...?"

A figure stood on the bulby butt of the spider, the powerful laugh coming from them and making their whole frame shake with excitement. Kim had to squint so she could make out details, but all her questions were soon answered as the figure let out a clear yell.

"AHAHA! NOW YOU WILL GET IT, KIMONO STEALING BITCH!"

Kim's face dropped into the narrowly blank look, Inuyasha and Miroku seeming a little caught off guard when their intense moment was interrupted with such an odd accusation.

"Kimono stealing bitch?" Inuyasha muttered with a sort of 'you've got to be joking' tense. Kim sighed, glancing at him while her lips let out a little mumble.

"In all fairness, he gave it to me."

"ENOUGH OF THIS, I AM HUNGRY! YOU WILL ALL FEED ME!" The slithering voice of the spider screamed out, excited as it reared it's... rear, up and pointed it towards the group. Inuyasha was on the job though, his Tetsaiga held in front of himself as he pounced at the spider.

"Oh yeah? WELL EAT THIS!" He yelled while flying through the air, preparing for his attack. Kim crossed her arms and watched him, looking much less serious than Miroku at the moment. Her brows were slightly lowered, a blank expression still being featured.

"Could his jokes be any more lame?"

_&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"This was much more enjoyable when it was Sesshomaru I was stuck to."

"WHAT'S THAT?"

"Er... thank you for saving me, Inuyasha!"

Kim and Inuyasha sat with their backs pressed together, a sticky spider's silk wrapped around their torsos and forcing them to be closer than they would ever want. Kim just figured Inuyasha was grateful she didn't have enough talent to kick her foot over her head or something so she could get revenge. Kagome and Miroku worked on trying to tug the spider's silk apart, Kagome seeming especially eager to get this other girl away from her hanyou. At least this was what Kim guessed by Kagome's frantic movements. Inuyasha let out a 'keh' at Kim's 'thank you' and looked towards the monk and Kagome.

"Would you hurry it up!? We aint got any time for this crap!"

"Indeed, we certainly aint got an abundance of time in our pocession." Kim mocked, letting out a his when she felt Inuyasha's elbow nudge back and smack her arm.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but this stuff doesn't look like it's about to come off." Kagome said, stepping back from them and standing with her hand to her chin as she examined the silk, trying to get a brilliant idea.

"Why don't you just do what that nurse lady did back at Sesshomaru's castle?" Alyssa suggested, a few giggles peaking in her voice. The blond had snapped back into consciousness a few ten minutes ago and was now sitting among Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. She enjoyed the show for the side lines, especially finding the humor in this happening to Kim once again. It would certainly be a story to share with the attendants back at the castle, hell, maybe even Sesshomaru would crack a smile out of it.

"We can't. She had that special formula that was made for dismissing the spell on the silk." Kim pouted while looking towards her cousin, trying not to get angry as this seemed to just humor Alyssa even more.

"I know!" Kagome said with a brilliant smirk, snapping her fingers, "I'll see if I have any scissors in my backpack!" She explained then turned to run towards the giant yellow backpack. Kim resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Wow, using scissors to cut something? Might just be crazy enough to work." She muttered with sarcasm.

"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Inuyasha snapped in the defense of Kagome.

"Obviously, bucko. You can't see me _period_ unless you got a pair of eyes in the back of your head."

"Kim, you seem more aggravated than usual." Alyssa pipped in while mindlessly staring towards her the redhead. Kim slowly turned her eyes to Alyssa, a narrow and blank expression on her face.

"REALLY? I wonder why." She hissed. Alyssa just smiled, holding back a few giggles as Kagome came back with the scissors.

"This should work." She said with dedication, leaning down and beginning to naw at the silk with the scissors blades.

"It'll have to. Or we'll just have to kill Inuyasha and wait for him to decompose so I can slide out of this thing."

"Shut up, wench!"

"You wanna start something han-" Kim's counter was interrupted by a snap of metal. All eyes looked towards where Kagome squatted in shock, holding the handle of the scissors in her hand but with a good chunk of each blade shattered off and laying on the ground by her feet. Everyone was in fear for how a few certain people would react to this, all but Alyssa who found it worthy of a good laugh.

"Oh.. this is just lovely." Kim grumbled.

"This stuff is coming off! There has to be a way!" Kagome stood back up and ran to her backpack, bringing it back to where Kim and Inuyasha steamed off their hatred for each other. The raven haired girl fumbled through everything, throwing a few worthless and dull items over her shoulder to get them out of the way. Kim sighed as she saw the pile of useless stuff grow larger, Kagome sometimes trying out a random item and throwing it away when it would fail to cut them loose.

Though Alyssa seemed to be damn well enjoying this, an idea did pop into her mind and she decided to spare it for Kim's sake.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me!" She said anxiously, shooting her hand up into the air and waving it above her head as if she was trying to flag down the teacher after they had a question. This was probably just a habit for Alyssa since all her teachers bribed her with participation points. Kim raised her brow as they looked towards Alyssa, all but Kagome who was currently trying to saw through the silk with her a plastic ruler.

"Erm... Yes, Alyssa?" Kim said, almost afraid of what had her cousin this excited.

"Okay, hear me out! Why don't we kidnap the daughter of that nurse lady at Sesshomaru's castle, then use her as a hostage to draw out the nurse lady and after a series of life or death tasks, make her create a potion that will separate the silk!" The blonde said, wearing a big smile as she waited for their approval. Though their expressions weren't quite the response she had been expecting.

"Stupid..." Inuyasha grunted.

"Seriously Alyssa," Kim said, surprising their company since they had all been somewhat expecting Kim to agree with Alyssa's insanity.

"We should just kidnap the nurse lady to begin with!" Kim continued, causing a dramatic fall from the others, all but Kagome who tore the bottled chain from her neck and threw it at the silk binding Kim and Inuyasha.

"SHIKON ATTACK!" Kagome screamed as the bottle hit and just bounced back off. This had to be the bottom of the barrel for the group, and Kim's hopes of ever being set free from Inuyasha's back.

"How did that women even set you and Sesshomaru free anyway?" Sango asked, "..perhaps we can try and replicate the techique."

"She just had this weird mixture... and it was hot I guess. But the steam came up and melted the silk right off." Kim explained, doubtful they would get lucky and figure out the ingredients needed for that sort of concoction.

"Steam? Oh, steam! I can make steam!" Shippo exclaimed while jumping up, sending Kim into a panic as he held his hand out towards them.

"No! Shippo, steam! Not smoke!" She nearly screamed, but it was all too late. Shippo had yelled 'Fox Fire' over her warning and the blue flame had already hit against the silk, burning at the spider's goop and luckily not touching Kim's skin quite yet. But that did not stop her from freaking out.

"OHMYGOD! WE'REONFIRE!" She screamed. Alyssa seemed equally panicked.

"AH! KIM, STOP DROP ROLL!!" She ordered her cousin, watching as Kim pulled both her and a confused Inuyasha to the ground and began rolling around, making Inuyasha's face plant against the hard ground every rotation while the blue flames flickered on them.

"HEY! CHILL OUT!" Inuyasha barked at Kim.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! BUT NOT ALL OF US HAVE WEIRD FIRE PROOF PAJAMAS!" Kim squealed back at him, a sweat breaking down her forehead from the heat of the flames.

"Well that aint my problem!" Inuyasha yelled back, the fires dying down as the dirt patted them. Along with the fires vaishing, Kim was surprised to feel that the silk around them had taken a heavy burn and easily broke as Inuyasha sat up in a haste. "Idiot, see! Nothin' happened!"

Kim blinked while looking up at him, then glared as she also sat up, the group expecting more of a celebration. But now they were arguing even more, somehow not surprising.

"It would definitely be your problem if I came back and haunted your ass!"

"Ha! Good luck doing that from Hell!"

"Won't be too hard, you'll be right there, after all!"

"You'll be dead hundreds of years before I am, wench!"

"Well you can just go f-"

"Actually, Kim, that reminds me," Alyssa quickly pipped into the argument, not wanting to risk Inuyasha clawing off her head. Besides, this whole conversation really did remind her of something quite important, "Don't forget we came here for a reason."

Kim looked at Alyssa with confusion for a moment, then realized what she was talking about. How silly Kim was for forgetting, but oh well. They would have to stop wasting time. She turned back to Inuyasha, surprising him when he saw that her angry expression was replaced with a very serious one.

"What?" Inuyasha mumbled, feeling a tad bit uneasy.

"Inuyasha... where's Myoga?" Kim asked him bluntly, watching as the hanyou frowned.

"How the hell would I know? I don't need little cowards like him around." He snorted towards her. Inuyasha filled with slight fear as and angry expression fell back on Kim's face and she flung towards him, her hands grabbing onto his hair and tugging as she searched his scalp for the flea.

"I don't have time for your ass-hole-ness, Inuyasha! Where is Myoga!? I know he's here somewhere-"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lounges, his voice echoing around the forest. The others stood far back from the scene, not wanting to get caught in the tension as the two thick heads belted out. Kagome's brow twitched while she slowly turned towards Alyssa.

"Um.. why exactly are you looking for Myoga?" She asked, but before the blonde haired girl had a chance to answer there was another voice, piping with a squeak.

"Well, I am quite popular, Kagome-sama."

The flea demon, Myoga, jumped out from behind the locks of Kagome. He bounced up and down, drawing attention to himself as Kagome became wide eyed.

"Myoga! How long have you been there for?"

By this time, Kim had noticed the small being on Kagome's head and ran over, leaving Inuyasha to groan in the pain of his own headache.

"MYOGA, MYOGA, MYOGA!" Kim exclaimed, slightly starling the little guy.

"... Have we met?" He mumbled while looking up at Kim. The red head only considered for a second how though she knew Myoga well, this Myoga did not know about her situation or even that she existed. That didn't matter though, she would have to just restart with this relationship as well.

"Um, yes and no. But that's not important. Myoga, I need your help." She said, her voice a slight plea. Myoga wasn't sure how to handle this situation, and the rest of the group dare not question anything since they were marveling over Kim's rare attitude. All but Alyssa seemed surprised.

"Young lady, I'm afraid I don't just go handing out favors to anyone who asks." The flea replied, a small hint in his tone. Kim nodded.

"What if I can promise you all the blood you can drink?" She offered, making a few eyes among them go wide. Myoga looked... interested, to say the least.

"Well then, we might just have a deal." His voice said a bit lowly, letting off a sound like he was smirking, "But what could I do for you?"

Everyone was quiet to listen, all of them bursting with curiosity. Alyssa, though, just looked bored, as if all of this was like watching a rerun.

"I need you to take me to the cave of the Youkai Hengen Mi." Kim answered him, a stern point to her expression.

_&)&)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The tip of Sesshomaru's lip twitched slightly, forming into some sort of a deformed smile. But as if this idea was a horrible nightmare, Sesshomaru's eyes shot open, finally awakening after hours of sleep. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised by the light streaming in through his balcony doors, or the memory of what that smile worthy dream was about. It was a close tie, considering the dream involved that horrible human, Kim. But then again, why hadn't his servant waken him up before it became so close to noon? They knew very well that he hated wasting the morning with sleep, he had too much work. So what in the frickin world was going on?

After coming to the conclusion that nothing made any sense, Sesshomaru decided he might as well not waste any more of what little morning he had left. He stood from his bed, adjusting his clothes that had become tangled uncomfortably on his body during his nap. He didn't make much more of an effort to 'beautify' himself. He never woke up with bed head, and there was never a flaw on his face to be tended to. And even if there was, he had no reason to care. There wasn't a soul in this castle he wanted to impression, at least there shouldn't be.

Speaking of people to impress, Sesshomaru couldn't resist taking a sniff of the air to see if Kim was anywhere in the area. He didn't catch up on any scent besides a lingering one in her room, but that was faint enough to tell him it had been empty for quite some time now. He had to consider the irony that Kim must of waken up early the one day he had slept in.

The demon lord had left his room and wondered down the halls, planning on confronting his servants about why they had allowed him to sleep in so late. He eventually made it to the hall where he had stationed Kim and Alyssa's room, his nose sniffing the area with an odd feeling. He was slightly confused when he noticed their scents were so dim, there was a sort of absence there that he couldn't put his finger on. He knew they had to be somewhere within the castle, and he would find them after scolding his servants so he could put this tense feeling to rest.

He continued down the hallways, having the odd feeling that he was being avoided. He would sense a demon, but as soon as he came within their range, they would run away. They most likely assumed he would be angry about not waking him, but it's not like he planned on taking it out on every servant he had. Only Jaken.

Speaking, once again, of Jaken... Sesshomaru's steps came to a gradual stop at a corner, hearing the squeaky voice of his head minion speaking to a servant he barely recognized. He assumed they hadn't sensed the Lord yet, and the wall at the corner did a good job of keeping him out of their vision. Normally Sesshomaru wasn't exactly the 'hide behind a wall' type, but he was curious to hear what was going on, and that seemed to be the topic of the two servants.

"No, no, no! We can not wake up the Lord!" Jaken squeaked. Sesshomaru's brows tightened.

_'So, Jaken is the one responsible for my sleeping in. That's peculiar... very unlike himself.'_

"I don't see why you're so worried, Master Jaken." The nameless servant replied.

"BECAUSE! Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry to begin with! I'd rather him be angry and fully awake than tired and grumpy!" Jaken countered. Sesshomaru tilted his head the slightest bit, his silver hair falling over his shoulder.

_'Why would this Sesshomaru be angry to begin with? Has Kim broken something again? Or perhaps Rin-'_

"With all due respect, Master Jaken, I don't think the Lord will be so upset about two run away humans." The servant snorted, Sesshomaru instantly freezing in his place.

Two runaway humans... there were only three humans in his household. Kim, Alyssa, and Rin. Alyssa, he didn't mind leaving, but Rin and Kim were to stay. And since there were two who were dubbed runaways, at least one of them had to of been Kim or Rin. Sesshomaru knew very well that Rin would never runaway from the castle, so that left only one situation. One very deadly situation.

The servant and Jaken looked over, startled, when they heard the quick walk coming from around the corner and saw Sesshomaru, his brows folded down and his lips slightly parted while he growled through his fangs. The two lowers let out a terrified gasp and quickly fell to the floor, ready to kiss Sesshomaru's ass to all holy Hell. Sesshomaru didn't dare notice this though and let his rage control him as he stormed over and looked down at them. He felt the need to let out some anger and before he knew what was happening, he kicked the servant away and didn't ever glance over as their body smashed through a conveniently placed window.

Jaken's eyes grew wider than normal as he looked towards the shattered window, shivering against the floor.

"JAKEN!" Sesshomaru boomed, knocking the imp out of his fear and forcing his attention to Sesshomaru.

"M-m-m-m... l-llor..."

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT HUMAN RUNAWAYS?" Sesshomaru didn't allowed Jaken to reply, his own voice loud and echoing through the halls. Many servants took an obstacle of turns just to avoid going towards the anger in that voice. They all knew it was nothing to risk. Jaken was stuck there though, staring up at those angry, demonic eyes. Jaken could practically see his reflection being torn to shred within Sesshomaru's golden iris.

"W-wel-ll-ll my-my-my," The imp stuttered.

"OUT WITH IT, JAKEN!"

"Last night, the humans escaped from the palace! We realized this morning," Jaken winced, as if he could already feel the pain Sesshomaru was sure to inflict on him. He looked away, closing his green lids around his giant eyes, "This Jaken has a thousand sorries, my lord! I had no idea they would try to escape! Please, my lord, I-..." Jaken stopped speaking when he heard the sound of Sesshomaru's feet tapping at his side then fading. The imp opened his eyes and looked over his shoulders, surprised to see the demon lord making a fast walk down the hall.

"Milord, where... where are you going?" Jaken gaped. Sesshomaru kept walking, towards the darkness of the ends of the halls.

"I am going to kill her." The inu demon growled, shocking the imp as his claws clenched at his side.

* * *

Ugh. I'm sorry guys, but I'm not going to reply to reviews for a while. I hope you don't stop reviewing, because I love getting them. I just end up spending too much time on their replies. Any conversations you wish to continue with me, feel free to. :) I'm totally up for more chatting with you all. My contact information is on my profile page, so help yourself.


	15. Wanted: Dead or Alive

**Yes, it took me forever. c-c;; I'm not doing too well lately, and haven't been in the mood too write. But I was bored tonight, so I figured I'd finish up this chapter. Thank you to all who stuck around to read it. :)**

**ANYONE ELSE HERE HATE THE TWILIGHT MOVIE?! jfkadfklajfla. It made me want to cut things into little pieces. Twilight fanfiction=canceled.**

**legend of zelda one= possibly.**

**

* * *

**

C H A P T E R 1 4

**- - - - - - - - - - - W a n t e d D e a d o r A l i v e**

* * *

**The Morning Before. . . . **

She ran through the density of the forest, her hands grasping at a bundle of what draped over her body and protected her form the rising sun. Every once in a while the wind of her running would make her cloak fly and part of her body would become uncovered... and it would burn, oh it would burn so badly. Her breathing was becoming ragged as she felt her power falling and her agility losing it's speed. Whenever this happened, she would begin losing her mind. She couldn't concentrate on where she was going but instead the overwhelming feeling of her self fading into something she did not want to be.

Her thoughts were set on something else and she failed to notice her surroundings. A root outreached from the ground and stuck in her way, catching her foot when she tried to run by and causing her to fly into the dirt. She slid chin first against the ground, making a little path of erosion, but she could not focus on this. The fall had made her cloak fly to the side and expose her body to the holy sky and the morning sun's rays. She began screaming, the pain too intense for her to even get off the ground or at least move her cloak back over her body. Her fingers dug into the dirt and her legs kicked in all directions while her skin melted, a dark smoke rising from her flesh. It made a sizzling sound as if she was an egg on a frying pan, till finally the pain was at it's peak. Her scream broke through the sky like ripping paper and she held it out for a few agonizing notes. Her head reared back and caused the hood of her cloak to fall, landing around her shoulders.

Her short, red hair fell over her shoulders like splinters and her pale skin had that same dark smoke vaporizing off it. She shook her head while screaming, slamming her green eyes shut sometimes while other times they would widen with pain twisting through her pupils. Finally, the peak was over and the pain was descending. Every second became better compared to the last, and her screams were becoming less and less intense. Eventually she was just letting out a few groans till the last of the smoke had faded, and she laid on the ground as a weak and silent human. Her inhales were deep and it took more effort to exhale. She felt exhausted, fatigue, unable to move her body.

"Stu... Stupid..." She hissed between her breaths. The wind picked up around her, though she showed no acknowledgement of it. She was very well aware of what, or who, this was. Naturally, when you think wind and Inuyasha, there's one person that comes to everyone's mind. The girl did not look around, she did not have to strength to. She kept her cheek against the ground, but her brows folded with anger.

"You're a little late." She hissed, her eyes opening and looking towards where Kagura, the Wind Sorcerous, tapped against the ground with her feet. The demoness crossed her arms and wore a little smirk.

"Ah, looks like I am." Kagura replied, snickering.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alyssa glared forward, strands of hair flailing in around her face from the breeze riding on Kirara caused. One would think that in her situation, she would be glaring out of stress and nerves. But right now her eyes were folding from pure annoyance.

"Hurry the hell up and be done, stupid flea!" She yelled, having to keep her hand still instead of automatically slapping a certain someone. The wind blew her blond locks like pulling back a curtain, revealing Myoga, his beak pierced into her skin and his body growing per second. Kim sat as far away from her cousin as possible, trying to avoid the look in her eyes that screamed for revenge.

"Kim, this is not cool..." Alyssa grumbled. Kim gave a large smile and looked back at Alyssa while scratching her red head, trying to pass off the moment.

"Sorry Alyssa, but I couldn't give him my blood! I'm going to need all I have for this whole switchy-thing." Kim pointed out, the blond letting out a grunt when she realized that was actually a logical excuse. Then again, her being pissed off was pretty logical also. Things seemed to brighten up a bit though when she felt Myoga's long beak retract from her neck and the plump flea fell over, too heavy to even keep himself up. He landed among the soft furs on Kirara's back and let out a few happy noises.

"Thank you very much, Alyssa-san. Your blood is especailly delicious!"

"I feel queasy." Alyssa said bluntly. Kim decided to interfere before Alysssa could do anything regrettable... completely hilarious, but regrettable.

"Hey, Myoga, are we almost at the cave?" She asked the fallen bug demon, watching as he recalled the taste of blood and kept the moment alive as long as possible. Kim felt a certain sense of the past as she watched her setting, the familiar feeling of flying towards the cave. Only this time there were a few different feelings. For one, she was sure the sword would work. It had before, no death possible. Second, she knew Sesshomaru would probably be showing up around the same time she arrived but wouldn't bother trying to kill her. As long as her and Alyssa acted too dumb to be worth killing as they had last time.

"We should be there shortly," Myoga finally replied as he sat up, a satisfied expression on his face. Alyssa struggled to hold back a slap at the flea. He had done nothing wrong, but that still didn't make her like her situation any more. And he seemed to be the only one she could get away with hurting right now! Kim would be a demon soon, and everyone knew how long that stubborn girl could hold a grudge. Kirara was out of the question considering all she had to do was flip over and Alyssa would be sent plummeting to her hard and grassy doom. So unless Alyssa was about to get into self mutilation, Myoga was the only solution. Alas, she found herself limited and left the problem unsolved, instead saving up the anger to take out on Jaken later.

"How much longer is shortly?" Kim asked, impatient to get her destiny up and moving. Honestly, did time not know who she was? It needed to speed up immediately.

"Please, we will be there when we arrive."

"Obviously."

"You should be savoring these moments, they could be your last alive." Myoga mumbled towards her, sitting on his bum as he glared towards Kim. The red head looked less than worried as she yawned and stretched her arms over her head.

"Yeah, yeah," She waved her fingers towards him, as if dismissing the comment. Myoga rose his brow then looked towards Alyssa, his voice a low whisper so Kim would not hear him.

"Does this girl have a death wish?" He asked, serious with his question. Alyssa sighed and shook her head.

"No, but she sure could fool me." She grumbled, a small pout on the blonde's lips as she watched Kim nod off in sleep. Alyssa wondered why Kim was so chill. Obviously they'd been through this before, but this past had already proved to be so different from the old one. What if Emi knew of the sword and had done something that would doom Kim? What if Sesshomaru was waiting for them at the cave, ready to slay them for disobedience? There were so many possibilities, and someone as stressed as Kim usually was should be worried about them! Her current confidence just made no sense.

"Oh, hey-!" Kim's voice had snapped Alyssa out of her consideration. All eyes turned ahead, gazing at the sight of the cave. It had been dug into the side of a mountain, the entrance resting upon a rocky ledge that towered miles in the air. Kim's blue orbs traveled down, grass so far below them. Perhaps somewhere among those spots was, or at least the remains of, her incarnate's village. Where it all had begun, and where the sword had been forged.

"Kim-san," Myoga's voice disturbed her thoughts. "Are you sure you wish to go through with this? The risks... for someone as cold as Sesshomaru-sama! I do not believe you have rationaly-"

"Trust me, Myoga. I'm completely ready for this. And no matter what happens, I will not regret this." She nodded, her voice drowning in the air around them as her true focused proved to be on the destination. Though her eyes went wide as something caught them.

&)&) - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all sat to the side, sitting with their knees dug into the ground and silently like obedient children. They all had wide eyes, focused on what was ahead of them. Inuyasha seemed to of been the only one able to stand up and hold ground when the bushes began to rattle and Sesshomaru approached them. Most likely because Inuyasha had caught sense of him long before the others and had that extra time to prepare.

The real challenge laid with Sesshomaru though. Kim's scent was all over this area and Inuyasha, along with the hanyou's small group. Now the demon lord would have to think of some sort of excuse as to why he would be here, bait out them just mentioning something about Kim "off the cuff", and then not seem to suspicious when Sesshomaru went back to pursuit. Honestly, Sesshomaru just wanted to be blunt and start with "Where's my bitch?"

"Sesshomaru, to what do we owe this sickening surprise?" Inuyasha snorted while moving his hand towards the hilt of his sword. In the back of his mind, Inuyasha knew why Sesshomaru was here. And oh, he wanted to taunt his brother for it. But that would just confirm Sesshomaru's suspicions and he'd be off, not giving Kim the time she needed.

"Matters that do not concern the likes of you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's icy voice slid into the air.

"Well then, keep on walking!" Inuyasha barked while pointing in a different direction. Sesshomaru's eyes tightened, deciding there was no way to get around this. He'd just have to make it sound as cold, heartless, and icy as possible. Maybe add in a few 'hells' and dramatically walk away without saying anything.

"I am looking for the two human females. They have been in my company since and this Sesshomaru still has business to settle before I can allow them to leave." His words came out quicker than he would of liked, but they still kept a sort of priority.

"Don't know who you're yakin' about, the only humans I've been around are right there." Inuyasha said as he pointed towards his fellow gang, sending a little shiver up all their spines as Sesshomaru's eyes turned to them, grazing over the faces as if to make sure one wasn't Kim in disguise.

"You are covered with their scent, Inuyasha. You should know better than to lie to your superiors." Sesshomaru said, his hand reaching for the Tokijin, "Perhaps we are to settle this matter a different way."

"Bring it on." Inuyasha smirked, his hand flinging at the hilt of his own sword and holding it's monstrous form in front of himself. Taking a few shots at Sesshomaru didn't sound so bad right now. Besides, it'd be a good distraction and time saver.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his foot stepped forward, as if he wore about to make the first move, but he was cut off by an echoing yell through out the air.

"MASTER INYUSHAAAA!" The pipped voice called, echoing into all of their ears and drawing all eyes to the form of Kirara, hovering down for what looked to be a crash landing. The demon's fur was stained with red and a whimper continually flooded out of her, engulfed in pain.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled, jumping to her feet as she ran towards them. Seeing that Sango was on the ground below with her arms extended out, Kirara closed her eyes and allowed her power to plummet, turning back into her more compact and kitten like form. Sango was able to easily catch the small Kirara in her arms while Myoga tossed against the ground.

"Kirara.. what happened...?" Sango's worried breath quickened. Inuyasha seemed to forget the battle and let out a growl, taking a leap towards the crowd that was forming around Kirara and Myoga.

"Hey! Myoga, what gives?!" The hanyou yelled. Sesshomaru watched curiously, his hand lowering as he stood a good distance from the group. He took a few sniffs of the air, the wind blowing a smell rich with Kim's scent from within Kirara's fur. It was at that moment that the puzzle pieces began to fit together and spell out doom. Kim had obviously been with the two, but where was she now? What was her part in this scuff? His mind became crowded as he realized Kim could be so far away and him not there to-

He calmed his thoughts when he realized Myoga was speaking up, answering all the questions Inuyasha and his group had been throwing out.

"A demon attacked us while we were still in the air. It had some sort of blast from it's mouth that shot down Kirara. Kim and Alyssa had fallen in a different place and we had no way of finding them! Kirara was so hurt that we had to return and-" The flea had to leave out details, feeling too over whelmed.

"You just left them there? With a demon?!" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, luckily him not being anyone's focus right now.

"We had to! The demon found us and was chasing us in this direction, he could even be on our tail as we speak! I have no idea what has happened to those two, but I did not bother considering it. The one seemed ready enough for death anyway!" The flea said while shaking his head, his voice louder than usual.

"Ready for death?" Sesshomaru accidentally spoke up, surprising Myoga. The flea had not noticed the demon lord's presence, and this made him quite nervous. He continued on, with a nod.

"Yes, the one called Kim. She is so foolish with her risks and does not consider the consequences. As if her life hanging from a thin thread does not phase her at all! Even when the demon attacked she continued to yell insults and such!"

"Well..." Inuyasha took a step forward, looking in the direction Kirara and Myoga had just flown in from, "Whatever it was, it's not chasing you anymore. I'm not getting any strange scents."

"Ah, it must of changed it's target then. Thank goodness." Myoga released a sigh.

"Don't sound so relieved about that! Kim and Alyssa are in danger!" Kagome snapped, making the flea demon cringe and a bolt shoot through Sesshomaru's body.

__

'Danger?'

"Inuyasha, we have to do something." Miroku muttered while glancing towards his fellow male. The hanyou nodded then turned, ready to look back at Sesshomaru.

"Well, guess you found out what happened to your litt-... hey!" Inuyasha stood in awe at the empty space that was where Sesshomaru once stood.

&)&) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim stumbled through the darkness, her hands riding against the rocky walls of the cave as she tried to run with one limp leg. She had trouble catching up with her breath, continuing to hurry towards the ends of the cave. Behind her she could hear slithering chuckles from the darkness, making her heart race even more. Kim had to wonder how this was happening, AGAIN.

She was trying to be strong. Oh, she was trying extremely hard. She had even looked at a few rocks and considered giving them a toss. But no. No, no, no. These god damn demons just couldn't wait for her to be a demon herself. They had to all get a piece of her while she was a weak, defenseless, and currently Sesshomaru-less human. It seemed like there was some sort of divine being just sitting back and laughing at her right now.

"I'm coming to get you, my little dinner." The voice whispered behind her.

"Oh, shut up!" Kim harshly snapped back, feeling a little annoyed with this whole damsel in distress thing. You heard one spooky and sadistic voice and you've heard them all, ". . Ugh. You are so lucky I'm a human right now or I would be kicking your mofo ass!" She grumbled, nearly tripping over a misplaced rock.

There was an awkward silence behind her, followed by a less sadistic voice.

"Could you make this maybe a little bit fun?"

"Excuse me for not finding this fun." Kim replied with an eye roll, pausing when she saw a light shining from the end of whatever tunnel she had cornered herself in. She recognized that light perfectly, she stood in this exact position with Alyssa in an alternate past.

"Well, you could make it a little bit of fun! Don't tell me this doesn't get your adrenaline pumping!"

"I'm immune to adrenaline by now."

"That makes no fun!" The voice was now beside her. Kim raised her brow, looking over at the pouty demon that walked by her side with his scaley arms crossed and his expression deep in thought, as if this wasn't quite feeding his sadistic desire. She took that moment to get a decent look at him. He was covered with slimy scales, his facial features hard and stone like. His pout looked odd, definetely not matching the two large horns that stuck out of either side of his cheek like some cheesy Monroe piercings. She probably would of been terrified any other time, but with walking so casually beside her at this point, she found him more like a child.

"Perhaps you could just pretend to be terrified? Maybe?" He suggested while looking towards her.

"Do I look like an actress to you?"

"Would it make sense to judge an actress by how they appear?"

"Why in the world would I be trying to make this more enjoyable for you?" Kim snapped, growing irritated with the demon who might as well just annoy her to death- he already had a rather good start.

"You see, either way I am here to kill you. It's my job. So you can make the decision of going out while making me happy and notching a good deed onto your belt for heavenly judgement, or you can just make your last moments not only painful to yourself but those around you." He explained, holding up a clawed finger and nodding his head.

"You have twisted logic," Kim mumbled while rolling her eyes, realizing the demon's words more clearly now.

__

'It's my job.'

Played back in her head, her wondering why he was coming out with this so openly. He must of been damn confident that he was going to get the job done to be coming out and blabbing about his employment. Now that Kim thought about it, it made sense for someone to hire for her to be killed. She had a pretty abundant amount of enemies. Though which one would set the demon up to this? Emi would be obvious, Kokiyou had already tried to have her killed off for some dumb plan of getting her to fall in love with him, and Naraku was still alive in this time line.

Her eyes glanced forward. They were extremely close to the sword's chamber, close enough for Kim to reach the sword if she sprinted, even with her limp leg. Once she had that sword... she could do something to save herself, she was sure of it. Maybe she could stab herself and fake her own death, or maybe there would be some sort of magical force field that the blade would create to protect her. The sword was "part of her being" after all. Whichever justification she had, it all some how shed a shimmer of light on her survival. There was still the matter of who had sent this assassin in the first place.

__

'Woah... I have an assassin after me. That's like James Bond shit right there.'

"How about we make a deal?" Kim said, her eyes fixated ahead of them at the light escaping from the chamber. She could see the sword resting beautifully on it's pedestal. She felt like reaching her hand out now and trying to grasp it, but that would not only be cheesy but also unrealistic.

"A deal? Oh.. I see. Ha, this is awkward. I apologize.. but I cannot accept any bribes you might have to spare your life." He said, a redness coming to the demons cheeks and he waved his hands, dismissing the idea.

"Bribe? No, no, I don't have any money. I mean-"

"Tempting, but I cannot accept any of _that_ in exchange either. Though if you are still up for _it_, you know, for your last moments and all.... I would be happy to-... oh... you..." The demon looked a bit surprised at the look Kim was giving him. It was some sort of mixture of _'I'm going to kill you'_ and_ 'Fnck you, but not in that kind of way'_,

"Ah..so you didn't mean that-?"

"NO, I DIDN'T!" Kim yelled at him, fire seeming to engulf her and her anger for a minute. The demon had to rub his eyes, wondering if the flame he had just witnessed were some sort of trickery or not. Either way, it disappeared and what remained was a pissed looking red headed teenage girl.

"Wha-...what _did_ you mean then?"

"I MEANT that maybe I can make this whole death a little more... fun for you. But only under one condition." Kim grumbled, allowing herself to calm down a tad. The displeasure was still obvious on her face, but at least she wasn't on fire. The demon raised his bulky brow, his head slightly tilted.

"Really? And that being?"

"Tell me who sent you to kill me."

"Why would that matter? You're about to die anyway."

"One of those 'rest in peace' deals. Either tell me now or my ghost will come back to haunt it out of you." Kim shrugged, her arms crossed across her chest in a casual position that clashed with her situation. She watched intently as the demon brought his scaly fingers to his chin, rubbing it as he went deep in thought and considered the options. Kim felt anxiety and impatient butterflies welling in her stomach, unable to resist flickering back to the room with her blue eyes, as if to make sure the sword was still safely on it's pedestal.

"Very well,"

Her eyes snapped back over to him when the slivering voice broke her out of her concentration. The demon continued to speak, a smirk across it's already frightening face.

"You agree?" She rose her brow.

"I do, I will tell you who sent me in exchange for a more enjoyable kill." He said, some extra nods adding to the confirmation. It was an odd time for Kim to smile. She had basically just promised to allow some demon to torture her just so she could know a name, which most likely wouldn't mean anything if her theory about the sword growing a pair of legs and kicking this demon's ass didn't work out right.

The demon then leaned in towards her, Kim instantly arching her back away to try and keep a certain distance, though her legs did not move from their cemented spot. His silk teeth sparkled in the mild darkness, the sparks of light from the sword's chamber casting a reflection. Kim gulped, seeing her face mirrored in his teeth as his horns came dangerously close.

"I was hired by a woman and a man," He began, his head arching back but his eyes never leaving Kim. He began walking, circling around her like the predator he was around his prey. Kim's eyes stayed narrow but on him, concentrating on when would be a good time to go through with her plan. She was confident that this whole circling act was just a game he intended to play with her since he seemed no where near satisfied with this capture. But he played the game well, all with that snakey smile that wrapped over his lips. Between words, his teeth would clench together in a smirk that could possibly haunt her dreams for nights to come.

"A man and a woman?" Kim repeated, lowly.

"Yes," His hiss emphasized the word, ". . I do not know their names. They approached me and simply told me where to find the girl and to kill her. Everything in between was my own choice. It nearly paid for it's self, but not quite."

"So what did they have to pay with?" Kim asked, her brow raised.

"I do not believe that was part of our deal." The demon pointed out, a taunting hint in his voice.

"The better the service, the better the tip." Kim mumbled, almost sickened with whatever ways he could take that. She had to promise herself that she'd sooner smash her head against the hard lining of this cave than allow this creepy little . . . _thing _to touch her. But at least he didn't have access to her thoughts, which she could tell by the spreading smile on his face that was his indefinite way of accepting her offer.

"Actually, something you own. Something very valuable." He hinted.

" . . . My soul?"

"Afriad not."

". . . My heart?"

". . . not quite."

"Then what the hell?" She asked, frustrated with this. The only other thing she could think of was her precious hair, but she didn't see what a replitean demon would need with hair. Then again . . maybe he was going for a new look? Either way, the demon let out a hardy laugh and shook his head.

"Something far more valuable, that necklace you wear." He said, his circling coming to a stop as his long and nailed finger reached out, pointing at where the Hanna No Taiyoo rested against her chest. Her hand instantly came up and clamped around the necklace dear Daiki had given her, a somewhat narrow expression on her face.

"Are you saying this necklace is worth more than my heart and soul?" She grumbled.

"Quite. Probably worth more than you in general." The demon replied with a cheerful voice and smile, as if oblivious to the internal death that had caused Kim. If she had ever felt worthless before, it could never stand ground this feeling. No Sesshomaru coming to her rescue, no magical sword flying towards her to save her life, and a necklace being a higher price than her being. Lovely.

__

'Daiki had mentioned something about the necklace being a charm . . but that was just a cute little story. There's no way it could actually be true.'

Kim was not allowed much time to consider this, seeing as the demon was impatient and ready for the hunt to begin.

"I will take your silence as a sign that you have all the information you need. So . . shall we begin?" His voice slithered through her spin, Kim taking a step back. Which probably was a bad idea in the first place, seeing as he took this as a sign of her acceptance. But Kim was quick to push out her hands and shake her head.

"No, no, no! I'm not done yet!" She said loudly, watching as disappointment came over the demon as his head ducked into slugged shoulders.

"What now?" He nearly whined.

Kim frowned while staring at him, her eyes glancing around. She had honestly been expecting Sesshomaru to show up by now. Wasn't he supposed to save her around this time? Then again, he seemed to like making her wait for the last moment of breath and for those cheesy 'I will always love you' thoughts to come over her mind. Damn him, so annoying. She couldn't help but blame this all on him.

"Why would they want the Hanna No Taiyoo? It's just a necklace with a silly little story," She was about to continue, till she was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious laugh from the demon that made her feel a tad bit more... demeaned.

"You wear a necklace without knowing it's true power?" He laughed, not with her, be certain of that. This chuckles were aimed right _at_ Kim. She frowned, able to ignore his teasing and put on a more serious expression.

"What kind of power are we talking here?" She asked. The demon shook his head and waved his hand, as if dismissing the subject.

"Nothing, as it is. But once combined with it's brethren, it has quite some potential." He said, letting his laughs come to a rest and a smile tease his face. Kim found this news unsettling, but she did not have time to process it before the demon's expression changed from a light hearted laugh to a hungry predator, "Now this has all been fun, but I believe it is time to begin our game. Prepare yourself, my little dish." His voice slithered.

Kim's eyes went a bit wide when she realized she might of missed her chance to run. Now she felt a ping of hope for the Hanna No Taiyoo to save her ass, but apparently it wasn't 'capable' as it was. She had to get to the sword, she had to stall more, but what could she do to distract this determined creature? She only had one hope, and that was to rely on the reoccurring stupidity of her enemies.

"HEY, LOOK! A HELPLESS PERSON!" She exclaimed while throwing her finger behind him, pointing into the darkness. His eyes perked and his head turned, a large grin slapping over his face.

"Really? Where?" He asked, turning his full body to get a better look of the area. His eyes blinked at the darkness with confusion, seeing nothing but the endless path of a tunnel that they had just come from.

"I don't see...." The demon moved to face Kim again, but found where she had been standing was now occupied by empty air. His confused ears caught the sounds of her feet hitting against the hard soil ground, his eyes following their noisy trail on landing on her figure. His brows came down, realizing she was running towards the sword his employers had warned him about. Their caution rang clear in his mind.

__

'Do not let her reach the sword at all cost.'

Kim found herself within reach of the sword, her hand slapping out to grab it. Her fingers just barely brushed against it's hard sheath when she felt a rush of air knocked out of her, the demon's fist hooking up and digging into her stomach. She let out a gasp, her fingers momentarily going limp against the sword, then being casted away as the demon slammed her against the particularly hard chamber wall. Her eyes were wide, blue, and terrified as there was a crunching noise, and the horns on either side of the demon's chin dug into the wall and left her trapped between them, his frightening face being right by her's.

"This is turning out to be too difficult." He sneered, his face changing before her. His lips snarled up while his fangs grew longer, and his already red eyes were now buzzing with a brighter and more blinding bloody light. She found herself frozen as his mouth began to open, a steaming and sour smell coming from his breath and suffocating her. In one last act of hope, her hand reaching below his tusks and went to snatch the sword that still sat on it's pedistal, luckily her not being slammed too far away from it. The demon's mouth was wildly opened and his teeth looked ready to dig into her, his head now shooting forward to take the first bite.

Kim's hand gribbed around the Youkai Hengen Mi and pulled it towards herself while her eyes snapped to see the demon's face an instant away from her. There wasn't enough time to wait for the sword to save her, nor to even try and hit him with it. She just winced and tried to back agianst the wall in the last second she had.

Kim hand expected it to be quick and painless. But confusion hit her when she heard a scream that was not her own. It was agonizing and sent a chill down her spine, like the owner was being tortured from the inside out. She opened her eyes, feasting upon the site in front of her. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or disgusted as she noted:

Sesshomaru stood behind the demon, his arms pulling back against the tusks that the demon lord had removed from the wall. His eyes were bright red and his lip was brought up in a growl, his arms were pulling at the tusks with a hard might. The demon was screaming as his head was forced back and being pulled at while Sesshomaru's foot pried the demon's body in the opposite way, causing a great stretch at the demon's neck. For a moment, Kim thought Sesshomaru would pull his head right off.

And then, it actually happened.

Kim let out a little meep as Sesshomaru gave that last tug that ended all of the struggling and screaming. The neck made a clean break, and the demon's arms dangled in the air. There was not a sound for a few moments. Kim could barely breathe as she stared towards the corpse. One moment, alive. The next, dead. Gone forever. She would not miss him, not at all. But was something really as important as life so easy to destroy? Just one simple tug and a few short seconds? She knew death- hell, she had known it first hand that that Duroku killed her. But this was. . so fast.

Her little epiphany was cut short as the body was moved from her eye sight, Sesshomaru tossing it over his shoulder. Kim's eyes went up to watch the body, but were trapped as they skimmed to Sesshomaru's own sight. His red and angry eyes were locked on her, making her feel like a deer trapped in bloody headlights. The demon that had tried to kill her was dead, though some how she felt like she was in even more danger now. She lost all feeling in her body and began sliding down the wall, her eyes staying on Sesshomaru as she expected any sudden movement to be the last.

Sesshomaru watched as she slid, a growl escaping his lips. His hand shot forward and gripped her around the neck. For a small moment, a calmer side within his mind slightly worried that he had gripped her too hard since she react with a wince and gasp. He rested those worries by confirming it was just her reaction to the surprise. He held her up by the neck, not gripping enough to suffocate her, but enough to make her want to escape. Though he would never let her escape. He had been foolish enough for that before.

"How dare you," He spoke, making Kim's breath quicken. She realized she would have to do some explaining, anything to calm him down. Last time he had also been this angry, but she had Alyssa's comedic relief to help calm him down. Hell, she didnt' even know if Alyssa was alive. This could definitely be confirmed as NOTHING like last time.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

"You intentionally disobeyed my orders and broke your own word! Is there nothing that your little human mind respects, if not your own word?!" He snapped at her. Kim glared towards him, her own anger boiling at this point. She didn't find it fair that he could deny anything about her. She did this ALL for him. She almost died just so she could be with him.

"Well excuse me for not sticking around and being demeaned even more!" She snapped right back at him, causing Sesshomaru to frown deeper, " Why do you even care? You have your little whore Emi to keep you company!" She lashed at him.

Sesshomaru noticed a higher pitch to her tone as she spoke that last bit. He had known her well enough by now to identify that whine as her 'sad voice', which was usually a stray from her normal and melody accent. Even the subject of Emi was brought up so randomly. If he had been his normal self, he would of ended that thought and explained how Emi was left to rot on his floor before he would of even considered touching her. But that was not the part of Sesshomaru in control. This Sesshomaru would let her suffer with whatever conclusions her own mind came to.

"This Sesshomaru does not care about your company," He grumbled, "You owe me information."

"Oh, shove the information excuses, Sesshomaru! We both know this isn't about the information anymore!" She yelled at him, her foot flailing forward for a small stomp that was supposed to come off as intimidating. But instead, it infuriated him even further. How dare she point out what he already knew, what he had already come to fear, and something he actually had no control of. What right did she have, whatever right it might be, he would seize it from her! Had he not bestowed enough fear upon this girl? Had he not hit her enough when she misbehaved? What place did she have?!

It was a place he knew he had given her, and he wanted to take it back. He wanted more than anything, more than power even, to erase her exsistance from his being.

"Silence," He growled, making her stumble forward as he pulled her towards him by the neck, then pushed her back to force a hard contact against the stone wall. Kim didn't react much, only giving a little wince, her fingers tightening around the sheath of the sword she held. Sesshomaru glanced down at it, for the first time noticing the aura that this blade was releasing. He did not recognize it, nor did he believe he had heard of it, and it drove him to the ends of sanity as he wondered what sort of powers Kim had searched it out for.

"And this is what you choose? The sole thing that made it worth betraying my rare hospitality. This.. .rinky scrap!" His words became louder, Kim's eyes growing wide as she saw his hand leave it's grip around her neck and clasp the sword. Her fingers tightened, trying with all her strength to hold the sword away from him. Her human grip was weak though, and he easily broke it away from her palms. With that snap, she felt like she could grumble. Her knees finally gave in after the hours of stress and anxiety, and she slid against the wall as Sesshomaru took a step away from her, his new focus on the sword in his hand. Kim's rear planted against the dirt floor, blank eyes looking at him and watching... wondering what he was going to do. Was the Youkai Hengen Mi easily broken? She did not remember.

She couldn't remember anything, her brain clouded by darker emotions than she usually felt.

The sword made a hissing noise as Sesshomaru sheded it from it's sheath, taking a final glance at the golden and burgundy material of it's outershell before he tossed it to the side, now only holding the blade by it's hilt. His eyes appraised it. The blade shined, though it had enough dings and scratches covering it's metallic surface to prove that it had seen it's many of years. Not to mention that smell and aura that leaked from it. . . it reminded him of blood, that rust smell. There was more to the sword than his careful eyes picked up, and he would find that out on his own. For the moment, his attention was brought back to Kim.

"This peace of junk," He hid his curiosity, his words seeming to hang in the air for a few silent moments before he turned his wrist and swung the sword, chopping towards Kim. She flinched, expecting the blade to cut through her face. Though Sesshomaru was more cautious that that, knowing she was just about an inch out of the blades reach. That did not mean he couldn't frighten her though, perhaps teacher her how to show some respect. Kim's blue eyes were focused on the sword's point, mocking at her forehead, her sight eventually traveling up and looking pass the shine of the blade to meet with Sesshomaru's ruby eyes.

"Sessho-"

"I could easily kill you right now." He felt the need to point out, ". . easily. At any moment, actually. I could just take my claws at any moment and rip you apart. You would deserve every scream, every ounce of pain. . . " His voice came out so cold, just as his words. All together, it made her shiver, tingles going down her spine.

"But . . it seems so much more fitting, to be rid of you with the very blade you used to disobey me,"

Kim watched as the blade was slowly moved from her forehead, coming down over her body till he stopped it at her chest, with it's deadly edge pointing right at her heart. He could hear the heart's beat accelerating, and while one part of him was unsettled, the other part felt excitment. Perhaps he was finally getting through to her. Was cruelty what he needed to train this little monster? The thought of it made a small smirk spread on his lips, not the type of smile one ever wanted to face. Kim's eyes had been on the blade, but now moved up to him with a wider rim than usual. He took this as a sign, she was in fear, fright was even tangled within her lemony scent. It was an intoxicating mixture, the demon in him craving pleasure and blood. Luckily, he was in enough control despite his demonic state to not go that far.

Kim opened her mouth, attempting to speak again.

"Listen, Sessho-" She was cut off as the sword poked more against her skin, making her breath ball up in her throat with a gasp.

Sesshomaru couldn't allow her to speak, her voice luring out his demons. They begged to hear her scream, to paint the walls of this cave with blood. He almost wondered if this had gone to far, his urges seeming more and more realistic by the moment.

"This Sesshomaru can see it, one moment and I could be done with it forever. No longer will I be bothered by your idiocy, your attacks, your... your humanity. Every inch of imperfection and every pump of your heart as it spreads that tainted blood. . every taunting breath you release. . it could all over." He was becoming lost in his own words and had not noticed Kim's reaction. Her eyes stayed wide and her jaw even opened slightly, another gasp. He did not pay further attention, only involved in his ploys now. She was cracking, and he would be left with the shell. That was all he needed. He could do whatever he wished, spare her life, and then have a little pet that had just taken a bit of extra training to get well behaved.

Perhaps he could knock off another burden also, this menace craving her had for her. Her smell, that taste. Once he bit into the fruit, there would be no desire for it anymore. That idea made him more excited, the ideas blowing through his mind like whirlwind. That was the future he was looking at: a toy, a pet, forever. It would be his greatest accomplishment.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked down to her, the smirk still on his face. He was a bit surprised by her expression though. It was not a hollow shell begging for forgiveness, for life. It was a glare that melted him, her blue eyes watering in the corners while shimmers trailed down her face in the dimmed chamber. Her tears released this salty smell that he deeply inhaled, making his stomach turn. It was sickening, but in all the right ways. He could barely hold himself to that spot. His mind was far ahead, already planning how he would attack her, till a small jolt in his hand took his attention.

The sword had moved, as if trying to be pulled out of his hands. The blood red eyes moved back to Kim, seeing her determined expression meeting his and both of her hands arounds the blade as tight as they could be without breaking skin. Did she think she was standing up to him? That should could take the blade away from him. He wanted to laugh, but her own words beat him to it.

"I promise, Sesshomaru," Her voice croaked out with a deep burden of sadness, ". . . you'll-... you'll never be bothered by my humanity again!" Her words yelled out at him like a whip and before he could recover from their lash, the sword moved again in his hand. Only this time it was not trying to be pulled out. It was shoved back as Kim pushed her body, her chest, her life, into it's blade- and it cut through her.

Sesshomaru's eyes were like red suns, so large as they screamed down at her, watching the last bit of life in her eyes meet their sight. They. . .they were still determined, looking up at him as if she had not yet completed the job and was ready to take him on. Then a last breath passed over her lips, her eyes closing now though he was left with their lingering stare, burned into his mind. Her shoulders and back hunched forward, propped over the sword like some doll that had been casted aside. The blade was shaking, a result of Sesshomaru's suddenly unsteady hand. He couldn't rip his eyes from her motionless body.

Her heart was slowing, till a second came where it stopped-

suffocating him in silence.


	16. Almost Lover

Oh goodness, where do I even start? I'm not going to throw out a bunch of excuses. Just please try to understand that this has really been the **worst year of my life **and haven't had much energy to write. But I feel a new shimmer of hope with summer's arrival. I hate myself for letting the story sit and lose readers like this, but I hope eventually the story alerts will pile so high that everyone will come back. Haha. Anyway, I take my last exams from Monday to Wednesday, then my month is cluttered with all kinds of graduation parties, but I will be updating more.

**

* * *

C H A P T E R 1 5**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **&

A L M O S T L O V E R

* * *

There was a warm feeling to greet Kim as the nerves in her skin picked back up. Her mind stood back into consciousness. A small mumble escaped her lips and her head turned against the pillow it rested on. She felt the silk sheets as they slid against her skin with every fidget. For a moment, she had forgotten what she had done back in the cave and she had forgotten about her mission through time, only concerned with these overwhelming perceptions she was getting. She could smell the sunshine outside and could hear the soft flapping of a bird's wings as it soared yards away from her opened window. The light wind pushing in to the room kindly moved some stray pieces of hair from her forehead while making the long and over exaggerated curtains dance in mid air. Never had she felt so comfortable, despite how this awareness seemed foreign. Till something pushed it's way into her nose, a wrecking ball against her serene moment.

A scent that sent a shiver down her spine, like the smell of a rising moon on the horizon, if there ever was such a scent. The scent busted through her body, running rampage from her nostrils down to her throat and electrified to her toes. She shot up from her laying position, the silk covers flying from above her and hair fraying around her head. Memories fell back into place as a spark lit in her mind. Her hair was paling into lavender, a purple stripe sliced across each side of her cheeks, a half moon laid upon her forehead, and finally her golden eyes reflected a sharp light, as if the from the blade that had brought this state upon herself.

"That's... that's right, I did it." She whispered to herself while casting her look down at her hands as she held them in front of herself. Her skin was like cream, more soft, more alluring. Standing out against the soft white was the purple swirls reaching around each of her wrists and her thicker nails somehow looked perfectly manicured. She let out a little breath that came out as a laugh, joy filling in her body. She had done it! She was a demon again! Oh, Sesshomaru would be in for it now!

With that thought, her eyes popped up, fright suddenly on her face.

_'Oh, right, Sesshomaru!'_

As her focus went back to the moonlight scent coming towards her, she threw her head back down against her pillow and curled under the blankets, trying to make it seem like she had never awoken from her transformation. It was perfectly timed, considering as soon as she got well enough control of her breathing, her bedroom door opened and Sesshomaru walked in, baring nothing but his usual attire minus the hefty amour. All the talk of Sesshomaru being in for it was purely in Kim's imagination right now. In reality, she wasn't sure if she could even look him straight in the eye. Especially since she didn't even know what her face looked like at this point in the metamorphosis.

Kim kept her eyes closed, though she never realized just how difficult keeping her eyes closed was. She needed the perfect amount that it didn't look like her lids were almost open like some creepy person that stared off when they slept, but she didn't want them to squint either. Everything had to be controlled if she wanted even an ounce of hope at fooling Sesshomaru. Her heart beat, her breathing, her desire to just sit up and go 'hey baybay' and get some loving. Yes, all significantly difficult.

Things weren't made any easier when Sesshomaru's scent lingered over her and she could tell he was close to her, looking over her with an expression that she could not see and dared not to look at. She felt almost violated, because she knew she was being studied. And even the smallest of twitches could give herself away.

This went on for at least two minutes, each feeling like forever to Kim. She had to wonder what could be going through Sesshomaru's mind as he stared at her now demonic form. She imagined it'd be sort of like anger and confusion had a baby, then it was surgically attached to Sesshomaru's face.

Finally, she heard Sesshomaru's footsteps as he went to walk away. Knowing his eyes were no longer on her face, a relieved smile found it's way onto her lips while she waited for him to leave the room completely. Then she could sneak off, look for Alyssa, cheer, and make a plan of action. Though she was more impressed with herself since she had just fooled the Lord of the Western Lands. More like Lord of the 'Not-Knowing-When-People-Are-Sleeping'. Oh, Kim could of milked this victory for years to come, all till something rained on her parade. And by rain, I mean a full throttle pillow being thrown hard enough to actually make an expensive pillow hurt, and by parade, I would happen to mean Kim's face.

Well, that didn't work out quite as well as she had hoped. She sat up, a red blotch on her skin where a pillow, of all things to leave a mark, had smacked into her face. She was meaning to shoot Sesshomaru a threatening look, though the expression he gave her was far worst. Her neck shrunk a bit into her shoulders as her eyes got wide, meeting his glares.

_'Crap, crap. think.... quickly!'_

"Uh, hey! Why'd you wake me up with that pillow? I mean, I wasn't awake before. Nope. Sleeping like a baby till that pillow-"

"Shut up." Sesshomaru hissed while storming towards her.

"Good idea." Kim could of sworn for a moment that Sesshomaru had magically turned into Medusa, his hair seeming more like a sexy deadly weapon than usual. Not to mention the look in his eyes did make her feel like turning into stone and crumbling.

Instead of feeling like a powerful demon, Kim felt more like a scared little child as Sesshomaru reached the bed, standing over her like a looming tower. Not one of those cool towers that you put on postcards either. More like one of those Gothic styled buildings with a secret cult under it, sacrificing chickens.

For a moment, things were quiet, though Sesshomaru's face was screaming something at her. Kim intentionally stayed oblivious, pretending she couldn't read the wordless language of Sesshomaru. If looks could only kill, how dead she'd be. Sesshomaru soon realized that she wasn't about to start the conversation on her own anytime soon, so it looked like he'd have to. It was beyond a pain. It was more like a stabbing sensation constantly through the forehead.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru growled, obviously trying to keep his voice down. Heaven knows there was a crowd of servants, including Rin, Alyssa, and Jaken, huddled around the door and listening in to this surely epic conversation.

"Well-" Kim tired to answer, but Sesshomaru never intended for this to go pass a one side conversation. His plan was simple. Go in, yell, leave, maybe drink some sake and pray he got filthy drunk, went on a rampage, and killed Kim in the process. Somehow it'd be her own damned fault.

"Look at you! You're disgracing the skin of demons! Stop that."

"I kinda can't just stop it. Could you please stop acting like a teenage girl?"

"Kim, keep in mind you are a teenage girl." Sesshomaru growled back, Kim realizing he did have a point. Damn logic and it's working again her.

"That doesn't matter! Man, what crawled up your butt?" She grumbled, laying back on her bed and turning away from him, allowing the view of her back for him to talk to. Sesshomaru let his brow twitch at this moment, knowing that even as a demon, she didn't have eyes in the back of her head to see his actions. Or did she now? Damn it all, he hated not knowing anymore!

"Explain yoursel-"

"I left your castle and made you think I killed myself. What's it to you?" Her voice came out quieter, a bit of sadness in it because she suspected it to be true. There was a slight hesitation in Sesshomaru's reply though, and his demonic mind didn't seem to be ticking like it usually did. There was a lag when he remembered those... oh, what were they called? Emotions? It had just been so long since he'd experienced them, he wasn't sure if he could remember what they were called. Those emotions that were so painful, though not even physically. It was much worst, it was something that his demonic skin couldn't just rebuild. It was inside, out of his own reach. Watching Kim's body go limp and her eyes close..... it was a picture of hell for him. And that it's self was a pain to accept. He should not let such a human distract him! Though.... she certainly wasn't human now.

"We had an agreement. You are to give me the information about Naraku and then you could go on your own and do what you wish." Sesshomaru's typical excuse was put up as he went to auto, his thoughts digging a bit pass that. He was scheming. And he knew he'd have plenty of time to scheme since Kim would going on her typical rant about. . .

"It's not about the agreement! Why do you keep going on and on about the agreement!"

Also her rant about,

"Was I just standing there and being kissed by myself? Because I'm pretty damn sure that there was some bitchy dog demon in front of me, forcing me into it!"

At this point, Sesshomaru would only have to say one thing that would start her up on even more of a rant, allowing his thoughts to continue peacefully while he chimed her out.

"It didn't matter."

"IT DIDN'T MATTER! OH, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT DOESN'T MATTER!? I will tell you what doesn't matter! Your stupid status is what doesn't matter!" Kim continued on for quite a bit, Sesshomaru just staring at her blankly while his mind ticked. There was no doubt, with her transformation, Kim had fitted into the demonic beauty perfectly. Her fierce (Tyra Banks would be casted as Kim in a movie) personality matched her sharp features and her skin matched against that light hair that looked almost like.. a silk stranded cloud. Along with it was this scent she had that was her usual lemon smell, but with a delicious twist. He wasn't sure what made it so similar yet so different, but it aroused him to no end. Which just sucked. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to be aroused by anyone, they were supposed to throw themselves at him. Especially this harpie babbling in front of him.

Finally, Kim's rant had ended. But Sesshomaru had plenty of time, even some left over, to fully go through his thoughts. By the end of it, this had been concluded.

_'This whole relationship has been a sort of game. Her horrid antics seeming like they would drive me away but somehow... pulling me in. At this rate, I could get myself trapped in no time at all. And this uncontrollable lust is unacceptable, never should I be so disconnected with my desires. She had brought out these ugly things in me that must be pushed back... no, that would only satisfy them more. They desire the challenge, they desire the excitement of her. If I were to nip them in the bud and end their fun, I believe I will have a chance of some day releasing myself of this woman.'_

Sesshomaru now had a plan that went against everything he had ever believed in and what seemed to be the complete opposite of what he actually should be doing at the moment. But that wasn't about to stop him. In fact, he wouldn't waste another second before putting it into action. By then, Kim was finishing her rant.

"And thus why you can just go and suck Naraku's big, hairy,-"

"Be my woman." Sesshomaru's voice spoke up, holding it's normal coldness. Kim stopped mid-insult, her body suddenly frozen by the words her demonic hearing couldn't of mistaken. Her wide eyes turned towards him, looking for an ounce of... anything on his face! But it was so blank, he couldn't of possibly said what she thought he had, could he?

"Pa- Pardon?" She asked, her jaw dropped. Sesshomaru's brows angled down once more, a little breath coming into his lung before he release air with words again.

"Be my woman." He repeated, that certain word choice being the most... indifferent one he could think of. Not that he could get away with this by being subtle or coy. He'd have to just get it over with, he supposed. Kim seemed to be... well... dead, but breathing. All her bodily functions seemed to of come to a stop as she stared at him.

Finally, her words were creeping out.

"I-... I don't understand." She said, horror almost struck across her face.

"All these games are becoming troublesome and this Sesshomaru is no child. If the attraction is there, there should be no reason for either of us to continue with this dramatic hell hole. Simply become my woman for the time being and we will see what happens." He said, his words making it sound like she really had no choice in the matter. Kim's eyes widened more as she sat up on her knees, and turned towards him. Her face was unexplainable, lost in a whirl of confusion.

"What?"

"At this rate, we'd just continue torturing ourselves for too long. This Sesshomaru does not have time for such."

"But-But that's how it's supposed to be! That's how we work!" Kim nearly begged. This was quite the ironic situation. Sesshomaru's brow raised as she continued, "We're supposed to have a whole bunch of almost get together-s but get in fights! And in the end, each one is supposed to make us closer! And if we don't- then..." Her pupil's became smaller as she realized what Sesshomaru was up to. As he watched on, he realized she now knew. Her face did not show any reaction to it though, it just stayed in her confused state.

"Do you refuse?" He asked her, his voice standing taller than it had lately. For once since he had met her, he actually felt like he had control. Kim looked down at her hands, as if they'd show her some sort of answer. How could this be happening? Had he really thought of a way to work around the system? This was much too normal for their relationship. Things could never work out if they got together now.

Her head snapped up as her eyes looked towards him, wide as they processed what he had just said.

"What?"

"Do you refuse?" Sesshomaru repeating, indifferent and knowing she wouldn't. She had basically already admitted her plans for them 'earning a relationship' at some point. Her refusing him would just be illogical on her part. And Kim simply wasn't that stupid.

"Yes, I refuse."

Okay, so maybe she was that stupid.

Sesshomaru was actually shocked by this, but he only let his eyes open maybe a centimeter larger as he stared at her. Had he just been.... rejected? His eyes met the mere teenage, wannabe demoness sitting in front of him. Her eyes were strong and she looked completely serious. There was not an ounce of doubt behind her words. The illogical had happened and he... he wasn't sure what to feel. He could not say a word, though his mouth opened and fooled Kim into thinking he was about to speak. Her brows came down, as if a preparation for whatever he was about to say.

_"You go in and tell them."_

_"I'm not setting a foot in there."_

The voices came from behind Kim's door, belonging to two servants who might of been familiar to the two demons, but no one important enough to break from this serious moment. But both of them were fully aware of their conversation by the door. It turned into a sort of background track that played to their not awkward, but intense silence.

_"Lord Sesshomaru wants to be told when breakfast is served,"_

_"Then by all means, go tell him! But now that the crazy one is demon too, hell if I'm going in there!" _

_"Do not be such a coward!"_

_"I don't see you running in there!"_

Kim and Sesshomaru had not moved a single muscle since her refusal. Finally, Kim broke the silence with a sigh as she moved her legs from under her and stood from her bed, looking at Sesshomaru with those same fierce eyes.

"It sounds like breakfast is ready." She said, Sesshomaru's mouth still slightly gaped as he thought of things even more important than breakfast. Kim did not give him an appropriate amount of time to reply anyway. "You'd better put those two out of their misery. I have to change anyway. So get out." She ordered, pointing to the door behind him. Sesshomaru's eyes grew even wider. It was as if he'd just been stabbed through the gut. First she dared to reject him, now she was ordering him to leave the very room he provided for her? He could kill her, he could rip her head off, he could throw her out the window, he could claw all her skin off and throw her into salt. He could do so many things, he could say so many things, but at the same time... he couldn't.

Staring at her and watching her gesture for him to leave after denying him, he could do only one thing. He let out a small growl then made a sharp turn. It was a raging storm as he moved to the door and practically flew through it. Before Kim could even see the door opened, it was already being slammed shut and Sesshomaru was out of the room. Her hand lowered, her eyes casting down sadly to her feet for a moment. They popped back up for a second when they heard yelling from the servants that had been waiting outside of her door, most likely having just seen Sesshomaru's face.

"Ugh...." Kim groaned while falling back onto her bed, her hands going up to sheild over her face. That had been difficult. Never had she thought she'd be able to deny Sesshomaru. She hoped she didn't hurt him, and at the same time she did. The whole point of it was to hurt him, because she knew Sesshomaru would never settle for hurt. He would do his best to fix whatever caused the pain. He thought he could stop this relationship by taking away the moments that would make it stronger because the idea of caring for another as he could care for Kim caused him pain. She could only say no and perhaps that would make things more interesting. Maybe he'd try harder and through that journey, realize he really did want and love her.

_"If this Sesshomaru even does love me...." _

Kim let out a sigh as her hands slid down her face, pulling on her cream looking skin. Her gold eyes rolled up a moment, staring at the ceiling, before she released her face and sat up once again. She took in a deep breath and allowed herself that second to regroup. That might of been a battle won for her, but the war was still on. And she had to be properly dressed for it. Now that this type of game was being played, the kimono was a critical asset. She stood and walked to her wardrobe. Now what type of kimono said "Oh, by the way, you love me"?


	17. Lovers and Fighters

**Gosh. What is there to even say? ** important info hidden in here****

**So,.... hi. Anyone still there? This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I figured I should post something. And it's a cliff hanger. DUM DUM DUM. Anyway, my computer pretty much got the shit beaten out of it by some stupid viruses. I hate virsues. I hate people that make viruses. If you're reading this and you make viruses, GET THE FUCK OUT. I have no tolerance for people who make virsues. **

**URK. So, anyway, I'm stuck on my mom's computer until I get my new one(within the next few weeks). I'm not sure if that will speed up my writing, but it might since I can't distract myself with my art programs anymore. **

**Roleplaying has been taking up a lot of my time too. Do you guys like rping? Tell me, I could use some new roleplays! **

**Also, I was thinking about this story. And I realized that maybe I'm not so interested in it lately because there's no fun romance to write. Hell, I am a hormonal teenager, and as the cherry on top, I'm a Scorpio. Point blank, ya know? So I've been thinking about adding in a little segment with my chapters, little tid bits of stories that happened in the time between Naraku's defeat (did I even have Naraku die? Gez, I don't remember) and when Emi zapped everyone's memories. So basically little lovie dovie stories. BUT I MUST KNOW IF YOU WANT THESE TID BITS AND IF I SHOULD BOTHER. IF I DO NOT HEAR THAT YOU WANT THEM, YOU WILL NOT GET THEM. And if you didn't read this author note, (that's right person who defies logic by not reading this author note but some how knowing what it says) and don't realize I'm offering up this wonderful opportunity for your reading pleasure, oh-well. You're the lameo who didn't read my authors note. BY NOW YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW I LOVE TALKING ABOUT MYSELF. I THINK YOU CAN STAND A FEW PARAGRAPHS OF MY RAMBLING FOR THESE LONG CHAPTERS THAT KEEP ME UP AT THREE O CLOCK IN THE MORNING. HUMOR ME, DAMNIT.**

**Okay, here's your chapter. **

**C H A P T E R 1 6 - - - - - - - - - - -&**

** L O V E R S a n d F I G H T E R S - - &**

* * *

The castle's dinning hall was filling up slowly but surely. Alyssa, Rin, and Jaken had been the first told about breakfast. This ensured that Sesshomaru was always fashionably late and had them waiting on him, not the other way around, as he had always preferred. Perhaps you could call that demon lord a control freak as well.

Alyssa let out a little sigh as her fingers tapped against the wooden table, setting the beat of unease that conducted the rest of the room. From it's hand woven and monstrous rugs to the ceiling that had at least twenty dignified feet above their heads, probably about twenty four feet above Jaken's. The little imp himself sat on the edge of his seat, not sure what to expect with this meal. Rumors were already going around that the woman had awoken and the talk of her changed scent was the latest in servant gossip. It didn't take long for things to spread when most creatures in the castle had advanced hearing. Combine that with the cramped breakfast they all shared early in the morning, and you basically had the staff of some teenie bopper magazine. This weeks front page, "Crazy Guest Smells Weird". None of their minds even considered that Kim had turned into a demon. It didn't seem possible, and certainly not something that their Lord Sesshomaru would allow.

The only person in the room who remained blissfully ignorant -and flat out adorable- was the small girl Rin. She sat across from Alyssa and next to Jaken, her feet kicking in the air as they were unable to reach the ground below. She hadn't caught any gossip since the servants considered her too innocent, and her humanity denied her the advanced senses. But she had been one of the few people that Sesshomaru allowed into Kim's room since she had been worried for the older girl. Sesshomaru wasn't sure if Rin knew what was happening to Kim when she saw looking as if she was simply resting on the bed. Her markings had not become clear yet and her skin was still a more deadly than demonic pale. Hell, Sesshomaru wasn't even sure at the time. Alyssa had also been in the room with them and had to explain what was happening to Sesshomaru, but it would be understandable if the conversation had simply flew right over Rin's head.

"Okay, this is just annoying." Alyssa groaned as her head slammed against the dinning table, making the few plates that had been set shake.

"Alyssa, dear-"

"Jaken, it is too early for that crap." Alyssa grumbled while slightly raising her head, just enough so her eyes could openly pierce her warning through his thick skull. The little imp shrunk a bit, figuring he'd have to save his endearing terms for later, perhaps when the girl wasn't so agitated. He couldn't blame her. Them being from the past, they knew that Kim's transformation only took till this morning. Even sooner if some sort of logic had made even Kim's past body more accustomed to the demonic transfer. Both Alyssa and Jaken were anxious to not only see Kim as a demoness again, but also how Sesshomaru would take it this time around. If memory served Jaken right, he recalled the demon lord being slightly less than amused. And by slightly, I would mean about the volume of an ocean. That kind of modest and delusional slightly.

"Don't worry, Alyssa-chan. Lord Sesshomaru will be down soon so we can eat!" Rin attempted to cheer up the grouchy teenager, a feat few could get away with, "Perhaps Kim-chan will even wake to join us!"

Alyssa looked over to the small girl with a much kinder expression than what had been giving to Jaken. One had to love Rin's innocence and how she thought all this stress was just a matter of being hungry. She supposed there weren't many other things for the young like Rin to worry about, especially not problems like this whole twisted situation. Sometimes Alyssa wished she could be a kid again, along with everyone else. She would run through her front yard with Ayla and Kim without the bothers of boys or.. well, alternate realities. Such simple times, right?

"Maybe, Rin." Alyssa said back to her before letting out another sigh, propping her chin on her fist as she pouted slightly. Now that she thought about it, she was pretty hungry. So where was Sesshomaru? She'd nearly be willing to bet that he would keep them waiting till they all starved to death. Well, maybe not Rin.

She didn't seem to have to worry about that scenario though. The large doors of the dinning hall opened and lugging in was Sesshomaru, anger radiating off him more than it usually did. Alyssa sat all the way up while raising her brow, the whole room seeming to take notice at the same time. Sesshomaru's usually straight mouth now had the smallest slope down, and his brows were pointing towards his nose with slight annoyance. Obviously, he was not in the best mood. Even Rin looked on with awe and didn't greet the Lord as she usually would.

All eyes followed Sesshomaru to his seat. His once graceful movements were now like punches, abrupt and intimidating. His whole body rose as he took in a breath, then closed his red-marked lids for a few seconds to collect himself. This was impossible though, as he felt the eyes of the every being that room jabbing at his skin. Finally, the tension was unbearable and his eyes flew open, blinking red only once while he bared his teeth for a growl.

"What?" He nearly hissed, making every single set of those eyes either look away or become frozen in horror. The room picked back up again, each servant moving quicker to finish their task so they could escape. Sesshomaru was satisfied with their fear and the lack of attention on him now, so his lips were able to settle against each other again, his expression turning into one much calmer than the one he had entered the room with.

Alyssa exchanged a few glances with Jaken and Rin. Something had obviously happened, it was only a matter of who would ask him about. Basically, who valued their life the least. Jaken and Alyssa both seemed to silently agree that Rin was out. She was too precious to be sacrificed to Sesshomaru's wrath. Alyssa also seemed lucky at the moment. Lucky that Jaken was a complete idiot.

"Mi'lord, what is wrong?" He asked, a high level of concern in his voice. Sesshomaru's eyes sharply looked at the imp, making Jaken flinch in expectance of pain. Sesshomaru didn't seem to appreciate Jaken's concern, but instead was enraged that he had even noticed. Why did Kim's rejection bother him to the point that people were even noticing? Sesshomaru hadn't so much as frowned when his own father's death had been confirmed, yet the rejection of some wanna-be demoness was driving him mad. It was her weird magic witch powers again, he was sure of it!

He didn't have to say anything. The look he gave Jaken told them all to just mind their own business and hope they would survive breakfast. Alyssa apparently had a death wish.

"Did you talk to Kim this morning or something?" She asked, her head tilted slightly since the confusion threw her off balance. Sesshomaru's face turned to look at her with that exact pointed glare he had given Jaken, but one could say she managed to dodge each dagger his eyes threw. The fact that she wasn't getting the hint to back off, and for a moment he considered reaching over and ripping the girl's head right off. He was even about to, till something extremely horrible popped into his head. Some sort of inner Kim that was already yelling at him for even considering it. His eyes went a little wide as he realized his 'almost' was over, he had officially gone insane.

And it was all the blame of that god damn witch, Kim. He'd kill her, he'd rip her face off, he would throw her into a pit of fire and watched as she burned till she reached hell, then burn even more. He'd-

All eyes looked over as the large dinning room doors came open again, and in walked Kim. As the doors opened, they earned the attention of the room. The tension seemed to flood out from between the cracks and Alyssa watched as Kim entered the room, seeming a bit surreal. She remembered from before when Kim was a demon... but it was so long ago. And since the transformation had begun, Alyssa had only seen this demon Kim again when she was sleeping. But now her cousin's new skin was walking, eyes open, functioning, and this was once again the real deal. Their blood was different, Kim was different.

Her strawberry blonde hair was now invaded by lavender, falling down her back with each strand perfectly placed. Even the few that flew out looked like she had spent hours in the mirror making them look that way. Over her slightly altered body made more fit for a demon's life style was a rich, black yukata that had a neon purple outline of butterflies scattered about it, balanced by a light pink obi.

And there was a new look in her golden eyes as she looked towards Sesshomaru. A determination that Alyssa had assumed was inspired by whatever had happened when Sesshomaru confronted her.

Alyssa's vision moved back and forth between Sesshomaru and Kim, trying to read the messages they were sending each other through their blank expressions. There was something important there, something they knew that no one else did. Finally, Kim moved towards the seat next to Alyssa and sat, her eyes falling to the table. She radiated her intentions to avoid Sesshomaru at all coast, though it hurt her. She wished it was back in her old time. Lately, she felt more like enemies with Sesshomaru than anything. It was hard to love someone and then start over. Not only did she have the rest of the world trying to keep them apart now, but he was also. Kim wasn't one hundred percent sure she could fight through that kind of defense.

"Good morning, Kim-chan." Rin spoke out of the silence. That little voice seemed to of had magic to it, for everyone seemed to realize that they had better things to do than sit in tension for the moment. The servants went back to work and Sesshomaru even looked away from Kim.

"Good morning, Rin." Kim said, offering a smile up to the small girl. She had to look pass the serving arms to see everyone at the table. Her brow raised slightly when she saw the horrible glare that Jaken was giving her. Maybe he somehow knew about what had happened and thought she was stupid for it? Hell, she was stupid for it. She knew that. The point of this whole operation was to win back Sesshomaru's heart, and she had turned him down. Maybe she just understood her decision because she knew it was the right one. She knew Sesshomaru in a way they didn't. That wasn't his heart he had been trying to give her, and it wasn't his heart that hurt as his eyes avoided her from the head of the table. It was his pride, that damn pride that really was the greatest wall she'd have to climb over.

"Good morning, Jaken." Kim noised under her breath, her eyes being very careful to jump right over Sesshomaru as she faced towards Alyssa, "Er...good morning, Alyssa?" She said, not wanting to say good morning to everyone but her cousin. Though this felt quite... wrong.

"Um.. yeah. Hey." Alyssa said while tilting her head to the side, Kim fully aware that her new face was being studied. She did her best to ignore it, as well as the awkwardness that lingered in the room. Everyone had been addressed but Sesshomaru, which she was sure he preferred. Though maybe he didn't, but then maybe she didn't care. Oh, who knew anymore. Things were too confusing.

"Kim."

For a moment, Kim thought she was hearing things. She hadn't expected to hear that icy voice speaking directly to her again for quite some time, at least not at an indoors volume. She couldn't help but move her golden eyes to look at Sesshomaru, seeing he was staring directly ahead of himself with little emotion, eyes also avoiding her.

"Yeah?" She replied, unsure what to expect from him and his words.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow a weakling to disgrace the dog demon race. Today we will begin your training." He said with casualty, but expecting her to shit a brick over the fact he was sentencing her to training. Though to his surprise, Kim was un-phased, and simply shrugged her shoulders. He looked over at her, raising a brow only slightly.

The first time around, yes, Kim had flipped. She felt like a dog that was being ordered around. But now, she already knew how to control most of the things Sesshomaru would teach her. And she already knew what to expect. At this point, reacting would just seem like humoring him. Which she most definitely was not too fond of right now.

"Whatever."

"We will begin immediately after breakfast."

"'Aight."

"It will be very difficult, and this Sesshomaru will not go easy on you."

"That's fine." Kim said as she looked over, and their eyes finally met. But instead of in a heart melting and romantic way, there was a fire in both of them that brought out each other's competition. The great game against each other. Alyssa, Jaken, and the others just watched as electric sparks shot between the two demons, igniting a fear and urgency for this breakfast to be over.

* * *

_(( I'm not exactly sure why, but I got a little weird while typing this part. I think I'm just unbelievably hyper and having fun with it. Hopefully you'll find it funny. If you don't, I'm sorry,. . . . go kick a puppy or something. Maybe that will make you happy, bastard. ))_

"Sesshomaru, hey! Hey!" Kim called out while walking through the palace's grand gardens. She couldn't resist a little smirk coming to her face as she realized what she was saying, what it sounded like, and felt the urge, "HEY! HEY! SESSHOMARU! LISTEN! HEEEY!" Her arms, that had previously been crossed, unlatched themselves and fell to hold her gut as she laughed at her own crappy Zelda joke. For some reason, the idea of that weird tree that somehow knew everything, despite being unable to move and stuck in the ground, made her giggle as she compared it to the great Deku Tree.

While Kim had her little laughing fit, Sesshomaru watched from behind his hiding spot. Which happened to be a conveniently trimmed bush that was just tall enough to hide his frame. Perhaps Sesshomaru knew he would someday need this bush to hide behind, the world may never know. That notion wasn't quite as crazy as how Kim was acting as she laughed at her own... was it even a joke? He couldn't believe that something so ridiculous, so idiotic, or even so stupid could be funny. The only ridiculous, idiotic, and stupid thing that was actually funny was Inuyasha. And that was more in a maniacal laugh way, not the kind of laugh Kim was belting out. Finally, it was time to put an end to this madness. This was no Sparta.

"Kim," He spoke out from behind his bush, expecting her amateur senses to not pick up on his location. But it caught him off guard when she jumped right out of her laughter and looked straight at his hiding bush with a blank and confused expression.

"Yes?" She asked with a blink, Sesshomaru's brow raising in response. It must of been a coincidence that she happened to look over in his direction. There was no way her amateur demon senses could so easily scout him, especially not when he was behind his bush.

"This Sesshomaru is hiding-"

"You're supposed to be hiding?" Kim interrupted, making Sesshomaru flinch slightly. His lips dipped into a frown as his icy voice kept it's cool, picking back up on the training's plan.

"I have already hidden myself Kim. That is why you do not know where I am."

"....But I know-"

"You can _not _see this Sesshomaru. And you do _not _know where I am." Sesshomaru repeated, at this point not caring if she actually knew or not. He had grown a strong sense of denial over his hundreds of years. Besides, he was looking out for his bush. God forbid she hurt it's feelings, concealing Sesshomaru was the only thing that bush was good for.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked while crossing her arms again and looking right at the bush. Sesshomaru didn't seem like the person who would settle with them just pretending she didn't know where he was. He seemed more of the type to have things done right. In fact, she knew this. Why was he acting so strange?

"I am sure." Sesshomaru's voice assured her. He watched from the cracks between the bush's twigs and leaves as Kim shrugged, also settling for this false lesson. He'd simply have to think of a twist that he could later say was the point of the lesson. Something that would make it seem like she hadn't already passed his first test. Though maybe he was giving her more credit than this deserved.... it was probably easy for her to follow his voice to this area, especially when his tall bush stood out like a sore thumb.

"Well, if I don't know where you are, what am I supposed to do?" She asked, not sure why she was dealing with this. Maybe it was for the sake of the past, or maybe it was one of the few times Sesshomaru was willingly around her.

"Find this Sesshomaru." He responded very bluntly.

"But I already- Oh, whatever. Sesshomaru, I'm going to go find you. Don't wait up." She rolled her eyes while turning away from the bush and walking in the opposite directions. Sesshomaru watched from the shadows of the leaves, his lips pulled down in more of a frown than he usually wore as he watched her walk away.

_'Hm.. She must not of know where I was after all. Of course, it was foolish for me to her such credit,' _Satisfied by this notion, Sesshomaru took a step away from the bush and looked up at the sky, seeing the sun's ray breaking through his gardens' tree tops. Now that Kim was off somewhere, things were quiet, and peace had returned to his being. It was very confusing how she could rip the tranquility out of him just by breathing...

Though, he soon found that if he paid attention long enough, he could hear signs of her and tranquility was once again lost. At the moment he could hear a steady heart beat and he knew she must of still been in the general area. Normally, he would become agitated, but there was something different about this certain moment. Maybe it was the soft breeze calming him, but he laid his lids shut and just listened to the repetitive beating. It almost became soothing to his ear drums.

Kim had her hands behind her head and was gazing up at the sky, watching the clouds pass over the tree tops as she slowly walked through the gardens. She knew very well that Sesshomaru's direction was behind her, but she didn't exactly want to find him yet. It was a beautiful day. That could of just been that she wasn't use to demon senses and she was hearing, seeing, and smelling things her human self could never dream of. But she knew as soon as she "found" Sesshomaru, it would be off to the next exercise.

Her feet came to a stop and her eyes moved down to the grass below, a softening gaze in her eyes. She wasn't sure what she thought about how things were going. She shouldn't be avoiding Sesshomaru like this, even if her intentions weren't to avoid him but to avoid training more. Truth was, she did want to spend time with him, but not the Sesshomaru she was with now. The Sesshomaru who she didn't know when they first met, the Sesshomaru who worked with her to grow a relationship. Now it was like she was up the road, but this Sesshomaru was all the way back, and he really had no interest in catching up with her.

"Damn..." She grumbled while crossing her arms and kicking a rock that dared to be in her path. She watched it tumbled absently, _'Maybe that's why he's is always saying 'this Sesshomaru'. There's a difference for sure...'_

A light breeze pushed against her face, sending in a warm smell. It was Sesshomaru's scent. No matter which one it was, it still refreshed her. That smell just comforted her, and warmed her body as if it embraced her. It also happened to be enough to remind her why she was here. She smiled while looking back, about to turn around so she could pull out Sesshomaru. But then something went wrong. Accompanied with the light wind, a sword's point was suddenly sliding across her vision, missing her cheek by barely an inch. In that moment, time froze, and Kim could feel her heartbeat moving at a new tempo.

Sesshomaru's eyes came open, as if startled by the sudden change in pace of Kim's heart. He stood there for a moment, sniffing at the air and realizing that the flowers had hidden an intruder's scent. He frowned, wondering who was foolish enough to trespass on his land. That thought could only linger for a certain amount of time though, for soon he realized that Kim was left to fend against the intruder. His first instinct was to quickly flee to her aid, but he resisted, knowing that's was not what he should do. He honestly shouldn't care. For a few moments, he was able to stand his ground. That is until the strong scent of blood sprinkled the air, and his feet took over.


	18. Mysteries in the Shadows

AREN'T YOU GUYS SO HAPPY THAT THE NEW INUYASHA EPISODES ARE OUT!?

SESSHOMARU HAS SO MUCH SCREEN TIME! X)

**IN THIS CHAPTER:**

Kim faces off with a person both from their past and future. But which side is he really on?

Sesshomaru is called to uphold a treaty his father made and aid an ally land that was attacked. What was hidden inside the ancient shrine, and who wanted it so bad?

* * *

**C h a p t e r 17 - - - - - - - - - - - - &**

M Y S T E R I E S

* * *

Kim landed with a thud to her feet, barely having a moment before she was forced to dodge another lash from the opposing blade. A small trickle of blood ran down her cheek, where the same opposing blade had surprised her before, but she barely noticed it's iron smell or sticky feeling. Instead her eyes were strong against the white haired creature in front of her, one with piercing gold eyes and a single strike on either cheek. One that she recognized, though it was not someone she had met before. At least not in this time line.

"Duroku…" She mumbled to herself, down on one knee as she reached to the blade at her hip, the same blade Sesshomaru had let her use for "training". The dog demon in front of her smirked, already holding his own katana in front of his face, prepared for whatever retaliation Kim might have.

"You know who I am? Well, what an honor. " He grunted, then launched forward with his blade swiping down, as if to cut Kim vertically in half. Kim wasn't taken so easily though. Her hands quickly unsheathed her own katanna and held it over her head. The two blades made contact and the clash of metal echoed through the trees, all the way to the ears of a pursuing demon.

Sesshomaru did not run as fast as he could, he was still trying to prove something to himself. That being that he didn't care about Kim or her affairs. Yet that excuse went only half way through, for he was going after the sound of a battle none the less.

_'Damn it,' _Kim growled in her head while taking a leap back, holding the sword in front of herself while switching to defense, _'He won't remember me. Technically, we haven't even met yet. And Alyssa would never forgive me if I hurt him..'_

"I was told I would be fighting a human girl, so this is quite a nice surprise. I enjoy a good challenge." Duroko smirked towards her. Kim couldn't resist giving her own little grin back.

"Well, then you're going to love this!" She warned before lounging forward and swinging carelessly towards the fellow demon, knowing he would easily dodge it. Rather than focusing on her attack, Kim was able to focus on her defense. She knew he was about to counter. Over all, this chain of events would stall things just a bit, at least until she thought of a plan.

"Ha! You talk a nice game, but purely lack the skill!" Duroko laughed while easily dodging her attack, then swinging his own sword at her open back. Kim had already turned and blocked his blade with her own. But soon enough though, Kim was realizing just how hard it was to think of a plan and fight at the same time, especially when she was out of practice.

_'I could try to scare him off. Using the Choushikei might surprise him, as well as Naraku. But revealing my best attack to Naraku could give him time to plan around it. Damn, do I even remember how to use the Choushikei?'_

Duroku's eyes narrowed as he watched Kim. Her own bended in confusion as she noticed a sudden annoyance in his expression.

"Are you sure you are not going easy on me?" He grunted, catching Kim off guard.

"Don't be rude! I'm new to this whole demon thing!" She spat at him, his words making her want to show him just how not-new she really was to this whole demon thing.

"Hm." Duroko's annoyance was even more clear and Kim's eyes widened a bit.

_'It's as if.. he knows..'_

The shock of it all had given Duroku an opening for an attack, which he took advantage of. Kim saw it coming, but it was in a moment of limbo. She didn't have enough time to take any action to defend herself or counter, but at the same time, things seemed to go in slow motion. She was wide open for a drastic attack, an opportunity she was sure Duroko would take.

Things did not turn out as she expected though. Instead, she was surprised to only feel the hilt of her sword knocked from her hands and hear the thump of the whole blade hitting the ground. Duroku stood in front of her, his height intimidating against her own, and his sword held to the side. The only thing that seemed to have any threat against her was the hand he had just used to disarm her weapon.

In that moment, Kim's confused pupils tried to analyze Duroku's own eyes. They were dead serious and bouncing, trying to scream something to her. Kim did her best to read them, she really did try. But before she could really connected, Duroku was forced the jump away, seeing as Sesshomaru's claw swung at him from behind Kim.

The girl continued to stay confused for a moment, till her head tilted back and she saw Sesshomaru's chin over her head.

"Oh, hey, Sesshomaru.." She mumbled, only to be ignored and walked right around by the demon lord. She stood to the side, seeing as the battle field now seemed to only belong to the similar demons. Thanks goodness they wore different clothes and slightly different markings. Kim probably wouldn't be able to tell them apart otherwise.

"What business do you have on this Sesshomaru's land?" Sesshomaru's cold voice asked the opposing demon.

"Ah, so you are Lord Sesshomaru? Naraku has told me much about you." Duroku dropped his master's name, just knowing that it would spark some sort of interest from Sesshomaru.

Kim watched as Sesshomaru said nothing else, but instead drew his Tokijin. Duroku also seemed to take notice to this and grinned.

"My apologizes, Lord Sesshomaru, but I am not here to fight you." He took a step back while sheathing his blade, "I will bid you both farewell."

"Scum like you does not simply intrude in my palace an-" Sesshomaru was interrupted though, something that seemed almost impossible. But his dignity took a hit as the opposing demon pulled a small ball from his sleeve, threw it at the ground, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Kim was instantly able to smell the poison of the miasma the smoke held, and she was quick to cover her nose and mouth with her sleeve.

Sesshomaru's fist clenched as the mass of demon disappeared, but his left over scent lingered. His brows arched for only a moment before he turned to face Kim, examining over her. It seemed that she was unharmed. Whether that was a good thing or not was still up for debate.

The miasma began to fade away and Kim lowered her sleeve, making eye contact with Sesshomaru. For some reason, she felt like she was in trouble. Though none of this could be blamed on her, there were only two people standing there now. One was Sesshomaru, and one was her. Sesshomaru had to blame someone, and she sure as hell knew it wasn't going to be himself.

"Um, thanks." She managed to squeak from her throat. Sesshomaru only grunted before beginning to walk, making his own dignified path right past her.

"This Sesshomaru did nothing _for you_." His emphasis made it clear how she should really take that statement. A frown dishonored her face. Whether Sesshomaru had come to save her, his gardens, or both... she would never know.

"Come. You obviously are in need of more training." His voice ordered. Kim let out a sigh while rubbing the back of her head, but following anyway.

_'It's going to be a long day..' _

* * *

The sun had set and the dim sky left a shadow on the world, the only salvation of light being the moon. Kim's windows remained opened from that morning, and the night breeze played with the curtains and other light folds in the room. At that moment, the door opened also, and a tired Kim dragged her feet into the room.

"That was torture." She whined to herself, immediately launching towards her bed and welcoming the soft embrace of her mattress and blankets. Her body was happy to lay down after the hardcore training Sesshomaru had put her through. Eventually, things had turned into combat, and he seemed to release all his anger on her.

Kim's eyes dazed a bit as she thought back to the events of the day. Sesshomaru's proposal that morning, a tense breakfast, Duroku's attack, and then boot camp with an angry demon lord. It was really no surprise that even her demoness body was exhausted at the moment.

She folded her arms and laid her head upon them, ready to just fall asleep right there. Lord knows she would need it, considering Sesshomaru would wake her before dawn tomorrow to continue training. But a little poke from her sleeve alerted Kim of something. She lifted her head up and looked puzzled at the sleeve, as if it would speak to her.

"Did I put something in there?" She asked herself, not recalling having any use for the sleeve's pocket. Granted, Kim had always been the forgetful type. Her opposing hand reached into the sleeve and fumbled through it, trying to make contact with whatever had disturbed her cheek. She was about to give up and consider it all her imagination, till her finger tips brushed against a rough surface.

Her fingers locked around what felt like a thin sheet of paper. Her brows arched down as she pulled it out, only to realize it... well, it was a _folded_, thin sheet of paper.

_'What could this be?' _She thought to herself, sitting up while holding the paper in front of her. She leaned her nose closer to the paper to give it a small sniff, then backed up again. Duroku's scent spilled over it's material. Kim frown a bit. There went her hopes of it being a love letter from Sesshomaru.

Kim kept quiet as she unfolded the paper, knowing there was a reason for it's written words, opposed to her being told this verbally. It meant this information, if it was information, was meant only for Kim. Not for other ears or knowledge, especially not Sesshomaru's.

Kim was relieved she had taken time to learn basic Japanese kanji over her adventures, as well as over her life as an Otaku. She could make out the information on the note, with a bit of struggle, but still enough for her understanding.

_" I apologize for attacking you, and even more for not being able to tell you this face to face. You are very aware of how spoken words can not be private amongst the company we keep. "_

Kim adjusted herself as she sat, trying to understand why this note had started out so... friendly?

_" I will get right to the point. This Duroku is the Duroku you know. After you and Alyssa disappeared, I stalked Emi to see what her next move would be. That made it easy for me to follow her into the past while the portal was still open."_

Kim's eyes widened and she had to resist letting out some sort of gasp. She paused her reading to collect her thoughts, those ranging from what Alyssa's reaction would be to how she wished to know the status of the Sesshomaru she had left in the future. Anxious to know more, she brought her attention back to Duroku's writing.

_" After landing in my body, I sought out Naraku. I knew it would be the best way to stay close to you all and to help you. I will keep an eye on Naraku and warn you when necessary, you worry about Sesshomaru and Emi. Just know that I will have to attack you from time to time to keep Naraku's suspicions at bay. I do not know how long this will last though. We both know how dispensable Naraku's minions are to him."_

Kim bit her lip at that thought. While her and Duroku had a rocky past, she didn't want him to lose his life to Naraku, all because he was trying to help Kim with this whole mess. Though, she knew Alyssa would have to be part of his reasoning as well.

_" That is all I have to say for now, though you will notice there is more written. I ask that you please not read past the next sentence and give this note to Alyssa. The rest is for her."_

Kim smiled, tempted to continue, but respecting Duroku's wishes. She folded the note back up and looked towards her window, her smile growing. This was a good thing. She now had another friendly face in this world, someone who could help the cause, as well as someone who would keep Naraku in check for her.

_'Thank you, Duroku.'_

She stood from her bed, deciding it would be best to give the note to her cousin now. She should probably check on the girl anyway. This whole situation had to be difficult for Alyssa. Perhaps Kim wasn't appreciating her support enough. She had always just assumed that Alyssa would be there for her. At least this note should make Alyssa feel better.

She forced her sore body from the comfortable bed, despite it's protests. The paper was clenched in her fist as she made way out of her room and into the dark hall. She was lucky that Sesshomaru had decided to place the two room's right next to each other, otherwise Kim wasn't sure if she'd have the energy to play messenger girl.

"Alyssa." Kim said as she approached the door and knocked with the fist that held the note. She paused a moment, heard no reply, then frowned.

"Alyssa, are you in here?" She asked, only this time, she opened the room's door. Her eyes danced around the dark room, seeing that it was empty.

_'Strange,' _Kim thought to herself, then closed her eyes. It took her a few moments of sniffing, but eventually, she caught up on Alyssa's scent. _'It smells like she's with Rin. Ah, alright.' _Kim opened her eyes and smiled again, now scanning for a good place to leave the note.

With the folded paper placed on Alyssa's pillow, Kim wandered back into the hall and to her own room. The bed looked welcoming once again, till she felt a push of air from outside. It whispered against her skin, as if calling her out to accompany the night.

Kim paused and debated moon gazing for a bit. But eventually, her sore body convinced her that the moon would always be there. While living at Sesshomaru's palace, sleep was not always a guaranteed thing.

* * *

The next morning, Kim was slowly brought into consciousness when she felt a sniffle against her nose. Her eyes opened slightly, turning towards her nose in attempt to see what had disturbed her sleep. It took a few moments for her brain to click on and for the blurs to sharpen out, but eventually she realized the small sniffs against her own nose had been from the little mouse, Fluffy.

A drowsy smile came to her lips before she yawned.

"Good morning, Fluffy." She attempted to say, only to be interrupted by another yawn. The little mouse scurried into her mangled hair, tangling it's self on her shoulder. Kim let out a little laugh as she sat up, holding her arm out for Fluffy to run up and down.

"I nearly forgot about you, little fella'. There's just been so many distractions lately." She mumbled, getting a small tickle sensation from the furry feet as they grazed her arm. Her eyes watched him with amusements for a few seconds, till she realized something. Her attention turned towards the window and she saw that the sun was high in the air already and the sky was it's light shade of blue.

"Why didn't Sesshomaru wake me up earlier? He said we'd be continuing training this morning," She looked back to the mouse, "Maybe.. I wouldn't wake up?" She worried. It wouldn't be the first time she slept through his yelling. If that was the case, he'd be very upset with her.

She quickly got herself out of bed and changed into a simple kimono, one she wouldn't mind ruining since she was pretty sure training today would be hell. What extra sleep she got would probably be made up for in blood and tears.

"Come on, Fluffy. It's time to pay the piper." She grumbled while giving a last tug on the ties of her obi. These kimonos were so annoying to train in, but Sesshomaru insisted that she wear them so she could always be ready for battle. Bleh.

_'Maybe I can convince him to let me find some new outfits.. I could definitely go without kimonos for a while.' _At first, they were very cool. Very Japanese. But now, Kim just found herself annoyed and restricted when she wore one.

Fluffy jumped onto her arm and ran up to find a good resting spot on her shoulder. Seeing the mouse was stable, Kim let out a sigh and ran a hand through her slightly messy, lavender hair.

"God, this is going to suck." She whined to herself while moving out of the room, taking a peak at the hallway around her. All was empty, but tense. "Let's see where Sesshomaru is. Or rather, let's smell. Hehe." She teased with the mouse, perhaps the best audience she had ever acquired for her life long comedy act. In all seriousness now, she closed her eyes and let her nose do the seeing.

Sesshomaru's unique scent laid in small bits over the whole castle, but she was having a hard time pin pointing his actual mass. Her brows folded in a bit and she couldn't help but wonder if she really did need that training. She SHOULD be able to detect him somewhere...

"Kim?"

The lavender headed demoness nearly jumped out of her skin when she was startled by that familiar, feminine voice. She turned her eyes to Alyssa, who had just exited her bedroom door and was staring at Kim with a puzzled expression. As if not being able to smell out Sesshomaru was bad enough, Kim hadn't even noticed her cousin's presence until she spoke up. Most likely because Kim was so focused on trying to find that damned demon lord.

"Oh, Alyssa, hey. . " Kim smiled awkwardly to her cousin, embarrassed for some reason.

"Did you sleep in well? You missed breakfast." Alyssa pointed out.

"I did? Damn, was Sesshomaru mad?" Kim bit her lip, prepared for some intense nod or horrific story. Instead, Alyssa shook her head and shrugged.

"Sesshomaru wasn't there either. Apparently some major crap went down in one of his allied lands, or something like that. So, he had to go out there to see what was up." She explained, putting what she had heard from Jaken into her own, modern and lazy words.

"Sesshomaru has allies?" Kim cocked a brow.

"Apparently," Alyssa laughed, then crossed her arms lightly across her chest. "I was just about to go down and meet with Jaken. He thinks this would be a good opportunity to talk about the whole.. mission." The blonde girl had to pause and glance around, making sure no one would be spying.

"Really? You guys were going to plan without me?" Kim pouted.

"I was just about to go wake you up. Thank goodness I didn't have to, I'm not quite in the mood to get my head bitten off today." Alyssa teased, and Kim gave her own little chuckle in return. It was true, waking Kim up was risky business.

"Well, good for you. We should head down to Jaken now. Sesshomaru could return at any moment." Kim suggested.

"Yeah, but you have to sniff Jaken out. He said he was going to meet us in the forest area of the grounds. He wants to make sure none of the servants over hear us." Alyssa said as they began walking down the hall, side and side.

"Wouldn't they hear us talking about meeting in the forest anyway? So they could just follow us?"

"Psh. ... Shut up."

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped over a bloody body. He did not bother trying to decide what kind of being's soul once inhabited that body, or what they had died from. He was more concerned with getting to his destination so he could do what he had to do, then leave the smell of dead and burnt flesh. Some people could say that they were so cruel, that smell was wonderful to them. But even to Sesshomaru, it was sickening and uncomfortable. Even the land under his feet was disgusting and looked burnt, cracked, and dead.

"Thank you for coming out, Lord Sesshomaru." A low voice spoke from Sesshomaru's side. His golden eyes went over to another dog demon, walking with him through the ruble. He wore armor, just as Sesshomaru wore, only this demon's shoulder plates were on both sides and a darker, black color. Also like Sesshomaru, he wore royal threads of blue with a family crest embroidered on his shoulders and down his sleeves. This demon appeared much older than Sesshomaru though, with a broader body and more wisdom in his features. He also bore no moon on his forehead, but instead the magenta stripes covered the whole sides of his face.

"I have come to up hold my father's end of the treaty." Sesshomaru dismissed the elder demon's gratitude.

"Of course." The demon grumbled. Sesshomaru walked ahead, his eyes looking around at the mess of a village. Demon villages had always seemed ironic to Sesshomaru anyway. Demons did not need others to survive, they were loners. Why in the world would anyone want to live in a village? It was beyond the demon lord.

"You must also consider that you're land is at risk. Whatever this is could simply be going after dog demon lands."

"I would never allow something like this to happen to my lands, Lord Mamoru. You have no need to worry." Sesshomaru's voice grew more annoyed by the second. Between the smell and just how much he did not want to be there, he was becoming rather frustrated. It had taken a lot of convincing by the messenger, who came baring many excuses from Lord Mamoru, to make Sesshomaru come out. He even had to reread the treaty Mamoru had made with Sesshomaru's father to see that it actually was Sesshomaru's responsibility to "care", something the demon lord did not do well.

He was a bit on edge, leaving his castle in the hands of Jaken. That was sore protection from the current menaces living there. And should Kim be attacked again, all hell could break loose in his walls with him unable to do anything about it.

"That is what I would have said if someone predicted this kind of turmoil to fall over my lands. Alas, here I am now, this village's people slaughtered from hundreds to tens." Lord Mamoru sighed.

"And what was so special about this village?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"I'll show you. Please, follow me." Lord Mamoru motioned while walking ahead of Sesshomaru, leading him through the destroyed buildings. Sesshomaru couldn't help but glance around as he took in the devastated village. Occasionally, they would pass by a demon who was looking through the ruble, either for loved ones or possessions. Sesshomaru pitied the fool for connecting himself to either.

"Here we are." Mamoru spoke up after a few minutes of walking through the chaos. The older demon stopped is steps and allowed Sesshomaru to continue, towards what seemed to be the remains of an old and wooden shrine. He shrine's roof had been thrown to the side and it's wooden walls tossed about the area, splintering the earth. Sesshomaru failed to see it's significance, considering it looked very old and poorly made.

"This is an shrine that has been here longer than I have. It held so many mysteries, but now it lays in pieces." Mamoru sighed.

"And what exactly did it hold, other than these mysteries?" Sesshomaru asked, giving a few sniffs of the area. It was hard to make out any certain scent beyond the overwhelming smell of death in the village's air.

"No one knows, that's the mystery of it!" Mamoru explained, then stepped forward to stand at Sesshomaru's side, "There has always been a barrier surrounding this shrine that let neither demon nor human in. The most holy of priests and evil of monsters have attempted to pass through it, but all were rejected. Your own father could not even force through when using the sword made of his fang."

"So how was this barrier destroyed by your attackers?" Sesshomaru suspiciously questioned. Mamoru sighed and shook his head, his golden eyes turning to the dead ground under his feet.

"We don't know. It it so strange, Lord Sesshomaru. I was not in this village when it happened, but survivors say the same thing. The Earth began to shake violently under their feet and buildings began to collapse. Then, suddenly, it seemed as if life was stripped right from our lands. This village is usually lush and green, but as you can see, something mingled with it that caused all plantation to die. Now this land is cracked and dead. Worthless." He explained, the woe soon aching from his voice.

"An earth demon, perhaps?" Sesshomaru suggested while turning to him.

"I have never met an earth demon capable of this power." Mamoura replied. Sesshomaru internally agreed. Earth demons were usually slow and easy to spot, also they were usually peaceful creatures who used their powers for revival, rather than death. Really, a disgrace to demons everywhere.

"This earthquake destroyed your shrine?" Sesshomaru added, looking back to the sacred remains.

"It appears so. The villagers explained that a bright blue light was shinning from the shrine's direction. It permanently blinded a few. And when the light went out, the shrine was as you see it now."

A few moments of silence passed between the two. Their minds were focused on the mystery in front of them. Behind them, there were moans of pain and the sound of those still searching through the remains of the once beautiful village.

Eventually, Sesshomaru noticed that the sky around them was darkening. Not for any horrible reason, but it was getting late. He lightly closed his lids, then turned, his long and sparkling hair flowing behind him as he moved ever so gracefully. He began to walk, away from the shrine and with the intentions to return to his land.

"You will receive aid from the West within days." He said simply to Mamoru, who stared with sadness at the shrine. Though, he was not very surprised that Sesshomaru was suddenly leaving. He felt blessed enough that the Lord of the West had bothered to come at all.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Mamoru said, his eyes never leaving the shrine. He was aware that the other demon lord had stopped when the pats of his steps seized.

"Beware. Now that whatever was held in that shrine had been released, it could mean great danger. Not just to my lands or your lands, but to this whole world."

Sesshomaru remained there just long enough for Mamoru's last words to reach his ears, then continued walking forward, eager to escape the village and not taking the older demon's warning so seriously. He was Lord Sesshomaru, after all. Whatever this power may be, it certainly wouldn't be something that Sesshomaru couldn't handle. Such a thing didn't exist.

Though, ask him if that is still true once he returns to the palace and comes face to face with the lavender demoness.

* * *

Yeah, yeah. Not that funny. It was a plot developing chapter! I will have off for five days after one mid-term tomorrow, so I should be able to get another (and hopefully funny) chapter posted. Also, I'll be beginning the miniseries. I just wanted to get this posted tonight xD


	19. Confrontation

WOLFPUP.

That was a request. v.v anyway -

this chapter was supposed to be much longer, but I wanted to update xD I tried to fit some funnies into it. hopefully you'll understand my south park reference. if not, then booooo. you know what I just realized? I don't like using capitals in author notes. I'm not sure why. OH AND BTW, I WAS SPELLING DUROKO'S NAME WRONG LAST CHAPTER. haha. it's been so long since I had to mention him xD

The first chapter of the "mini" series is also after this chapter! It ended up being longer than I expected xD Pretty much the same size as this whole actual chapter. Hehe.

* * *

**IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Alyssa confronts Kim about their relationship!**

**Kim confronts Sesshomaru about their relationship!

* * *

**

c h a p t e r 1 8 : confrontation

* * *

"Jaken, where are you?" Kim echoed in the forest, Alyssa wandering close behind her with curious eyes that glanced over their surroundings.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru has his own forest. Jeez."

"He has a lot of land. I'm sure this isn't his only forest." Kim mumbled, annoyed with how Jaken seemed to be hiding. She had a small trace of his scent, but it was a faint andall this focusing was giving Kim a headache. Thinking bad, very bad.

"How is Sesshomaru even a lord anyway? He's such a tyrant." Alyssa sighed while crossing her arms. She ignored the small glare Kim shot back at her, standing by her assumption.

"He's not a bad lord, Alyssa." She said simply, though she only knew a little bit about Sesshomaru's dealings with his land. She was pretty sure as long as it kept it's honor and had as few humans as possible, he'd be happy. "He focuses more on finding Naraku." She explained.

"Hm. Speaking of Naraku, we haven't heard from that chump in a while. Though, I supposed that's normal. He didn't rear his ugly head till the very end last time, right?" Alyssa's voice drifted as she attempted to remember the alternate past. It was hard to say when Naraku showed up, considering he could secretly be responsible for so many things.

Kim looked back at her with a raised brow.

"What do you mean? What about yesterday?" She asked, referring to Duroko's appearance. That had clearly been an act of Naraku. Alyssa was usually the smart one, so she didn't see how the blond could of missed that.

"What about yesterday?" Alyssa asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Now that I think about it, I'm surprised you haven't mentioned the note yet. What did it say?" Kim asked, curiously. It'd probably be best to talk about this when Jaken wasn't around anyway. It could easily break the little toad's heart to hear lovey doveys about Duroko.

"Kim Kode, what are you talking about?" Alyssa asked with her hands on her hips, brows weighed down from confusion.

"The note! The one I left on your pillow last night! The one from Duroko! Jeez, you're so forgetful!" Kim complained while throwing her hands in the air, then looking forward once again to continue her look for Jaken. She thought she would get some sort of realization from Alyssa. So, Kim certainly wasn't expecting the reaction she did get.

"WHAT?!" Alyssa shrieked from behind her. Kim instantly turned around once again, suspecting that Alyssa was in some sort of danger, but instead seeing that the girl was just hunched forward her her jaw hitting the ground.

"THAT WAS A NOTE FROM DUROKO?!" Alyssa's yell seemed to hold some panic in it, which made Kim even more puzzled.

"Yeah! Didn't you even read it?" She asked, her tone accusing Alyssa of being an idiot. Who sees a note on their pillow and doesn't read it? It was unexpected, especially for someone as nosy as Alyssa.

"NEWS FLASH, KIM! I don't know how to read Japanese! Damn this world! Why does every speak English but read in Japanese?! Ugh!" Alyssa tugged on the ends of her hair, enraged by the double standards. Kim's eyes widened. How could she of forgotten about Alyssa's lack of Japanese literacy? Oh, if only Jaken was around to blame! Now, all she could do was try to calm Alyssa down before things got ugly. Meaning, until they found Jaken.

"Well, you still have it, don't you? I'll just read it to you later! Duroko said he didn't want me to read that part, but I'm sure he'll understand!" A sweat drop fell down her lavender head when she saw Alyssa letting a waterfall of tears fall into her hands. She was actually a bit proud of her cousin for being so... anime.

"...Alyssa?"

"I DON'T HAVE THE NOTE ANYMORE!" She cried, which made Kim step back in shock.

"WHAT? What the hell did you do with it?!"

"I thought it was some sort of stupid thing! Like a letter from Jaken! And I was going to have you translate it for me, but then I saw this really obnoxious spider in my room!" Alyssa began to explain through her tears.

"Oh no.." Kim mumbled while scratching the back of her head, easily able to see where this was going.

"I didn't have anything else to kill it with! So, I used that paper to smush it, then threw it out my window!"

Kim just stared at her for a moment, a narrow and blank expression on her face. She was thinking over what Alyssa had just explained to her while the blond girl sniffled in her cousin's direction, expecting some sort of sympathy. Finally, Kim spoke up in a blunt tone.

"So, not only did you get rid of a note that if found, will give away our whole plan and reason for being here, but you also littered. And killed an innocent spider."

"Shut up! Kim, this is a crisis! Duroko wanted to tell me something and I'll never know!" Alyssa protested against her cousin's accusations.

"I think we have a bigger problem than that! Alyssa, what if someone finds that note!? Then we'll be screwed!" Kim snapped.

"So what!? Kim, just frickin' tell Sesshomaru that you love him, he loves you, and it's over! God, he even asked you to be with him! But you said no because-"

"Because it wasn't right! He wasn't doing it out of love! We have to wait for the time to be right!"

"No, Kim! _You_ have to wait! I have no reason to be here! I've done a damn good job of supporting you this whole time! I care so much about you and want to help you be happy, but I'm tired of this!" Alyssa's tone was louder now. Kim stayed quiet, her eyes widening slightly as her cousin seemed to release a build up emotion.

"I'm tired of demons and magic and castles! I'm tired of all this bull and I'm so frickin' tired of kimonos! I want to go home! I want to see my family, I want to go shopping at the mall! I want some Starbucks, I want to go driving, and I want to check my Farmville! You might belong here Kim, but not me! We've always known that! The only saving grace for this whole thing has been Duroko! I could of stayed in the future to be with him! But no! I came back to help you! I thought I would never get to see him again! Finally, he shows himself and tries to talk to me! But because you only think about yourself and forgot I can't read the stupid language of a world I don't even belong in, that chance is gone!"

Kim put a hand on her stomach. This was beginning to hurt. She sincerely felt bad, and she wanted to apologize, but Alyssa continued before Kim could even open her mouth.

"I'm done, Kim! I'm done with how selfish you are! I'm done playing this sick little game and putting my life on the hold while you act all crazy and try to work out this problem! I'm not about to sit through you guys getting together again. It took too long the last time! Hell, I don't even like Sesshomaru!"

Kim bowed her head down and remained quiet. It was rare that she didn't partake in arguments, but for this particular one, she knew Alyssa was right. She knew that Kim had become so selfish over the years since Sesshomaru showed up. She had just been blinded by love, and it was the only thing she could even think about. Some how, her love for Sesshomaru had made her forget about her love for her cousin. Which she happened to be paying for in overwhelming guilt right now.

Alyssa waited for her cousin to react, but only saw her shame. Surprisingly, Alyssa didn't feel bad at all. In fact, it was a relief to get this all off her chest. She did wish Kim would say something though. It would of eased the awkward silence. Finally, Alyssa knew she would have to speak again if she ever wanted to escape this moment.

"You've chased this guys through dimensions and time. Still, you don't have your happy ending. You can't force something that was meant to be, Kim. Sometimes, you have to know when to give up." Alyssa gave that final note, then turned. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms while taking in a large breath, then picked up her feet for her dramatic exit. She wished forests had doors that she could slam, but for now, she'd have to settle with a twig that fell victim to her foot.

Kim looked up to see her cousin venturing away, but she couldn't say anything to stop her or make her feel better. She felt like she had no right to even speak to Alyssa at the moment. She felt like such scum. As Alyssa disappeared into the shadows of the trees, Kim released a large breath and ran her hand through her hair. She could feel the dark clouds over her head and raining a heavy burden only on her. Somehow, she'd have to fix this. For Alyssa. For the girl who had _followed_ Kim throughthose times and those dimensions.

"ALYSSA?" Kim heard a squeaky voice from behind her and was instantly able to identify it as Jaken. She sighed when she hard his little steps quickly running up behind her, then turned to see hm. And once she did see him, her eyes went wide while the rest of her froze. And when he saw her, his own steps came to a halt. His large and yellow eyes were even wider than usual and were stuck on Kim, who seemed to not be able to tear her eyes away from him as well.

After a few moments of silence, Kim's frightened voice finally spoke up.

"Jaken.... why are you wearing that?" Her voice shook, somehow unable to take her eyes away from the only thing Jaken wore.

".... I thought Alyssa would be meeting me alone." His voice said quickly, while his eyes remained wide and his body frozen, only covered by a skull studded speedo.

* * *

"The lord has returned! Is dinner prepared yet?"

Servants ran about, readying the castle for Sesshomaru's return. All doubted that he would be in a good mood, so any mistakes could mean the end of a life.

As Sesshomaru walked through the large castle doors, he glanced around. About half the servants in his company were bowing to him and welcoming him home, as well as a distressed looking Jaken and, as usual, a cheerful Rin.

"Welcome home, m'lord!" Rin was the first to raise her bow and run forward, standing in front of Sesshomaru with smiles up to him. Jaken soon hobbled up as well, holding his staff with both of his small hands.

"My lord! What did Lord Mamoru want?" The imp asked. Sesshomaru glanced down at them, then back to the rest of the servants. He scanned them once more. Inside, he wondered who exactly he was looking for, despite how obvious that answer should be.

_'It was foolish to expect her to welcome me back.'_

"My lord?" Jaken repeated, wondering if perhaps the demon's wonderful hearing was lacking for the moment.

"We will discuss it later, Jaken." Sesshomaru said, then began walking right around the two, off towards the halls. Jaken hurried after him, only taking a moment to pause and dismiss the servants who had gathered around.

"Hurry and prepare dinner! It is best if you not make Lord Sesshomaru wait!" He barked to them, then continued after Sesshomaru and Rin, who were already significantly ahead.

"I trust there was no trouble during my absence." Sesshomaru said towards Jaken.

"Ay, my lord! All went well. There was a small issue but.. it is nothing m'lord should concern yourself with!" Jaken explained, thinking back to the incident in the forest. He nearly felt like crying with just it's thought creeping about. Kim was surely going to hold it against him for the rest of his life.

"An incident?" Sesshomaru questioned. "Was there another attack?"

"No, my lord. It really was noth-" Jaken began, only to be cut off by Rin.

"Kim-chan and Alyssa-chan are in a fight, Lord Sesshomaru." The small girl pouted while looking up at her lord, clearly distressed by the drama within the castle.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly relieved to hear that the biggest problem was a spat between two annoying females.

"It is very upsetting, my lord. Neither of them have left their rooms all night." Rin explained, then let out a little sigh. "Rin hopes they make up soon." She mumbled. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, but soon regretted doing so. His soft spot for Rin was truly one of his greatest weaknesses, one that he really had no control over. It's not like he could train to not care for the child. Seeing her this upset over the fight between the other two girls was just... something that he found unnecessary and in need of fixing. He had to focus on the attack in Mamoru's lands, after all. Distractions like this were ridiculous.

"Well, perhaps if Kim wasn't so selfish, dear Alyssa wouldn't be so upset with her." Jaken grumbled, before he remembered who's presence he was in. He quickly covered his mouth and looked up at Sesshomaru, wondering if he had said too much.

"And how is Kim being selfish?" Sesshomaru asked Jaken, his voice having a somewhat dangerous melody to it.

Apparently, yes, Jaken had said to much.

"I believe it is because of Kim that Alyssa has a roof over her head and a bed to sleep on." Sesshomaru added, his tone casual, but that was why it was so frightening.

"Uh-yes, my lord. That is correct. But.. Alyssa is simply feeling homesick and it is because of Kim's..." Jaken had to stop himself. Was he saying too much again? Though it's not like he could just pretend the conversation had never begun. "Kim's deal with you, Lord Sesshomaru, that keeps her from her home."

Sesshomaru did not saying anything after that, much to Jaken's surprise. He expected at least a kick in the face. The fact that Sesshomaru wasn't punishing him made this anxiety a little worst. But in all fairness, Sesshomaru was just deep in thought. He hadn't realized that Kim and Alyssa had lived over a decade before meeting with him. While that was a short time to him, it was significant enough to a human. He had never really asked where they came from or why they were so different from the average human in this area. Then again, he had never really cared until now. Perhaps if he understood where they came from, he would better understand Kim's witchy powers.

"Jaken, take Rin somewhere. I require alone time." Sesshomaru said. The little feet of Rin and Jaken came to a halt as they watched Sesshomaru continue down the hall, both knowing not to question a demand from Sesshomaru. Jaken frowned, then looked towards Rin.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" He worried. Rin just gave an immediate nod.

"This is not my day." Jaken groaned before promptly hitting his head against his staff.

* * *

Kim had been laying back on her bed, her hands tucked behind her head and her eyes gazing up at the ceiling. She had been thinking a lot since the issues in the garden. Really, nothing had been discussed regarding the mission after her and Jaken had the incident. She wasn't even sure if she'd ever be able to look him in the eyes again. It'd be hard to avoid those giant saucers though.

Kim's own eyes flickered to the door and she heard the knob turning, and slowly the door opened to revel Sesshomaru's hand, and soon enough, the rest of his body. Kim didn't bother sitting up, she only kept her eyes on him from her comfortable spot on the bed.

"Hey, you're back." She stated, as if it wasn't obvious. Though she was only half paying attention to what she said while the other half wondered what he could be doing here. Had she done something wrong while he was away? Maybe Jaken had spit some crap into his ear to get revenge for what had happened earlier.

"I am." Sesshomaru responded to her statement while entering the room, making sure to shut the door behind himself.

"Did... everything go well?" Kim asked, not sure what else she could say. There was a certain tension she didn't like about this situation. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to just come into her room casually. At least not this Sesshomaru.

"Well enough." Sesshomaru replied once again, with nothing significant in his tone. Kim's eyes stayed on locked on his frame as he walked to foot of her bed and sat, then seem to be distracted by her balcony doors. They were open, as usual, with the wind tossing the curtains lightly. Perhaps it was the curtain's dance that made Kim want to keep the doors open. They could cast a trance so easily.

"You keep them open?" He asked, curiously while noting the opened doors. No wonder she became sick that week or so ago.

"Yes, I like the breeze.... Sesshomaru," Kim finally sat up, unable to stand much more of this. "No offense but... do you need something?" She asked with a raised brow, hoping he'd spill the beans. Yell at her or something! This casual attitude was beginning to scare her.

"I spoke with Jaken upon returning." Sesshomaru said, getting an immediate reaction from Kim.

"Whatever toad-breath told you, I didn't do!" She assured Sesshomaru, quickly, and ready to go kick Jaken in the face. Or the little toad balls, granted he had some.

"He told me about a disagreement between you and Alyssa." The demon lord looked over to her with his own raised brow towards her sudden reaction. Quite suspicious, but not what he had come to discuss.

Kim now looked even more puzzled than before. She sat on her knees and scratched behind her head, trying to really put all these pieces together. Sesshomaru was in her room to talk to her about a fight she had with Alyssa? Something just didn't fit right.

"Yeah, we got in a little fight."

"Over?"

"Um,.." Kim had to pause for a moment. It's not like she could explain the details about the note, because that would give away some part of the mission. And she couldn't mention Alyssa's support in exchange for Kim's lack of appreciation, because that would eventually lead to explaining the whole situation. "She's just feeling homesick, is all." She explained, a somewhat truthful answer.

"Then why does she not go home?" Sesshomaru suggested. Really, he didn't care if the blond one came and left all she wanted. It was Kim who he was still investigating.

"She can't without me. Besides, we don't really know our way home." Kim's voice managed to sound pretty detached from the situation. Even if she did have the means of returning home, she wouldn't take advantage of them. She would prefer Alyssa being able to go back if she wished, but Kim was stuck where she was until she fixed the past.

"Where is your home?" Sesshomaru felt odd saying this. He had over time come to consider the castle to be Kim's home, which was a scary thought indeed. Perhaps he should switch out home for prison. Yes, that sounded better. Much more demonic.

"Our home? It's.. um, in a country called the United States of America." She explained, seeing Sesshomaru's obvious displeasure at such a corny name for an area.

"The United States? It sounds like a place that idiot, Inuyasha, would enjoy." Sesshomaru grunted. The demon lord had never been a fan of unity and all those other do gooder terms. People only unified so in the end, they could blame the mistakes they had made on everyone else they had 'unified' with. In the end, it was much better to get the credit and dishonor that one singularly deserved.

"Haha, it's more divided than you would think." Kim shrugged, then adjusted herself, tired of sitting on her knees. She brought them instead to her chest, where she could lean her chin against their tops.

"Do you have a family?" Sesshomaru asked, then shifted his eyes back towards her. Kim was obviously surprised by that question. "Other than Alyssa?" He added, which only made Kim lift her head and slightly tilt it from her confusion.

"Uh, yes, I do. Why?" She couldn't help but ask him. It just wasn't like Sesshomaru to be so interested in her personal stuff! Especially not her family! Unless... her eyes grew wide.

"You're not going to kill them, are you?!" She gasped while backing up a bit, staring with appalled eyes at the demon lord. Sesshomaru simply gave her a blank expression, then let out a small sigh.

"No." He mumbled, then looked back towards the opened doors.

"Tell me about them."

"My family?"

"Yes."

"... Why?"

Sesshomaru glanced over at her, but it was just long enough of a glace for Kim to get the point. She was asking too many questions and answering too little of Sesshomaru's.

"Uh, alright. Um. I live with my mother, father, and two dogs. They're both crazy, but good parents. I.. have my cousins, including Alyssa, and then.. I guess I'm related to more people." Kim's frazzled mind was really making this a difficult question to answer, and judging by the slightly annoyed look on Sesshomaru's face, he wasn't getting the answers he desired.

"Really, Sesshomaru? What is with this? Why are you asking me these things? It's kinda.. scary." She mumbled the last bit, watching as Sesshomaru just kept staring towards the window. The wind was playing with his hair just slightly, and Kim had to make herself look away before she became too attached to the image.

"I wish to know more about where you came from so I know what I am dealing with." Sesshomaru answered.

"What you're dealing with? You mean..?" Kim had to hesitate a moment, thinking over what she assumed that meant. She frowned, then also casted her eyes towards the open door. "You still think I'm some sort of evil witch, don't you?"

"I never said 'evil'."

"Answer the real question, Sesshomaru." Kim grumbled, not about to fall for his distraction. She would reply to that comment, they would get in another fight, and then things would end badly. Though he was just as stubborn as her at the moment, and he wasn't about to speak. His eyes were avoiding her as was his voice.

Kim stared at him for a moment, her head tilting slightly to the side. This was just no good. What was she even doing? For so long they had just been tip toeing around each other's feelings and emotions, and Kim had been holding more secrets from him than any healthy relationship should have.

_'Is Alyssa right? Should I just tell him?'_

She looked down at her knees while biting her lip, unsure what to do. The time line was so fragile. One little mess up and it could snap, and this all would of been a waste. But what could she do other than follow her heart? As cheesy as it was, she couldn't calmly ignore her true feelings anymore.

"Sesshomaru, do you agree that there is.. tension between us?" She asked him, able to see that her words had some what surprised the demon lord. He kept his eyes off her still, probably to make this easier on himself.

"That is what happens when two people dislike each other." He said, bluntly. Kim frowned and shook her head, unfolding her knees so she could hook them around and sit on the edge of the bed as well, next to him. Sesshomaru just turned his head more towards the opened doors, childishly ignoring her and her scent that she was forcing so close to him. At that moment, he realized that it was dangerous to enter that room.

"I don't dislike you, Sesshomaru. I- I only do certain things because of you." She sighed. Sesshomaru's eyes casted up a bit higher. He could only hope that if he ignored her for long enough, she would stop this insanity. Before she something he didn't like. Or worst: something he_ did _like.

"I mean, when I became a demon, I did it for your respect." She wished he would reply to her, or even show any sort of acknowledgment. She felt like he was slapping her with rejection, but she knew she could over come that. She also knew to expect much worst at some point in this conversation, for Sesshomaru would most likely be on the defensive eventually.

"Okay, fine. Sesshomaru, I-" She had to pause and gather her words, needing the exactly right way to say this. She forced down a gulp then closed her eyes, not wanting to see his reaction as she dropped this news. "I obviously do care about you and what you think! That is all I need you to understand. I'm not asking you to love me or anything like that, but.. but I do believe that you at least give a kinda, somewhat, maybe mouse turd crap about me." She mustered up the courage to peek one eye open. He wasn't really reacting at all. She had begun though, and she wasn't going to stop until she had said everything she needed to. She didn't plan on spilling out her true feelings completely. No, the raw passion she would get when explaining that would probably scare him away. But this mutual understand could some day lead to that one conversation where she did reveal her true feelings.

"I think if we can just put that out there and acknowledge it, things will be different. We won't both be scared around here, acting like there's something to hide. It's so obviously in our faces! I know you don't like to show weakness. And you just so happen to consider feelings are a weakness, but... we're just not getting anywhere like this."

"There is nowhere for us to go." Sesshomaru spoke finally, though not exactly the message Kim wanted to hear. She took a few seconds to recover from that before continuing.

"Sure, but there's no point in torturing each other either. I don't think we hate each other nearly as much as we act like it." Kim didn't know what else she could say. She hoped Sesshomaru would speak up again. But instead, he moved his head, now making it face towards her. She could feel herself being studied by those intense eyes, and while she would of normally had some sort of fit, she managed to keep her features and composure strong. He could see she was serious and demanded he actually consider agreeing to such a foolish detail. While this might sound like some sort of girly conversation, it really was an important topic. Something that had been affecting both of their lives. In a way, Sesshomaru was impressed that Kim had noticed it and was swallowing her pride in attempts to fix it.

But she expected something in return, that being for him to swallow his own pride and admit to this. Admit to the civil war in his own body and admit to all the things he was completely against. He looked away from her, barely able to stand it anymore. He wished he could yell something and storm out but.. that would be the easy thing. Not the thing that had to be done. He was a man of action and honesty, a man of honor. He did not run from problems.

Kim had all but given up hope. Her hands made fists that clenched around the blankets of her bed and she was biting down on her lip, nearly penetrating it with her fangs. This was torture, and she felt like she could be stuck here forever. Luckily, forever came early and Sesshomaru spoke up. He began with hesitance but soon eased into his own words.

"This Sesshomaru will admit that there is... some sort of force, whether it be foreign or of my own will, that sparks an interest in you and perhaps some sort of.. caring."

Kim's eyes went wide. Had she done it? It sounded like she had done it! He had just admitted to caring, even a little bit, about her! Sure, he partially accused it on a 'foreign' force, aka witch craft, but that was good enough for now! Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him, and he just shot back his own uncomfortable expression.

"Say something." He demanded, not liking that his confession was the last recorded word of the conversation. It left him uneasy, and he wanted to take the attention off of it quickly. But Kim seemed to be distracted. She had somewhat resorted back to a child, looking at him as if he had just give her some kind of wonderful toy.

"Aw, Sesshomaru," Her voice was some sort of combination of a whine and love. He nearly twitched at it's very pitch.

_'Damn it.'_

"We just had a moment!" She squealed, which only made Sesshomaru flinch.

"Kim."

"HUG TIME!" Kim flew her arms into the air and Sesshomaru assumed that she intended to wrap them around him, but not this day. He was quick to shoot his hand out and grab her by the face, then give her a little push off the bed to quickly reflect her deadly hug.

"No hug." He grumbled, then looked back towards the doors while Kim lifted herself from the floor, not even angry with him for the little set back. She was just happy that the conversation had worked out. It would hopefully make both their lives much easier and speed up the pace of their relationship. Soon enough, he wouldn't be pushing her off that damn bed! Well, not on purpose, at least...

"Right, right, sorry!" She laughed while waving her hands towards him. The demoness sat on the edge of the bed again and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She seemed much too happy about this. How was she so excited while the same conversation made him want to drop dead?

"So, where did you go today? Jaken said it was land-ness business?" Kim asked curiously, which made Sesshomaru sigh. Suddenly, she believed that he was to share his private information with her? What made her think that he would even trust her with that sort of knowledge? She could very well be working for Naraku. Though that seemed very illogical. Even an idiot like Naraku should know to send someone not quite so.. Kim-like to do the job.

"I visited a land that my father created a treaty with long ago. There were issues." He said.

"Issues? Like what?" Kim asked.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with." Sesshomaru lightly waved his hand to her.

"Oh, come on! You know I'm just going to use my witchcraft to force it out of you eventually." Kim joked, but the small glare Sesshomaru gave her showed that he did not find that very funny. Kim ignored the look though, still insisting that he tell her. Finally, he caved.

"A strange force attacked. I believe it's target was a shrine in a small village." He said.

"What was it a shrine for?"

"No one knows. It's barrier has rejected everyone who attempted to find out." Sesshomaru explained, his tone somewhat displaying the puzzlement of this mystery.

"But this 'force' was able to break the barrier and get whatever it was?" Kim raised her brow. Sesshomaru only nodded. They both looked towards the open door once again, trying to decipher what could be any reasoning for this event. For the longest time, only blanks could be drawn. Sesshomaru was actually surprised that Kim was taking this seriously and seemed to be deep in thought about the problem. He didn't think she could actually focus on one thing for such a long time.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Kim suddenly spoke up, earning the demon lord's attention as his gold eyes turned to her.

"Yes?" He replied, expecting some sort of solution.

"How do fish have sex?" She asked while tilting her head to the side, betraying how impressed he had been with her. Apparently, her mind had wandered off into some random eternity that pushed fish sex into her thoughts.

"......."

Kim didn't seem to be through thinking. A smirk grew onto her face that made Sesshomaru somewhat uneasy.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, never mind. But one more question... do you like _fishdicks_?" She asked, speaking quickly so anyone could of confused her question to be about fish sticks.

( Anyone who watches South Park will get this. Anyone else, well, youtube it! )

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his expression went blank.

"I am leaving." He said bluntly as he stood, then headed towards her door. Kim's face turned as she watched him leave.

"Wait! Sesshomaru, answer the question, damn it!" She begged while reaching for him, but the door was already slamming and he was already gone.

"WELL FINE, YOU'RE A GAY FISH ANYWAY."

* * *

now for the first chapter of** MISADVENTURES OF KIM AND SESSHOMARU**

(note: Misadventures of Kim and Sesshomaru are cute little stories about Kim and Sesshomaru's lives between _Adventures of Kim and Sesshomaru_ and _Time to Kill_ )

* * *

**SICKLY SESSHY**

* * *

Kim sighed as she walked through the castle halls, holding a steaming pot steam on a platter in her hands and only the sound of her footsteps to accompany her. Sesshomaru had been rather sick lately, and it only got worst by each day. It had come to the point that he even denied her being able to see him, fearing that she would not only catch this illness, but also that she would see him in such a weak state. Thus why Kim was now bringing the pot of tea to him instead of a servant. This was really the only way she could sneak in and see him. His nose was so blocked that he'd never be able to catch her scent, at least not over the tea's strong mask.

She had finally reached her door and for a moment, hesitated. She hadn't been in her and Sesshomaru's room in a few days now. He had been forcing her to sleep in the guest rooms and really, she had grown quite tired of the isolation. While she understood his points, she didn't like going so long without seeing him. Still, she worried about what would await her on the other side of this door.

"JUST BRING IN THE DAMNED TEA." Sesshomaru's yell from behind the door startled Kim, so much that she nearly dropped the silver plate and hot tea. Her first instinct would be to yell back, but then he would know it was her and probably find a way to stop her from coming in. So, while balancing the plate with one hand, she used the other to reach out and take hold of the door knob. She brought in a little breath, then slowly opened the door.

The first thing that welcomed her was darkness, until she took a few steps in and could make out the sparkle of a few candles. The scent in the room was over whelming, but she assumed it was Sesshomaru's attempts at clearing out his nose. She looked around, her golden eyes quickly adjusting to the light so she could make out where he was in the room. When she saw the lump of blankets on their bed, she assumed that he was under them.

She approached the bed and wondered if there was a special way to do this. She expected there to be some sort of doggie bowl for him to use, or maybe a super secret compartment. Instead, things were made easy for her as a hand flew out from under the covers, quickly took the tea pot, then pulled it back into the dark fortress with it. Kim's eyes were wide, startled by how quickly that had happened, until she was knocked into her scenes by a familiar, yet tainted voice.

"Do not hesitate so much next time! When this Sesshomaru requests tea, I expect it promptly! So help me, if I were not ill I would-"

"Excuse me?" Kim interrupted him while raising her brow, finally revealing her voice and thus, her identity. There was a moment of silence before the covers flew back and Sesshomaru was revealed, looking up her with a few strands of hair out of place and wearing only his trusty pants.

"Kim! I specifically said-" Sesshomaru was about to rant, but was interrupted by a fit of coughs. She watched as he tried to suppress them, only to fail. With a sigh at Sesshomaru's misfortune, she shook her head.

"I know, you specifically said for me not to come anywhere near you." She said, holding the now empty plate close to herself. She slowly sat on the edge of the bed, Sesshomaru's angry eyes staying on her. They eased though as she continued to speak.

"But I'm worried about you. Plus, I've missed my Sesshomaru." She smiled to him. He kept his unhappy looking for only a few more moments before the magic of her eyes managed to be rid of all his negative feelings. He let out a sigh before slowly sitting up, still holding the pot of tea in his hand. The heat of it didn't even seem to affect him, and he was much more satisfied with just smelling it, rather than drinking, for now.

"Do not complain if you become ill as well." He grumbled while looking down at his tea pot, which made Kim giggle a little.

"Deal. How are you feeling though? It's been a few days. I'm surprised you're not over it by now." She commented, then watched as his eye brow slightly twitched. Apparently, his emotionless mask was weakened when he was sick.

"I am also surprised."

"Do you think it's something serious?" Kim asked, worry knotted through her words. Sesshomaru shook her head to her.

"Of course not. Perhaps serious to another demon, but not this Sesshomaru. I am sure it will pass by to... tomor-" His assurance was weakened as he coughed once again, making Kim's brows bend with worry. She had never expected to see Sesshomaru this sick, so she had every right to be so concerned. Especially since this had been going on for days.

"I wish you would see a doctor from my time. They would know what to do." She mumbled. Sesshomaru always protested against visiting her human doctors, expecting them to be idiots that wouldn't even know what to do with Sesshomaru. In a way, he could be right, but Kim wanted to give it a try at least. Some how, Sesshomaru preferred just rotting in his bed for days.

"Let us not get into that again." Sesshomaru replied with another grumble, "There is no reason for this Sesshomaru to see anyone. I will be fine."

"That's what you said, like, three days ago! Please, just give them a try! For me?" She pouted towards him, trying to bait him into it with her puppy dog eyes, which had become two hundred percent more effective since actually becoming a DOG demon.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, his illness defending him from her tricks. For that, at least, he was thankful.

"No. Unless you find someone qualified enough, this Sesshomaru will not allow some disgusting excuse for a doctor to touch me." He spat towards her, then turned his head away to avoid eye contact. Kim's puppy dog face dropped into a narrow expression as her mood seem to gloom up.

"You're being very childish about this, Sesshomaru." She told him. He only coughed, leaving her unsure if it was a sincere cough or just something to distract her. Her eyes fumed towards him, till an idea suddenly struck her mind.

"So.. if I find someone that could handle your.. form, you would go to them?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. I wou-.... Wait, Kim. No, I wouldn't. Kim." But it was too late, for Sesshomaru had already said yes and Kim was already hurrying out of the room.

"I'll be back, Sesshomaru! I have to go talk to Jaken!" She called to him, somehow forgetting to close his door and shedding in the unnecessary light. Sesshomaru only sighed and set down his tea pot on a close by night stand.

"Kim.. what are you up to?" He complained to himself while sliding his hand through his bangs, then letting his body fall back to lay flat on the bed with a little thud.

* * *

Jaken watched with horror from behind the glass door he was holding open. He wore baggy and "modern" clothes over his short body, and a beanie to cover his abnormal beak. With the excuse of having a skin condition, he wore winter gloves that only had three finger holes filled. Then there was his beak. Well, Kim had gotten very creative with that, considering she hid it under glued on facial hair. Really, Jaken probably wasn't needed here. But he insisted on attending when Kim told him her plan. Now that he was actually there though, he somewhat wished he had stayed home. For on the glass door were the printed letters "Animal Hospital", and you could tell Sesshomaru was not happy.

It was not the Sesshomaru you would expect though. This Sesshomaru was in a shrunken dog form and on the end of a leash, struggling with Kim as she attempted to drag him through the vet door. They had already come so far just by getting Sesshomaru here. Jaken had provided the spell that would shrink Sesshomaru, and all Kim had to do was bait him into turning into his dog form. It was a simple thing to do, that went much like this:

_"Bet you're to weak to turn into your dog form!"_

_"OH YEAH, WELL WATCH THIS!"_

And wala, Sesshomaru was now the pooch, barking up a storm and earning the attention of everyone in the vet's lobby. Kim looked over her shoulder and back at them, offering up an apologetic smile as Sesshomaru thrashed forward, trying to escape the confinement of this leash, which held some sort of magical spell that kept him trapped in dog form. Oh, if he could speak, he would have a lot to say right now. Instead, he had to resort to barking.

"Um, ma'am, would you like some help?" An employee came up behind Kim, and she looked back at the older woman with a shaking head.

"No, I've.. ek!" She was interrupted as she almost lost hold of Sesshomaru's leash. After recovering, she looked back at the woman again, "I've got this under control, believe it or not." She laughed, her hands firm around the leash. The older woman didn't seem to believe it, but Kim couldn't focus with that for much longer. She had to worry about Sesshomaru.

"Sess! Stop it! Let's just go!" She ordered while tugging on the leash, worried that she would eventually choke her Sesshomaru. It would be his own damn fault though for putting up such a fight.

"Kim, please! Let's just leave! If we go through much more of this, he'll try to kill us when he does manage to escape!" Jaken begged, fearing for not only his own life, but the life of every sorry human in this establishment. Even Kim was at risk by this point.

"No! We're not leaving until he's fixed!" Kim declared, nearly making Jaken cry.

Sesshomaru was doing his best to escape, but his illness and size left him with a lack of strength that couldn't beat Kim's healthy pull. He could feel himself growing tired and sore from all his resisting, and he was beginning to understand that eventually, he'd have to just give in. It was so against everything he believed in to give up. Just the thought of it made him want to throw up... or was that just his illness?

Luckily, before he had a chance to surrender, he felt arms wrap around his stomach and lift him off his feet. Kim had somehow managed to grab him, and at this point, he was just going to let her believe she had beaten him, rather than him giving up. It'd be better on his conscious this way as well. It wasn't till now that he realized just how tired he was, which was very dangerous. He didn't know this place, and he didn't know when he'd have to fight again.

"Finally! Got you!" Kim announced with Sesshomaru hanging over her arms, carrying him towards the counter with a suspicious employee staring at her. Sesshomaru let out a little whine and Jaken followed behind, still fearing that this was all a horrible mistake. Damn Kim and her ability to persuade.

"Hi! This is-" Kim was about to sign in, till the woman stopped her with her own voice.

"Sess, yes, I heard you _screaming_ it." She grumbled, her eyes looking above her glasses at Kim. It was easy to see she considered Kim a trouble maker. Who wouldn't? She had managed to cover her markings with a special make up, at least just the ones on her face, but there was no way to hide her lavender hair or drastic "eye shadow". Even the stripes on her wrists and upper arms that were clearly exposed by her white tank top looked like tattoos that only some gang member hooligan would get. Plus, her big mean dog didn't seem to help her image at all.

"Um. yeah, that's him." She answered, then waited as the woman looked away and towards her computer, her fingers rapidly hitting against the keyboard while looking through the schedules. Kim let out a little sigh while hunching over. Sesshomaru wasn't giving her any help at the moment. He was using his whole body weight against her and just hanging there, occasionally letting out a little growl.

"The vet will be with you in a moment. Please sit _quietly_ and wait." The woman growled to Kim while gesturing towards the lobby seats with the lift of her glasses and path of her eyes. A slightly annoyed look sparked Kim's face, but she still obeyed. She didn't really want to cause any more scenes.

_'Quietly? Jeez, where am I? Still in high school?'_ She complained in her mind, then managed to carry Sesshomaru all the way to the stupid seat of the stupid lobby of the stupid vet. Bleh.

When she reached it, she plopped right down and slid Sesshomaru out of her arms, but kept the amount of free leash very short. She didn't want him running off and attacking anyone. He wasn't really giving any problems though. Instead, he just laid by her feet, his face looking deadly annoyed, but that was to be expected. Jaken tip toed behind him and climbed into the seat next to Kim, keeping his large eyes on Sesshomaru, as if he was expecting an attack any moment.

Kim smiled while leaning over in her seat, using her hand to pet Sesshomaru's head and scratch behind his ears. He replied with a growl, but she didn't that bother her.

"Thank you for behaving now, Sesshy! Don't worry. The vet will just check you out, give you some medicine, and you'll be all better!" She encouraged him, but Sesshomaru still didn't seem pleased. Kim had distracted herself so much with making Sesshomaru feel better, she didn't notice the terrible fate oh Jaken at her side. He poor toad was squished under the tosh of a larger man as he squeezed into the lobby chair, Jaken disappearing under him.

"Well, hello there."A very... comical voice said to earn Kim's and Sesshomaru's attention. Both looked over and were surprised to see that the small Jaken had been replaced by some heavy guy, at least in his thirties with unruly hair and dirty skin.

"Um, hi." Kim replied, scooting a little in her own seat.

"I like your hair." He said, with perhaps the nerdiest laugh Kim had ever heard. Snorts and all. Kim had to wonder what this guy was trying to pull. It wasn't even that he was a bit.. uncomfortable to look at. But he had to have at least ten years on her! Granted, she was older than when she had first begun her adventures. Now at twenty and out of high school, and even her being a demon made her look older than she was. Hell, she'd probably look like she was in her mid twenties for hundreds of years. And it's not like Sesshomaru, her lovely, didn't have a few hundred years on her anyway, so.... what was her point again? Oh yes, I just dismissed it.

"...Thanks." She mumbled while raising her brow, then glancing down at Sesshomaru while he let out a little growl. This also caught the attention of the man, who looked to Sesshomaru with a slight glare. All till he noticed the markings on the dog's fur. His eyes went wide and he looked towards Kim, disbelief written across his face.

"Is this your dog?!"

"Um... yeah."

"Gr.." Sesshomaru pipped in, Kim not sure if he was angry towards the guy or at her calling him 'her dog'.

"SO YOU PUT THOSE MARKINGS ON HIM? ARE YOU HAVING HIM COSPLAY AS SESSHOMARU?"

"Er- Yes?"

"YOU KNOW WHO SESSHOMARU IS?"

".... Yes." Kim answered, adding a little _'More than you would think' _mentally. This seemed to just send the man on a spazz attack. Both of his hands clasped and were held against his cheek and he did some sort of... sitting dance. By this point, Kim just couldn't hide the look that screamed disbelief and a lack of understanding on her face. Kim was about to move seats before this guy could get really creeper on her, but she was saved by the calm voice of a man.

"Sess?" He called out, looking among the lobby for his appointment. With a relieved smile on her face, Kim jumped up, much to the other man's displeasure.

"Yes! Right here!" She waved her hand a bit, then gave Sesshomaru a tug on his leash to make him get up. He did so, but there was different motivation for his actual moving. He'd come with Kim and get this over with, but there was one thing he wanted to make sure was done. Kim turned and was walking ahead, his leash's length about to run out, but it gave him plenty of time to go by the creepy man's foot, lift his own furry leg up, and then.. well, you could imagine by the shriek of the man that soon followed. Sesshomaru simply followed Kim, forcing himself to, in a way, prance away with his head held high. The creepy man stood from his chair while staring down at his leg, pretty sure he was about to hyperventilate, while Jaken took in a deep breath and scurried himself away from the seat, about ten inches flatter.

**- - - - - - - **

"From my understanding, this is his first time at this clinic?"

Sesshomaru looked up as he entered the room, seeing a large counter with Kim on one side and a male on the other. Behind this new, and less creepy, male was shelves of strange looking instruments. He knew that none of those were about to come near him.

"Yes, it is." Kim answered while reaching over to close the door, thus trapping Sesshomaru inside.

"Alright, I'm going to need to ask you a few questions then. I'll also give him a basic look over, then the vet will come in." He explained, which earned a little giggle from Kim.

"So, you're like a vet murse?" She couldn't resist asking. But her happiness was struck away when the vet-murse looked at her with sharp eyes that held a fire. A fire that threatened to burn her, should she mock him.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" He growled. Kim backed up while waving her hands towards him, dismissing the very idea of such a.. truth.

"No! Of course not!"

"I didn't think so. Now," She watched with amazement as that fire in his eyes was replaced with the calmness he originally had. Such a confusing murse. "How old is Sess?"

"..How old is he?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Um, right, of course. He is..." She glanced towards Sesshomaru, as if expecting him to hold up some sort of sign that would tell her what to say. Of course, he was laying on the ground and looking away from her, not to give her any breaks. Damn, why couldn't Jaken at least of come in to answer this? Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Jaken since..

"Ma'am, how old is he?"

"Oh! Sorry, um, we actually don't know. He just kinda showed up about three years ago." She said, at least being some what truthful.

"I see, and what breed is he?"

"No idea. We just know he's albino. Ya know, with the white fur and red eyes." She shrugged. The vet murse leaned over the counter to get a peak at Sesshomaru, expecting to see the average white dog that he had seen when in the lobby. But so much closer, he could see the true uniqueness this dog had.

"Hm, he must be some sort of mix. Could you get him up here so I can examine him?" The man asked while patting the counter. Kim blinked at him for a moment, then looked down at Sesshomaru, who was ignoring the request.

"Sess, come up here." She said to him, only to be ignored even more. The vet murse simply stood back and watched the dysfunctional relationship between this girl and her dog. She would yell at him, he would ignore her, she would nudge him with her foot, he would growl. Eventually she had to resort to just lifting him up, which quite the unique sight. It seemed as if the dog was just trying to give her a hard time. Eventually she had managed to haul him onto the counter though, not sparing his ears of a few curses.

The dog growled as the murse caught his eye. Upon noticing the marks on his head, he looked to Kim with a raised brow.

"Are any of these birthmarks?" He asked.

"Um, yes. All of them are, actually." Kim bit her lip, hoping that would be believable enough. She wanted to be as accurate as possible with this so the results would be genuine and nothing would be over looked. For all she knew, Sesshomaru could have a crescent moon tumor or something!

"Really? That's.. strange. I've never seen such odd markings. In fact, I've never seen such an odd fur pattern either. He spikes up on the ankles and has this wrap around him." The murse was mumbling to himself as he, for lack of a better phrase, felt Sesshomaru up. The dog demon began to growl as he felt that hands digging into his fur, but Kim's hand came to his head to give small strokes in attempt to keep him calm. Damn dog weakness for pets.

"He truly is an amazing dog. I've never seen one like him in all my years!" He said before giving Sesshomaru a tap on the bum, which nearly made the dog lose control. Luckily, Kim wasd there to keep him calm and the murse safe. "We'll just take a look inside to make sure everything on the inside is as magnificent as the outside." He mused, seeming to be excited by such a wonderful breed as Sesshomaru. Not that the demon lord was surprised, he was pretty amazing.

Sesshomaru kept his red eyes on the murse as he turned around and began collecting things from drawers. Damn it, seemed like they were going to try and prob him with some of those instruments. Sesshomaru growled his displeasure, and Kim gave him a look.

"You're doing an awful lot of growling for a sick dog." She grumbled. Had Sesshomaru been in his more "human" form, he would of bit back at that with his words. But without the use of a proper jaw bone to speak, he was stuck just growling even more. Amused by the interaction, the murse let out a little chuckle as he turned back to them, now with a stethoscope hooked to his ears and cold, metal disk coming towards Sesshomaru. The dog demon sat still as he felt it's cold surface against his skin, but he remained calm. It didn't hurt, and he wouldn't give this fool the pleasure of knowing he had got the best of THE Lord Seshsomaru.

"His heart beat seems normal." The murse commented while removing the stethoscope from his ears. It hung around his neck as he reached over and grabbed a long depressor that looked somewhat like a Popsicle stick. With his other hand, he grabbed a light that she assumed would shine into the darkness of Sesshomaru's mind.... through his ears.

"Hm." He noised while lifting Sesshomaru's floppy ear with the stick, then shinning the light in. Kim watched, rather impressed with how calm Sesshomaru was being. She had been expecting him to put up much more of a fight than this. He was either really tired, or falling back into his normal and dignified self.

"Well, the ears look normal. Let's check the mouth now." The murse said, and Kim was fine with that for a moment. All until she remembered something VERY special about Sesshomaru's mouth when he was in this form.

"Um, actually-" She began, but it was too late. Sesshomaru's lips snarled into an expression like a grin as he opened his mouth for the murse, who stuck the stick in and was about to shine the light, till he realized something very... odd. Steams escaped from Sesshomaru's mouth and he pulled out the stick, only to see that from the tip to his fingers, it had disintegrated. Unaware of the poison in Sesshomaru's fangs, he raised a brow and looked towards Kim.

"Does this usually happen?"

"Uh.. haha, yeah. He's got some pretty, erm, _killer_ breath. Ya know?" She laughed nervously while scratching the back of her head, receiving a disappointed glance from Sesshomaru towards her bad pun. Hell, she thought it was pretty funny.

"I see. Well, only one thing left for me to do. Let's take his temperature." The murse spoke while reaching over and grabbing his narrow and very long thermometer. Kim raised her brow while looking at it, then looked to the murse.

"No offense, doc, but I don't think that'll last much better than the popsicle stick." She pointed out. Sesshomaru let out a little yawn, bored with this whole ordeal. He had to take a quick sniff in as he felt his nose beginning to clog again. Why couldn't this stupid vet just hurry up and fix him?

"Oh, no, this goes in the other end." The murse explained. It took Kim a moment to understood what he had said, but when she did, her eyes went wide. She looked towards Sesshomaru, who thankfully, seemed to of missed that little detail. He looked spaced out, probably imagining the painful death of this doctor.

"Are... are you sure there's no other way?" Kim begged, the urgency in her voice attracting Sesshomaru's attention. He looked towards her with his big red eyes and blinked, then switching them to the murse as his human head shook.

"Nope. Do not worry, it won't hurt him. Now, if you'd please hold him..?" The murse gestured down to Sesshomaru. The dog demon looked between the two others with confusion, till Kim suppressed a gulp then wrapped her arms around his neck with a little sigh.

"Don't worry, Sess. It's going to be okay. Just.. keep calm. _Please_ keep calm." She kept her voice as soothing as possible while petting against his fur. If Sesshomaru had eyebrows, he surely would of raised them. With the Kim's distress distracting his front, he wasn't exactly paying attention to what was going on in the rear. Or, to be more specific, what was going _into his_ rear.

One moment, he was focused on trying to find what was wrong with Kim. The next, his red eyes went wider than seemingly possible, and a loud yelp could be heard by the visitors in the veterinary's office.

* * *

"Haha, this is funny, right Sesshomaru? Very funny..." Kim attempted to force words from the mouth of Sesshomaru, who sat in the passenger seat of her car with all his "humanoid" glory. Her hands were grasped around the steering wheel and she bit her lip, expecting him to jump out and go on some rampage through her world in a matter of seconds.

"I mean, who would of thought that it was just a common cold that didn't need any examination at all? Haha. After all of that t-" She was trying to make things better, but was only digging herself deeper into the grave. Her words were instantly silenced as Sesshomaru shot her a very frightening glare, one that even she knew to obey. With her neck hunched slightly into her shoulders, the red light they had been waiting at finally turned green and she pressed against the gas pedal. She didn't very far though before noticing something out of the corner of her golden eyes.

"Hey, isn't that Jaken?" She asked, seeing the little toad on the side of the road, by an IHOP, holding up some sort of advertisement while wearing a pancake suit that he was just flat enough to fit into, and tears streaming down his green cheeks.


End file.
